Taste me
by Anarchic Bird
Summary: Edward Cullen à tout se qu'il désire avoir. Adolescent de 17 ans,il vit une vie facile et harmonieuse, jusqu'à se qu'il soit contraint de travailler avec la paria de son lycée: Isabella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

Taste me

**Chapitre 1 : **_**C'est juste moi**_

**PV BELLA**

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire ! Tout se que je souhaite c'est que l'on me fiche la paix !

Voila les derniers mots que j'avais prononcés à quelqu'un. Depuis se jour, je n'avais trouvé rien de mieux que de me muré dans un silence le plus complet et de me fagoter dans des fringues aussi attirant que des serpillères. J'avais accepté ma condition depuis bien longtemps. Dieu en avait décidé ainsi et je devais en respecter le choix qu'il avait fait. Comme on dit : la vie n'est qu'un passage. La mienne serait bien plus courte que les autres mais elle serait au service d'autrui. Pourtant ceci ne chassai pas les mauvais rêves, bien au contraire, il les attisait.

- Bella !

Ça c'était mon oncle, Eléazar. Chef de la police de la petite bourgade Forks se situant dans l'état de Washington. C'est là que j'ai emménagé depuis quelques années, contrainte et forcer avec mon oncle encenser de tous, il m'était tous se que j'avais de plus précieux depuis le décès prématurés de mes parents. Du plus loin que je m'en souvienne, Eléazar était du genre à se comporter avec moi comme un père se comporte avec sa fille. Il était strict mais juste ce que j'appréciai de sa part. Mais aussi, un argument additionnel pour tout mes charmants compagnons du lycée de me chambrer. Je vis mon flic d'oncle pénétrer dans la cuisine tout en ajustant son uniforme avec empressement. Il était en retard pour aller au poste, comme tous les matins depuis 17 ans. Malgré tout ceci, il appréciait son travail.

- Ce soir ne m'attend pas, je vais finir assez tard alors tu fais comme d'habitude, d'accord ?

Sa c'était bien Eléazar, il tournait toujours ses questions afin que je puisse répondre de manière muette. J'acquiesçai en reportant mon attention sur mon carnet de note dans laquelle j'avais inscrit mes cours de math. Cours, auxquelles j'assistais sans y prêté une grande attention comme à mon habitude d'ailleurs. Je n'écoutais jamais réellement se que les gens me disaient, enfin le peu de gens qui m'adressait la parole. Pour dire je ne parlais presque jamais aux gens. J'étais bien trop 'tordue' pour être fréquenter.

Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je m'étais fais une raison et comme on dit : vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée. Devise que j'avais adopté dès mon arriver à Forks pour le plus grand bonheur de Lauren Mallory. Cette dernière est l'une de mes plus ferventes tortionnaire que je retrouverais bien plus tôt que je ne l'aurais voulue. Aujourd'hui, c'est la fin des vacances de la toussaint, ce qui m'annonçait un nouveau calvaire méticuleusement préparé par mon bourreau et ses acolytes.

C'est donc à reculons que je saluai mon oncle pour retournée dans mon gouffre personnelle qu'une personne avait décidé de baptiser : ''lycée''. Comme tous les jours depuis maintenant deux ans, j'aplatissais mes voûtes plantaires sur le sol avec prudence, les épaules vouter, pour me mener de mon propre gré à l'échafaud. Encore cette boulle qui m'oppressait la poitrine, revient à la surface, 7h30, pile à l'heure ! C'est comme un automatisme que je levai les yeux pour découvrir la blonde sulfureuse me fixer en affichant son fameux sourire qui se voulait sadique.

Un frémissement me parcouru l'échine comme à chaque fois que je croisais ses pupille noircit. Pourtant, ceci ne m'était pas réellement dur à accepter. Comme on dit : 'la vie n'est qu'un passage', cela fait un bon moment que j'avais adopté cette philosophie. Comme à l'accoutumer, je fonçai vers l'entrer du lycée, tête baisser en convoitant secrètement le désir d'être oublier. Malheureusement, c'est un luxe qui ne semblait pas m'être offert.

- Tiens, tiens, voilà Swan la muette ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne sais pas encore comment former des syllabes ou t'es simplement trop attarder pour comprendre ?

A cette phrase, je serrai davantage mes livres contre ma poitrine en me m'efforçant de conserver mes yeux rivés sur mes chaussures alors que mon cœur battait à un rythme frénétique. J'observai consciencieusement les fissures, les cailloux et les quelques brins d'herbes qui avaient poussé entres quelques dalles de bétons qui arpentait le parking du lycée. Je fronçai les sourcils en remarquant que je n'avais pas vue ceci auparavant.

- Ben alors Swan ! T'est sourde maintenant ?

Deuxième pique de la journée, bien plus facile à gérer. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que sa change ? Ce n'est que le début d'une longue série de vannes qui seront lâchés à chaque pas que je foulerais dans ce lycée. Soulager de voir les veilles portes d'entrer à porter de vue, j'accélérai la cadence en réalisant une nouvelle fois que je devais continuellement fuir où que j'aille. Je ne pouvais pas rester aux milieux de la foule. C'était beaucoup trop compliquer à gérer pour moi, n'y étant jamais habituer. Les meutes que formaient les adolescents m'oppressaient, m'arrachaient le peu d'oxygène qui me restait pour survivre. Encore une fois, je serrai plus que de raison les bouquins que je détenais entre mes doigts moites qui menaçaient de lâcher les ouvrages. Je rasai les casiers, tête baisser pour évité de rencontrer une nouvelle fois, un regard méprisant à mon égard.

Je n'échappai pas au traditionnel, 'tomber de livres' effectuer par Mike Newton. Mike était un des mes camarades de biologie et accessoirement mon voisin de paillasse. Blond aux yeux bleus avec un visage poupon. Je le détestai depuis que j'avais porté mon regard sur lui. Son intelligence ne dépassait pas celui d'une moule et il se faisait un mal et un plaisir à me rappeler quel paria j'étais. Sa aussi je l'avais accepté.

Pourtant il ne m'était pas encore interdit de rêver ! Il ne me restait que ça. Aussitôt son action faite, il éclata de rire accompagner des gloussements de Jessica qui s'évertuait à se cramponner au bras du blond. Je me contentai de darder un regard noir à la blonde et à son compagnon. Je me tendis immédiatement en croisant le regard de Mike, qui se faisait plus libidineux que jamais... _Etrange_… Je m'empressai de rassembler en vitesse mes bouquins éparpiller au sol pour m'enfuir à toute jambe sous la voie niaise de Jessica Stanley :

-SWAN LA TAREE !

Dans ma course, à la recherche d'un endroit isolé, je secouai la tête en chassant cette putain envie de pleurer qui me taillada la gorge. La bille menaçait de s'expulser de mes entrailles à chaque pas que je réalisais dans les couloirs quelques peu désert. Croisée Mike et Jessica me donnait une furieuse enfin d'être normal et plus cette bête de foire sous les feu des projecteurs. Ma fuite fut ébranlée par une masse dure qui me fit stopper net, pour m'offrir une nouvelle chute au sol, douloureuse. Je fus surprise de n'entendre aucun rire, aucune remarque désobligeante dont j'étais l'objet, mais juste une main imposante se tendre devant moi en signe d'aide. Timidement, je laissai mon regard vagabonder, de la main du propriétaire à son visage, que je reconnu comme étant celui d'Emmett Cullen.

- Sa va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Demanda t-il soucieux.

Je levai les yeux pour découvrir les Cullen qui me détaillaient tous à leur manière. Je ne me formalisais pas de leur inspection qui était une habitude de chaque étudiant de ce lycée. Ici j'étais la chose qui ne parlait jamais sauf contrainte et forcée et encore...En résumer : la bête de foire de Forks. Le grand brun que j'avais heurt, fronça les sourcils en souriant devant mon manque de réaction. A quoi jouait-il ? Les Cullen ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole depuis leur arriver aux lycées de Forks, il y a de sa trois mois maintenant et était reconnue comme étant populaire. Ceci était facile à deviner. Ils avaient tout pour plaire : la beauté, l'intelligence… Je devais avouer que je n'avais jamais nourrit l'espoir de leur parler, se qui faisait avorter prématurément une quelconque tentative.

- Swan sa va ? A l'intervention du blond, j'hochai la tête à nouveau en me relevant sans prêter attention à la l'aide d'Emmett qui ne se renfrogna pas de mon refus. Sûrement du à l'habitude. Je tentais maladroitement de me relever sans me rétamer de nouveau, un bleu était déjà suffisant pour aujourd'hui, même si ce n'était pas le dernier. J'inspectai de droite à gauche en espérant qu'il n'y est aucun témoin de ma chute. _Personne._ Je soupirai en voyant la mine anxieuse des deux garçons qui attendaient sûrement une réplique de ma part.

_Désolé les mecs mais pas d'autres humiliations prévues pour moi_, songeais-je

Je me contentai de murmurer un vague _pardon_ avant d'esquiver les Cullen pour me diriger vers le placard à balais que je chérissais tant depuis mon arriver ici. Cette pièce était assez petite mais finalement agréable pour moi. Je lâchai mon sac sans aucune retenue pour me laisser glisser dans un coin de la petite pièce sans me donner la peine d'allumer la lumière. À quoi bon ? Rassemblant mes jambes à l'aide de mes bras en réalisant un étau, je nichai mon visage dans le cru. Je me concentrai en clôturant mes paupières comme pour laisser l'espace qui m'entourait s'habituer à ma présence. Je _le_ sentais résonner dans ma cage thoracique.

Ce son qui me semblait si banal depuis ma tendre enfance était à présent d'une douceur et d'une fascination sans borne. J'avais l'impression de devenir complètement dingue à chaque jour que Dieu daignait m'accorder. Lorsque la sonnerie annonça le début des cours, je ne trouvai pas le courage d'aller _les _affrontés. Du moins pas tout de suite. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je réussis à sortir de cette satanée pièce lugubre. A peine, j'avais refermé la porte pour aller en cours que je tombai sur ce tortionnaire de pion.

- Vous êtes en retard ! Vanner sortit son stylo en m'adressant un sourire réjoui. Votre nom !

Je le fixais, figer prêt à écrire sur un des papiers jaunâtre qui m'annonçait une énième heure de colle. C'est mon oncle qui va encore me faire un sermon. C'était la quatrième fois que j'ai été collé depuis la rentrer de septembre. Vanner m'avait dans le collimateur depuis mon arrivé à Forks, surement parce que je ne parlais jamais ce qui l'agaçait généralement. Il leva son regard vers moi en soulevant un de ses épais sourcils noir en guise d'irritation et d'impatience. Encore une fois, je me sentis blasée devant cette réaction.

- Votre nom ! Articula t-il en approchant son visage du mien. Je me mordis la lèvre en guise de réponse avant de fixer mes doigts qui s'entrelaçaient instinctivement.

-Isabella Swan, grommelai-je hâtivement.

Il reporta son attention sur le bout de feuille pour noter mon prénom. Je patientai le temps d'attendre ma sentence habituelle sans broncher. Il arracha rapidement l'objet de mon inquisition en affichant un sourire satisfait, comme à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à me choper. J'attrapai rapidement, du bout des doigts le morceau de papier en gardant mon attention river sur ce dernier. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander quelconque information sur l'endroit et l'heure de ma colle. Une fois la chose faite, je tournai les talons vers mon cours de littérature.

Timidement, je toquai à la porte se qui interrompit la voix rauque du professeur qui m'invita à rentrer dans la classe. Il m'ordonna d'aller m'installer à ma place et d'être plus discrète possible. Je m'exécutai rapidement sans émettre une seule réticence. Je découvris à ma place habituelle, un des Cullen qui y avait trouvé logement. Edward Cullen, le type le plus populaire du lycée. Que faisait-il ici ? Moi qui affectionnait le cours de littérature parce que je pouvais être seule, là je devais abandonner le seul privilège que se cours m'accordait : un moment de répit. Je laissai tomber mon sac au sol sans prêter attention au regard insistant de Cullen. Super ! Lui aussi avait l'intention de me mettre mal à l'aise. Tirant ma chaise pour m'installer le plus près possible de l'extrémité de la table, je croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine en attendant patiemment que l'heure passe. Comme à chaque fois. Je plissai les yeux en fixant le tableau. Cette douleur revenait sans cesse au niveau de mes côtes. Je supportais en silence, comme à chaque fois.

-Tiens.

Je tournai la tête pour voir Cullen qui faisait glisser une feuille pour la mettre entre nous deux. Il m'adressa un sourire en coin que je découvris pour la première fois. Ce dernier m'éblouit en quelques secondes avant que je reprenne mon visage neutre. Que voulait-il ? Etait-ce un nouveau jeu que l'on lui avait proposé ? Possible… Après tout Edward Cullen était un des garçons que l'on pouvait nommer de séducteur si on se fiait au ragot de couloirs.

-Le prof nous l'a donné en début de cours, chuchota t-il en me fixant de manière insistante. Je lui offris un signe de tête en gage de remerciement sans pour autant me laisser amadouer. On m'avait déjà fais le coup du camarade compatissant et j'avais fini par être humilié à la cafétéria.

Malgré tout, c'était bien la première fois en trois ans que quelqu'un, à part Angela, partage quelque chose avec moi. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que je l'aurais cru. Je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise d'une telle proximité avec quelqu'un, lorsque je sentis le coude d'Edward toucher le mien. J'encaissais un frisson qui me parcouru l'échine à son contact, se qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Je levai mon regard de la feuille pour l'observer. Je le surpris de toujours me fixer avec la même accentuation qu'il y mettait. Je détournai mon regard de ses pupilles qui étaient bien trop lourde à supporter.

Vaincue, je rompu le pauvre contacte que l'on avait instauré inconsciemment. Durant toute l'heure, je ne prêtai plus aucune attention à mon voisin de table qui sembla batailler dans son fort intérieure. Il devait se dire que partager un cours à mes côtés pouvais nuire à sa réputation, se qui était une chose sûre. Peu m'importe, je m'en moquais prodigieusement de se qu'il pouvait bien penser. Ma mâtiné, se déroula rapidement et de manière toujours aussi monotone. J'occupais mes heures d'ennuie à me remémorer le visage de mes parents se qui illuminaient ma journée.

J'esquissai un faible sourire en imaginant mes parents me couver du regard avec fierté. J'entendis Jessica glousser se qui me tira de ma torpeur. Je la jalousais t'attirer l'attention de manière aussi aisé. De plus cette fille n'était pas très futer, loin de là. Elle sautait sur tout se qui bougeai et faisait en sorte qu'il finisse dans son pieu. Edward avait-il cédé à cette fatalité ? Sûrement... Je fus sortie de mes penser par la sonnerie qui annonça la fin de quatre heure interminable de littérature.

**Alors ? JE POSTE principalement ici parce que c'est toujours plus pratique.**

**Je préfère car ceci évite les gens de venir sur le**

**Blog pour savoir si un nouveau chapitre**

**Est poster. Je vous poste cette fiction en attendant que ma bêta pour « Mon amour au senteur de fressia » puissent reprendre du service ^^.**

**En tout cas cette fiction est toujours sur Edward et Bella **

**et de rating M. Je compte sur vos avis !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Je vous souhaite une nouvelle fois de bonnes fêtes**

**Et une heureuse année 2011 ! **

**Encore merci à tout les reviews ! **

**Sa donne beaucoup d'énergie !**

**:::::**

**Chapitre 2 : **_Just for today_

_**:::::**  
_

**PV EDWARD**

Mon nom, Edward Cullen, fils de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, frère d'Emmett et Jasper Cullen et garçon populaire du lycée de Forks. Voila en une phrase comment je pouvais résumer ma vie. Nous étions arrivé ici il y a trois mois, et en trois mois mes frères et moi avions réussit à intégrer le groupe le plus populaire du pitoyable lycée de l'état de Washington. De plus comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, chacun de mes frères c'était trouver une compagne et en était éperdument amoureux. Emmett avait Rosalie, Jasper avait Alice et moi… Une cour impressionnante au lycée, ce qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Mais comme on dit, il faut sauver les apparences.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrer et comme d'habitude, nous allions, mes frères et moi, au lycée de Forks pour reprendre les cours après de superbes vacances. Comme à chaque fois, je dus supporter les avances de Mallory qui ne m'avait pas lâché d'une semelle dès que j'avais posé un pied hors de l'habitacle de la voiture. Je remerciais le ciel d'entendre la sonnerie pour pouvoir m'échapper de ses griffes. _Littérature_. Je ne chérissais pas réellement cette matière mais au moins Lauren ne minaudait pas sans cesse. J'avais réussis à trouver une place où je pouvais être seul.

C'est au bout d'environ 20 minutes, que la porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser apparaitre Isabella Swan. Elle était la fille la plus étrange que j'avais pu croiser dans toute ma vie. Toujours effacer, et semblait s'évertuer à devenir la plus transparente possible. Lorsqu'elle avait vu que la seule place de libre était à mes côtés, elle avait soupiré avant d'avancer de façon morne et de se laisser tomber sur le siège.

Je fronçai les sourcils en tentant de comprendre son comportement mais elle ne m'aidait en rien. J'avais tenté d'attirer son attention en partageant le polycopier que prof nous avait distribué mais elle ne m'avait offert qu'un hochement de tête en signe de remerciement. Pendant tout le cours, elle c'était contentée de fixer un point invisible et de plaquer un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Elle semblait être déconnectée de la réalité pour être ailleurs, dans son monde qui paraissait bien plus doux. Lorsque le cours prit fin, je me raclais la gorge pour ne pas la surprendre mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

- Excuse-moi…

Elle ne se tourna pas vers moi et continua de ranger hâtivement ses affaires dans son sac qui était légèrement troué au niveau du fond. Il était dans un sale état oui ! Mais sa propriétaire n'en sembla pas s'en formaliser.

Ne voulait-elle pas me parler ? Ni m'écouter ? Il faut dire que depuis que je suis arrivé avec ma famille ici, je n'avais jamais trouvé le courage de lui parler, ni la nécessité. En tout cas se serait une première ! Isabella était la seule fille du bahut qui ne me courait pas après. Elle et Angela.

Bella me troublait à un point qu'il m'était impossible de déterminer et m'agaçait de la même façon. Elle n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. Loin de là. Elle ne ressemblait à rien avec les fringues qu'elle portait et pourtant elle avait un truc qui me titillait.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je cesser de la regarder ? Pourquoi ne parlait-elle quasiment jamais ? Pourquoi Lauren et sa bande lui en voulait ? Je passai nerveusement une de mes mains dans mes cheveux désordonné avant de lui tapoter légèrement sur l'épaule. A ce geste, elle sursauta et me fit volteface en fronçant les sourcils.

- Excuse-moi mais je t'ai appelé mais tu ne semblais pas m'avoir entendu ? Me justifiai-je d'une voix semi-agacé se qui la fit froncer davantage les sourcils. A cet instant, je ne pu m'empêcher de fixer cette petite ride qui se forma entre ses deux sourcils, ce qui la rendait absolument craquante.

-Tiens… Je crois que le prof n'a plus de feuilles alors… Si tu as besoin de faire une photocopie… Enfin sa peut t'aider pour les exercices de syntaxe.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe de remerciement ce qui me perturbait au plus au point. Elle pourrait au moins se donner la peine de me dire merci. Le manque de politesse m'horripilait au plus au point. Elle balança son sac à dos sur son épaule sans me jeter un regard se qui me blessa dans mon égo. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi cette fille m'agaçait et me fascinait à se point ?

**:::::**

Après avoir rejoint ma famille et des potes à la cantine, je laissai mon regard s'accrocher à une silhouette frêle qui pénétra dans le self, que je pouvais la reconnaitre entre mille. Mike rechigna en voyant Isabella traverser en un clin d'œil sans lever le regard du sol de la cantine. Des 'Swan la tarée' fusèrent dans la cantine sous les rires tonitruent des élèves.

Seuls, mes frères, Angela et moi-même ne participions pas à ce bizutage qui était habituelle pour Isabella. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Isabella faisait sa vie et moi la mienne. Pourtant la curiosité était un de mes défauts et cette fille l'attisait de jour en jour, à chacune de ses apparitions.

- Pourquoi tout le monde l'appelle ainsi ? Demandai-je à Mike qui était occupé à peloter Jessica.

- Parce que cette fille est vraiment étrange et zarbi ! Dans le mauvais sens du terme, bien sûr.

Je fronçai les sourcils en guise d'incompréhension devant les bécotages insupportable de Jessica et Mike tandis que Tyler reprit en comprenant ma perdition.

- Evite-là comme la peste, c'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner mon vieux.

- Pourquoi ce conseil ?

- Y a des rumeurs comme quoi elle se droguerait ou encore qu'elle se tape des mecs pendant les heures cours qu'elle sèche… Lâcha t-il en éclatant de rire. Je ne sus comment réagir à part sourire jaune devant ses propos.

- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs vue comment elle se fringue, relevai-je amusé de son comportement étrange. Mais elle ne parle jamais ?

- Non, elle se trouve trop bien pour nous adresser la parole cette garce, intervient Jessica après s'être détacher des lèvres de son copain. Crois moi Eddy c'est mieux qu'elle ne parle pas. Les gens comme elle, ne peuvent pas se mélanger avec nous, affirma t-elle en passant une de ses mains sur ma cuisse de façon trop suggestive à mon goût.

Jessica avait des vues sur moi depuis notre arriver à ma famille et moi ce qui gênait pas mal Mike. C'est en serrant les dents, je reportai mon regard vers Isabella qui venait de se payer un malheureux sandwich très peu garnit. Elle le fixa péniblement avant de tendre un billet dans un soupire à la caissière avant de repartir. Sa 'nourriture' en main, les yeux de nouveau rivé sur le carrelage de la cantine, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de la suivre du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Elle semblait tout à fait normal et de tout se qu'il y a de plus banal mais elle possédait un petit truc qui me captivait. Je ne saurais dire quoi, mais je voulais réussir à définir ce dernier le plus précisément possible. Elle semblait vouloir cacher quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

Elle avait toujours une allure très terne. Ses yeux étaient cerner à la limite du violacer. Ils étaient chocolaté mais gâcher par ce manque de lueur qui rendait son regard éteint et vide, comme sans aucune vie tout comme sa démarche. On aurait dit un automate qui acceptait le sort qu'on lui réservait en patientant que son calvaire prenne fin. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je n'avais pas lâché du regard la porte d'entrer depuis qu'elle l'avait franchit.

- Hey ! Mec, ne cherche pas à essayer quoique se soit avec cette fille, sa vaut pas le coup.

- Ouais… Merci du conseil, je ne pensais rien tenter de toute façon. Ce n'est pas mon style de fille, marmonnai-je en replongeant dans mes penser qui me menèrent toutes à Isabella.

Tout au long de la semaine, je m'étais contenter de l'observer à la dérober en la voyant exécuter inlassablement les mêmes gestes. Elle ne restait jamais à la cantine, préfèrent sûrement s'isoler du regard méprisant des autres étudiants du lycée.

J'avais appris par Angela, qui était une des seules à ne pas adhérer au traitement que lui faisait subir les autres, que Bella était la nièce du chef de police de notre petite ville. Ravie de l'apprendre car mon père et lui était assez proche et venait quelques fois dîner à la maison. Elle m'avait appris aussi que Bella ne parlait plus, quelques temps après que cette dernière ait perdu ses parents dans un accident.

Je trouvais injuste qu'elle est dut, et qu'elle doit encore subir autant d'épreuve. Je ne connaissais rien d'Isabella mais j'aimerai tellement en savoir plus, par simple curiosité. Une semaine passa avant de pouvoir reparler à Bella.

J'avais pris l'initiative de venir m'installer à la même place que la dernière fois, quelques minutes plus tôt, pour pouvoir tenter une tentative d'approche. Je me répétai mentalement divers abords que je pouvais faire, ce qui me déclencha un stress monstre.

Enfin la cloche annonça le début des cours. Bien évidemment, elle arriva de nouveau en retard, accompagner de Vanner, qui la tenait fermement par le bras ce qui sembla faire ni chaud ni froid à Bella qui se contenta de fixer le sol, encore.

Lorsque le professeur l'accepta elle leva rapidement le regard vers l'assembler avant de soupirer et de venir s'installer à mes côtés. Pendant se temps, Vanner, chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de notre instituteur avant de se retirer. Le regard du prof se posa sur Isabella et je pu y détecter sans mal de la compassion et de la déconcertassions.

Bella, déposa ses affaires rapidement comme la dernière fois avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le siège. Pendant tout le cours elle se contenta de fixer sa feuille de note qui demeura blanche du début à la fin. Je m'approchai d'elle en prenant garde au prof qui s'avérait être partie dans une de ses litanies qu'il chérissait tant.

- Tu ne prends pas de note ?

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules de manière fataliste avant de reporter son intention sur sa feuille. Sa n'allait pas être simple. Je m'accrochais au plan B, l'écrit. Discrètement, j'arrachai un morceau de feuille où je lui demandais pourquoi elle ne voulait pas me parler avant de lui passer. Après tout, par écrit ce serait plus facile pour elle comme pour moi. Là j'étais assuré que ma voix ne serait pas chevrotante.

Du coin de l'œil, je la vis déplier le papier avant de froncer les sourcils en guise d'interrogation. Je me permis d'observer son visage qui était si creusé, sûrement dût à la fatigue. Elle griffonna quelques mots avant de le faire glisser sur la table. Avide de connaitre sa réponse, je dépliai à mon tour le morceau de feuille pour le lire.

_« C'est beaucoup mieux pour toi. »_

Je lui répondis un pourquoi avant de lui passer de nouveau. Elle esquissa un sourire en lisant le morceau de papier mais elle me surprit à le froisser pour le jeter dans sa trousse. Je n'insistai pas. Elle avait déjà commencé à s'ouvrir à moi si je puis dire.

De plus, je lui avais arraché un sourire se qui me rendit fière de moi, c'était déjà un bon début, n'est-ce pas. A la sonnerie la mascarade de la dernière fois reprit et elle m'ignora totalement. A mon tour, je me penchai pour ranger mes affaires, mais à ma grande surprise, je vis une feuille blanche s'imposer sous mes yeux. Je reconnu la feuille que je lui avais passé la dernière fois.

Je la pris en lui offrant mon fameux sourire en coin qu'affectionnait tant les filles de se lycée. Mais pour Isabella, l'effet fut totalement différent. Elle resta impassible et se contenta de fixer sa main qui me tendait le morceau de papier. Ceci la laissait totalement froide.

- Merci. J'espère que sa t'as aidé.

Elle ne pipa pas un mot et disparue. Mike et Tyler avaient sûrement raison. Cette fille n'était pas quelqu'un qui voulait se mêler aux autres. Elle ne souhait se lié à personne et apparemment je ne faisais pas partie de l'exception. _Dommage_…

Je soufflai et mis mon sac sur mon dos avant de quitter la classe à mon tour. J'aurais pourtant tout donné pour qu'elle m'adresse juste quelques mots. Ne serait-ce seulement un 'merci' ou un 'salut'. La vérité c'est que Bella m'obsède et occupait inlassablement mes penser. C'était injuste qu'elle ne pense pas à moi de la même façon que moi.

Pourquoi devais-je souffrir autant alors qu'elle s'avérait distante à mon égard ? Je n'allais pas lâcher pour autant l'affaire. Si je ne faisais rien, je savais pertinemment que j'allais en souffrir. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Je sais c'est égoïste, mais ceci me donnait le courage d'avoir enfin le cran de l'aborder en dehors des cours.

**:::::**

Aujourd'hui Bella avait été absente de toute la journée et les rumeurs allaient une fois de plus de bon train. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis le cours de littérature, et étrangement je sentais comme un vide dans mon quotidien. Angela m'avait affirmé qu'elle séchait souvent les cours avec l'accord de son oncle. Encore une chose bizarre.

Quel tuteur responsable accepterait que son enfant soit aussi indifférent aux causes de ses absences ? Tellement de questions gravitaient autour d'Isabella et dont les réponses semblaient si inaccessible... Ce n'est que le lendemain au matin, que je la vis adosser à sa camionnette entrain de lire.

Elle semblait toujours aussi épuiser et sa tenue vestimentaire n'était pas réellement adapter à la saison. La fraîcheur hivernale avait atteint Forks avant tout les autres états de notre pays. A en juger les tremblements qui agitait ses mains frêles on pouvait en déduire qu'elle souffrait des températures.

C'est d'un pas mal assuré, après avoir regardé si personne n'était présent, que je me dirigeais vers elle en passant nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux.

-Salut.

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder et elle me dévisagea sans aucune émotion particulière. J'aurais souhaité qu'elle me réponde, mais de toute évidence, je pouvais toujours courir. J'observais à la dérober son bouquin et découvris inscrit dessus : _'Holy bible'_. Remarquant mon inspection, elle sembla mal à l'aise et serra son livre contre sa poitrine. J'en perdis un peu mes moyens mais je ne lâchai pas l'affaire pour autant.

- Tu étais partie…

Elle fronça les sourcils en serrant mâchoire avant de soupirer pour fixer ses pieds comme perdue.

- Oui… j'ai eu… quelque chose à régler, c'était assez urgent. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi sa te regarde, asséna t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle m'adressa la parole et je devais bien avouer que sa voix était bien plus mélodieuse que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Lorsque mes yeux remontèrent vers les siens, je ne sus comment interpréter la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux chocolatés. Je tentai de reprendre contenance non sans difficulté.

- Tu n'aurais pas du te barrer comme sa ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sa fait susciter les ragots, répliquai-je en lui offrant mon sourire en coin.

- La liste doit être longue, répondit-elle dans un sarcasme qui me fit sourire davantage.

- Tu ne t'intéresse pas à se que l'on pense de toi ?

Elle se tendit et fixa quelque chose par-dessus mon épaule.

- Non, l'entrainement sûrement. Répondit-elle avant de faire demi-tour et se faufiler dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Je me tournai pour voir ce qu'elle découvrait et je vis Lauren et sa bande nous scruter d'un air dérouté.

**:::::**

**Alors vous aimez toujours ? **

**Cette fiction comportera environs **

**10 chapitres. Elle est assez dur à écrire par rapport au**

**autre mais**

**Je la posterai tout les vendredis. **

**Je compte sur vous pour me laisser une**

**petite trace de votre passage !**

**Le bouton orange est ton ami ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : My special need**

**:::::**

**PV EDWARD**

Un mois c'était écouler depuis ma discussion avec Bella. Je n'avais pas réitérer l'expérience depuis. Elle m'ignorait lorsque nous étions dans la même salle et elle était de plus en plus absente. Lorsque l'appelle se faisait, Varner venait relevez les absences et que Bella y figurait, généralement le prof soupirait lourdement avant de demander discrètement quelque chose au pion. Une fois j'avais pu entendre des brides de leurs conversations et la seule chose qui avait été distinct était : _'ils ne savent plus quoi faire.'_

Je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait mais c'était vraiment étrange... Bella semblait être le genre de fille qui pouvait très bien sécher les cours mais s'en sortir avec brio pendant les contrôles. Pourquoi se permettait-elle autant d'absence ? Elle qui avait un dossier plus que satisfaisant.

Chaque jour, je me repassais en boucle cette phrase que je retournais dans tout les sens dans mon cerveau. Jusqu'à dimanche. Ce jour là ma famille et moi allions à la messe, comme tout les dimanches. J'y allais plus part obligation que par devoir de foi. Les croyances, les miracles… Tout sa je n'y adhérais pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose auxquelles j'attachais de l'importance.

J'avais aperçu pendant la cérémonie, l'oncle de Bella fixer le pasteur Webber avec dévotion. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le chef de Forks puisse être aussi impliqué dans ce domaine. Pas mal de personne du lycée venaient accompagner leurs parents, touts aussi forcés que moi. Lauren était assise non loin de moi et me jetais de temps à autre des regards suggestifs qui me donnèrent la nausée.

Cela faisait quatre mois à présent que je devais supporter ses avances. Avances que je rejetais le plus aimablement possible. Je soupirai de bonheur en entendant le 'Amen' libérateur et m'empressa de sortir de l'église alors que mes parents remercièrent le pasteur pour son serment du jour. Mon frère Jasper, discutait avec son 'petit canard en sucre' dit Alice, qui était ma meilleure amie et ma confidente. Je lui avais déjà parlé du cas 'Swan' et elle m'avait dit qu'une fois, elle avait vue Bella assise devant les falaises de la Push.

Selon Alice, cette dernière avait l'air résigner et complètement égarée. Mon amie n'avait pas osé la rejoindre ou bien l'aborder ce que je pouvais comprendre. Isabella était difficile à cerner et encore plus à approcher. Je vis mes parents sortir de l'office. Comme à chaque fois, nous allions pour aller au restaurant le plus chic de Forks pour nous retrouver tous ensemble.

Au moment où nous allions monter, Alice s'écria qu'elle avait oublié son sac sur un des bancs de l'église et je dus me dévouer pour aller le chercher. Bien entendue personne d'autre ne voulais y aller. Une fois dans l'église, je fus saisi par la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux.

Elle se tenait devant les cierges, les yeux clos couver par les regards attendris du pasteur Webber et d'Angela. Je fronçai les sourcils en observant la scène. La lumière des flammes des bougies titillais sa peau de manière tendre et rythmer, comme si elle les apprivoisait. Je partis à la cherche du sac d'Alice que je trouvai rapidement vue sa couleur : 'rouge vif', il n'y avait qu'elle pour venir à la messe vêtue en haute couture.

Je me précipitai d'un pas hâté vers la sortie mais venant de nul une force me fit me stopper au seuil. Je fis volte face pour observer Bella, toujours immobile face aux cierges. Silencieusement, je m'approchais d'elle en retenant ma respiration. Plus je m'approchais, plus je pouvais entendre sa respiration, calme et contrôler. Douce et délicate mélodie. Elle semblait marmonner des mots que je ne pouvais pas reconnaitre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Soufflai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés, osant briser sa tranquillité.

-…

- Je ne t'avais jamais vue ici.

-…

- Je ne pensais pas…

- Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me faire la conversation ?

- J'attendais juste que tu daigne m'adresser la parole, avouai-je en laissant fleurir un sourire sur mes lèvres.

- Je te ferai remarquer que j'étais occupé. Chuchota t-elle en gardant les yeux clos se qui me permit de la détailler davantage.

Elle était magnifique. Ses lèvres charnues et pleines m'hypnotisèrent dans la minute, elle semblait chanter pour moi. Je secouai la tête tout en essayant de me sortir de ma contemplation en reportant mon regard sur son bouquin qui était, le pauvre, mal en point. Je l'effleurai du bout des doigts en souriant.

- Tu devrais en acheter une autre.

Intriguer par mes propos, Isabella ouvrit un œil, puis le referma pour laisser fleurir un maigre sourire triste. Illuminant son visage par ce dernier, je découvris ses petites facettes qui étaient à la limite de la décence. Cet être angélique et si frêle renfermait malgré lui une personnalité qui appelait à la tentation. La pointe de ses sourcils se releva alors qu'elle se pinça délicatement les lèvres à l'aide de ses dents.

- Il était à ma mère.

- Oh, je comprends, je suis désoler… balbutiai-je mal à l'aise…

- Ne le sois pas… C'est agréable pour moi de pouvoir parler d'elle…

- Comment était-elle ? Osai-je demander se qui étira davantage les lèvres de Bella.

- La femme la plus douce, aimante et dévouer que j'ai pu connaître. Elle et mon père était mon exemple de perfection sur cette terre, jusqu'à… maintenant.

- Tu les aimais beaucoup.

Elle hocha la tête en lâchant un petit rire nerveux.

- Plus que ma propre vie.

- Tu sais Bella, tu ne devrais pas te replier sur toi-même. Je connais les gens qui agissent comme toi…

- Tu ne me connais pas. Ne fais pas comme si tu savais tout de moi. Me coupa t-elle en me toisant soudainement avec une lueur de colère.

J'avais été peut-être trop brusque, la sentir se renfrogner de cette manière ne m'aidait pas. Comme on dit, un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière. Elle commençait à se confier à moi, mais ma tentative d'approche avait été trop poussée pour cette fois.

Pourtant toutes les fibres de mon être désiraient plus qu'ardemment s'abreuver d'information au sujet d'Isabella Swan. Qui était-elle cette étrangère au visage flou dont le nom m'obsédait sans relâche. Cette femme aux deux visages que je ne voulais que trop connaitre dans les moindres détails. Ténèbres et lumière qui arbore mon admiration incontrôlée.

- Je sais que tu t'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, que tu vis chez ton flic d'oncle. Tu as emménagé avec lui depuis le décès de tes parents, tu as d'excellentes notes dans toutes les disciplines sauf en sport à cause de ta maladresse. Tu déjeune toujours à part, non pas parce que tu n'aime pas la cafétéria, mais parce que tu préfère être seule. Tu prends toujours le sandwich au jambon. Tu regarde toujours tes pieds quand tu marches, tu as toujours se sac jaune trouer en guise de cartable et tu es…

Fascinante ? Séduisante ? Je ne pu terminer ma phrase, je me contentai de fixer son bouquin qu'elle tenait à présent entre ses mains. Elle plaqua se dernier contre sa poitrine, geste qu'elle faisait souvent lorsqu'elle devait s'adresser à quelqu'un. Comme pour se donner du courage. C'était un pilier qui semblait inébranlable à ses yeux. Pilier menteur et illusoire, mais pilier tout de même.

- Alors j'ai raison ou non ?

- Dans les grandes lignes c'est très…transparent. Tout ce que je m'évertue à faire croire, avoua t-elle en continuant de maintenir mon regard. Fascinant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? M'enquis-je avide de questionnement.

- BELLA !

Nous nous retournâmes dans la direction d'où provenait l'appelle pour voir l'oncle d'Isabella lui faire signe qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Alors que je me levais à contre cœur, lorsque je fus stopper par quelque chose. Bella c'était timidement emparer de mon poigner avec l'aide d'une de ses frêles mains. A son contacte, un frisson prit possession de mon corps pour me troubler une nouvelle fois. Je fis volte face vers Isabella pour croiser ses pupilles pétiller et ses joues rosés.

Qui es tu ange aux ailes brûler et écorcher vif ?

Fantastique réalité qui m'obsède au assaut inconnue.

- Tu veux de l'aide… pour rentrer ? Si tu as besoin je… je peux demander à mon oncle.

Je me tournai vers se dernier qui nous observait d'un mauvais œil, se qui me fit rapidement sourire. Je secouais la tête négativement en lui expliquant que ma famille m'attendait dans la voiture. Son regard pétillant fut ébranlé dans la seconde qui suivit. Surement pensait-elle à un rejet de ma part. Absurde ! Heureux de la savoir attacher quelque peut à ma personne, je la rassurai en lui promettant de me souvenir de sa proposition. Et pour la première fois de toute ma vie, notre 'au revoir' fut tendre et amicale.

**:::::::**

**DECEMBRE**

Nous étions enfin proche des vacances de fin d'année ! J'avais hâte de pourvoir me retrouver seul chez moi pour lire un bon bouquin ou encore dormir tout simplement. Avant sa, je devais affronter une chose bien pire : la réunion parents/Profs ! Ma mère y assistait tout les ans à mon plus grand damne. Cette fois elle était totalement exciter à l'idée de cette 'première fois' dans mon nouveau lycée. Emmett et Jasper avait du s'y rendre avec mon père.

Le premier prof était Masen, mon professeur de philosophie. Sa allait être compliqué, il ne pouvait pas me saquer étant donner que je lui rabaissais la moyen de la classe comme il aimait temps le dire. C'est en soupirant, lasse, qu'avec ma mère nous entrâmes dans la pièce. Mon professeur, se leva en tendant sa main à ma mère, puis il nous invita à nous installer. Sous le regard de ma mère il fit défiler les feuilles pour arriver sur la mienne.

-Bien Edward, -il examina ma feuille avant de la poser et de me fixer droit dans les yeux en souriant.- Que pense tu de ton trimestre ?

- Pas très… bon, lâchai-je dans une grimace alors qu'il penchait la tête.

- Mais encore ?

Je me tournai vers ma mère en comprenant se qu'il cherchait à faire. Cette dernière ignora totalement mon appel au secoure et prit la parole.

- Venez-en au faite monsieur.

- Très bien, votre fils se fou de ma gueule.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez bien entendu, il ne travail pas dans ma matière, oublie fréquemment ses affaires et hausse les épaules de façon désinvolte lorsqu'il est interroger.

- C'est vrai Edward ?

- Je ne suis pas très douer dans cette matière, éludai-je rapidement en haussant les épaules malgré moi.

- Ce n'est pas un argument Edward !

- Je ne peux pas être bon partout ! M'exclamais-je en m'enfonçant dans ma chaise sous le regard dépité de mon professeur.

Piètre excuse ! Sa je le savais pertinemment mais il me fallait bien une défense. Bancale certes, mais défense tout de même. Ma mère commença une litanie sur le fait que toute les matières comptent et que de ne pas persévérer sous prétexte que je n'y arrive pas n'est pas un motif d'excuse.

- Edward, si tu n'atteins pas la moyenne dans mon cours avant la fin du trimestre, je te vire du cours. En revanche, si je vois une amélioration, tu n'auras plus rien à… craindre si je puis dire ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ouais…

- Edward tu n'as pas vraiment le choix ! S'exclama ma mère en me lançant un regard noir.

Ne pas avoir le choix, sa je l'avais bien compris ! C'est sur des paroles qui m'étaient obligés de prononcer que je me levais avec ma mère en saluant hypocritement mon professeur.

A présent j'en étais sur ! Je détestais la philosophie ! A quoi cela allait me servir dans la vie ? Savoir qu'une bande de type complètement déranger du bocal s'amusait à savoir pourquoi les choses se déroulaient ainsi… Ce n'était qu'une perte de temps pour moi, rien d'autre à part une perte de temps !

Une fois sortie, je soupirai en voyant ma mère me fixer avec insistance.

- J'espère que tu vas bosser dans sa matière Edward…

- Mais maman, se type ne peu pas me piffrer !

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Franchement Edward, avoir six de moyen en philosophie…

- Mais…

- Je te préviens Edward que j'en parle à ton père dès qu'on rentre. Si tu n'as pas fais de progrès, je peux te jurer que tu t'en mordras les doigts.

-…

- Bon… Je vais chercher Emmett et on rentre. On se retrouve à la voiture.

- Ok, soufflai-je exaspérer.

Alors que ma mère tourna les talons, je plongeai mes doigts dans mes cheveux en expirant fortement. Comment allais-je faire ? J'étais dans une merde monumentale ! Si je voulais intégrer Julliard il ma fallait la moyen dans toute les matières, et voila que la philo me posait problème. Il me fallait des cours particulier ou quelque chose dans le genre. Sur internet, je suis sûr que je trouverais un professeur à domicile. Ouais ! C'est sa…

Par contre Emmett allait se foutre de ma gueule sa je le sentais ! Mon frère avait le don de rendre certain de ses propos exponentiellement agaçant et gênant. Mais lorsque je vis cette petite silhouette frêle sortir d'une salle de cours en serrant la main à un professeur, je laissai fendre un sourire sur mes lèvres.

_Bella ! _

Voila le moyen parfait pour arranger mon problème ! Cette fille était considérer comme le petit génie de la classe. Rien de mieux pour clouer le bec de Masen ! Mais comment lui demander ? Cette fille était aussi sociable que le pôle nord. Pourtant, à l'église elle n'avait pas semblé détester ma présence, elle m'avait même proposé de me raccompagner, alors pourquoi cette fois elle me rejetterait ?

C'est décider ! Je vais lui demander.

Un…

Deux…

Trois…

- Salut Bella, la saluai-je de la voix la plus velouter qui m'était possible.

- Salut…

- Tu es venue seule ?

- Ouais… mon… mon oncle est de service et n'a pas pu venir avec moi… Mais bon, je ne lui en veux pas… Je sais bien que c'est une corvée pour lui, lâcha t-elle en riant amèrement.

- Sa ne vas pas ? La questionnais-je interloquer de sa gêne.

Elle soupira avant de regarder la masse de personne déambuler dans les couloirs. La plupart observait Bella totalement choquer de sa présence dans les lieux, d'autre dégouter comme les Mallory. Remarquant les regards braqués sur nous, elle se gratta nerveusement le front avant de me répondre.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire sa.

- Faire quoi ?

- Me parler comme sa… Tout le monde nous regarde, répondit-elle en gardant son attention sur son bulletin. Elle pinça l'arrête de son nez en détaillant la grilles des moyennes.

- Je sais... J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Elle releva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, méfiantes. Elle se mordit énergiquement la lèvre inférieure en signe de conflit mentale. Je devais bien reconnaitre que ma phrase pouvait lui faire croire que mon intérêt de lui parler était totalement intéressé. L'étais-ce ?

- Edward Cullen oserait me demander quelque chose on aura tout vu, se moqua t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine généreuse.

Généreuse ? Sa y est je commençais à tourner pervers… Je secoua la tête en faisant la moue.

- Bella, s'il te plait…

- Ce serait pourquoi ?

- Voila, Masen m'a mit un ultimatum et j'ai besoin d'avoir de meilleures notes ou…

- Ou sinon il te vire de son cours et pour ne pas que sa t'arrive, tu me demande de te donner un coup de pouce pour le prochain trimestre.

- T'as tout compris… m'exclamai-je en souriant.

- Très bien. Mais je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose.

- Ce que tu veux.

- Que tu ne tombe jamais amoureux de moi ou que tu t'attache à ma personne, répliqua t-elle en me fixant sérieusement avec un léger sourire.

Je la fixais éberluer par ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait ? Je lui demandai si elle pouvait m'aider et elle… Elle croit que je vais tomber amoureux d'elle ! C'est une blague ? Je pouffai sous cape en tentant de lui répondre du mieux que je puisse.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Y a pas de risque, tu peux me croire.

Elle enfourna son bulletin dans son sac avant de jeter se dernier sur son épaule en pencha la tête, pensive.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, on se voit après les cours de demain ?

- Sa me va chef !

- Ne m'appelle pas chef !

- Très bien miss Swan !

- Non… revient sur chef ! M'ordonna t-elle en penchant la tête alors qu'elle marchait à reculons.

C'est ainsi que nos séances de travail avait débuté. Tout se passait bien. Enfin aussi bien que lorsque vous bosser avec un iceberg vivant. Isabella était froide et lorsqu'elle commençait à se détendre elle reprenait contenance. Elle agissait parfois étrangement, surtout en cours. Elle sortait sans l'autorisation des professeurs et ses derniers ne rechignaient pas. Non au contraire il semblait peiné.

Elle pouvait laisser son portable allumer sans être sanctionner. C'était de plus en plus étrange. Plusieurs fois je voulu lui demander où était le problème avec moi mais je n'ai jamais eu le force de l'affronter. Ses changements d'humeur étaient à donner le tournis mais sa me tuait de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher comme je le désirais. Mais le problème était que plus les jours passaient aux côtés d'Isabella, plus je me sentais ronger par la curiosité.

* * *

**Après une longue absence me revoilà ! : ) **

**Je suis désolé pour avoir délaissé cette fiction **

**mais je suis pas mal occuper, entre mes autres fictions, mes cours, **

**mes projets, je voudrais avoir le temps de vivre **

**et de profiter de mes vacances avec mes amis :) **

**De plus je vous avais dit que je posterais toutes les**

**Semaines sauf que à chaque fois que je veux poster, de nouvelles**

**Choses me viennent et me force à réécrire **

**Le chapitre ^^. **

**En attendant j'espère ne pas avoir perdue **

**Trop de lectrice, mais une fois 'Esclave des **

**sens 'finit, c'est-à-dire bientôt,**

**Taste me serait plus nourrit ^^**

**J'attends vos avis **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Eh non je ne suis pas morte, bien vivante ! Je**

**Viens vous livrez un nouveau chapitre de**

'**Taste me'' ! **

**On se retrouve en bas car…**

**« The ring » ne me fera plus grand-chose pour le moment ! **

**::::::**

**Chapitre 4 : Amitié**

**:::::: **

**PV EDWARD**

- La Boétie Edward, et pas la Poétie, articula-t-elle en retenant de rire devant mon regard désemparé. Je plongeai ma tête entre mes paumes de main en expirant du mieux que je pouvais. J'étais à bout, mon crâne était sur le point d'exploser. Si je continuais ça n'allait pas tarder.

- Ca ne serre à rien de continuer aujourd'hui, je n'imprime plus rien…

- On n'a bien bossé c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle en soupirant avant de refermer son cahier alors que je m'allongeais sur mon lit en soupirant.

- Ouais… Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui… Et puis c'est les vacances !

- Hum hum… Bon… je vais te laisser tranquille, m'informa-t-elle en rangeant son classeur dans son sac. Je pris appui sur mes coudes, pour l'observer davantage.

Ses cernes violacés étaient toujours présents, mais elle était d'une beauté sans nom. Ses boucles cuivrées auréolaient parfaitement son visage en cœur. Mais elle avait encore maigri. Chaque jour je la trouvais un peu plus belle qu'il n'était possible. L'envie de caresser ses joues me démangeait de plus en plus mais je m'y refusais. Elle penserait que je suis complètement dingue.

L'étais-je ?

La petite ride qui se trouvait entre ses deux sourcils s'accentua lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que je la détaillais encore une fois. C'était devenu comme une habitude avec Bella. L'inspecter sous toutes les coutures était une activité des plus fascinantes qui était au summum du flippant.

- Il y a un problème Edward ?

- Hum… Non, je me demandais ce que j'allais avoir pour Noël, mentis-je alors qu'elle souriait timidement à ma réplique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé au papa noël ? Se moqua-t-elle doucement en reportant son regard sur son sac.

- Pas mal de trucs, rétorquai-je en riant. Je sais déjà que ma mère va cuisiner pour vingt alors qu'on sera sept, heureusement qu'on a Emmett sinon on aurait de sacrés restes.

Son rire raisonna comme un doux carillon à mes oreilles. Délicieuse mélodie qui me provoqua un exquis frisson le long de l'échine. Je la fixais encore une fois… Elle semblait mal à l'aise et se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle s'était permit quelque chose qui lui était interdit.

- Vaut mieux avoir ton frère en photo qu'à table apparemment.

- Tout à fait… Et toi, qu'as-tu demandé ? M'enquis-je curieux alors qu'elle replaçait une de ses mèches folles derrières son oreille.

- Rien… murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, gênée.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Je ne veux rien alors pourquoi demander une chose inutile, hein ? C'est vrai… En plus ce serait embêter mon oncle pour rien…

Je fronçai les sourcils en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Que voulait-elle dire par 'embêter'. Noël était un moyen de se réunir avec les personnes que l'on aime… Etait-ce une corvée pour elle ? Pour son oncle ?

- Ce n'est pas faux… Mais… Mais à noël tout le monde à son cadeau !

Elle ria doucement en allant vers la porte de ma chambre pour l'ouvrir tranquillement.

- J'ai déjà eu le mien, je te rassure.

Elle se figea en baissant les yeux comme perdue dans ses pensés.

- Ah bon ? C'est quoi ?

-Eh bien… Euh…Je… je dois y aller, bonnes fêtes Edward. Déclara-t-elle en hochant rapidement la tête sans me laisser le temps de plus la questionner.

J'aurais voulu me lever mais je ne pu que la regarder quitter ma chambre. Instinctivement, je m'étais posté devant ma fenêtre afin de la voir quitter la villa. Sa frêle petite silhouette apparut aux côtés de sa camionnette. Elle jeta son sac dans la remorque de son antiquité. Un sourire fendit mon visage. Bella détestait que je la critique. J'avais eu le malheur de demander une fois, si les freins étaient toujours réactifs, ce qui m'avait valut un flot de regard noir de sa part.

Mais c'était les seuls moments, où je découvrais une Bella décontractée et sociable avec une répartie comme j'aime et qui était bien trop rare. Malgré toutes nos séances de travail, je n'avais pas pu me détacher de mon envie de savoir ce qu'elle me dissimulait. Pourquoi était-elle si lointaine par moment, alors que la seconde d'après elle pouvait être amicale et chaleureuse. Bella était une énigme à elle toute seule. Mon énigme ?

D'accord alors là j'étais crevé ! Totalement crevé. Soupirant, je quittai mon antre pour retrouver ma famille en bas. Mes frères s'amusaient à jouer aux nouveaux jeux que les parents avaient décidé de leurs offrir. Je m'engageai dans la cuisine alors qu'Esmée s'activait à préparer le repas. Délicieux à en croire l'odeur.

- Alors mon chéri votre séance de travail c'est bien passée.

Je m'installai sur une des chaises en attrapant une tomate du bout des doigts avant de la porter à mes lèvres.

- Bof… Bella est un bon prof mais je n'arrive pas à retenir tous ces trucs…

- Hum… Acquiesça-t-elle brièvement avant de s'essuyer les mains. Elle est charmante cette jeune fille.

J'ouvris et refermai plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

- Elle est bizarre ouais, s'exclama Emmett en débarquant dans la cuisine.

- Emmett !

- Quoi ? Fit-il innocemment en haussant les épaules. Elle est toujours toute seule…

- Et pour toi ça veut dire qu'on est bizarre ? Intervient Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ben ouais !

- Et toi, tu bouffes bien comme quatre ! Et on ne te dit rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues comme par là blondie ? Questionna de manière menaçante mon armoire à glace de frangin.

- Ca suffit les garçons ! Si vous avez de l'énergie à revendre allez mettre la table ! Asséna ma mère en tendant les assiettes à Emmett qui se renfrogna alors que Jasper fanfaronna en lui tirant la langue, jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée le rappelle à l'ordre.

-Toi aussi tu étais inclus dans la corvée ! Railla Emmett à mon égard.

- Hey ! J'ai bossé pendant plus de deux heures alors laissez moi un peu tranquille.

- Mouais… Je dirais plus que vous avez travaillé quelque chose d'interdit au moins de 16 ans.

- Pff… Idiot ! Bella n'est pas comme ça ! Affirmai-je en roulant des yeux.

- Ah c'est pour ça qu'elle a courut pour quitter la maison. T'es pas à la hauteur petit frère !

_Bella était partie en courant ? Pourquoi ?_

**::::::**

**PV BELLA**

Je venais de quitter la demeure de Cullen presque au pas de course. Rester seule avec Cullen dans la même pièce avait un effet presque étrange sur moi. Je n'arrivais pas à définir ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il me fixait mais je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon élément. J'avais davantage l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Rien que d'y penser j'en avais la nausée, j'étais destinée à finir mes jours avec cette étiquette_.__ (NC / Perso moi ça ne me gênerais pas d'être fixait par __Edward comme Bella l'est !)_

Je fixais pensivement la route sinueuse de Forks qui m'éloignait de la forêt où vivait mon trouble sur patte. Mordillant ma lèvre, je crispai mes mains sur le volant jusqu'à atteindre des jointures blanchâtres. Facile avec une peau telle que la mienne. Repenser à _ses_ gestes si nonchalant et hypnotisant me déboussolaient plus que de raison.

Quand il s'était étendu sur son lit et que ses cheveux s'étaient docilement rependus sur mon oreiller, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée. Quand ses doigts avaient frôlé les miens, quand ma conscience m'avait réprimandée je n'avais pu m'empêcher de conserver le peu de chaleur qu'il m'avait transmit.

Mon cœur ne t'emballe pas ! Pitié ne refais pas ça. Vous mes mains ne tremblaient plus ! Assénai-je mentalement.

Depuis que je côtoyais Edward, mes nuits se faisaient plus douces, plus sécurisantes. J'avais tant besoin d'y croire encore. De croire qu'une douceur même illusoire m'était accessible. J'avais besoin de croire comme un enfant que l'innocence n'était pas disparue sur cette terre. Même si mes mots étaient usés, j'avais besoin de croire en ce sentiment réconfortant. Sentiment qui me faisait avancer à travers les épreuves où je demeurais seule.

Mon cœur arrête de répéter que _ses_sourires te chamboulent. Mon cœur arrête de brimbaler en pensant à _ses_lèvres qui se faisaient douces pour me parler !

Inspirant fortement, pitié faite que je puisse reprendre le dessus, je profitais de l'essence des pins de la région. Voila une bonne chose que m'apportait Forks, la nature. Non sans difficulté, je m'engageai vers la réserve Quileute où je vis les indiens vaquer à leurs occupations. Fébrilement, je descendis de ma camionnette alors qu'une masse de muscle m'intercepta pour me faire tournoyer dans les airs. Je reconnu facilement la chevelure de l'amérindien, douce, soyeuse aux couleurs ébènes.

- Loca ! Ca fait un bail !

Ses mains, qui m'agrippaient fortement, me firent gémir alors que je tentais de _le_ chasser de mon esprit.

- Salut Jake. Tu pourrais me reposer, ce n'est pas que tes élans d'affections sont désagréables mais là je peux plus respirer… Marmonnai-je en tentant de m'extirper de son accolade bestiale.

- Oups… Désolé, j'avais oublié que tu avais la force d'une crevette… Faut dire que tu te fais rare par ici… Maugréa-t-il en faisant la moue.

Je me figeai en baissant les yeux pour détailler longuement le bout de mes chaussures. Ma gorge se noua alors que je sentis une main rassurante pressant mon épaule. Pitié pas ça… J'expirai bruyamment en fermant les yeux.

- Je suis désolée Jacob, mais j'ai pas mal de choses à gérer…

- Je sais… Je suis égoïste. Excuse-moi mais ça me rend malade de ne pas te voir.

Je souris jaune à sa remarque avant de triturer mes doigts dans tout les sens jusqu'à lâcher une complainte plaintif. Je venais de laisser échapper la chaleur que m'avait procurée Edward. Mes mains avaient tourné à un violacé alarmant ce qui n'échappa pas à mon ami qui s'empressa de les frotter énergiquement en m'ordonnant de rentrer avec lui. Sans rechigner, je me laissais guider.

Jacob était le seul ami que j'avais et qui avait su me donner l'envie de continuer à avancer, même s'il était un poil surprotecteur avec moi. Ceci avait toujours été une des causes de nos disputes. Que dirait-il si je lui parlais des émotions que me fais vivre Edward ?

_Pitié mes mains ne tremblez plus et toi mon cœur n'y pense même pas ! N'oublie pas qu'il pourrait te déchirer !_

J'étouffais, suffoquais. Une fois dans sa maison, je m'installai instinctivement dans le canapé, qui avait connu des temps meilleurs, pour me sentir entourée. Certains ressorts étaient visibles à cause des jeux stupides de Jacob et de ses amis. Rien n'avait changé, l'écran plasma était toujours, là, siégeant en maître absolu dans le salon. Mon oncle adorait venir ici pour regarder ses fameux matchs avec Billy, le géniteur de Jacob. Tandis que ce dernier et moi nous baladions dans la réserve, blasés par ses amusements télévisuels.

- Tiens.

- Merci. Rétorquai-je aimablement en saisissant la tasse que me tendait mon ami alors qu'il s'installait à mes côtés.

Un sourire timide mais sincère barra mon visage, heureuse de sentir sa présence contre mon flanc.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Je roulai des yeux en me pincent les lèvres.

- Combien de fois comptes-tu me poser la question ? M'agaçai-je en fermant les yeux pour me contenir. Jamais je n'aurais du lui en parler !

- Le nombre de fois suffisantes pour que je sois rassuré. Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Hum… Je… Comme d'habitude…je…

- Oui ? M'incita-t-il.

- Je donne des cours à Cullen, lâchai-je avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure, appréhendant sa réaction. Calme, il me fixait à la recherche d'un indice.

- Quel genre de cours ?

- Philosophie, me bornai-je à répondre alors que ses épais sourcils se froncèrent sévèrement, agacé que je le laisse dans le vague.

- Oh ! Tu gagnes combien ?

- Rien, murmurai-je sachant parfaitement que Jacob devait me dévisager comme si je venais de lui annoncer la fin du monde. Mon regard fuyant s'attela à la contemplation de mes mains, une nouvelle fois. Fichu acte nerveux.

- Pardon ? Tu es bien Isabella Swan ? La fille qui se démène corps et âmes pour trouver un job ?

- Rah ! Jacob arrête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étonnant à ce que je file un coup de main ? Je ne suis pas si fauchée que ça tu sais. Et puis Edward semblait désespéré alors…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend ne sachant que répondre. Devais-je plaider sa cause ?

_Non toi mon cœur ne bondit pas ! Et vous mes mains ne vous serrez pas !_

- Mouais… Tu es trop gentille… Croassa-t-il.

- Hum…

- Je suis sûr qu'il profite de toi…Ca doit être encore un de ses types qui ont que le cul dans le crâne ! Railla-t-il impitoyable.

Je levai les yeux vers lui en sentant la colère me gagner. J'avais l'impression d'être devenue un animal ayant le besoin de montrer les dents pour se défendre et montrer son mécontentement. Fronçant à mon tour les sourcils à l'instar de mon ami, je tentais de trouver la voie la plus détachée qui m'était permis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne le connais même pas !

- J'en sais assez sur ce type pour ne pas avoir confiance.

- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ? Vas-y je t'écoute ! M'emportai-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine.

- Il est pété de tune.

- Quoi ?

- Il est pété de tune, répéta-t-il en articulant comme s'il me parlait d'une langue étrangère.

- Et alors…

- Et alors il est sûrement un fils à papa qui dès qu'il ne veut plus un truc il le jette et il va ailleurs ! C'est la même chose avec toi. Il va se servir de toi et dès qu'il aura épuisé toutes tes ressources il ira voir autre part.

- Tu te trompes, Edward n'est pas comme ça… Et puis c'est que des cours…

- Alors pourquoi il ne te paye pas en retour ?

- Parce que je lui ai proposé, mentis-je en serrant la mâchoire une nouvelle fois.

- Ah oui ? Laisse-moi en douter ! T'es plutôt du genre : 'moins on me côtoie, mieux je me porte. '

_Touchée !_

-Hum… Ok c'était son idée ! T'es content ? M'emportais-je en le fusillant du regard.

- Ravi ! S'exclama-t-il avant de rire devant ma mine vexée. Il se reprit avant d'ancrer son regard dans le mien. Mais Bella, si je te dis ça c'est parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi.

Il saisis une de mes mains pour la serrer entre les siennes alors qu'un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage. Ses doigts emprisonnèrent mon poignet lorsque j'essayais de lui reprendre. Je soupirais en essayant de maintenir le regard sur sa main.

- Jacob… Tu sais que je t'aime… Mais… Pas comme ça… Balbutiai-je alors que son souffle chaud me fit tressaillir.

- Tu n'en sais rien… On n'a jamais essayé !

- Et je ne veux pas qu'on essaye... On est ami et je trouve ça suffisant. Affirmai-je en prenant une distance plus convenable.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr que toi ! Mais ce n'est pas grave. Du moment que c'est moi que tu préfères… J'attendrais Bella. J'attendrais jusqu'à ce que tu craques.

Je n'aimais pas trop la tournure que prenaient les choses. Je perdais le contrôle et ceci était inadmissible dans ma situation. Je ne pouvais me permettre de blesser mes amis… Enfin mon ami. On comptait bien trop sur ma force, me laisser aller, serait comme partir en enfer.

- Je n'en n'ai jamais eu l'occasion, m'obstinai-je en sentant ma voie chevrotante.

Comment pouvais-je soutenir son regard ? Jacob était le genre de garçon qui n'écoutait seulement ce qui lui plaisait, en l'occurrence pas ce que je m'entêtais à lui répondre. Je pinçais mes lèvres. J'étais lasse de ses confrontations qu'il semblait l'amuser à entretenir.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non ! M'exclamai-je en sentant mon cœur faire un bond lorsque le visage de Cullen apparu devant mes yeux.

Son image était si entêtante, je flanchais. C'était si étrange que je sentis mes joues s'empourprer alors que Jacob se racla la gorge. Son regard en disait long. Il était si intense et si noir que les abysses elles même pouvaient en être envieuse.

- Si tu ne veux rien me dire… Je comprendrai, affirma-t-il d'une voix songeuses alors que je secouais la tête en souriant, reconnaissante qu'il ne cherche pas plus loin.

Etonnant, car ça ne ressemblait pas à Jacob. Je sentis son pouce caresser délicatement le dos de ma main de manière si apaisante que j'aurais pu m'endormir sur le champ. La chaleur qu'il dégageait m'était presque indispensable, je mentirais si je disais détester son contact. Il était le seul être à avoir été doux et chaleureux avec moi. Eléazar était comme mon père. Plus réservé et taciturne. Je devais tenir ça aussi de lui.

J'esquissai un sourire en y repensant. Je portais leur héritage. C'était eux qui me constituaient. Les savoir présents près de moi d'une manière aussi viscérale était grisant.

- Tu sais Bella, du temps j'en ai à revendre ! Et je compte l'utiliser à bon escient avec toi.

- Ce ne sera pas le cas… Grommelai-je alors qu'il fut secoué d'un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter Bella.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois en sachant qu'il me serait difficile de le rembarrer une nouvelle fois.

- Ce que je veux dire Jacob, c'est de ne pas attendre plus qu'une simple amitié venant de moi.

- Je suis patient… Bien, alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes acheter pour noël ?

- Hum…

Je sortis mon porte-monnaie de ma poche pour sortir deux billets de 5 dollars et un de 10. Ce n'était pas très glorieux, mais c'est tout ce qui me restait. Des centimes traînaient dans les recoins rares de mon portefeuille. Que pouvais-je payer avec ça ? Les boutiques à Noël, même à Forks c'était hors de prix pour moi. Port Angeles était l'endroit où j'aurais le plus de chance à trouver mon bonheur.

Après tout, mon oncle et moi avions, nous aussi, le droit à un noël comme tout le monde. Je sortis de ma torpeur alors que mon ami se racla la gorge en comptant rapidement mon argent.

- Ouais… Avec ça et… 30 dollars, tu peux trouver quelque chose de pas mal.

- Range ton argent Jake, je ne veux pas de ça, crachai-je méchamment.

- C'est un cadeau Bella !

- Je n'en veux pas.

- Mais un cadeau ne se refuse pas. Et puis, il n'est pas pour toi mais pour ton oncle.

Je fermai les yeux en essayant de me contrôler. Jacob était quelqu'un de bien, de trop bien pour moi. Depuis qu'il savait, il ne me regardait pas comme une bête de foire et n'avait jamais eu pitié de moi. Etre avec lui était comme me sentir normale et comme les autres, ni plus, ni moins. Il m'acceptait même avec mes défauts, tel que j'étais. Il était le seul à me connaître parfaitement.

- Tu sais Jake… Je… Je ne pourrais jamais envisager de ne plus être ton ami, avouai-je en callent ma tête contre son épaule comme pour me donner du courage avant de continuer. Je ne sais pas comment je tiendrais le coup sans toi… Alors s'il te plait ne gâche pas tout…

- Je n'en es nullement l'intention, je veux juste être avec toi Bell's.

Il s'agrippa plus fortement à mes doigts, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne me lâcherait jamais. Je soupirai une énième fois en sachant pertinemment que la force physique de mon ami était bien supérieure à la mienne.

- Ne crois pas que je craque, ronchonnai-je.

- Je sais que tu n'en es pas loin.

- Je ne veux pas que tu ais de faux espoirs. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

- Quelle genre de fille ?

- Celle qui sorte avec des garçons… Et tout ce qui s'en suit.

- Tu pourrais, c'est toi qui te fous une barrière…

- Ca c'est mon _problème_ Jacob.

- Ce que tu peux être têtu ! Lança Jacob en se levant. Bon on y va ?

- Où ?

- Acheter le cadeau d'Eléazar pardi !

A contre cœur, je me levai à mon tour en grognant pour la forme.

- Ce que tu peux être têtu ! Dis-je à mon tour en levant les yeux au ciel sous le rire de mon ami. Pas contre c'est moi qui conduis.

- Bien sûr…

Nous retournâmes rapidement à ma camionnette en laissant planer un silence de plomb. Il était rare qu'avec Jacob on garde le silence. Il était plutôt du genre à me taquiner jusqu'à me faire sortir de mes gonds, mais la rien… Je descendis ma fenêtre pour laisser la fraîcheur hivernale de Forks embaumer l'habitacle. Je repensais aux pins de la bourgade et à lui. Comme toute à l'heure, inévitablement, mes pensés convergèrent vers lui.

- Tu as froid ? Demandai-je.

- Non, tout va bien, je suis habitué aux températures depuis le temps.

- Moi, je ne m'y ferais jamais.

J'observais mon ami à la dérobée qui affichait son sourire amical mais triste. Etait-ce à cause de notre échange ? J'avais eu tord de l'encourager, mais sa présence m'était nécessaire. J'étais si égoïste avec lui. Les yeux rivés sur le pare-brise, je sentis la culpabilité m'assaillir. Et si je me mentais ? Et si Jacob, c'était lui ? Le bon ? Non, personne ne me méritait, vraiment personne. Je n'étais qu'une coquille vide qui attendait quelque chose… Enfin… Non, je n'attendais rien.

Une fois arrivés à Port Angeles, nous investiguions tout les magasins qui étaient à notre porté. Les rues étaient toutes décorées par des guirlandes et autres décorations typiques de noël. La journée passa rapidement et je trouvai très vite mon bonheur sur les conseils avisés de Jacob.

Au bout de quelques pâtés de maisons de chez mon oncle, je vis les maisons décorées de manière sobre mais accueillantes, je soupirais en y pensant. A la maison, seule une couronne était présente et rien d'autre. Elle était disposée sur la porte d'entrée à l'extérieur. J'avais pris l'initiative de l'installer pour faire bonne figure. L'intérieur, demeurait le même. Mon oncle n'aimait pas célébrer noël et je ne pouvais pas réellement partager son avis… A vrai dire, je ne l'avais jamais fêté… Et je ne préférais pas savoir à quoi ça ressemblait si je ne pouvais jamais l'expérimenter. Ca j'en étais certaine.

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop déçu**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop entendu car**

**C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps que vous**

**L'attendiez. Je dis encore merci à ma super **

**Correctrice qui se démène pour corriger**

**Rapidement mes fictions **


	5. Chapter 5

**::::**

**CHAPITRE 5 : Nouvelle**

**::::**

**PV BELLA**

Comme chaque matin, je me réveillais, pantelante, en espérant que tout soit normal. Enfin, le plus normal possible. J'avais mal dormis… Encore et ce même cauchemar qui se répétait inlassablement mais qui se faisait moins violent grâce à Edward. Souvent quand je m'allonge je pense à eux. Parfois, je me vois à leur côtés, cela me berce et m'endors. Tout y est figer alors que quand je m'éveille, tout va vite, beaucoup trop vite...

Je m'installai en tailleur tout en frottant rigoureusement mon visage.

Après avoir immergé, non sans difficulté, je descendis les marches en laissant ma peau nue se délecter du bois. La sensation était généralement grisante. La lumière avait déjà percé les fenêtres de ses rayons et formais des halos de sa lumière.

Je m'encerclai de mes bras en appréciant le silence qui pesait dans la maison. Il était agréable et même doux. Mon mutisme avec la plupart des êtres était étrange. Il ne me faisait pas sentir silencieuse… Il me plaisait de l'être même.

Je n'aimais pas réellement parler. Il me semblait que moins converser et plus agir était beaucoup plus intéressant. Selon moi, la parole est une arme de stupidité pour les Hommes. J'avais la prière et… le dessin pour m'exprimer. Je ne le partageai qu'avec moi-même. J'étais sûrement égoïste. Mais qu'avais-je à offrir ?

RIEN…

Mon oncle était attablé à la cuisine, une tasse de café fumante devant lui avec le journal du matin entre les mains. Je fus surprise de le voir habiller en uniforme, aujourd'hui. La couleur de ses cheveux et de sa moustache, constatait très peu avec sa tenue. Nous étions le 24 décembre. La neige c'était bien imposer dans les rues de Forks et je n'avais jamais vu une circulation aussi difficile et laborieuse.

- Tu travail aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je timidement en m'asseyant en face de lui alors que je me servais mon petit déjeuner qui se constituait d'un bol de céréale et d'un verre de jus d'orange.

- Oui… Il y a Sam qui c'est désister. Je le remplace aujourd'hui, dit-il en pliant son journal pour le déposer à sa gauche.

- Tu finiras à qu'elle heure ?

- Tard, je pense… 22h00…

- Oh ! Mais… personne ne peux te remplacer ? Tentai-je de savoir.

- Non, tu sais la plupart de mes collègues ont leur noël pour le passer en famille, et puis sa nous ferra pas de mal cette prime.

- Hum… Tu ne devrais pas travailler autant, l'argent je peux en trouver… Je… Madame Newton m'a dit que je pouvais venir bosser quand il devait y avoir des remplacements…

- Non Bella, tu n'as pas à faire sa, ce n'est pas à toi de travailler…

- Sa va, je t'assure ! Et puis j'ai bientôt 18 ans, je peux te filler un coup de main de temps à autre. Sa va pas me tuer… Soupirai-je en ponctuant la fin de ma phrase par un petit rire amère.

- Merci ma puce mais, ce n'est pas ce genre de train de vie que tu devrais avoir… Tu donne déjà des cours au fils Cullen et…

- Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire… le coupai-je rapidement. Et puis je croyais que tu appréciais les Cullen.

- Je ne prétends pas le contraire. Mais au lieu de donner des cours tu devrais être avec tes amis… Au cinéma… Je ne sais pas se que font les jeunes de nos jours mais… Sort, vois du monde.

J'aurais bien ris si la situation n'était pas si tendue. Sortir avec quels amis ? A moins que je m'en invente cela m'étonnerais que je sorte ou que se soit avec des jeunes de mon âge.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc… J'aime être seule.

Comme réponse, il soupira avant de frotter mon crâne pour emmêler un maximum ma tignasse matinale avant de disparaitre de la maison non sans m'avoir dit de ne pas l'attendre pour dîner. Lorsque j'entendis la porte claquer, je soupirai de frustration.

Mon dieu qu'il était dur de faire semblant ! Surtout devant mon flic d'oncle. Toujours à l'affut de la vérité sa en devenais éreintant. Mais si je le faisais, c'était pour lui, et rien que pour lui.

Bon au moins une chose était sur c'est que aujourd'hui allait encore être un jour comme les autres. Il n'y avait juste la neige qui était dérangeante et… c'est tout. Je déjeunai rapidement avant d'aller enfiler un jean, un pull qui avait connu de meilleures jours et tout se qui s'en suit avant de prendre mon sac. Je sortie de la maison, non sans avoir vérifié que tout était fermer avant de me diriger vers ma camionnette orange à la peinture laquer.

_Merci Billy ! _

Je l'inspectai sous toute les coutures pour conclure par un soupire. Mince, je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser ! Vue le temps sa aurait été du suicide, autant me jeter de la falaise de la Push.

Tans pis j'allais y aller à pied. Après tout le magasin Newton était à trente minutes d'ici. Je marchai rapidement en tenant fermement la bretelle de mon sac non sans avoir mis ma capuche sur la tête. Les maisons voisines semblaient chaleureuses et provenir d'un autre monde. Un monde merveilleux qui ne m'appartiendra sans aucun doute jamais.

A chaque minute, j'espérais qu'un peu de soleil me soit offert à travers les nuages de la bourgade mais rien ne vient. Le froid hivernal fouettait dangereusement ma peau pour me faire frissonner. Si j'avais su, j'aurais essayé de trouver une paire de gants autre que mes mitaines pouilleuse qui s'effilochaient. Mes doigts étaient frigorifiés. Je les secouai de temps à autres pour m'assurer que le sang circulait parfaitement.

Je soupirais de soulagement et de reconnaissance en voyant l'enseigne de la boutique illuminer. Je réajustai ma capuche en espérant que la mère Newton accepte que je bosse aujourd'hui. Au moins je serais au chaud et je me ferais un peu de fric. Je ne sentais plus mes pieds tandis que j'accélérais ma marche pour pouvoir me réchauffer.

Alors que je poussai la porte d'entrer, la clochette suspendue au dessus de la porte résonna dans un doux carillon alors qu'une vague de chaleur m'envahissait.

_Vive le chauffage !_

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois de bien être en rabattant ma capuche en arrière lorsque je vis une grande femme blonde. Madame Newton était le genre de femme bien sous tout rapport avec un certain penchant prononcé pour les ragots dont regorgeait la petite ville de Forks.

Elle avait été la premier à connaître la date d'arriver des Cullen. Bien avant mon oncle se que je dois dire m'avait bien fais sourire. Présidente du club féminin de lecture de la ville, elle était connue de tous et les hommes la dévisageait souvent avec envie se qui était assez gênant lorsque j'assistais aux scènes de flirtes qu'elle m'affligeait lorsque j'étais dans les parages.

Comme tout le samedi, elle c'était accoutrer d'une tenue qui lui allait à la perfection. Ses cheveux blonds qui étaient à l'instar de son fils, relevés par une pince noire pour marquer le contraste de sa peau blanche.

Elle était magnifique. Contrairement à la mienne, elle ne faisait pas malade, ni livide mais pure et sans anomalies visible. Souvent quand je voyais les femmes de son âge, je me demandais à quoi ma mère aurait bien ressembler.

Mon oncle m'avait confié que Renée était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Des yeux qui aspirait l'innocence à l'état pur, des lèvres charnues et parfaitement dessiner pour un visage ovale en forme de cœur.

Tout sa je l'avais vu en photo. Celle où mes parents m'avaient offerts mon premier chevalet. J'y étais représenté avec une mine boudeuse, tenant deux pastels dans mes mains aux côtés de ma mère qui m'embrassait tendrement sur ma joue. Je détestais regarder cette photographie.

J'avais l'impression de les trahir en ne pouvant me rappeler de se souvenir. Je n'avais que quatre ans et l'un des moments de bonheur que j'avais partagé avec eux était parti à l'oubliette. Alors que je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, je jetai un regard rapide à travers mes cils vers ma patronne à temps partielle.

Contrairement à moi, elle ne m'avait pas vue, comme à chaque fois. Etais-je si transparente ? Parfois j'avais l'impression d'être là, à observer le monde environnant mais sans pouvoir interagir avec. Comme si à chaque instant, je pouvais être effacé de la réalité. Pourtant, je m'y étais habituer et espérait que se don marche en présence de Laureen et de ses troupes, mais rien n'y faisait.

Malgré tout, elle était heureuse que je sois là pour faire tourner sa boutique. Surtout heureuse de voir que quelqu'un fasse le boulot de Mike qui était sûrement entrain de s'envoyer en l'air derrière les gradins du lycée ou faire je ne sais trop quoi avec Jessica ou une autre.

Timidement, je m'approchai d'elle en raclant ma gorge afin de capter son attention.

- Euh… Bonjour madame Newton. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin de personnelle ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant sans me poser de question, ni même savoir si j'étais sûr de vouloir travailler aujourd'hui. J'étais certaine qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de mon prénom. J'étais souvent nommer comme étant : _« la tarée du coin »_ ou _« la nièce du chérif. »_

_Pas très glorieux… _

Alors que je retirais mes mitaines en me dirigeant vers les vestiaires du personnel, je la vis s'habiller d'un long manteau en fourrure avant de partir. Comment une femme comme elle pouvait posséder des choses pareilles ?

Elle qui brandissait à chaque occasion l'argument de la protection de la faune et de la flore. Hypocrite ! Comme à chaque fois, je déposai rapidement mes affaires aux pieds des cassiers en priant que personne ne touche à mes affaires.

Après tout je n'avais rien de précieux dans mon sac. Ni agenda électronique, ni I-pod. Je n'avais pas vraiment le luxe de m'acheter toute cette technologie, exception faite pour mon portable, acheter de force par mon oncle. Economiser était le maitre mot que je m'étais imposé et qui dirigeait ma vie. Payer, encore payer et toujours payer…

De plus, si on m'en mettait un dans les mains, je ne saurais m'en servir. Faire démarrer mon ordinateur était déjà un exploit en soit. Je traversai les rayons à la recherche de Betty. Cette femme était un trésor. Si gentille, si compréhensive. Du moins avec moi. Elle avait la cinquantaine, les cheveux grisonnant souvent retenue par un cerf tête ou un bandeau coloré. Son air sévère était souvent présent sur son visage mais jamais dans ses attitudes.

Raison de plus pour mes camarades de me chambrer. J'avais peu d'amis et les seuls que j'avais étaient largement plus âgés que moi mais ça, je m'en moquais. J'étais au moins accepter pour qui j'étais et non pour se que j'avais.

- Bonjour ! M'exclamai-je en me positionnant devant avec un sourire crisper.

- Bella que fais tu ici ma belle ?

- Je suis venue bosser, je sais que pendant la période de noël, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnel, rétorquai-je en haussant des épaules.

- Parce qu'il y a personne qui vient acheter des affaires de sports ! S'exclama ma collègue alors que je levai les yeux au ciel.

- T'es bien là toi et je n'ai rien de mieux à faire alors…

_Jamais surtout besoin d'argent !_ Etrange de se rendre compte que sa vie est dirigée par des évènements futiles au point de s'abaisser à les subir. Je n'avais vraiment pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire à offrir pour changer la phase du monde.

- Je vois… Et tu compte passer ton noël, ici ?

- Ouais… On dirait bien, murmurai-je en accrochant mon badge à mon pull.

- Bella…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut mettre en rayon ? Demandai-je feignant l'enthousiasme pour ne pas subir un flot de reproche.

Je posai mes mains sur mes hanches en espérant qu'elle coupe court toute discussion. Elle soupira en marmonna dans sa barbe tout en me menant à la réserve. Elle m'indiqua brièvement les différents paquets à mettre en rayon. De différentes tailles aux contenus différents. Décidément je détestais ses foutus carton de livraison. A chaque fois que je les déballais j'arrivais à me blesser.

Je crois que mon meilleur exploit fût de me couper avec le scotch de chantier qui permettait de refermer le carton. Je me rappelle que la pauvre Betty avait tourné de l'œil lorsqu'elle avait du désinfecter la plaie et j'avais dus la secouer pour la réveiller.

Difficilement je portai les cartons contenant les balles de tennis pour ensuite les disposer comme la mère Newton le voulait. Soit de manière à ne pas à avoir trop tendre le bras. Les clients n'étaient pas en sucre ! Les allés et retours, je ne les comptais plus de peur de choper un mal de crâne, j'avais déjà un mal de rein pas possible à force de tenter de décupler mes maigres forces pour tout transporter.

- Bella !

- J'arrive ! Hurlai-je en courant rapidement dans les rayons.

Je trouve facilement Betty qui était entrain de cocher l'inventaire de manière plus que studieuse. Les lunettes sur le bout de son nez, elle les réajusta à l'aide de son doigt tout en écrivant quelque chose sur une feuille jaune de commande.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je en enfonçant mes poings dans mes poches de jeans.

Les marques rouges qu'avais faites les fortement du carton n'était pas très jolie, il manquerait plus qu'elle me tape une crise de nerf et me renvoyé chez moi. Ça non merci. Bosser me permettait d'oublier un lapse de temps non négligeable pour moi.

- Il faut que tu livres un truc.

- Aujourd'hui ? M'étonnai-je avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux.

- Oui aujourd'hui. Tiens, voila l'adresse.

Je saisis la note et la parcourra rapidement avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieur. Manquait plus que sa… Avais-je noyé des chatons dans une vie antérieure pour subir ça aussi ?

- Ya un problème ?

- Euh… C'est que… Je suis venue… à pied.

- Quoi ? Avec se froid ? Qu'est-ce que dirais ton oncle si il savait que…

- Non ! S'il te plait ne lui dit rien… Il se fait déjà assez de soucis comme sa ! Je ne veux pas en rajouter une couche. Je n'avais pas de pneu neige, alors je me suis servis de mes jambes, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ? Tu t'es amusé à marcher pendant trente minutes avec -5° dehors… Te connaissant c'est un miracle que tu ne te sois rien casser en chemin !

Je roulai des yeux en soupira.

- Je suis entière ! Répliquai-je en me reculant pour qu'elle puisse me voir de ses propres yeux.

- Avec une sale mine, ronchonna t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Je te remercie ! Autant de compliment sa touche, ironisai-je en callant mes bras contre ma poitrine comme pour empêcher de voir mon cœur bondir de ma poitrine.

- Bella, je dis juste que se que tu fais ne sers pas à grand-chose…

Sa voix se cassa avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase. Sûrement à la vision du visage froid et fermer que j'apparentais aux autres personnes qui essayais de me parler.

- J'ai compris… Sa ne sers décidément à rien, tu es une vrai tête de mule. Allez tiens les clefs de ma voiture.

- Mais toi ?

- Je te rappelle que j'habite à deux pâtés de maison d'ici et que tu n'en a pas pour longtemps non plus… Si tu as un problème tu m'appelle.

- C'est vrai…

Alors que j'emboitais le pas en arrière pour sortir, non sans avoir pris mes affaires, elle m'interpella en fronçant les sourcils.

- Fais attention à toi Bella…

- T'en fais pas… J'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller.

En gage de réponse elle m'adressa un sourire compatissant avant de retourner œuvrer. La route jusqu'au point de livraison avait été bien plus court que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je me répétais mentalement tout se que je devais faire avec précision pour donner le change avec merveille. Respirant un bon coup je passai une main dans mes cheveux avant de sonner. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit que sentis mes jambes sur le point de céder.

- Bella ?

- Salut… murmurai-je en fuyant son regard.

Son ténor… Son doux ténor fit accélérer idiotement mon cœur et les palpitations de se dernier me résonnait jusque dans mes tempes. Idiote ! Rapidement, je fermai durement mes paupières et les rouvris pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je bosse, affirmai-je en lui montrant le colis avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Le jour de noël ? S'enquit-il méfiant.

Que pensait-il ? Que j'étais ici parce que je voulais une excuse pour le voir. Le pauvre, il était bien loin de la vérité ! Ce n'était pas par plaisir que je jouais les livreuses.

- Ouaip'. Rester à la maison à rien faire sa peut être… éprouvant. Je préfère me rendre utile, rétorquai-je avec aplomb.

- Oh ! Je vois… Hum… Je suppose que c'est pour moi ça…

Je jetai un coup d'œil au colis avant de froncer les sourcils et de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

- Pas vraiment. Je crois que c'est pour Emmett, d'après le message.

- Sa doit venir des mes parents. Avec Emmett cacher un cadeau est plus dur que de trouver le saint graal.

Je ria doucement avec lui avant de me stopper en sentant le vent fouter une nouvelle fois mon visage.

- Tiens.

- Merci…

Un silence de gêne s'installa quelque instant avant que je me grattai nerveusement la joue en me mordillant une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieure.

- Bon, ben… Je dois y aller, j'ai encore du boulot. Mentis-je alors que je savais que la seule chose que je devais faire était la mise en rayon… Passionnant !

- Oh ! Ok… Tu finis tard ?

Je haussai les épaules avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre.

- Sa dépend de la masse de travail. Pourquoi ?

- Ben… Je…je… Enfin…

Il passa nerveusement sa main libre dans ses cheveux avant de me fixer intensément. Si je n'avais pas… Si je ne devais pas, j'aurais espérer qu'il y est quelque chose d'entre que des cours et des colis entre nous deux, mais ceci n'était pas vrai…. Juste des 'si '. Futile et méprisant 'si'.

- Tu veux peut-être entrer quelques minutes. Ma mère est entrain de couper la dinde. Alors si sa te dis…

- Quoi ? Non ! Non, merci c'est très gentil Edward mais j'ai déjà se qu'il me faut assurai-je en tapotant ma besasse.

- Ah oui c'est quoi ?

- De quoi ?

- Ton repas.

- Oh… hum… sandwich à la dinde, avouai-je en baissant les yeux vers mon sac en sentant ma gorge se nouer.

- Et c'est pour sa que tu refuse mon invitation ? Se moqua t-il en désignant du menton ma sacoche.

Vexer de sa remarque je fronçai les sourcils en croisant les bras. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Pour le bon samaritain ? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me fasse la charité. J'en avais une sainte horreur. Sa et du regard qui accompagnait ses propos. C'était de la pitié à l'état pur, je l'avais vue mainte et mainte fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Demandai-je sèchement alors que son sourire se réduisait rapidement.

- Eh bien… Je… Enfin… Il y a mieux comme repas et…

- Tu veux dire que c'est une tare de manger un sandwich plutôt que de la dinde tout droit sortie du four ?

- Non Bella, tu m'as mal compris…

- Si je crois que j'ai parfaitement compris ! M'énervai-je alors que je vis une silhouette arriver derrière un Edward confus.

- Bella ! Comment sa tu ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre, qu'Alice m'étreigne fortement contre elle avant de froncer les sourcils et de se tendre comme un arc.

Cette fille, je devais l'avoir vue deux fois dans toute ma vie et jamais elle ne m'avait adressé la parole. Comme la plus part des gens. Après tout je ne pouvais pas l'en accuser. Qui voudrait se lier de quelque doit qui soit avec la bête de foire de Forks ?

- Mais tu es gelé ! Viens te réchauffer…

- Hum… Alice… Merci mais j'ai du boulot, réussis-je à murmurer alors qu'elle secoua la tête.

- Je suis certaine que sa peut attendre ! Aller viens ! C'est la fête aujourd'hui.

Je soupirai en jetant un œil à la voiture de Betty en espérant ne pas rentrer trop tard. Epuiser de la voir me fixer, attendant une réponse de ma part, j'abdiquai en évitant Edward le plus possible.

- Alice…Bon d'accord mais une minute hein ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Assura t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Edward s'efface pour me laisser passer et referma la porte se qui coupa court à toutes la douleur que le froid entretenait depuis quelques minutes. Tirée par Alice, je me laissai guider en me rabâchant mentalement que se ne serait que pour un tout petit moment. Rien qu'un.

Alors qu'une délicieuse odeur atteignit mes narines, je sentis mon ventre se tordre de douleur pour me rappeler ma condition humaine. Il était 19h00 et je n'avais rien mangé depuis se matin.

Quelle torture ne me fut pas imposer, lorsque je vis une table magnifiquement dresser avec toute la famille d'Edward attabler. Ils étaient tous bien habiller contrairement à moi qui fais tâche dans le décor.

Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur moi et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'avais honte de ma position. Je jouais nerveusement avec l'ourlet de mon pull espérant que le silence soit rapidement rompu pour que je puisse partir le plus rapidement possible.

Une chose est sûr c'est que j'étais bien loin d'être à l'aise ici. Je ne venais que comme professeur pour Edward et rien d'autre. Je croisais les Cullen aux lycées mais sans m'arrêter sur eux et inversement de leur côtés.

J'étais la gentille petite Bella qui donnait un coup de main et qui était la bizarrerie de Forks se qui me convenait à vrai dire.

Esmée sembla lire dans mes pensés et se leva pour venir m'accueillir à l'instar d'Alice. Chaleureusement. Pour être honnête, je mentirais si je disais que l'accolade bienveillante d'Esmée me déplaisait. Non… Elle était sans cesse une expérience des plus rechercher.

Elle était douce et sensible au besoin de tous. Mon oncle l'appréciait pour ceci tout comme moi. Pendant quelques secondes, une partie de moi jubilait à l'idée d'imaginer que se petit scénario soit des plus crédible. Etre dans les bras de ma mère.

- Bella, comment va tu ma chérie ?

- Bien… Et vous ?

- Très bien. Tu te joindras bien à nous pour le repas ?

- Oh… euh…

Je fixai la dinde prédécouper, qui fumait dans le plat avec envie avant de me gifler mentalement. Médiocrement, je forçai un sourire timide devant la mine rayonnante d'Esmée.

- Je… Hum… je ne crois…

- J'avais proposé à Bella de rester et elle accepter maman, mais elle a un peu de boulot alors elle ne pourra pas s'éterniser. Intervient Edward qui était légèrement resté en retrait.

Le sourire d'Esmée s'agrandit à l'annonce que venait de faire son fils. Moi je maudissais Edward d'avoir fait espérer sa mère et de ne pas avoir accepté ma décision. Alors que je détournai le regard vers se dernier pour le fusiller du regard, j'entendis Alice sautiller en tapant dans ses mains.

- Bien je vais chercher un couvert en plus ! Edward tu vas venir me filer un coup de main !

- Mais… Ok.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là Bella, c'est agréable de t'avoir parmi nous… Poursuivit la femme aux cheveux caramel en me prenant par les épaules pour me guider.

- Merci Esmée.

Alors que Jasper se décala en souriant, j'osais à peine toucher le dossier de la chaise tant ma gêne était à son paroxysme. J'avais l'impression de m'imposer pendant un moment intime. Je ne pouvais qu'à peine déglutir alors que je tirai lentement ma chaise devant le regard compatissant de Jasper.

A peine j'avais posé mes fesses sur le siège que je sentis mes mains se crisper sur la table. Elles étaient humides, à la limite de l'inondation. J'aurais tant aimé avoir plus de salive pour m'hydrater à cet instant.

Je fus sortie de ma torpeur à l'instant où un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Je me rendis compte que Carlisle m'avait adressé la parole et que je ne l'avais pas écouté.

- Pardon… je suis désolé… Je ne vous ai pas écouté… Pardon…

- Sa vois Swan, mais au moins j'aurais entendu le son de ta voix, s'exclama amuser le colosse qui était face à moi se qui eu pour effet de me faire rougir jusqu'à la racine.

- L'écoute pas c'est un idiot ! Me souffla Jasper docilement après il se retourna vers son frère. Toi par contre ne pas t'entendre serait parfois un plus !

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Blondie ! On aime ma voix suave et rauque ! Pas vrai Bella…

- Euh… Oui… sûrement…Si tu le dis…

Jasper éclata de rire devant ma réponse peu assurer tandis qu'Emmett afficha un regard déconfit.

- Tu n'aimes pas ma voix Bella ? Demanda t-il avec un air enfantin.

Mince je me tordis les doigts essayant de trouver une excuse mais rien ne me viens. Lamentablement j'ouvris et refermas ma bouche sans qu'un son n'en sortis.

- Je suppose que si… Même si j'ai entendu mieux ! Réussi-je à répondre sans bégayer.

- A oui qui ?

- Euh… Jacob !

- Qui est Jacob ? S'enquit Emmett en souriant.

Bien décidé à lui répondre, je laissai naître un sourire sur mes lèvres alors qu'Alice et Edward débarquèrent couverts en mains. Alors qu'Edward se pencha pour mettre mes couverts de chaque côté de l'assiette, je pu sentir son odeur mentholé assaillir mes narines et eu pour résultat de bloquer tout les mots dans ma gorge.

C'était si… étrange. Je sentais mes mains trembler et mon cœur se remettre à bringuebaler lorsque le torse d'Edward se pressa contre mon dos. Je pouvais sentir la présence indécente de ses lèvres au dessus de mon crâne. J'avais l'impression de perdre pieds si vite que je serai mes poings pour me resserrer alors que mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes paumes.

- Bella sa va ?

Je devais être bizarre car Alice me fixa avec une mine mi-amusée mi-inquiète. Mon cœur eu un rater lorsque je vis que toute la famille Cullen m'observait attentivement à présent.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas…

Emmett croisa les bras en souriant pour se pencher davantage vers moi tandis qu'Edward se recula pour aller s'assoir. Mon dieu sa chaleur me manquait… J'avais l'impression que le cocon qu'il m'avait fait à son insu se fissurait aussi vite qu'il c'était créer.

- Alors Bella qui est ce Jacob ?

- Un ami, murmurai-je déboussoler par le trouble qu'Edward me fit ressentir.

- Juste un ami ?

- Oui… Un bon ami.

- Mais t'es sûr que…

- Elle t'a dit que c'est un ami Emmett, gronda soudainement Edward se qui me fit sursauter sur le moment.

Pourquoi réagissait-il si… violement ? Gêner par la réaction excessif d'Edward, je rabaissai sans plus de cérémonie mon regard sur l'assiette en espérant que la conversation change au plus vite. Je ne voulais pas être la cause d'une dispute entre les frères Cullen.

- Rho sa va Eddy, t'es jaloux ou quoi ? Aïe Rose ! Sa fais mal !

- Tu ne l'as pas volé, s'exclama cette dernière en roulant des yeux.

Edward ronchonna après son frère avant d'être interrompu par Carlisle qui coupa court à la dispute. Tout était délicieux. Je n'osais pas me servir et c'était Alice qui insistait toujours pour savoir si je voulais plus de viande ou encore des légumes se qui permettait à Emmett de faire des insinuations qui me faisait perdre l'usage de la parole.

Dieu merci Rosalie le remettait en place par une petite tape sur la tête après m'avoir offert un sourire compatissant.

Rosalie Hall était loin d'être comme le prétendait Laureen et ses compères. Elle n'était pas froide ni snobe avec les autres, mais juste réserver. Elle ne semblait pas avoir un grand mal à s'exprimer avec les autres mais gardait tout de même une distance de sécurité. Une façon de se protéger sans doute.

Je n'étais pas habituer à être avec autant de monde en même temps. C'était toujours très compliquer de savoir si je pouvais me servir ne serait-ce qu'un verre d'eau ou encore un morceau de pain. Alors que la buche fut dévorée essentiellement par Emmett, Alice se leva en souriant devant tous les autres membres de la famille.

- Bon je commence ! Seigneur, je vous remercie pour se succulent dîner et pour être réunis avec mes amis et ma vrai famille merci !

- Emmett ?

- Hum ouais….

Il s'enquit de remercier tout se qui lui avait été offert dans l'année comme chacun de ses amis et parents. Lorsque se fut à mon tour, un silence s'installa rapidement dans la pièce et tous les regards convergèrent une nouvelle fois vers moi.

Je cherchai rapidement se que je pouvais dire, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Je fus extirpé de ma torpeur lorsque je sentis ma poche de jean vibrer.

Rapidement je sortis mon portable sous la table pour ne pas être vue des autres. Lorsque j'ouvris le message textuelle, je sentis ma gorge se nouer et devenir livide. Mon cœur venait d'accélérer à un point où ce dernier menaçait de quitter ma cage thoracique à tout instant. L'air me manquait, je sentais une transpiration désagréable se former en fine pellicule le long de mes tempes.

Recouvrant mes esprits, je levai les yeux vers mes hôtes tout en rangeant mon portable dans ma poche de jean. Edward me dévisagea longuement en fronçant les sourcils comme pour déceler ce qui me dérangeait.

Pourquoi me fixait-il ? Ah oui ! Ils attendent une réponse. Je tentai de me remémorer toutes les paroles des autres mais rien ne pouvait calquer à ma vie. Je sortis la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

- Euh… Merci pour le dîner, soufflai-je en fixant mon assiette avant de me lever de table comme si je m'étais brûler. Je dois y aller… Sinon je vais avoir des problèmes.

J'avais envie de vomir. La bille était au bord de mes lèvres, prête à jaillir de mon être. Sa recommençait encore une fois. Je sentais mon cœur se serrer. Ça ne pouvait pas…ça ne devait pas !

- Oh déjà ? S'enquit Alice avec une moue plus que déçue. Tu reviendras nous voir, hein, Bella ?

Surprise de sa demande, je me remis à jouer avec l'ourlet de mon pull en fixant mes doigts. Pourquoi devais-je toujours être le centre d'attention ? Je devais partir d'ici et vite, couper court était la solution.

- Oui…je suppose…

- Super ! On pourrait faire du shopping ensemble ? A port Angeles il y a de superbes boutiques ! On pourrait se faire une journée entre filles !

- Oh… euh… Pourquoi pas mais là je dois y aller. Insistai-je en reculant un peu effrayer des l'attentions d'Alice à mon égard.

D'une je détestais le shopping, et de deux, je n'avais pas vraiment les moyens et le temps de faire ce genre de choses. Rapidement je saluai tout le monde en les remerciant encore une fois de m'avoir accueillie. Edward se leva et insista pour me raccompagner à la voiture sous le regard espiègle d'Alice.

Sans un mot, je marchais devant, tandis qu'Edward était sûr mes talons. Mon pas était rapide et sec mais mon compagnon ne semblait pas en souffrir et me rattrapait facilement à chaque fois. Je le remerciais tout de même de ne pas me questionner sur mon envie de partir. Lorsque j'atteignis le véhicule, je me retournai vers Edward en offrant un sourire crisper.

- Merci beaucoup, mais tu sais tu n'étais pas obliger.

- Sa m'a fait plaisir.

A ses mots je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir alors qu'il leva une main pour effleurer ma joue en souriant.

- J'aime la façon dont tu rougis… C'est… fascinant, avoua t-il alors que je me sentais figer devant sa caresse.

Sa peau était incroyablement douce. J'aurais tant aimé voir sa paume glisser sur ma joue.

- Je déteste ça… C'est ridicule.

- Tu ne devrais pas penser sa. C'est tout à fait charmant.

Charmant ? J'avais quelque chose de… charmant ?

- Hum… Je… Je vais y aller, on m'attend au magasin. On… on se voit plus tard ? Mentis-je en réussissant à ne pas trop bégayer.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en laissant tomber sa main le long de son corps. Je montai rapidement dans le véhicule en m'interdisant de croiser son regard qui était malicieux. Je pense que ma fin se fit lorsque ses lèvres se retroussèrent pour me sourire.

Timidement je lui retournai en enclenchant le moteur, priant de ne pas faire de fausse manœuvre devant lui. Alors que je quittais l'allée de la villa, je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un regard au rétroviseur pour le voir planter au même endroit me saluant d'un signe de main.

A présent, je ne pouvais plus en douter, je tombais contre ma volonté amoureuse d'Edward Cullen et je savais que c'était mal. Secouant la tête à cette idée ridicule, je compasa le numéro de Betty.

* * *

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé !**_

_**Je ne l'es pas fais corriger car ma Bêta est malade (rien de grâve rassurer vous)**_

_** et je ne voulais pas lui mettre la pression.**_

_**Plus long que d'habitude ! On est environs aux milieux. Je pense aller jusqu'à 10-12 chapitres **_

_**tout aux plus et les faires assez long comme-celui-ci.**_

_** Alors des idées sur la suite des évènements ?**_

_**Merci de vos coms, vos encouragements etc... N'oubliez pas un review ne coûte rien et me motive**_ _**parce **_

_**qu'en se moment j'en ai vraiment besoin. Encore merci d'être au rendez vous. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Eh oui me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**Cette suite me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps et fallait que sa sorte ! Alors voila une trentaine de pages **_**words**_** de sortie. Je voudrais vous remerciez de l'engouement dont vous faite preuve pour cette fiction ! **

**Tout vos reviews me remontent à bloc pour me donner l'envie de poursuivre. Pour rien vous cachez je passe une période assez dure. Les examens et mes problèmes personnels sont assez éprouvants mais je vous promets de ne pas vous délaisser car je sais que vous êtes là à travers vos reviews. **

**Merci à toi **_**Jackie**_** de m'aider à chaque fois**

* * *

**Réponses aux non-inscrits :**

_**CamilleSaskiaMarius76 : **_Pour le message que Bella à reçut, tu le découvriras en plus tard ne t'en fait pas ! Pour le moment on s'occupe de la relation naissante de Bella et d'Edward.

_**Amlie : **_Déjà merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires. Maintenant pour ta question si les autres Quileutes seraient présent dans l'histoire, j'ai envie de te dire oui. Mais je ne sais pas encore. J'ai l'histoire dans sa globalité dans ma tête mais comme j'écris au fur et à mesure je ne peux pas te dire :D. Alors mystère enfin demi-mystère mais j'ai envie de les intégrés ^^.

* * *

_**! PS !**__** Pas mal d'entre vous m'ont dit qu'elles ont connues **__**Esclave de sens**__** grâce au répertoire **_**StarBucKs-TwiLiGhT**_** dont la web miss est aussi fêlée que moi (mais elle ne mord pas au contraire elle est super). Alors je vous demande et conseille d'aller y faire un tour pour celle qui ne connaisse pas et de laisser des avis sur les fictions !**_

_**Croyez-moi, ce répertoire est une des meilleures sur Twilight que je connaisse pour ne pas dire le meilleur !**_

**Sur ce Bonne lecture (le chapitre n'a pas été corriger car ma bêta en corrige déjà un alors je ne veux pas la surcharger ^^Mais j'ai tenté de faire le miens de faute.) Aller je me tais place à la fiction !**

**:::::**

**Chapitre 6 : Le flacon**

**::::::**

**PV EDWARD**

_Bella… _

Je n'avais pas réussis à me la sortir de la tête depuis son passage à la villa. Elle avait débarqué à la maison sans que je ne m'y attende. Comme quoi le monde est bien fait. Elle avait toujours ses cernes violacées qui régnaient sous ses yeux mais ils étaient moins présents qu'à l'accoutumer. Elle n'avait pourtant pas perdue de sa beauté naturelle.

Voila ce que j'aimais chez elle. Elle n'était jamais maquiller et ne s'habillait pas de manière extravagante comme la plupart des filles du lycée. Elle semblait vouloir se fondre dans la masse et se faire oublier. Mais moi je la voyais à chaque fois.

A l'instant où je l'avais vue sur le bas de porte, je n'avais pas cru une seule seconde qu'elle soit venue pour moi mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de nourrir la conviction que j'étais une infime partie de la cause de son passage.

Ce qui m'avait le plus interloquer fut lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué être venue pour son travail. Quel jeune de 17 ans travaillait un 24 décembre ? Personnellement je n'en connaissais pas beaucoup. A part elle. Mais pourquoi ?

Toujours la même chose… Des questions encore des questions et toujours des questions avec Isabella. Malgré tout je gardais l'espoir d'en savoir davantage sur elle. Je n'avais pas communiqué avec Bella à table mais je l'avais beaucoup observé. Assez pour qu'Alice me surveille du coin de l'œil non sans réprimer son air satisfait qui me débectait toujours autant.

Le reste de la soirée c'était dérouler normalement, enfin aussi normalement qu'il est possible avec Emmett dans les parages. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'essayer de la chambrer sous le regard menaçant d'Esmée. Isabella n'était pas à l'aise et sa se voyait. Elle semblait d'analyser chacun de ses geste comme si elle avait peur de commettre le moindre faux pas devant nous.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa camionnette. Etrangement, ce n'était pas cette dernière qui était présente à l'entrer de la propriété. C'était une vielle _Ford_ cabosser où la peinture grise métalliser avait du connaitre de meilleures jours. Lorsque ses yeux c'étaient poser sur ma personne, j'avais pu voir une lueur éclaircir ses iris vitreuses alors que j'avais effleuré subtilement l'une de ses joues écarlates.

_Charmant. _

Voila tout se que j'avais trouvé à lui dire lorsqu'elle c'était renfrogner de ses rougeurs pour les définir comme des tares. Pourtant il n'en n'était rien. Elle les portait à merveille. Séduisant, affriolant… En réalité, il n'y avait aucun terme approprié et assez fort pour définir Isabella. Elle était tous se qui se faisait de banale, pourtant j'étais sans arrêt entrain de méditer à tous se qui faisait : _Bella. _

Voila pourquoi, après avoir passé la mâtiner de noël avec ma famille, je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre, allongé sur le dos au sol. J'avais pourtant tout tenté pour me sortir cette fille de ma tête mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était comme inscrit de manière indélébile dans mon cerveau. Une véritable obsession. Qu'avais-je fais pour être hanter par son souvenir de la sorte ?

Je fermais les yeux en tapotant à l'aide de mes doigts la moquette en essayant de trouver une mélodie assez entêtant pour m'occuper. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller dans le salon avec les autres. Je savais très bien que si je les rejoignais, Alice me parlerait d'elle, tout comme Emmett.

Mon amie de lutin m'avait confié vouloir d'Isabella comme amie pour l'emmener faire du shopping. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour éloigner Bella d'Alice à cet instant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle là change. Je l'appréciais telle qu'elle l'était. Je ne voulais rien perdre de Bella. Je voulais tout garder.

_La voulais-je ?_

Je n'en savais rien. Etre à ses côtés pour étudier était une chose, et passer du temps avec elle en dehors du cursus scolaire en était une autre. J'avais malgré tout, plus qu'apprécier de l'avoir à mes côtés hier.

La voir s'empourpré et s'excuser de nous déranger la rendait plus qu'attrayante. Elle ne cessait de malmener sa lèvre inférieure à chaque fois qu'elle était gênée, c'était quelque chose de si sensuel pour moi. J'enviais ses dents qui pouvait effleurer, croquer ses lèvres.

_Peut-on perdre la tête à la vue de simples gestes comme ceux que détenait Isabella ?_

Assurément, _oui._ C'est pour cela que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui forcer la main. Mais m'en voulait-elle de cela ? Peut-être qu'elle n'avait céder que par obligation et pour rester polie aux yeux des autres. C'était possible connaissant Bella. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne sans gêne, mais plutôt le genre à céder pour rendre son entourage heureux.

Ceci expliquerait son expression lorsqu'elle avait regardé son portable. Je n'avais jamais vue une telle peur sur le visage de quelqu'un. Elle paraissait terroriser et paniquer à l'idée de… De quoi justement ? Pourquoi était-elle si impatiente de partir ? Etait-ce la mère Newton qui la malmenait de cette manière ? Cela m'étonnerait ce n'était pas son genre.

Agacer de m'ensevelir d'autant de question, je martelai du poing le sol en serrant les dents. Malgré la douleur que je ressentais dans ma main, j'étais irrité de ne pas avoir pu expulser mon interrogation. Sa me tuait littéralement.

_Bella._

Je me redressai pour m'assoir en fixant longuement le mur qui était face à moi. Et maintenant, que me restait-il à faire ? D'un côté, je la détestais de m'intriguer autant. Je la détestais d'avoir hanté ma nuit jusqu'à m'empêcher de fermer l'œil.

Je la détestais lorsque je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et de me sentir faible. Je la détestais pour m'être rendue compte que j'avais analysé tout ses fait et geste au dîner pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aimait ou aimait manger. Je la détestais pour toutes ses choses.

Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais envie de la voir. J'avais envie qu'elle pense de la même manière à moi, que moi je pensais à elle. J'avais terriblement envie de savoir se qu'elle faisait. Sa m'en était presque vitale. Peut-être que…

_Non c'était idiot… _

Peut-être pas tant que ça. Si je la voyais ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans la journée, elle quitterait mon esprit pour aller tourmenter un autre. Du moins un lapse de temps non négligeable. Traité le mal par le mal était sûrement la solution adéquate au problème.

Décidé, je quittai la villa en trouvant l'excuse la plus crédible qui m'était possible : « me balader ». Banale mais efficace. Les autres étaient bien trop occuper à passer du temps en compagnie de leurs moitiés.

Une fois dans ma précieuse Volvo, je démarrai rapidement non sans avoir ouvert les fenêtres. L'odeur des pins et de la neige fraîche était véritable régale. J'avais toujours été heureux de déménager à Forks. Ici je pouvais m'isoler quand bon me semblait et la nature était à porter de main.

Contraste impressionnant avec Phoenix ! Là bas, je ne pouvais que subir la masse étouffante des habitants et de la chaleur. Le seul problème de Forks était qu'il m'était impossible de porter le moindre tee-shirt, il y faisait bien trop froid, trop humide et trop sombre.

Après avoir traversé le sentier, je m'engageai sur une route et atteignais rapidement la ville. Il n'était pas loin d'une heure et demie et les routes étaient désertes. Pas étonnant ! Je me garai à la première place qui c'était présenter et je sortis du véhicule en m'assurant que j'avais bien tout coupé.

Déambulant sur les trottoirs plus ou moins verglacé de la ville, je me réfléchissais à l'endroit où pouvait-être Bella. Sûrement pas là où l'on l'attendait. Le magasin de sport était l'endroit le plus probable où je pouvais la trouver.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans le magasin, elle était là, concentrer sur une rangée d'article qu'elle tentait d'ordonner correctement accompagner de Mike, nonchalamment appuyé contre le rayon. Newton semblait être un vrai moulin à parole. Etrange ! Lui qui définissait Isabella comme une étrangeté. Cette dernière semblait vouloir ignorer Mike qui ne cessait de se rapprocher d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? Pourquoi se permettait-il d'être aussi proche de Bella ?

Elle secoua vivement la tête avant de le fixer. Piquer de curiosité, je m'avançai nonchalamment vers eux en me raclant la gorge. Isabella n'avait pas entendu contrairement au blond qui me salua de la main. Il se pencha vers Bella et amorça un pas pour me rejoindre.

- Hey mec ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je bosse ici ! S'exclama t-il en riant.

_Il bossait en manteau _? Rallai-je intérieurement en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'allais y aller, continua t-il. Les vieux voulaient que je reste pour la journée, mais j'ai autre chose à faire ! Jess m'attend derrière les gradins du terrain du bahut. Heureusement que la bizarrerie est là pour me remplacer ! Au moins elle servira à quelque chose.

Je serrai les dents à la manière dont il parlait d'elle. Ne pouvait-il pas la traitée avec le respect qu'elle méritait ? Bella était à elle seule quelque chose de bien plus précieux qu'une simple fille avec qui ont partage une partie de jambe en l'air.

Sa personne était bien plus compliquer et profonde que sa. Elle était si mystérieuse et sensible que la découvrir était presque un privilège.

- Et toi Cullen qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai besoin d'équipement pour la randonner avec ma famille, menti-je plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulue. Après tout, Mike ne méritait pas que je le ménage, il ne ménageait pas les autres alors pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Tu fais de la randonner avec tes vieux ?

- Oui.

- Eh ben… J'espère au moins que tu y vas avec une nana pour que le temps passe plus vite !

- C'est plus attrayant que tu ne le crois Newton.

- Calme je disais sa comme sa, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! C'est assez étonnant c'est tout.

- Tu devrais y aller, Jessica doit t'attendre, rétorquai-je en affichant un sourire crisper.

- Ouais… A plus vieux

- C'est ça.

Mike sortit et je posais un regard peiné sur Bella qui semblait absorbé par sa tâche. Elle ne paraissait pas être là mentalement mais seulement physiquement. Maladroitement, je passai une main dans mes cheveux. Bien, à présent que j'étais devant elle, et j'étais tétanisé !

_Super _! A près tout l'excuse de la randonner pouvais fonctionner mais en face de Bella, mentir était une tâche presque quasi-impossible. Clouer sur place, je l'observais s'afférer à sa tâche. Ses cheveux virevoltait dans son dos dans un dans hypnotisant juste au dessus de sa chute de rein. J'expirai en cloutant mes paupières durement pour les rouvrir.

_Aller Cullen tu peux le faire ! _M'encourageai-je mentalement.

- Salut.

Elle sursauta en posant une main sur son cœur.

- Tu m'as fais peur Cullen… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je détaillai rapidement son physique et je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Sa peau était encore plus blanche que d'habitude, elle était complètement livide. Ses cheveux étaient complètement désordonner à l'instar des miens. Ses yeux était violacer et vitreux. Il était aussi gonfler et rougis… On aurait cru qu'elle n'avait pas dormis. Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?

Elle portait un jean ainsi un tee-shirt bien trop grand pour elle sur lequel une femme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année figurait. Je tentai de trouver son origine en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est PJ Harvey. Murmura t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Quoi ?

- Sur mon tee-shirt, la chanteuse c'est PJ Harvey.

- Oh ! Euh… D'accord.

_Idiot_, me flagellai-je alors qu'elle fronça à son tour les sourcils devant mon bégaiement soudain. Cette fille avait un effet bien trop important sur moi. Soudain, je me rendis compte pourquoi elle me fixait comme ça.

Bravo Cullen ! Mate sa poitrine elle te dira rien. Embarrasser qu'elle puisse le penser, je détournai le regard en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Foutu tic nerveux !

- Alors ? Tu travail ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en me fixant avant de soupirer.

- Non, je suis entrain de m'amuser, étiqueter des boites de balles de tennis c'est un passe temps génial, railla t-elle alors qu'elle se déplaça à vive allure dans les rayons.

Je la suivis en cherchant mes mots. Elle était vraiment très belle. Non… Elle était bien plus que sa. Elle était magnifique. J'étais tenté de plaquer son dos contre mon torse pour l'étreigne tendrement. D'où me venaient de tels instincts de protection ? Je n'en n'avais aucune idée. Alors que je fixais distraitement son dos, je la vis se stopper et me faire face.

- Tu vas me dire se que tu veux Edward où tu préfère me suivre ? S'enquit-elle en déposant son étiqueteur sur une des étagère.

- Je voulais savoir si tu avais une pause ?

- Une pause ? Euh… Pourquoi ?

- Pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui répondre alors qu'elle se mit à piquer un far.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée…

- Moi je crois que si. On peut aller déjeuner ensemble au restaurant qui est à vingt minutes d'ici, si tu en as envie.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Balbutia t-elle en triturant son ourlet de pull.

- Je te raccompagnerais.

- Tu sais j'ai du boulot et…

- Il n'y a personne ici. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auront besoin de tes services.

- Edward, je dois vraiment rester ici… Désoler. Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter mon poste sinon madame Newton me tuera.

- Techniquement sa devrait être Mike.

- J'ai accepté de le couvrir et je tiens toujours parole, même si on ne s'apprécie pas.

- Très bien, laisse-moi dix minutes alors. Rétorquai-je en tournant les talons.

Je sortie de la boutique à petit galop en courant vers une boulangerie que j'avais vue en passant. Je pris deux sandwichs ainsi que de quoi boire. Je payai et tourna les talons pour aller retrouver Isabella. Alors que je rentrais une nouvelle fois dans la boutique je la vis me regarder avec des yeux ronds à l'instant

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Eh bien comme tu ne peux pas venir déjeuner à mes côtés, c'est le déjeuner qui vient à toi ! M'exclamai-je en levant devant son nez le sac.

- Edward… Tu sais je n'aime pas trop qu'on dépense de l'argent pour moi… C'est gênant.

- Ne sois pas bête Bella. Se n'est pas de simple sandwich et une bouteille d'eau qui vont me ruiner.

- Tu es bizarre, murmura t-elle en fronçant son petit nez en souriant maladroitement.

Je laissai fleurir un petit sourire en la fixant amuser.

- C'est toi qui me dis sa ?

Je regrettai aussi tôt mes paroles, lorsque son sourire se fana.

- Enfin je voulais dire…

Elle balaya de la main mes paroles m'évitant de continuer ma plaidoirie lamentable.

- Ce n'ait pas grave, ne t'en fais pas… C'est ce que tout le monde pense. J'ai l'habitude maintenant.

- Ce sont des idiots.

- Peut-être, mais on ne peut pas leurs en vouloirs, cela doit être frustrant de voir quelqu'un qui se lie avec personne. Je pense même bientôt faire payer pour tout les ragouts de couloirs qu'on fait courir sur mon compte, plaisanta t-elle en s'asseyant sur un des sièges.

Je l'imitai en ouvrant le sachet pour lui tendre un sandwich. Je déposer une bouteille d'eau entre nous deux alors qu'elle déballait sa nourriture.

- Avec un peu de chance on pourrait monter un truc et faire 50/50 !

Elle ria en me voyant prendre le mien et se mordit la lèvre inférieur tout en m'observant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

- Mmm, rien. Elle étouffa un petit rire en reportant son attention sur son sandwich. Tu fais vraiment des trucs… étrange Cullen.

- Tu as peur que je te détrône ?

- Non… Aucun risque, s'exclama t-elle croquant dans le pain. Tu ne me feras jamais de l'ombre sur ce plan là Edward.

- Tu as raison, tu es trop spéciale… Mais en bien, je te rassure.

A mes paroles, elle s'empourpra de nouveau et tenta de se cacher derrière ses cheveux qui matérialisaient un merveilleux rideau acajou. Je voulu tendre ma main pour rabattre sa chevelure derrières ses oreilles afin de voir son visage mais je m'y abstenais.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu étais ici.

Gêner, je me tortillai sur mon siège pour me concentrer sur un point invisible devant moi.

- J'avais envie de te voir, avouai-je sans détoure.

- Oh ! Fut tout se qu'elle dit avant de planter son regard chocolaté dans le mien. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, tu… Tu es partie tellement vite hier qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de parler ensemble. Au faite tu n'as pas eu de problème pour ton travail ?

- Non… J'ai régler le problème rapidement. Betty m'a couverte de toute manière, rétorqua t-elle en étirant un coin de ses lèvres.

Malgré tout, son demi-sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux ce qui me peina. Un être comme Isabella ne devrait jamais jouer au faux semblant et prétendre que tout va bien. Elle devrait être heureuse à chaque seconde de son existante.

- Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu sois pénalisé par ma faute.

- T'en fais pas, tu peux t'endormir avec la conscience en paix !

- Tu me rassure ! Pouffai-je alors qu'elle termina son casse-croûte. Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ?

- Tente toujours !

- Tu as un problème avec Mike ?

Elle fronça les sourcils rapidement penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Hum…. Non… Non pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il te regarde bizarrement.

- Je pense qu'il ne m'aime pas, répliqua t-elle en riant jaune alors que je terminai à mon tour son repas. Comme la plupart des habitants de Forks. Les gens n'aiment pas les choses qui sortent du moule.

- Moi j'aime bien ça… Avouai-je en saisissant sa main qui était posé sur la table.

Elle l'a fixa intrigué mais se détendit rapidement. Sa main était glacée. Elle laissa cette dernière s'aplatir sur la table ce qui me permit de laisser mes doigts s'enliser entre les siens. Je raffermissais mon emprise sur sa main et elle fit de même rapidement. Lorsque son regard s'ancra dans le miens, je vis ses yeux briller d'une lueur fascinante.

_Isabella était fascinante. _

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en rougissant de plus bel. Seigneur, je sentis mon cœur fondre comme neige au soleil lorsque je reportai mon attention sur nos doigts entre lasser. Pousser par se rapprochement, j'effectuais des petits cercles rassurant sur le dos de sa main. Elle lâcha un soupire d'aise et ferma les yeux en souriant.

- Je devrai aller me remettre au travail, murmura t-elle.

- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? Demandai-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

J'avais peur que si j'élevais davantage la voie, notre bulle se briserait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accroché au mur et soupira.

- Dans cinq minutes. Je n'ai rien fait à cause de toi.

- Je suis désolé… Menti-je.

- Ne le sois pas… Je trouve… je trouve que travailler avec toi à mes côtés est bien plus plaisant que d'habitude.

- C'est vrai ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à sa révélation. C'était la première chose tendre que Bella m'avait avoué depuis que nous nous connaissions. Je sentis me gonfler dans ma poitrine tandis qu'elle piqua un far irrésistible.

- Euh… oui…je… Tu trouves que c'est mal ?

- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Au contraire, moi aussi j'aime passer du temps avec toi.

- Bon… eh bien… On dirait que j'ai fini mon service, répliqua –telle avec un sourire amusée alors que nos mains restèrent souder ensemble.

- On dirait bien, acquiesçai-je lui adressant un sourire en coin.

- Dans se cas… Je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Je te raccompagne, assénai-je en me levant de mon siège tout en gardant fermement sa main dans la mienne.

-Je suppose que tu ne me laisse pas le choix…

-Je ne te le laisse pas du tout même.

- Très bien, laisse-moi une minute le temps que j'aille reprendre mes affaires. Elles sont aux vestiaires.

- Très bien mademoiselle, votre chauffeur patient, affirmai-je en bombant le torse en levant un képi imaginaire alors qu'elle roula des yeux.

Je m'appuyai contre le comptoir en patientant que Bella revienne. Se fut le cas au bout de deux minutes alors qu'elle tenait entre les dents la lanière de son sac tandis que ses mains s'occupaient de rassembler ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Ceci laissa apparaitre son cou fragile et laiteux nu devant moi.

- Passe-moi ça, tu vas te faire mal, dis-je en tendant la main pour saisir la sangle de son sac mais elle gigotait pour échapper à ma prise.

- Non ché bon…

- Bella laisse moi t'aider, soupirai-je exaspérer qu'elle ne me laisse pas l'épauler.

Pourquoi ne voulait-elle jamais de l'aide d'autrui ? Ça en était agaçant. Si elle ne cédait pas faire, à quoi pouvais-je lui servir ? Je n'eu pas le temps de batailler longtemps que son sac s'écrasa au sol en déversant le contenu de se dernier.

- Merde ! Pesta t-elle.

D'une vivacité étonnante, elle se baissa au sol et rassembla ses affaires en les enfouissant sans ménagement dans son sac. Sortie de ma léthargie, je la rejoignis pour m'afférer à rassembler ses biens éparpiller au sol tout en m'excusant.

Je me stoppai net lorsque je vis un petit flacon transparent orange avec un capuchon blanc. Sa surface était lisse au touche mais plus granuleuse lorsque mon pouce palpa l'étiquette. : _Nucant._

Je relevai les yeux vers Bella qui était tétanisé sur place. Elle fixa le flacon de manière idolâtrique et se jeta dessus pour me l'arracher des mains et le plaquer contre son estomac comme pour s'assurer de sa protection avant de le ranger dans son sac. Elle ferma rapidement se dernier tandis que je n'osais pas bouger d'un cil.

- Bella, c'était quoi ?

- Rien… Juste un truc.

- Un truc ? Répétai-je septique pendant qu'elle se relevait irrité de ma réflexion.

- Ben quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des antidouleurs sur moi ?

- Je n'ai jamais dis sa… Je ne connaissais pas ce nom de médicament.

- Il n'est pas très utilisé, assura t-elle avec aplomb alors que je continuais à la fixer.

- C'est bizarre mon père est médecin mais il n'en a jamais prescrit.

Elle fronça les sourcils en jetant son sac sur son dos en tenant fermement la lanière de se dernier.

- Je te l'ai dis, il n'est pas beaucoup utiliser… Juste pour les petits problèmes qu'on les filles. Bon… Maintenant qu'on a fini de parler de mes règles ça te dirait de rentrer. Il faut que je ferme la boutique.

- Certes… On est partis, dis-je en ne cherchant pas plus d'explication. Je m'effaçai de la porte d'entrer pour la laisser passer.

Elle m'adressa tout de même un petit sourire en gage de remerciement. Le trajet jusqu'à chez elle c'était effectuer en silence. Aucun de nous deux n'avaient eux l'envie de parler. Pour ma part, je n'arrêtais pas de songer au flacon de médicament. Pourquoi une telle réaction pour de simple antidouleur ?

C'était complètement délirant de se jeter dessus de cette façon. Elle avait blanchi à vue d'œil. C'était étrange…

Je lui aurais bien demandé où été le problème, mais connaissant Bella, la conversation aurait mal fini, si j'avais réussis à la faire commencer. Bella ne ma parla seulement lorsque je devais tournée dans une direction bien précise, après tout, je n'avais jamais été chez elle.

Nous nous étions vue seulement pour les cours particulier mais sinon nous nous étions jamais vue à l'extérieur. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cette penser emplissait mon cœur de joie. Avançons-nous ? Sûrement. Je la lorgnais discrètement alors qu'elle fixait le paysage que défilait sous ses yeux. Sa tête était calée contre la vitre glacée de ma voiture tandis que ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine qui se levait légèrement pour s'affaisser au même rythme.

Elle semblait bien plus calme qu'à l'accoutumer. Il me fallait profiter de l'occasion.

- Hum… Bella je suis désoler si je t'ai offensé tout à l'heure, me lançais en gardant mon regard river sur la route.

-…

- Bella ?

Aucune réponse. Je me penchai rapidement avant de m'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans mon siège. Elle c'était endormie. Je soupirai en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je me mis à sourire en le voyant assoupi dans ma voiture. Elle semblait heureuse… Son visage était détendu et angélique. Elle baragouinait des phrases incompréhensible ce qui était frustrant alors que je tendais l'oreille pour réussir à déchiffrer ses dires. Mais rien n'y faisait elle n'articulait pas assez et sa voix n'était que murmure.

Devais-je la réveiller pour le chemin ? Je ne pouvais pas faire une chose pareille ! Se serait comme troubler une symphonie parfaite. Rapidement, je me retrouvai dans une rue résidentielle où je détaillais le nom de chaque boîte aux lettres. Je trouvai facilement celle des _Swan_. Me garant dans l'allée, je coupai le moteur et défis ma ceinture avant de me retourner vers Bella.

Je ne pouvais pas la réveiller… Non je ne le voulais pas. Sans bruit, je sortis de mon véhicule pour ouvrir la portière de Bella. Je la saisissais rapidement alors qu'elle menaçait de tomber au sol. Elle avait le sommeil lourd !

Je passai un bras sous les siennes et un autre sous ses genoux pour la plaquer contre mon torse. Immédiatement elle enfouissait son visage contre mon torse et soupira d'aise tout comme moi. Alors que j'avançai vers son perron, elle remua son petit corps, se qui m'annonçais son futur réveille.

Elle ouvrit difficilement ses paupières et fronça les sourcils en voyant son visage près du mien.

- Edward ?

- Bonjour mademoiselle…

- Hum… Je me suis endormie c'est ça ? Demanda t-elle avec appréhension.

En signe de réponse, je hochai la tête tandis que son souffle caressa tendrement mes lèvres. Je me surpris à les fixer en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais envie de les gouter maintenant. Elle était charnue et prête à m'accueillir.

- Je suis désoler, murmura t-elle pleine de remord.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'être assoupie.

Je souri à sa remarque et secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est rien Bella.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu me raccompagne et moi je m'endors dans ta voiture et…

Elle se stoppa avant de se pencher pour regarder le sol avant de me dévisager comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme.

- Qu'est-ce… Pourquoi me portes-tu ?

Se fut à mon tour d'être gêner.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Quoi ?

- Tu avais l'air si bien, j'ai préférer ne pas te réveiller. Je voulais juste te déposer sur ton lit pour que tu finisses de te reposer. Avouai-je en gardant mon regard ancrer dans le sien.

Elle s'empourpra sans que je comprenne pourquoi mais je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir. Voir ses rougeurs réapparaitrais était une vision plus que délectable. Sa mine endormie la rendait encore plus craquante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois sans émettre le moindre son et sans me lâcher du regard. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle crocheta ses bras autour de mon cou, sentant sûrement qu'elle glissait de mon étreinte. C'est à cet instant qu'une décharge électrique parcouru tout mon corps. Je fronçai les sourcils alors que Bella fit de même.

C'était quoi ça ? Ses mains caressèrent involontairement ma nuque ainsi que la naissance de ma chevelure pour me faire frémir. Sa peau était si douce que j'aurais tant voulu plonger mon visage dans son cou et inspirer son odeur à plein poumon pour m'en imprégner. M'en remplir. M'en constituer jusqu'à en crever.

Sans un mot de plus, j'avançai prudemment jusqu'au perron, montant les trois marches qui le composait en me plantant devant la porte. Et maintenant, qu'allai-je faire ? La déposer et partir ? Non j'en avais aucune envie mais je lui avais déjà forcé la main pour me laisser la raccompagner.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu me pose au sol pour que je puisse ouvrir. S'enquit-elle alors que mes yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur elle.

- Oui sans doute.

A contre cœur je la remis sur ses deux jambes m'assurant qu'elle aille bien. Je retournai à la voiture chercher son sac pour lui rendre. Elle me remercia et fouilla dedans et sortie ses clefs et ouvrit la porte.

- Bon eh bien merci de m'avoir raccompagné Edward. Sa m'a évité que je me tape tout à pied.

- Je t'en pris.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre nous deux alors que je savais que j'aurais du tourner les talons mais à la place je la fixais attendant son bon vouloir. Elle se mordit une nouvelle fois sa lèvre inférieure avant de regarder l'intérieur de sa maison puis leva son regard vers moi.

- Tu veux rentrer quelques minutes ?

- Pourquoi pas… Après tout il n'est pas tard.

J'amorçai un pas alors qu'elle pénétra en première dans sa maison. Je détaillai chaque chose qui me tombait sous la main. La maison Swan était assez authentique. Typique des années 90. Le mobilier était rustique et provenant principalement d'antiquaires.

Quelques photos étaient présentes sur la commode de l'entrer. Bella ne souriait pas sur la plupart d'entre elle. Seulement sur une où elle était bras dessus bras dessous avec un type assez grand et typer.

Ma gorge se serra ainsi que mon cœur, à la vision d'Isabella dans les bras de l'indien. Qui était-ce ? Son ami ? C'était peut-être son petit ami. Après tout Bella était le genre de personne à cacher sa vie avec une efficacité déconcertante.

- Eléazar les adorent, réplica t-elle en m'observant.

- Oh… Hum… Et qui est ce type, demandai-je en désignant la dite photo.

- Oh, c'est Jake, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Pourquoi souriait-elle ainsi en prononçant son nom ? Je serai les dents ainsi que mes lèvres pour tracer une simple ligne de ses dernières. Mes poings c'étaient refermer d'eux même alors que mon cœur se tordait de douleur et mon estomac subissait le même traitement.

- Hum… C'est donc le fameux Jacob, raillai-je alors qu'Isabella plissa des yeux. Tu es sûr que vous êtes plus que des amis ?

- On est amis…. Et puis je ne vois pas se qui te concerne si avec Jacob nous avions une relation.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que sa me concernait ! C'est juste que se serait hypocrite de prétendre que vous n'êtes qu'ami. Vue votre regard on peut s'attendre à plus qu'une simple amitié.

- C'est quoi tu problème ?

- J'en ai pas de problème, assénai-je sèchement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pourrais dire vue que tu me fais une scène qui n'a pas lieu d'être !

- Je ne te fais aucune scène ! Croassai-je de mauvaise fois alors que le visage de Bella commença à se fermer.

- Parfait !

- Parfait !

Pendant notre joute verbale, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que nous étions rapprochés. Elle me fusilla du regard alors que son souffle était saccadé et haletant. Son haleine effleura mon épiderme se qui me fit frissonner alors que ses yeux se fondirent dans les miens. Il était noir. Il pouvait sans aucun doute concurrencer les abîmes les plus profondes.

Hâtivement mes yeux scrutèrent ses lèvres rebondies qui étaient entrouvertes. Je voulais fondre dessus, les goûter. Et si elle me repoussait. Si elle me demandait de quitter les lieux en m'insultant. Si… Elle ne voulait plus me voir après que je l'embrasse. Je ne pourrais pas me résoudre à la perdre maintenant que j'avais gouté à des moments particuliers avec elle.

Je décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout pour être sur de se que je ressentais pour elle. Lentement, je me penchai vers elle en espérant de toutes mes forces qu'elle ne me repousserait pas. Timidement, je me stoppai pour voir si elle allait me refuser. Apparemment non, elle se lécha les lèvres anxieusement avant de clore délicatement ses paupières.

Alors que ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes, une sonnerie de téléphone perça notre Bella et fit sursauter Bella. Je grognai de manière inaudible en retenant ma frustration.

- Je dois… Enfin.

- Ouais… Hum… On se voit plus tard ? Susurrai-je avec espoir.

- Oui… Bonne fin de vacance Edward.

- Merci à toi aussi, bredouillai-je.

Sans réfléchir j'écrasai mes lèvres contre sa joue en y restant un peu plus longtemps. Je décollai mes lèvres de sa joue en effleurant du nez sa mâchoire et tourna les talons sans me retourner sous la sonnerie du téléphone. Si je le faisais, j'aurais été perdu. Je l'étais même déjà !

* * *

**Alors ? Ce point de Vue Edward vous éclaire ?**

**Que penser vous du flacon ? Vous êtes convaincue de la réponse de Bella ?**

**En résumer Fleur ou tomate ou les deux ?**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis grâce au review ! Les chapitres arrivent plus rapidement )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revvvoiiillla !**

**Oui pas mal on remarquer que **

**C'est une fiction basé sur le film : « Le temps d'un automne. » **

**Je vous rassure quelques 'passage' peuvent être présent mais la **

**Trame sera différent, alors oublier le film XD. **

**Enfin bref tout ça pour vous dire que je vous remercie de tout votre soutient. Pas mal d'entre vous se sont confessez en m'avouant avoir été googoler le nom du médicament ! Pas bien ! XD**

**Je tiens à signaler qu'une personne est sur le chemin de percer le secret de Bella ! Eh oui ! Je vous promets un peu plus d'indices. Il faut dire que le nom a pas mal aidé mais n'oublier pas que je suis assez… sadique !**

**Enfin bref… Trêve de Blabla et place au chapitre !**

**MERCI A **_**JACKYE**_** qui a prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre ! Encore merci à elle !**

**::::::**

**Chapitre 7 : Soutient**

**::::::**

**PV BELLA**

Alors que la pause de 10h00 était annoncée, je flânais dans les couloirs du lycée un léger sourire aux lèvres en repensant aux vacances. Je n'avais jamais autant sourit en si peu de temps. Je me rappelle que lorsque mon oncle était rentré du poste et qu'il m'avait vue, je crois qu'il m'a prit pour une folle.

Malgré tout mes efforts pour le dissimuler, je m'étais laissé envahir par tous ces sentiments qui s'emparaient de moi. Ils étaient si forts et me donnaient l'impression de flotter. Cependant, ma joie retombais comme un souffler, lorsque l'épisode des médicaments ressurgissait comme un lion sur sa proie dans mon esprit.

Comme une idiote, j'avais réagis au quart de tour et sorti l'excuse la plus bidon et la plus improbable qui m'était venue à l'esprit : mes règles… Tout ce que j'espère à présent c'est qu'il y ait cru sans se poser de question. Pourtant son regard m'avait transmis toute l'inquiétude dont il avait fait preuve et ceci m'avait à la fois touché et terrifier. Terrifier qu'il sache et qu'il cherche à s'éloigner.

Lorsque je le vis, je sentis mon cœur brimbaler de manière considérable. Ses lèvres sur ma joue. Sa bouche si chaude. J'en ai rêvé toutes mes nuits sans m'en lasser.

Il est vrai que je n'étais pas habituée à tant de douceur et d'attention. Mon oncle était plutôt… bourru et pour lui une rapide étreinte était le bout du monde. L'étalage des sentiments n'avait jamais été le point fort des Swan.

Alors le fait qu'Edward soit aussi prévenant m'avait bouleversée plus que de raison. Je me souviens être restée sans voix contre la commode de l'entrée alors qu'il disparaissait dans sa Volvo métallisée. J'avais vivement songé à avoir rêvé mais il n'en était rien.

Caressant timidement une nouvelle fois ma joue je ne pus m'empêcher de détester Jacob. Je le détestais d'avoir appelé pour me prévenir que les motos étaient remises en états. Dans d'autres conditions, j'aurais sauté de joie à cette maigre annonce mais là, je ne pouvais que le haïr de son acte involontaire.

Coller mes livres contre ma poitrine, comme pour conserver son organe vitale dans son enclot me semblait être le seul geste, sans maladresse qui m'était possible de faire. J'inspirai et expirai profondément, en espérant ne pas me prendre les pieds et me rétamer devant lui.

Il était tellement beau et si gentil que me ridiculiser devant lui me condamnerai à finir ma vit cloîtrée dans ma chambre, enfermée à double tour. Je me mis à lacérer ma lèvre inférieure, asservie par la vision de cet homme, si viril mais tellement délectable. Il éclata de rire apparemment amuser de la blague d'un de ses amis.

Je remarquai qu'aucun membre de sa famille ou encore Alice et Rosalie n'étaient présents à ses côtés. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas se sentir étouffé ? Je pouvais bien le comprendre, c'était ma condition de vie. Etouffée par tous ces jours qui défilent en attendant… quelque chose, ou tout au moins espérer trouver quelque chose.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'avançais timidement dans sa direction en espérant ne pas croiser tout de suite son regard, sinon j'étais perdue. A quelques pas de lui, je pouvais sentir son odeur de menthe assaillir mes narines pour dégorger dans tout mon être.

Je me postai devant lui sous le regard désapprobateur de ses amis qui me questionnèrent du regard sur ma présence. Jessica, elle me fixait dégoutée que je puisse l'approcher à une telle distance, tandis que Mike me fixa d'un air suffisant alors que Tyler me fixait avec un sourire sournois. Mais je m'en moquais, j'étais présente pour Edward et rien que pour lui.

C'était étrange, mais agréable de me savoir apprécier par quelqu'un autre que Jacob ou Eléazar. Oui, Edward me l'avait prouvé la dernière fois et je savais que c'était à mon tour de faire un pas... Du moins je crois que c'est ainsi que fonctionne ce genre de choses. Alors je le ferais car il était le premier à vouloir me connaître. Pleine d'espoir, je me raclai la gorge pour attirer son attention.

- Hum… Edward… On… on se voit après les cours ? Osai-je demander en lui offrant un sourire sincère alors que je réajustais mes livres contre ma poitrine.

Un long silence suivit ma demande sous le regard incrédule et ahurit des autres élèves qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Edward leur adressa un regard en se passant la main dans les cheveux puis se tourna vers moi pour me servir son sourire en coin arrogant.

- Alors là tu peux rêver.

Le sourire que j'avais laissé apparaître naturellement, fondit comme neige au soleil alors que ses amis éclatèrent de rire. C'était comme une déchirure brûlante qui me transperça de part en part. Le rire léger d'Edward me martelait avec soin et application tout en résonnant dans ma tête comme un écho. Il me fallu quelques minutes le temps de retrouver la parole.

- Excuses-moi…-je… Balbutiai-je en serrant mes livres pour me protéger et me contenir.

Je ne pouvais pas leur donner une nouvelle raison de se moquer de moi, il y en avait déjà assez à l'heure actuel. Non ça je ne devais pas… Mais… Pourquoi me rejetait-il ? Je sentais le sang battre à tout rompre dans mes tempes. C'était affreux et pénible… Bien plus pénible qu'à l'accoutumer. Mes yeux me piquaient et mes lèvres tremblotaient d'elles-mêmes.

- T'as pas compris ? Il ne veut pas de toi. Maintenant dégages _Marie*_ ! Asséna Jessica en balayant mes mots du revers de sa main alors qu'Edward fuyait mon regard. Quel lâche.

- Mais…je…

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche sans pouvoir continuer ma phrase et je tournai les talons en entendant les remarques des autres peu dissimulées à mon égard. A chaque pas que je réalisais, je sentais mon cœur se comprimer dans ma poitrine.

Je retrouvais ce sentiment qui m'habitait depuis toujours. Le sentiment que depuis ma naissance, je me décompose lamentablement. Maintenant, rien ne va comme je le voudrais. Pas si étrange, à quoi m'attendais-je ? A une journée différente ?

Différent ? Non, il était juste comme les autres : hypocrite, faux… Bon acteur, ça il l'était ! Edward était finalement bien ce que je pensais. L'archétype du type populaire et superficiel. Rien d'autre. Je fonçais vers les toilettes de l'école en bousculant plusieurs personnes sur mon chemin.

Certains me dévisageaient, d'autres me lançaient leurs piquent habituels mais je m'en moquais. Les brimades de mes congénères me semblaient floues. Je poussai la porte des sanitaires pour m'isoler dans une cabine et pleurer enfin de tout mon saoul. Je me recroquevillai sur la cuvette en retenant tout de même les spasmes qui menaçaient de me secouer. M'autoriser à pleurer oui mais pas céder plus… Du moins essayer.

Des hauts le cœur me prirent alors que je plaquai une main contre ma bouche en espérant pouvoir me retenir. Malgré tout mes efforts, je ne pu retenir la nausée qui me chamboulait. D'un geste fluide et rapide, je descendis de la cuvette afin de soulever le couvercle de cette dernière et me laisse tomber au sol pour me laisser aller. Une courte libération mais si enviable.

M'adossant au mur des toilettes, en remettant mes cheveux hors de ma vue, je sentis des sueurs froides sur mon front. Clôturant mes paupières, je tentais de canaliser ma respiration en espérant de toutes les fibres de mon corps garder mon sang froid comme à chaque fois.

C'était si pénible… Là, juste au niveau de ma poitrine et de mon estomac. Une sorte de creux, de vide semblait s'amuser à se former. Il semblait si immense déjà, si imposant. Je me sentais ridicule… non, le mot était beaucoup trop faible. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait réagit ainsi ? Pourquoi c'était-il amuser à jouer au saint Bernard avec moi si c'était pour me traiter de la sorte devant ses amies ?

Je n'avais jamais imaginé avoir autant honte. Moi et… mes pensés tordues pouvions chasser toute les douleurs, mais Edward Cullen avait réussit à nous désarmer et ça me tuait littéralement. J'avais l'impression de me consumer rien que pour lui, rien que pour son sourire insultant et son rire mortifiant.

Je me sentis décharnée. Il m'était dur de respirer. Je suffoquais sans m'en rendre compte. Etrangement, je n'arrivais pas à m'habituer à ces pressions sur mon cœur. Je finirai asphyxiée, c'était certain. J'avais l'impression de vaciller du plus haut des sommets mais sans aucune sécurité. Pourtant, je n'étais qu'un être humain qui a ses limites. Et les miennes, Cullen les avaient dépassées avec brio.

Finalement aujourd'hui, ne changeait pas des autres. C'était un mauvais jour. Et comme à chaque fois que quelque chose comme ça m'arrivais, j'envisageais de sécher les cours. Après tout, qui le remarquera ? Personne, ils mettraient mon absence sur le dos de mes activités étranges et je serais tranquille. Oui c'était une bonne idée.

Le garage de Jacob serait la cachette idéale, mais le seul problème serait, _Jacob_. Il me poserait beaucoup de trop de questions, il était beaucoup trop pragmatique avec moi. Il n'y avait que la Push pour être sûr de pouvoir me vider totalement. Alors que je cogitais à mes projets de l'après midi, que quelqu'un frappa à la porte des toilettes.

- C'est occuper ! Croassai-je la voix rauque.

- Bella, c'est Rosalie ouvres moi s'il te plait.

Sa voix était empreinte de douceur et de confiance que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'effleurer la poigner. Rapidement je passai le dos de ma main sur mes joues en espérant ne pas ressembler à un lapin albinos.

Je poussai un soupire pour me donner le courage en me recomposant un visage serein, tira la chasse d'eau et ouvrit pour tomber sur Alice et Rosalie, le visage inquiet. Le lutin eut un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant mon visage. Comment le savais-je ? Grâce à l'expression choquer qui s'était installer sur ses traits parfaits.

- Tu vas bien Bella ? S'enquit cette dernière dans un murmure tandis que je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre en priant de pouvoir être le plus naturelle possible.

- Oui… Oui pourquoi sa n'irait pas ?

- Eh bien tu n'avais pas l'air bien toute à l'heure.

Je me figeais. Non. Elle n'avait pas vue la scène pitié ! Je déglutis péniblement tout en implorant que ma voix ne me trahisse pas.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

- Parce que tu avais l'air pressé et assez déstabilisé vue la façon dont tu as bousculé les élèves.

- Tu as de la force, grimaça Alice en frottant son bras.

- Oh ! Fut tous ce qui me vient à l'esprit. Désolée… J'étais pressée…. Je voulais…

- Te réfugier dans les toilettes ? Me coupa Rosalie en étirant un coin de ses lèvres.

- Apparemment. Rétorquai-je penaude.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Rien… Soufflai-je légèrement agacée espérant qu'elles me fichent la paix.

- Oh je vois… Lauren te cherche encore, demanda Rosalie ignorant mon ton alors que je fronçais les sourcils.

Que répondre ? _'Non c'est Edward, je crois qu'il a voulu faire une bonne action pendant les fêtes alors il s'est révéler d'une manière qui m'a profondément touchée. Mais en réalité c'est un autre Mike, un autre Tyler'_… Non je ne pouvais lui répondre ça…

- Hum… Dans le mille.

Mais comment savait-elle ça ? Généralement, personne ne parlait du fait que Lauren avait fait de moi son cerveau attitré. Il vrai que je faisais ses devoirs de littérature car pour elle, aligner deux mots à la suite, était une des tâches les plus compliquée que les profs nous demandait. Mais en échange, elle me laissait tranquille sans cracher son venin sur moi pendant toute une semaine.

- Tu veux qu'on aille régler le problème ? Demanda Alice surexcitée en cognant son poing dans la paume de sa main. J'écarquillais les yeux choquée de ses propos. Personne ne m'avait demandé ça.

- Pardon ?

- Oui ! Rosalie la chope par ses rajouts et moi je lui ruine ses Jimmy Choo !

- Non c'est gentil, mais sa ne servira à rien… _Parce que se n'est pas de sa faute,_ complétai-je mentalement.

- D'accord, dit Rosalie visiblement déçue. Mais alors tu manges avec nous !

- Mais je…

- Tu nous dois bien ça vue que la dernière fois tu es partie comme une voleuse ! Et c'est non négociable ! Asséna Alice en souriant.

Vaincue, j'acquiesçai en soupirant alors qu'Alice sautillait en tapant dans ses mains et Rosalie affichait un sourire satisfait. Dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarquée ? Alors que Rosalie amorça un pas, je me raclais la gorge en me mordant la lèvre.

- Hum… Vous me laissez deux minutes… J'aimerai me rafraîchir…

- D'accord ! On t'attend de l'autre côté, affirma Rosalie tout en prenant Alice par le bras pour l'embarquer avec elle.

Une fois la porte fermée, je me tournai vers la glace en soupirant. J'avais connu pire… Je me détaillais scrupuleusement avant de m'asperger le visage d'eau, maladroitement. Me relevant pour me dresser piteusement, je regardais mes pupilles et réalisais que je venais de faire une crise de nerf pour un mec… Pour un simple type dont je ne connaissais presque rien.

Jacob avait finalement raison. Comme souvent. J'avais été trop gentille… Trop naïve aussi. Je me souviens que je l'avais accusé de l'avoir juger trop vite mais en réalité, c'était moi qui m'étais bien trop vite emballée sur la personnalité d'Edward. C'était un profiteur qui n'avait en tête que son image de type mystérieux qui ne pouvait pas être approché par n'importe qui. Le seul problème était que j'étais n'importe qui !

C'était donc simple. Chacun reprendrai sa vie de son côté pour réduire les casses. Il ne restait que cette solution plausible à mes yeux. Pour la première fois je m'étais ouverte à quelqu'un et pour la dernière fois je ferai confiance à quelqu'un.

Calmée, je sortie des toilettes pour rejoindre Alice et Rosalie qui me sourirent de concert alors que je me contentais d'hocher la tête pour confirmer que c'était bon. C'est à reculons, que je les suivis jusqu'à la cafétéria en espérant passer inaperçue, et de ne surtout pas croiser Cullen. Je vis Alice gesticuler en sautillant, main en l'air en direction d'une table. Je reconnu sans mal Jasper et Emmett qui y étaient déjà installés avec leur plateau.

- Tu viens Bella ?

Une nouvelle fois j' hochai la tête pour éviter de parler. Je ne savais pas encore si ma voix déraillerait ou si elle serait roc. Je n'avais pas envie de le savoir. Timidement je saisissais un des plateaux du self pour imiter les deux autres filles.

Détaillant les comptoirs en soupirant. J'avais l'impression que plus j'avançais, plus il m'était impossible de prendre ce qui me plaisait. C'était bien trop cher et je n'en avais pas les moyens. Je me résignai finalement par prendre le même sandwich qu'à chaque fois. Il m'avait l'air encore bien plus dégarni qu'à l'accoutumer, pourtant le prix était le même.

- Tu ne prends que ça ? S'enquit Alice en arquant un de ses sourcils parfaits.

- Il faut croire.

- Mais ce n'est pas un repas ! Tiens prend ça et ça. M'ordonna t-elle en empilant une quantité excessive de nourriture.

- Alice, stop ! M'exclamai-je plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu mais ceci eu l'effet de l'arrêter.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas prendre autant de choses, dis-je en désignant mon plateau.

Effarée, je le fixai longuement alors qu'Alice posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Et pourquoi non ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas me le permettre…

- Mais je n'ai jamais dis que c'est toi qui allait payer tout ça, répliqua t-elle en souriant.

- Non ! Alice non. Je ne veux pas que tu payes… Ce n'est pas dans mes principes…

- Eh bien cela fait partie des miens.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me fasse la charité ! M'emportai-je alors que ce fut à mon tour de caler mes mains contre mes hanches.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Bella.

- Excuses-moi Alice… J'ai du mal à… savoir comment me comporter avec les gens. C'est… nouveau. M'excusai-je alors que les traits de son doux visage se firent plus tendres.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella ! Tout se passera avec brio maintenant que nous sommes amis.

- Ami ? Répétai-je perplexe tandis que son sourire se fit ardent.

- C'est si dur à croire ?

- Non, c'est juste que je trouve ça trop précipité… On ne se connaît pas vraiment.

- Et bien à partir d'aujourd'hui ça va changer ! S'exclama t-elle en tendant une carte à la caissière.

Cette dernière la glissa dans une fente électronique avant de la rendre à Alice sans un mot. Cette dernière me regarda.

- On va manger.

- Mais il faut…

- Je te l'es dis que tu n'aurais rien à payer.

- Alice…

- Tututu… Ne discutes pas et viens manger.

Encore une fois j'abdiquai en soupirant. Alice avait décidément le don de me faire faire ce que bon lui plait. Comptant mes pas mentalement, je sentis ma gorge se serrer au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchions de la table.

Une fois arrivées à la table, Rosalie et Alice, embrassèrent leurs moitiés tandis que je restais plantée droit comme un 'i' devant la scène. C'était affreusement gênant. Tenir la chandelle, voila le rôle que je sentais tenir pour la durée du repas. Heureusement, Jasper s'aperçu de ma gêne et tapota la place à ses côtés.

Je lui souris maladroitement en gage de remerciement tandis que je balayais du regard la pièce en soupirant. Il n'était pas là. Dieu merci.

- Alors Belly ! Tu as compris qu'on ne mordait pas ? S'exclama la montagne de muscles située à ma gauche.

- Je… eh bien…

- Laisses-la respiré ! Elle a du supporter les remarques acides de Mallory, intervient Rosalie en me souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

- Rien… Rien d'extraordinaire… Mystifiai-je balayant ses paroles de la main en souriant comme pour m'excuser de mon mensonge.

- Tiens au fait Eddy manges avec nous ?

- Non il préfère rester avec ses amis, au passe temps de sous développer, ironisa Jasper en détournant son regard vers une table bien précise.

Je laissai mon regard dériver dans la même direction que lui et je vis Edward installer aux côtés de ses amis. Jessica le collait de manière presque indécente mais Edward ne sembla pas s'en formaliser se qui me fit mal, bien plus mal que je ne l'aurais cru. Il releva son regard de son assiette pour ancrer ses pupilles dans les miennes.

Ses émeraudes semblaient torturées et blessées. Je fronçai les sourcils en essayant de comprendre son attitude. A quoi jouait-il ? Regrettait-il son comportement ?

Non !

Il m'avait eu une fois avec son côté sensible et sincère qu'il arborait faussement à la perfection. Ce ne sera pas une nouvelle fois. Je ne me laisserais pas avoir. Plus jamais. Car plus jamais je le laisserai m'approcher. Lançant un regard froid et distant, je me détournai de lui pour reporter mon attention vers ma table.

- Pourquoi ne mange t-il pas avec vous ? Les questionnai-je d'une voix dure.

Jasper arqua un sourcil étonner de mon changement de ton, mais ne me questionna pas.

- Quand on est arrivé ici, nous avons été facilement acceptés, et ce grâce à ce que l'on possède. On a vite compris se qui intéressait les autres mais Edward a préféré continuer sur la lancée du mec populaire. A Phoenix, il n'a jamais été populaire, il était genre renfermé, alors il a saisit l'opportunité qu'on lui a tendu.

- Je vois… Mais à quel prix ? Murmurai-je.

- Au prix de prendre la grosse tête ! S'éclaffa Emmett. Hey Rosie !

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises Emmett ! Edward n'est comme ça qu'avec ces abrutis « d'amis », rétorqua Rosalie en désignant la table de Cullen du menton.

- Abrutis. Le mot est faible Rosie ! Déclara Emmett avant de rire à gorge déployé.

- C'est vrai que lorsque Mr Masen nous a parlé des annales de bacs, Jessica avait compris le mot annal dans l'autre sens du terme, pouffa Jasper tandis qu'Emmett gesticula pour prendre la parole.

- Non ! Non le meilleur c'était en cours d'histoire lorsqu'on avait parlé de pillages de villes. Et que les ennemies avait mis la ville à sac, Jessica avait levé la main pour demander : 'Monsieur comment on fait pour mettre une ville dans un sac ?'.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'explosai de rire sous le regard satisfait des autres et choqué de celui des tables alentours. Il est vrai que c'était la première fois depuis des années que je n'avais pas autant ris, de plus le rire d'Emmett ne m'aidait pas à m'arrêter. Je me tenais les côtes en imaginant la tête du prof devant la demande de cette cruche de Jessica. Mes côtes me faisaient un mal de chien mais c'était si bon de rire que je ne voulais plus m'arrêter.

**PV EDWARD**

Mon cœur se tordait de douleur à l'image du regard attristé et blesser d'Isabella. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur brulait de lui-même lorsque son rire résonnait dans le self. Ses cheveux virevoltant dans les airs, dansaient une danse si sensuelle que je ne pouvais en décrocher mon regard. La vision de cet ange riant de bon cœur me retournait sans que j'en aie le moindre contrôle.

Cette image m'avait hanté pendant toute la fin de journée. Poétique et délicate vision, je ne pouvais que me la ressasser en une litanie agréable mais déchirante. La voir rire aux blagues de mes frères me fit serrer la mâchoire avec force.

Il ne devrait y avoir que ma personne qui puisse la faire rire et sourire. C'était incroyablement égoïste, surtout avec mon dernier comportement, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Isabella me rendait si étrange qu'il m'était difficile de déceler les sentiments que je ressentais en sa présence. De plus ils étaient bien plus troubles depuis notre journée ensemble. Il me fallait lui parler, lui expliquer.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais devant sa maison, installer dans ma Volvo, cherchant la meilleure approche pour qu'elle m'écoute. Nerveusement, je vérifiais mon apparence en m'inspectant dans le rétroviseur à de multitudes de reprises. Désordonnant puis réordonnant pour désordonner une nouvelle fois mes cheveux, je sentis une bouffer de stress envahir tout mon être.

Au bout de trente minutes d'intenses réflexions, je m'étais décidé à sortir de la voiture pour aller frapper gauchement à sa porte. J'entendis des bruits de pas et le parquet craquer sous son poids. Il était incroyable de sentir son cœur cogner de cette manière dans ma poitrine. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit je vis Isabella afficher un sourire de courte durée pour me fusiller du regard et bloquer l'entrée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je suis venu pour bosser la philo mais… On dirait que tu es en colère… Affirmai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

- Eh ben toi ! On peut vraiment rien te cacher, cracha t-elle amèrement alors que je pinçais l'arrête de mon nez en cherchant quoi répondre.

- Ecoutes, je voulais que l'on continue de bosser ensemble, sa m'aide pas mal…

Elle hocha la tête se creusant ses joues, pensive. J'épiai discrètement ses lèvres rosies avant de m'en retourner à ses pupilles.

- D'accord. Bien évidement, tu ne souhaites que personne du bahut soit au courant… D'après se que j'ai pu comprendre…

- Ouais, je voudrais surprendre mes parents et les autres… Rétorquai-je peu convainquant.

- Oh oui ! Et on pourrait se voir en dehors des cours sans que les autres le sachent !

- Ouais c'est ça ! On dirait que tu lis dans mes pensées ! Rétorquai-je avec soulagement.

J'allais pouvoir me « servir » d'elle encore un peu pour améliorer mes notes ainsi que profité de sa compagnie. Surtout profiter de sa présence. Elle sourit désabusée en triturant légèrement les mains dans ses poches de jeans avant de me fixer avec une soudaine froideur.

- Dans ce cas saurais-tu lire les miennes à tout hasard ?

Je la dévisageai en remarquant que ses yeux chocolat avaient perdu cette étincelle que j'avais vue la dernière fois lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé. Elle soupira et fit demi-tour en s'apprêtant à refermer la porte.

-Bella… qu'on soit ami, toi et moi… C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses, soupirais-je en espérant qu'elle revienne me voir. Espérant de pouvoir… la toucher…

Elle se calla dans le cadre de la porte pour me faire face. Son regard se perdit dans le vague ce qui me serra le cœur encore une fois. Son regard était le même que celui où je lui avais parlé la première fois : Dur.

- Tu sais Edward, quand on c'est parlé, j'ai pensé que tu étais quelqu'un de bon. Que tu étais différent des autres et que tu ne me prenais pas pour la bête noire de Forks mais juste pour Bella… Mais enfaite, tu me fais réaliser que je me suis plantée sur toute la ligne. T'es pire que les autres… Ah oui une dernière chose, n'essayes pas de me faire croire que tu veux être mon ami, parce que c'est faux.

Sur cette dernière parole elle ferma la porte en plantant ses pupilles dans les miennes ou je vis une dernière fois tout le dégoût et la rancœur qu'elle tenait à mon égard. Bêtement, je restais immobile devant le porche en cherchant quoi faire. La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit, frapper à sa porte.

- Bella, ouvre… On peu en parler…

-…

- Je t'en pris… Je… C'est compliqué tout ça et… Bordel ! Exportai-je en agrippant fermement ma tignasse.

Un petit reniflement me répondit et j'inspirai calmement afin d'essayer de me modérer. Je ne pouvais pas péter un câble parce qu'elle ne voulait pas m'ouvrir. _Restes calme Cullen. _

- Bella… S'il te plait laisses-moi juste au moins t'expliquer…

- Tires-toi ! Cracha t-elle alors que je pouvais entendre ses pas s'éloigner en même temps que mon cœur se broyait par son rejet.

Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Tout était de ma faute… Désespéré, je tournai les talons jusqu'à ma Volvo pour m'éloigner le plus loin possible de Bella.

**PV BELLA**

Alors que je me relevais du sol en reniflant peu glorieusement, je vis mon oncle me regarder inquiet

- Tout va bien Bella ? S'enquit mon oncle ignorant quelques secondes les rapports qu'il lisait.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, le rassurai-je en cachant mon visage grâce à mes cheveux.

- C'était qui ? Dit-il en désignant la porte.

- Personne.

- Mmm… Tu avais l'air… énervé, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé avant de caller mes jambes contre ma poitrine.

- C'était juste un malentendu. Rien de grave…

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui… Parfaitement. Répondis-je agacée. Sinon, ton travail ? Comment ça se passe ?

- Comme d'habitude. Des chats sur des toits à aller chercher, Billy, les matchs…

- Je ne pense pas que regarder des matches à la Push avec Billy fait partie de tes attributions de chérif ! Me moquai-je gentiment alors qu'il se renfrogna.

- Il n'y a rien de bien passionnant à part toute cette paperasse.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne devrais pas…

- Bella ça va aller.

- Ouais, mais… ça me fait peur… Murmurai-je la voix tremblante.

- Moi aussi…

- Après demain… Tu sais… Je pensais ne pas aller en cours… Pour pouvoir… Enfin tu sais…

- On n'est pas obligé d'y aller Bella.

- Je veux y aller ! Assénai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce sera épuisant ma puce.

- Je m'en moque ! Je veux y aller… Eh puis le médecin l'a recommandé tu le sais bien…

- Parfait… Tu gagnes.

Je laissai naître un sourire sur mes lèvres tandis que mon oncle referma le dossier qu'il lisait.

- Et sinon pour ces cours avec le fils Cullen ?

- Oh ! Ça… Edward… Il n'a plus besoin de mes services, rétorquai-je sèchement alors que mon oncle fronçait les sourcils.

- Vraiment ? Tu as donc un don pour l'enseignement.

A sa remarque je ne pu m'empêcher de rire de bon cœur malgré la douleur du souvenir d'Edward et de nos maigres moments de complicité.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Hum… C'est parce qu'il y a quelque… chose … Enfin… Vous vous…

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien tu sais… Toi et lui… enfin… Balbutia t-il en laissant des rougeurs envahir ses joues.

- Oh ! Non ! Pas du tout ! Je t'assure… Je… Ce fut à mon tour de rougir furieusement.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je comprendrais parfaitement. Tu es en âge d'avoir un… petit ami. Fit-il en grimaçant sur le mot 'petit ami'.

- Mais je t'assure que lui et moi… Rien. Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas son genre de toute manière, affirmai-je en riant nerveusement mais le cœur serré.

Non c'était certain, je ne serais jamais avec Edward Cullen. Nous n'avons jamais vue d'adonis tomber amoureux d'une banalité telle que moi.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

- Mais enfin… Regardes-moi ! Lui ordonnai-je en écartant les bras de mon corps.

- Je te regarde et je ne te trouve en rien désagréable Bella. Tu es bien plus jolie que la plupart des jeunes filles de l'état.

- Tu dois commencer à perdre la tête, me moquai-je en secouant la tête alors que les rougeurs avaient repris place sur mon visage une nouvelle fois.

- Peut-être, mais quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir ta mère. Tu lui ressembles tellement, soupira t-il nostalgique alors que je baissai la tête gênée.

Moi qui ne connaissais presque rien d'elle… J'avais honte d'être si ignorante de tout ce qui la concernait. Je m'enfonçai davantage dans le coin du canapé en appuyant ma tête contre le dossier en souriant.

- Parles-moi d'elle… Encore. S'il te plait, j'en ai besoin.

- Et bien…Tu as ses cheveux bruns, et son expression innocente et enfantine. Tu as la même forme de visage qu'elle. Tu as cette petite ride entre tes sourcils lorsque tu es inquiète ou perplexe que ta mère avait aussi. Tu tiens la couleur de ta peau d'elle. En revanche tu as les yeux…

- De mon père, murmurai-je en souriant.

- En effet. Tout comme ton côté entêté, se moqua t-il doucement.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui

Il souri en posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs avant de poursuivre, heureux de me voir attentive à son récit.

-Lorsque nous avions emménagé ici, tes parents c'étaient croisés et ça a été le coup de foudre. Je me souviens le nombre de fois que ton père est venu à la maison pour voir Renée. Au début, il se plantait devant la porte avant de tournée les talons intimidé par la réaction de ta mère. Mais au bout d'un mois, il a prit son courage à deux mains et l'a invitée au cinéma pour pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance. Après… Ca à continuer et ton père lui a demandé si elle ressentait la même chose que lui et elle a dit que oui. Puis ils ont finis leurs études et ont emménagé ensemble avant de se marier et de t'avoir.

- C'est romantique, avouai-je à moi-même alors que mon oncle acquiesça faiblement.

- Ton père malgré ses airs insensibles était prêt à décrocher la lune pour elle, je peux te l'assurer.

- J'aimerai connaître le centième de ça, admis-je en crochetant mes bras autour de mes jambes.

- Je suis sûr que tu le trouveras… Hum… Jacob est un gentil garçon.

Je relevai vivement la tête pour croiser le regard de mon oncle qui semblait gêner de la tournure de la conversation. Je plissais les yeux en fronçant les sourcils sachant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Tu sais très bien que Jacob est comme mon petit frère… Jamais je ne pourrais… ressentir plus à son égard.

- Il est pourtant toujours prêt à t'épauler lorsque tu ne vas pas bien. Et puis vous vous entendez à merveille.

- Justement, on s'entend bien mais ça s'arrête là. Jacob est… trop zélé avec moi.

- Trop zélé ?

- Oui… J'ai sais qu'il veut mon bonheur mais… Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être surprotégée avec lui. Ca en est étouffant. Eh… Je ne sais pas, il manque… Ce truc.

- Hum… Mais maintenant que tu en as terminé avec le fils Cullen, tu devrais aller le voir à la réserve. Il en serait heureux. Je ne veux pas que tu délaisses tes amis Bella, me gronda t-il en saisissant la télécommande poser sur la table basse située devant lui.

- Oui… Passer du temps avec lui me ferait sans doute que du bien. Abdiquai-je en comprenant que la conversation était désormais close.

Après avoir passé deux minutes aux côtés de mon oncle et surtout lassée du baseball, je quittai le salon et me dirigea vers ma chambre pour prendre mon téléphone. Je composai rapidement son numéro en me répétant mentalement ce que j'allais lui dire.

- Allo ?

- Jake, c'est Bella.

- Tiens loca ! Ça fais un bout de temps qu'on ce n'est pas vue.

- Deux semaines, répliquai-je en souriant.

- C'est vrai. Je te manque au point que tu comptes les semaines ?

- Idiot, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que son rire raisonnait dans le cellulaire.

Quoi que je dise, Jacob était toujours la meilleure personne pour me faire sourire dans toutes les situations.

- Dis-moi, aurai-je le plaisir de connaître la raison de ton appel ?

- Bien sûr ! Voilà je me disais qu'après les cours on pourrait essayer les bécanes que tu as réparées.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Non ! Non… C'est juste que je pensais que tu avais mieux à faire, voilà tout.

Je fronçai les sourcils en me laissant tomber sur mon lit en fixant de suite le plafond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Ben tu as les cours de Cullen.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à l'idée que plus jamais Edward ne serait attentif à mes paroles et mes gestes. Sentant ma gorge faire de même que mon cœur, je m'empressai rapidement de répondre à mon ami.

- C'est fini.

- Pourquoi ? Il est si brillant que ça ? Ricana t-il.

- Disons que nous n'avions pas la même manière de voir les choses… Enfin bref tu es d'accord ?

- Oui bien sûr et peut-être qu'après on peut se faire un cinéma ?

- Jacob…

- Ok, ok… Va pour un tour en moto loca.

- Merci.

- J'en pris… Bon eh bien à Vendredi Bella.

- Oui, à vendredi Jake.

* * *

_**En référence à la sainte vierge. (De plus c'est le deuxième prénom de Bella).**_

_**D'accord… Vous détestez Edward ? Je vous entend d'ici XD**_

_**Alors que pensez-vous de son comportement avec Bella ?**_

_**Idiot, non ?**_

_**Dans la suite, je vous promets un PV EDWARD, sa vous dit ?**_

_**Parce qu'il est vrai que Bella est assez… étrange dans ses réactions mais**_

_**Vous comprendrez pourquoi. **_

_**Sinon c'est la huée ou les applaudissement ? XD**_

_**Pour cela… 3.2.1 REVIEWER ! ^^**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, cette histoire m'appartient.**_

**Me revoila avec un peu de soleil, un peu de calme et de musique et un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! **

**Je tiens à vous remerciez pour l'enthousiasme que vous prodiguez à cette fiction, c'est vrai bon à chaque review ! Lire vos commentaires et vos avis sont vraiment extra et super boostant ! **

**Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde mais je réponds au non inscrit : **

**Sukii :** merci beaucoup pour tout tes reviews c'est vraiment très agréable ! Oui Edward est assez salaud sur ce coup là ! Mais il va se rattraper. Enfin j'espère.

**Sonia :** En effet comme je l'es dis sur le chapitre précédent, cette fiction est BASEE sur le film « le temps d'un automne » mais juste le caractère des personnages. Mais la trame sera différente, je te rassure la fin ne sera pas du tout la même. Je ne dis rien de plus ! XD

**first fan :** Mon dieu je ne t'avais pas répondu au chapitre précédent et j'en suis confuse. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu apprécie mes écris c'est très jouissant de savoir que son travail procure tant de plaisir aux autres. Etriper Edward ? Oui il le mériterait mais je pense que là… tu vas revoir son sort XD Ne t'en fais pas Bella n'est pas du genre à ramper à ses genoux sur un claquement de doigt :) Loin de là. Ce sera peut-être l'inverse.

**Jazz :** Oui comme tu dis il y a une partie qui me tenait à cœur de mettre. Bella ne finira pas comme elle, mais peut-être que… enfin bref je ne dirais rien XD

**PatiewSnow :** En effet Edward à été un mufle XD

**Encore merci à ****Jackye**** pour avoir corrigé se chapitre à une vitesse incroyable. Et à ****Dex-DaZzLinG**** qui attends son combat de coq avec impatiente. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**::::::**

**Chapitre 8 : Jalousie et chaire**

**::::::**

**PV EDWARD**

Voilà maintenant cinq jours qu'Isabella m'évitait et ne voulais plus répondre à mes appels. La première fois elle avait décroché, mais après avoir entendu mon 'allo' elle avait raccroché sans me laisser le temps de lui parler davantage.

Cinq jours où je devenais complètement fou, à tourner comme un lion en cage dans ma chambre. Mon problème était le suivant : elle me détestait et je ne pouvais le supporter. La savoir me haïr me tuait littéralement. Mais comment lui en vouloir ?

Je n'avais fais que la repousser et l'humilier devant une bonne partie du lycée. La laissant tout de même loin de moi. Mais ces cinq derniers jours étaient devenus un véritable enfer pour moi. Depuis cinq jours, elle passait ses midis en compagnie de mes frères et Rosalie et Alice.

Elle avait l'air de s'ouvrir à ma famille. Souriante quelque fois pour les rares moments où elle me laissait voir son visage. Ses cernes violacés étaient toujours présentes et ses absences mystérieuses s'étaient reproduites deux fois dans la semaine. La première fois fut le mercredi puis le jour suivant.

Il m'avait été impossible de l'épier pour calmer ma soif d'elle. Jasper et Emmett parlaient bien souvent de leurs journées lors du diner et donc sans pouvoir s'en empêcher : de Bella. Jasper l'appréciait beaucoup mais nous avais avoué qu'elle était bien souvent distante avec eux et ne participait que très peu à la conversation.

Le plus invraisemblable était qu'elle n'avait rien dit à propos du comportement que j'avais eu à son égard. Elle avait donc préférer se taire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Avait-elle peur que je lui fasse du mal si elle racontait notre échange ? Pourquoi aurait-elle peur après tout…

Epuisé, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit en empoignant ma tignasse cuivrée en espérant que toutes ces putains de questions cessent de me tourmenter de cette manière. Pourtant lorsque je clôturais mes paupières je ne pouvais cesser de la voir. Elle était belle et bien gravée à l'intérieure de mon être. On pourrait bien m'écorcher vif, que son image resterait à tout jamais imprimée dans ma mémoire.

Le temps passait. Même si cela me semblait impossible, chaque tic-tac de l'horloge soit aussi douloureux que les pulsations de mon sang sous cet hématome invisible qui régnait sur mon cœur. Cette douleur de savoir que j'avais rendu cet être pur malheureuse pour une simple histoire de fréquentations.

Ce temps s'écoulait de manière inégale et soporifique mais il passait pourtant. Même pour moi. Confirmer par la voix rocailleuse d'Emmett qui provenait du salon et m'annonçait qu'il était l'heure d'y aller.

A reculons, j'acceptai mon sort en espérant pouvoir revoir Isabella. Paradoxale ! Si je ne tenais pas à devenir complètement fou, il me fallait lui parler et lui raconter. Ne serait-ce que la voir.

Tout lui expliquer. Lui dire que je voulais être avec elle mais que c'était compliqué. Que je voulais continuer notre relation comme avant. Et peut-être même… sortir ensemble. Montant dans ma Volvo, je ne songeais à rien d'autre qu'à Isabella.

A quoi ressemblerais le rendez-vous parfait pour Isabella ? Démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues je me demandais ce qui lui plairait. Préférait-elle les hommes machos ou les romantiques sensibles ?

A vrai dire, je ne savais pas grand-chose d'elle. Mon cerveau rassemblait toutes les informations que j'avais récoltées sur Bella mais, lorsque je me garai sur le parking du lycée, je me rendis compte que la seule chose que je savais d'elle, ce résumait à… rien.

Scrutant ce dernier, je vis la camionnette défraichie, de Bella, dans toute sa splendeur à l'écart des autres véhicules. C'était du Bella tout crachée ! Une bouffé d'espoir s'engouffra dans mon être et un sourire s'imprima sur mes lèvres.

Au moins, elle était présente aujourd'hui. La première étape était déjà faite et ce n'était pas le plus dur. Rapidement, je retrouvai le groupe qui était pour la plupart adossé au van miteux de Tyler. Un vrai cercueil roulant dans lequel Newton et les autres mataient des magasines de cul. Il est vrai que j'avais pas mal de difficultés avec ce type.

Il avait cette tendance à glorifier, tout comme Mike, sur ses performances sexuels à qui veut l'entendre. Il se disait populaire avec la gente féminine et nous le prouvais à chaque sortie où il rapportait une nouvelle conquête.

M'approchant d'eux, je vis Alice me faire signe de l'autre côté du parking. De dos, un ange était posé à ses côtés. Répondant à Alice par un signe de main, Isabella, se retourna vers moi pour me dévisager durement.

Hésitant, je tentai un sourire timide en sa direction mais elle ne sembla pas vouloir me le retourner. Tournant la tête vers Alice, cette dernière gesticula en fronçant les sourcils alors que Bella sembla lui répondre. Relevant son regard vers moi, mon lutin préférer essayait de comprendre l'habitude d'Isabella à mon égard.

Je me contentai de contempler quelques secondes Isabella avec une moue protectrice sur les lèvres. Même si elle ne désirait pas ma présence, je ne la lâcherais pas d'une semelle.

Non seulement je n'avais pas envie qui lui arrive quelque chose mais aussi parce que le mystère que représentait Bella me rongeait. Et Bella elle-même m'obsédait.

Alors que je me retournais pour aller vers mon groupe d'amis, je pouvais sentir un regard me brûler l'échine. Tournant discrètement la tête, je vis Isabella m'observer en catimini sans ciller, la tête légèrement rentrée dans son col de parka. A l'instant où elle vit que je l'avais surprise à me lorgner elle s'empourpra en baragouinant je ne sais quoi à Alice.

Etait-elle aussi fascinée par ma personne que je l'étais par elle ? Alors que Jessica commençait à se lancer dans un monologue abrutissant, j'observais Bella, parfois, parce que j'étais incapable de m'en abstenir.

Me tenir loin d'elle me semblait être bien plus compliqué que je ne l'avais prévu. Elle se tenait à présent de profil et semblait blasée par les pantomimes d'Emmett qui avait l'air d'être fière d'une de ses blagues idiotes.

Des palpitations se déclenchèrent dans ma poitrine lorsque je vis Bella sourire légèrement tandis que la montagne de muscles qu'est Emmett devient livide devant Jasper qui souriait, méditant. Elle était si belle. La clarté étrange de son rire faisait accélérer mon rythme cardiaque à une vitesse folle. Comme à chaque occasion où je la voyais ainsi.

- T'as vue la bizarrerie tape l'amitié avec ta famille ! S'indigna Jessica.

- Ouais… Mais je m'en tape. Mentis-je en profitant de l'occasion pour jeter un coup d'œil à Bella.

Une légère brise se leva et fit virevolter sa chevelure d'acajou. Elle y glissa sensuellement sa main pour aplatir ses cheveux qui gênait sa vision. Les rassemblant derrière ses oreilles en réajusta son parka pour se protéger du froid. Je haïssais sa main. La vision de la chevelure folle me nouait la gorge. J'aurais voulu être celui qui y glisserait sa main.

- Franchement y a des gens qui ne savent même plus quoi faire pour se divertir ! Poursuivit Mike en détaillant Isabella du regard.

Regard qui me déplaisait fortement et qui appuyait un peu trop sur elle. Mon cœur eut un soubresaut puis commença de battre à coups redoublés lorsque Isabella lança son sac sur son épaule en emboîtant le pas dans notre direction suivit des autres. J'aurais peut-être la chance de saisir l'effluve de son odeur.

Alors que les commentaires de mes 'amis ' allèrent de bon cœur sur mon ange, je fixais Bella avancer de façon gracieuse jusqu'à moi. Elle semblait concentrer sur sa démarche alors que ses lèvres bougèrent légèrement sans émettre le moindre son. Elle ne daigna pas lever le regard du bitume. Je la vis froncer les sourcils à l'instant où son bras effleura le mien.

C'était encore une fois grisant. Même se ridicule petit contacte entre nous deux me rendait… étrange. Une nouvelle fois. L'instant semblait se dérouler au ralenti comme dans tous ces films débordant de guimauves qu'Alice et Rosalie chérissaient. Moi qui en avais une sainte horreur, je devais bien avouer que la façon dont se déroulait le scénario était d'une certaine manière dés plus agréable.

Impatient, j'attendais l'heure qui précédait l'heure du repas. Une heure de littérature me tendait les bras aux côtés d'Isabella. Malheureusement pour moi les heures défilèrent à une vitesse loin d'égaler une formule un.

Mais je prenais mon mal en patience, je savais que je serais rapidement au côté de Bella. Pour le moment, c'était Jessica qui était à mes côtés et en était plus que ravie. Maquillage, vêtements, et parfois allusions plus que lourdes, elle n'arrêtait pas de tenter de me faire la conversation.

Je bénissais le ciel de me libérer lorsque la sonnerie retentie. Sans plus attendre, je me précipitai vers la salle de littérature en espérant arriver après Isabella. Ainsi il ne resterait qu'une place. Celle à ses côtés. Arriver devant la salle, elle était là.

Installée à la même place, comme à chaque cours de littérature. Fixant un point invisible devant elle avec une grande concentration. Légèrement avachie sur ses avant bras, elle portait un pull noir aux manches trop longues avec lesquels elle jouait régulièrement. Signe qu'elle était nerveuse.

Respirant un bon coup, je m'élançais pour rejoindre ma place à ses côtés en affichant un sourire en coin. Tirant lentement ma chaise, je la vis se raidir lorsque je m'installais avec toute la délicatesse qu'il m'était possible.

La scruter pendant quelques minutes me semblait la meilleure solution. Les bras croisés, elle me jetait un coup d'œil rapide non sans ôter sa petite ride entre ses deux sourcils. A l'instant où j'ouvris la bouche pour lui parler, le prof entra dans la salle laissant tomber sa sacoche sur le bureau.

Ce type était toujours fagoter de son éternel caban noir, les cheveux coiffés sur le côté et les lunettes sur le bord de son nez. Une chemise blanche dont le col sortait nonchalamment de son veston. Il était l'un des enseignants que j'appréciais le plus. D'un geste fluide, il retira son manteau pour le déposer sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il sortit deux bouquins de sa sacoche et les déposa sur son bureau avant de se poster devant celui-ci.

- Bien, bonjour à tous !

Un 'bonjour' sonore se fit entendre dans la classe alors que le prof pris un des ouvrages sur son bureau et le brandissant à la vue de tous.

- Aujourd'hui, on attaque Shakespeare** avec une lecture de ****_Roméo et Juliette_****. Je pense, que vous en avez tous déjà entendu parler. **

**A cette annonce, les filles gloussaient de concert tandis que les garçons soupiraient d'agacement. Y compris moi. Je détestais Roméo. Il était si idiot. Il se disait aimer Rosaline mais à l'instant où il croise le regard de Juliette il en oublie totalement l'existence de son amour pour Rosaline. Je pense que c'est pour une de ces raisons que j'ai tant eu du mal à poursuivre la lecture de cette œuvre. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir l'attraction que détenait Roméo sur les jeunes femmes. C'était un homme à femme, un vulgaire coureur de jupon. **

**- Monsieur on ne peut pas faire autre chose ? Demanda Ben en soupirant alors qu'Angela lui lança un regard noir. **

**Mentalement, je soutenais la demande de Ben. Si je pouvais me dispenser de romance à l'eau de rose, j'en serais parfaitement satisfait. Je lorgnai rapidement Isabella qui se contenta de rester figée, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres vermillon. Triturant ses manches, en jouant avec une petite ficelle de laine troubler l'harmonie de la forme de ces dernières. **

**- Non, c'est une très belle œuvre et pour que vous l'appréciiez à sa juste valeur une mise en scène est nécessaire, ajouta le professeur satisfait de son effet. **

**Il scruta la classe en méditant pour fixer avec insistance ma voisine puis moi en souriant sournoisement. Mon dieu, non ! **

**- Monsieur Cullen et mademoiselle Swan, vous allez nous faire le plaisir de lire la scène de la rencontre. **

**Bella se tendit comme un arc en s'accrochant à la table tandis que je fixais le prof qui nous tendait deux ouvrages. Je me contentais de les fixer avec rebus en sentant ma gorge se nouer et mon cœur se remettre à palpiter. Devant notre manque de réactions, il leva les yeux au ciel. **

**- Faut-il que je vous mette une heure de colle pour que vous réagissiez ? Fit-il en nous inspectant derrière ses verres épais. **

**A contre cœur, je vis Bella, pousser sa chaise afin de rejoindre le prof. Je fis de même en saisissant l'ouvrage de manière hésitante alors que Bella rechercha la scène et me tendis l'ouvrage d'un geste durement. Le prof, lui s'installa au fond de la classe et attendis que nous soyons prêts. Bras croisé contre sa poitrine, appuyer contre le mur d'en face.**

**- Bien ! Edward tu commences avec la réplique de Roméo. Je ferais les autres personnages. **

**- Ok. Euh… _Quelle est cette dame*… _commençai-je lasse.**

- Stop. Edward qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

- Ben je lis le texte, rétorquai-je penaud en cherchant un regard compatissant dans la classe.

- Si tu lis ainsi alors tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer, et tu ennuieras tes camarades et moi-même par la même occasion.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dis de jouer, juste de lire, rétorquai-je en soupirant.

- Eh bien lorsque je vous demande une lecture, je désirerai d'y voir un réelle jeu d'acteurs. Dit-il à l'ensemble des élèves avant de reporter son regard sur nous. Bon on reprend Edward. Mets-y un peu plus de vie. On n'a pas non plus toute la journée.

Prenant contenance, je reportais mon regard sur Bella qui attendait que je daigne prendre la parole. Allons-y. Plus vite j'aurais fais ce que me demande le malade, plus vite se sera fini.

_- Quelle est cette dame qui enrichit la main de ce cavalier, là-bas_ ? Demandai-je lascivement alors que le prof joua le jeu.

- _Je ne sais pas, monsieur._

- _Oh ! Elle apprend aux flambeaux à illuminer ! Sa beauté est suspendue à la face de la nuit comme un riche joyau à l'oreille d'une Éthiopienne ! Beauté trop précieuse pour la possession, trop exquise pour la terre ! Telle la colombe de neige dans une troupe de corneilles, telle apparaît cette jeune dame au milieu de ses compagnes. Cette danse finie, j'épierai la place où elle se tient, et je donnerai à ma main grossière le bonheur de toucher la sienne. Mon cœur a-t-il aimé jusqu'ici ? Non jurez-le, mes yeux ! Car jusqu'à ce soir, je n'avais pas vu la vraie beauté_, répliquais-je en fixant Isabella avec dévotion tandis qu'elle se contenta de tripoter les pages en fixant le livre.

- Passons le dialogue entre Tybalt et les Capulets. Continue Edward, me sollicita t-il en s'assaillant.

J' hochai la tête en lisant mentalement la réplique, je souris en sachant pertinemment que cette corvée pouvait m'aider avec Isabella. En bonne élève, je saisissais la main de Bella qui releva la tête interloquée de mon geste mais ne pipa pas mot. Me rapprochant légèrement d'elle, je captai son regard avant de reprendre :

- _Si j'ai profané avec mon indigne main cette châsse sacrée, je suis prêt à une douce pénitence : permettez à mes lèvres, comme à deux pèlerins rougissants, d'effacer ce grossier attouchement par un tendre baiser._

_- Bon pèlerin, vous êtes trop sévère pour votre main qui n'a fait preuve en ceci que d'une respectueuse dévotion. Les saintes mêmes ont des mains que peuvent toucher les mains des pèlerins et cette étreinte est un pieux baiser. _Fit-elle presque sévère.

Elle était incroyable. Elle ne lisait pratiquement pas le livre et semblait chercher quelque chose dans mon regard. Déstabilisé, je secouai légèrement la tête. Sur mes lèvres naquit un tendre sourire dont j'espérais qu'elle apprécie l'apparition. Roméo n'était peut-être pas si idiot.

_- Les saintes n'ont-elles pas des lèvres, et les pèlerins aussi ?_

**_- __Oui, pèlerin, des lèvres vouées à la prière. _Répliqua t-elle en effectuant un pas vers moi, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les miens, je me sentis une nouvelle fois chavirer par sa dévotion à jouer Juliette.**

Me jeter sur ses lèvres était la seule pensée qui habitait mon cerveau à cet instant. Le cœur au rythme d'un tambour de guerre, je collai mon bassin au sien en soupirant. Sa chaleur me réchauffa instantanément.

_- Oh ! Alors, chère sainte, que les lèvres fassent ce que font les mains. Elles te prient exauce-les, de peur que leur foi ne se change en désespoir. _La suppliai-je en fixant aimablement mes tentations charnues.

_- L__es saintes restent immobiles, tout en exauçant les prières, _susurra t-elle tandis que je plongeais mon regard brûlant dans le sien

_- Restez donc immobile, tandis que je recueillerai l'effet de ma prière._

Je me stoppai en voyant Bella rougir furieusement. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle ne semblait pas me toucher contrairement à cette tension, plus que palpable qui habitait nos deux corps.

Je relu rapidement la phrase et compris se qui déclencha ses rougeurs. Timidement, je me penchai vers elle en fermant les yeux. Hésitant, comme un homme qui tergiversait avant d'embrasser une femme. C'était ce genre de moment parfait d'anticipation qui pourrait durer des heures afin de profiter de la douceur de cette attente avant l'apothéose. Lorsque ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, je ne pu m'empêcher de fondre sur sa bouche.

Douce et chaude bien meilleure que je me l'étais imaginé. Mon cœur c'était emballé à la minute même où le contacte de mes lèvres sur les siennes c'était effectué. Chastement, je remuai mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de m'en détacher à contre cœur.

Haletant, je cherchais ses pupilles qui étaient toujours cacher sous ses paupières closent. Mon sang bouillonna sous ma peau pour incendier littéralement ma bouche. Erratique, Bella agrippa incertaine la naissance de ma chevelure pour jouer avec d'une main. Collant sa tête contre la mienne.

_- __Vos lèvres ont effacé le péché des miennes._ Terminai-je en un murmure.

- _Mes lèvres ont gardé pour elles le péché qu'elles ont pris des vôtres, _rétorqua t-elle dans un souffle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

- _Vous avez pris le péché de mes lèvres ? Ô reproche charmant ! Alors rendez-moi mon péché._

Une nouvelle fois, je me penchai sur ses lèvres pour les goûter à nouveau. Mon dieu pourrai-je vivre sans ne plus jamais y goûter ?

Impossible !

Elle était comme une drogue, une addiction qui vous marquais sans mal. Mais dont on sortait difficilement intacte. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement alors qu'elle répondit plus avidement à mon baisé.

Ma main avait prudemment quitté la sienne marmoréenne pour trouver le chemin jusqu'à sa joue. Effectuant de douces caresses, je la sentir tressaillir contre mes doigts. Sa peau était si douce lisse et délicate je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire et de souder mon front au sien. Elle soupira en malmenât de plus belle sa lèvre. J'y passai mon pouce pour stopper ce gâchis tandis qu'elle ouvrait sa bouche pour me laissait inhaler son haleine fraîche.

_- __Vous avez l'art des baisers. _Affirma mon ange en effleurant à son tour ma main contre sa joue en approchant dangereusement ses lèvres des miennes.

Je m'apprêtai à déposer un léger baiser sur les siennes lorsqu'un claquement retentis dans la salle pour nous faire sursauter tout deux et percer notre bulle. Le prof se leva de son siège en traversant l'aller, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Le reste de la classe l'imita et nous eûmes droit à une ovation impressionnante. Je croisai le regard d'Angela qui pétillait tout comme celui de son compagnon Ben qui me gratifia d'un clin d'œil. Je réalisais se qui venait de se passer.

J'avais embrassé _Isabella Swan._ Et je ne pouvais plus raisonner de manière cohérente. Je scrutais le reste de la classe et je pouvais voir que la plus part des filles avaient une lueur sauvage dans le regard tandis que les garçons semblaient ahuris par la scène. Passant une main sur mes lèvres, je tentais de reprendre pied mais se fut tout le contraire.

- Bravo à vous deux ! Le baiser n'était pas obligatoire mais… je ne pouvais pas attendre mieux. On y croyait dur comme fer. Dit moi Bella, tu connaissais ce passage ?

- Hum… je…je…Je connais le livre par cœur… C'est un de mes favoris, répondit-elle en tendant l'ouvrage au professeur après avoir fini de bégayer.

- Parfais… Dans se cas, retournez vous assoir.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Isabella s'empressa de s'exécuter alors qu'elle fixait de nouveau ses pieds. Je l'imitais avec un sourire niais sur mes lèvres tandis que le prof poursuivit le cours. Réinstaller au côté de Bella, je croisais les bras en la dévisageant sans vergogne. Je venais d'embrasser un ange.

Dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer une sensation telle. Pas n'importe lequel mais le plus beau et le plus doux des êtres que j'avais eu la chance d'approché. Naïf et sauvage à l'état brute, ses lèvres m'avaient laissé entrevoir un monde parfait et sans fausse note.

Déglutissant péniblement, elle se contenta de m'ignorer et de se refugier derrière son rideau d'acajou mordillant furieusement sa lèvre. A l'instant où je mis mon manuel entre nous, je la vis se raidir sur son siège et me toisa.

Son visage trahissait cette fois des émotions surprenantes. Hostilité et colère. C'est se que je sondais sur son angélique fasciée. Malgré sa froideur envers ma personne, je ne pouvais qu'être fasciné par ses traits si parfaits. Isabella était mon anathème. Et ce pour toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à m'observer ainsi ? Demanda t-elle la voix chevrotante.

- Je ne fais rien de mal, me justifiai-je en souriant maladroitement.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? Devant tout le monde…

- Parce que c'était écrit, éludai-je en contemplant sa réaction.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Murmurai-je d'une voix harmonieuse.

- Pour rien !

- Il y a bien une raison…

- Non aucune. Mais ne recommence pas.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, elle s'abrita derrière ses cheveux une nouvelle fois. Malgré sa réaction, j'avais la conviction qu'à l'instant où je l'avais embrassé quelque chose de fort c'était passé. Elle ne m'avait pas repoussé, ni même giflé mais peut-être regrettait-elle de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je ne lui en aurais pas voulu mais mon cœur ne s'en serait jamais remis.

J'avais tenté tout au long du cours d'attirer son attention mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se contentait de fixer sa feuille de cours totalement figée, au bord de sa chaise. Une fois que la fin du cours se fit entendre, elle se précipita pour ranger ses affaires et sortir furibonde sans me laisse la chance de l'accoster.

Le coup du baisé était définitivement pas passé. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à culpabiliser. Lui avoir volé un baisé, puis un autre avait été la plus belle chose que j'avais faite depuis que je connaissais ma fascination. Quittant à mon tour la salle de cours, je m'en retournai à mon cassier. Il était situé aux côtés de celui de Ben et Angela.

Déposant mes bouquins dedans, je le refermai sans précaution en retournant vers la salle de littérature espérant que le prof y serait encore. La chance semblait de mon côté aujourd'hui. Me raclant la gorge, il délaissa ses copies pour poser son regard ébène sur moi.

- Edward ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Me demanda t-il en ôtant ses lunettes.

- Je voulais savoir s'il m'était possible de vous emprunter un des deux ouvrages ?

- Mais nous avons une bibliothèque pour assouvir votre soif de lecture Edward.

- Justement, je pense que les ouvrages que je convoite son déjà empruntés.

- Hum… Il fouilla dans sa sacoche en cuire marron et en sorti un des bouquins en feignant un sourire sévère sur ses lèvres. Je te le confis. Disons jusqu'à la fin du trimestre.

- Ce sera amplement suffisant. Affirmais-je en tournant les talons. Merci monsieur.

- Oh au faite Edward !

- Oui ?

- La prochaine fois vous et mademoiselle Swan exprimez votre affection physique en dehors de mon cours. Je ne tiens pas à devoir calmer une horde d'hormones d'adolescents. Ria t-il alors que je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Oui… monsieur. Bonne journée.

- A toi aussi.

Soufflant de soulagement, je rangeai mon bien dans mon sac. A présent, j'avais une chance, d'en savoir plus sur Isabella. Elle aimait cette histoire tragique, je voulais savoir pourquoi. Peut-être ceci était la solution à mon problème avec elle.

Balayant du regard la cantine, je vis sa silhouette frêle, dos à ma personne rayonné seule à une table. Il en était que ma famille devait déjà être sur le parking à discuter. Finissant une heure plus tôt que moi, ils profitaient toujours de la tranquillité pour se retrouver.

Avançant prudemment jusqu'à elle, je me postai derrière une des chaises.

- Je peux m'assoir ?

- Je ne pense pas que les bancs du self m'appartiennent.

Lentement, je m'installai à sa gauche tandis qu'elle se décalait. Je soupirai en passant une main sur mon visage pour croiser mes mains sur la table en me penchant vers elle.

- Bella… Même si ça semble inutile… Je tiens à m'excuser… Pour mon comportement devant les autres… J'ai été nul. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais de cette façon… Tout comme pour… le baisé…

-Tu savais que le cœur humain crée assez de pression quand il pompe le sang pour le propulser à 9 mètres. , dit-elle en gardant son regard fixer sur son bouquin, ignorant mes excuses.

- Bella, je suis entrain de faire un effort là… Soupirai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle serra sa mâchoire en laissant naître un sourire tordu sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ne devrais pas c'est trop d'honneur.

- Bella arrêtes un peu de….

- C'est quoi le prix ?

-Quoi ? Demandai-je perdu.

-Le prix du pari ?

-Tu crois sincèrement que je joue avec toi… déduisais-je en cherchant son attention.

- Qui m'aurait dit que tu aurais réussis par répondre correctement un jour à une de mes questions ? Ironisa t-elle en affichant un sourire insolent.

- Je veux qu'on soit ami… Toi et moi…

Brutalement elle ferma son livre, et se tourna vers moi, le visage fermé et ses lèvres ne formais plus qu'une ligne.

- Non.

- Quoi ? M'étranglai-je ahuris de son ton catégorique.

- J'ai dis non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être ami avec quelqu'un, railla t-elle.

- Je crois que je sais ce que c'est !

Elle secoua la tête énervée avant de se lever de sa chaise.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, alors trouves toi une autre tête de turc pour tes cours privés. Moi. Je démissionne.

Alors qu'elle quittait le self sous le regard de tous, je me mis à courir pour la rejoindre.

- Et toi tu le sais ? Tu crois que personne ne peut être bien avec toi mais c'est faux, certifiai-je en saisissant son poigner pour qu'elle me regarde.

- Et pourquoi je le croirai? Me demanda t-elle irritée en scrutant le couloir désert.

- Parce que tu ne pourras plus te réfugier dans ta bible ou tes cours… Et ça… ça te fais flipper de savoir que quelqu'un peu t'apprécier !

- Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Cracha t-elle avant de se dégager de mon étreinte fébrile.

- Non ! Tu as peur d'être avec moi.

Elle secoua la tête en ferment les yeux avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Elle s'empressa de me quitter tout en fuyant mon regard.

- Je ne veux plus te voir, murmura t-elle en poussant la porte pour se précipiter à l'extérieur.

Non, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir sans rien faire ! Une nouvelle fois je m'élançai à sa poursuite pour me retrouver sur le parking. Elle était de dos, discutant avec un type assez musclé à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux noir ébène coupés courts. Mais à peine plus grand que Bella.

Je serrai une énième fois ma mâchoire lorsqu'il commença à s'approcher un peu trop d'elle. Avant que ça ne « dégénère », je m'avançai jusqu'à eu d'un pas rude et assuré. Le type leva son regard vers moi en plissant les yeux comme si il allait montrer les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à me dévisager ce connard ? Rapidement, je reconnu l'indien comme étant le type sur la photo : Jacob. Ce dernier chuchota quelque chose à Isabella, qui se retourna pour me fusiller du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler.

- Je pense que l'on c'est tout dis il y a à peine cinq minutes. A moins que ce ne soit passé dans mon esprit tordu.

Comment faisait-elle pour changer d'attitude aussi rapidement ?

- Tu ne m'a pas réellement laisser m'exprimer, assénai-je en voyant l'autre cabot me lancer un regard noir.

- Désoler mais je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes niaiseries encore une fois…

- Tu es vraiment têtue, déclarai-je en affichant un demi-sourire sans joie. Mais saches que je le suis plus que toi, repris-je beaucoup plus sérieusement.

Plissant son petit nez, comme un chaton furieux persuadé d'être un tigre elle renifla en se tournant vers son ami.

- J'ai bien réfléchie Jacob, pour le cinéma et c'est d'accord. Finalement j'ai plus de temps à dépenser à présent. Autant l'utiliser à bon escient.

Le dit Jacob laissa ses lèvres s'étirer et entrevoir ses dents blanche tout en me fixant d'un air satisfait. Pour ma part, je me sentais plus que mis à l'écart alors que j'avais envie de lui faire disparaître son sourire tordu. Etait-ce une, des façons, que Bella avait trouvée pour se venger ?

Si c'était le cas elle avait réussit. A quoi jouait-elle ? Je sentais mes muscles se contracter lorsque le clébard fit un clin d'œil à Bella. Si elle ne me détestait pas, j'aurais arraché la tête à ce sale clébard. C'était puéril mais j'en avais une féroce envie. Je le détestais sans même le connaître. Je savais ce qu'il faisait et je le détestais pour ça.

- C'est d'accord ma belle.

-Parfait on y va alors. Cullen. Me salua t-elle alors que l'indien lui tendit un casque qu'elle enfila rapidement en m'ignorant.

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir avant que je ne puisse t'expliquer, dis-je en me postant devant la moto de l'indien la suppliant du regard.

Ce dernier se saisit du guidon et se pencha vers moi serrant la mâchoire à son tour.

- T'as pas compris Cullen ? Elle ne veut pas te voir. Elle n'a plus rien à faire avec toi maintenant dégages.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, crachai-je en ancrant mes pupilles dans les siennes.

- Tu crois franchement que tu es assez bien pour elle ? Laisses-moi rire !

- J'en suis sûr. De plus attends sa réponse pour savoir ce qu'elle désire.

- Je sais ce que Bella veut, siffla t-il en tentant de m'intimider davantage.

- Cà suffit-vous deux ! S'exclama t-elle en posant une de ses mains sur nos torses pour nous repousser mais le seul effet qu'il eut, fut de me donner un frissonner.

- Edward. Tu devrais y aller, murmura –telle comme pour essayer de m'apaiser.

- Pas avant d'avoir pu m'expliquer Bella… Dis-je en la fixant tendrement.

- Edward… Arrêtes de faire ça ? Me conjura t-elle alors que je postais face à elle d'une démarche féline. Je tentais de me placer de façon à pouvoir sentir son odeur mais aussi de manière à pouvoir me retenir de l'encercler de mes bras.

- De faire quoi ?

- Tenter de m'éblouir.

Ses yeux noisette plongèrent dans les miens et je me sentis chavirer. Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'écouter le son de sa voix. Pour l'apprendre par cœur. Mais l'idée de la quitter me rendait anxieux. J'étais anxieux d'être loin d'elle. La savoir avec lui, dans une salle sombre, seul me faisait rager littéralement.

Je remarquai qu'elle me fixait tristement, j'aurais tout donné pour réduire cette distance infinie et la toucher, mais je craignais qu'elle n'apprécie guère mon geste. Le cabot se racla bruyamment la gorge. Voyant que je ne bougeai pas, Bella reprit en soupirant.

- Tu gagnes… Nous parlerons plus tard si tu y tiens tant. Maintenant tu devras y aller. Ça te convient ?

- Parfait, mais fait attention à toi Bella, lui demandai-je en jetant un œil à l'indien qui affichait un sourire tordu.

- Elle est entre de bonnes mains ! S'exclama ce dernier alors que je grognai de façon inaudible.

- Ils y en auraient des meilleurs, murmurai-je alors qu'Isabella fronça les sourcils de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Cullen ? Me demanda l'amérindien en s'approchant de moi de façon menaçante.

- Rien qui ne soit pas vrai.

- Tu ….

- Ça suffit Jake, on y va maintenant ! L'admonesta Bella en agrippant son bras pour le forcer à la suivre.

- Ne te marres pas Cullen ! Grogna Jacob tandis qu'un sourire narquois s'amplifia sur mon visage.

Montant sur la bécane de m'amérindien, Bella enroula fermement ses bras autour de la taille de ce dernier qui me lança un regard mauvais.

- Colles-toi bien contre moi ma belle… Surtout dans les virages.

- Arrêtes tes bêtises et démarres, siffla t-elle.

Faisant ronronner le moteur, il quitta en quelques secondes le parking devant mes yeux. Les savoirs, lui et elle. Seule dans le noir. Assis l'un à côtés de l'autre, coller serrer… Non je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Et s'il tentait quelque chose… Alors que je me tortillais dans l'espoir de savoir où il allait je me mis à courir jusqu'à ma Volvo. Alice vit mon visage fermer et se posta à côté de ma portière.

- Tout va bien Edward ?

- Ouais, ne t'en fais pas. Je dois juste… aller acheter un truc.

- Quel truc ?

- Un truc… éludai-je légèrement agacé de perdre autant de temps.

- Dis moi je l'ai peut-être.

- Cela m'étonnerait, répliquai-je en claquant la porte de mon véhicule et démarrant le moteur. Alice frappa à la fenêtre et me fit signe de la descendre.

- Quoi encore.

- Ne fais pas le con.

- De quoi tu…

- Tu devrais aller chercher ton truc, rétorqua t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de reculer de ma voiture et de rejoindre les autres.

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, je démarrai ma voiture. Port Angeles était sûrement la ville où ils allaient se rendre. Il est vrai que c'était là où se situait le cinéma le plus proche et le plus convenable. Arriver au bord de la ville, je trouvai une place isolée pour m'assurer que ma présence ne serais pas détectée.

Je trouvai rapidement le cinéma de la ville. Le _Lincoln Theatre*_ était le plus fréquenté par tout les jeunes de Forks. Bella ne devait surement pas faire exception.

Sa devanture ancienne était surement le genre de mon ange. Je me réfugiai dans une des ruelles qui donnait une vue dégagée sur l'entrer du cinéma. Me concentrant sur la masse qui affluait devant le cinéma, je n'entendis pas la personne qui déposa une main sur mon épaule.

- Calme, c'est juste moi.

- Merde jasper ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille. On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas surprendre les gens de cette manière.

- Et toi que ce n'est pas très jolie de cacher des choses à tonton Jasper ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques…

- Rien ! M'exclamai-je bien trop rapidement en espèrent qu'il lâche l'affaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Rien, répétai-je en articulant.

- Bizarre, je ne te crois pas, rétorqua t-il en plissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu as un comportement étrange depuis trois jours et plus le temps passe, plus tu agis comme un taré.

- Je n'agis pas comme un taré !

-Tu ne dors presque pas et tu te mets à jouer du piano à 4h00 du matin. Tu restes devant l'ordinateur pendant des heures… Je commence sincèrement à m'inquiéter pour toi frérot !

- J'ai juste du mal à dormir, éludai-je.

Pourtant c'était vrai. Je n'y parvenais pas. Je n'arrêtais pas de me retourner le cerveau pour me rappelle le nom de ce fichu médicament. Je me revoyais tenir le flacon dans ma main, entrain de lire l'étiquette. Mais cette dernière demeurait vierge de toute écriture. Putain de mémoire défaillante !

- Mouais… Ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais dans une ruelle entrain d'épier les gens comme un voyeur.

Fronçant les sourcils, il laissa naître un sourire sur ses lèvres en quittant la pénombre de la ruelle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ?

- Tiens ce n'est pas Bella avec le type costaud ?

Je le rejoignis pour vérifier ses dires.

- On dirait…

- Ben viens on va les saluer ! Hey ! Bella ! S'exclama t-il alors que je le tirai violement vers moi pour ne pas que Bella le voit.

- La ferme ! Chuchotai-je en me penchant légèrement pour la voir.

Elle était retournée dans notre direction en fronçant les sourcils. Plissant les yeux elle s'avança vers nous en penchant la tête. Alors que son ami scrutait les affiches avec concentration. La panique s'empara de moi lorsqu'elle se trouva à quelques mètres de nous.

- BELLA ! Croassa l'indien en souriant.

- Quoi ?

- Tu viens, la séance va débuter !

- J'arrive ! S'écria t-elle méfiante avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans notre direction.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle secoua la tête et repartie en direction de l'indien qui l'accueillit avec un sourire. Je grognai lorsqu'il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de pénétrer dans le cinéma.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Chuchota t-il alors que je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Je… Elle n'a pas à savoir que je suis ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce serait… gênant.

- En quoi ce serait gênant ?

- Je… Je…

Jasper fronça les sourcils tandis que je bégayais cherchant une excuse mais rien ne me vient. Jasper me fixait perplexe avant de me regarder, les yeux écarquiller.

- Ce n'est pas vrai… Ne me dit pas que tu l'espionnes !

- Non… je… Enfin… Pour quelles raisons je ferais ça hein ? Riais-je nerveusement.

- Je n'en sais rien à toi de me le dire !

- C'est compliqué.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

Piéger, je passai une main dans mes cheveux pour me donner du courage alors que Jasper s'adossait au mur, sourire aux lèvres, attendant mes explications.

- Ecoutes… C'est tout frais et je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Ce n'est pas moi ça.

- De quoi ?

- De suivre une fille, de chercher une façon d'attirer son attention, d'être aussi nais. Éructais-je en agrippant mes cheveux.

Je sentais toute la tension que j'avais accumulée me quitter par un simple souffle. Jasper posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Edward ? Je vais te poser une question et je veux que tu me répondes de la manière la plus franche.

Je hochai la tête en redoutant ce qu'il allait me demander. Jasper était l'intuitif et l'altruiste de la famille. Bien souvent il était le «négociateur » comme l'appelait Emmett. Toujours présent pour intervenir pendant les conflits.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Bella ?

- Eh bien… On s'est embrassé… Enfin, je l'ai embrassée après l'avoir… jeté devant mes amis. Rectifiai-je gêné.

- Oh ! C'était quand ?

- Aujourd'hui pendant le cours de littérature. On devait lire une scène de Roméo et Juliette et je… J'ai du confondre la fiction avec la réalité… Riais-je nerveusement en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Hum… Et quand tu dis jeté…

Je lui expliquai la scène dans les moindres détails en redoutant sa réaction. Jasper c'était rapprocher d'Isabella comme tout les autres. Une fois mon récit complet, il me dévisagea avant de souffler en passant une main sur son visage.

- T'es dans une sacrée merde !

- Merci de ton soutient. Plus ce serait de trop !

- Arrête. Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de jouer de tes sarcasmes Eddy.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Articulai-je sèchement alors que je reportai mon attention sur Bella et l'autre cabot qui faisaient la queue.

- Et ce type. C'est qui ?

- Son ami. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle me dit.

- Tu sais la jalousie est un vilain défaut !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux… Juste inquiet. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

-A Bella ?

- Non, l'autre gusse.

Jasper soupira en passant une main sur son visage et se colla contre le mur en penchant sa tête.

- Je suis totalement contre ce que l'on est entrain de faire.

* * *

*** Réplique tiré de l'œuvre de W. ****Shakespeare**

**33 pages plus tard…**

**Alors dite moi tout !**

**Vous aimez toujours ? **

**Alors oui Edward va… ramez XD**

**Que pensez vous de la première confrontation de coq ^^ ?**

**Fleurs, tomates ?**

**Eh oui Jasper entre en scène et va soutenir Edward. **

**Laisser moi une petite trace de votre passage ) sa fait toujours plaisir ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire m'appartient.**

_**SURPRISE ! **_

**Me revola après une semaine de travail acharner pour rendre mon dossier d'art à tant avec une crève carabinée. Je suis navré pour ce retard mais enchainer le dossier plus les révisions c'est dur ! **

**En tout cas, j'ai été très mais très agréablement surprise par le nombre de reviews reçu sincèrement sa m'a toucher ! **

**Et surtout donner envie d'allonger cette fiction de plus de chapitre !**

* * *

**Réponses aux non- inscrits :**

**First fan :** _Mon dieu tout tes reviews sont un réel bonheur et de vraies motivations. Je suis vraiment fière d'avoir des lectrices dans ton genre. Tu aime la réaction de Bella ? Hey bien se n'est pas fini ! Edward n'aura pas qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir notre Bella. Elle n'a pas une vie facile et n'est pas du genre à être le style de fille qui à l'habitude de parler avec des personnes autres que Jacob ou Eléazar. Et surtout qui n'à pas l'habitude de sortir avec un garçon. Enfin bref, je ne dirais rien de plus XD _

**CamilleSaskiaMarius76 : **_Eh oui ! Pas mal de monde ont pensés que Jasper serait plus du côté de Bella après l'histoire de l'altercation. Mais n'oublier pas que Jasper et Edward sont frère et que Jasper est assez mature. Son personnage est très intéressant à travailler et à exploité. Je veux plus développer que sur __**Esclave des sens. **_

**Liliix : **_Voyons n'en veux pas à Edward ! Il a compris qu'il allait devoir se décarcasser ! La scène de Roméo et Juliette j'y tenais beaucoup. Je trouve que cette preuve est vraiment magnifique. C'est l'une de mes préférer ! Je dois bien avouer que sa fait clicher mais je trouve ce livre magnifique et que certains passage seraient intéressant à incruster pour l'histoire, surtout qu'à présent Edward à l'ouvrage. _

**Team Edward : **_Pauvre Edward ! Pourquoi autant le flageller ? XD Il a surement des raisons pour c'être comporter de cette manière ? Non ? Mais il n'a été très cool et il c'est plutôt mal comporter. Mais pour ce qui est d'assumer sa va lui prendre du temps. _

**aulandra17 :** _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon travail te plaise autant._

**Diana :** _Edward, Espion ? Oui mais très mauvais !_

**PatiewSnow : **_Jacob VS Edward n'est pas fini ! Jacob est têtu et culotter tandis qu'Edward est aussi obstiné et obséder par Bella. Qui va gagner ? XD Quel suspense ? Pour ce qui est la relation Edward/Bella, ce sera lentement et surement._

* * *

**Voila ! Encore merci pour tout vos encouragement sa aide réellement ! Merci **

**Merci à ma maman du site Jacky pour la correction ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**:::::**

**Chapitre 9 : **_**Dérailler**_

**:::::**

- Je suis totalement contre ce que l'on est entrain de faire.

- Alors pourquoi me suivre ? Maugréai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'Alice m'y a obligé ! Répliquai mon frère en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Comment un être aussi craintif et chétif peut-être aussi agacent et envahissant ?

- Le talent Edward ! Elle appelle ça le talent ! Rétorqua t-il en agitant son index devant mes yeux retenant un rire. Mais plus sérieusement frérot, tu devrais lui dire se que tu ressens pour elle !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Qu'elle te rend dingue ! Se moqua t-il en lâchant un léger rire.

- Ahaha très drôle, ironisai-je en tournant la tête pour cacher ma gêne.

Oui il est vrai qu'elle me rendait dingue. Complètement dingue… Il fallait tout de même l'être un peu pour suivre quelqu'un et épier ses moindres faits et gestes. Me voila voyeur à présent ! Bravo Edward de mieux en mieux.

Malgré tout, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cet ange. Elle m'avait ensorcelé par le charme de ce dernier. J'aimerais lui dire à quel point elle m'est devenue comme essentielle, à un tel point que sa présence est devenue mon addiction personnelle et à quel point je suis fou de ne pas la connaître. Fou de ne pas pouvoir la protéger à ma guise, fou de savoir qu'elle ne supporte pas ma compagnie. Fou de me dire que je gouterais peut-être plus jamais ses lèvres.

Jasper me sortie de ma torpeur en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Ils sont entrains de rentrer.

Sans rien dire, je hochai la tête et m'avança vers l'entrée du cinéma, Jasper sur mes talons. Je la vis avancer d'une grâce divine en compagnie de l'indien qui se rapprochait d'elle avant de se stopper devant une des portes rouge recouverte de velours. Bella s'appuya contre le comptoir de nourriture et affichait un sourire amusé. Durement, je tendis la coupure de vingt dollars à l'ouvreuse en ignorant son sourire surfait.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ?

- Pour quel film ?

Je lançai un regard à Jasper qui haussa les épaules tandis que je soupirais en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je me penchai vers la femme qui battait des cils de façon exagérée.

- Le même que le couple qui vient de passer, fis-je légèrement aguicheur en lui offrant mon imparable sourire en coin.

Je grimaçai légèrement au mot couple mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser au vue des ses pupilles écarquillées et noircies. Se ressaisissant difficilement de mon effet elle se mit à rougir avant de prendre la monnaie.

- humm… Très bien… Tenez.

- Merci !

Sans plus m'attarder, je récupérai les billets qu'elle me tendit, ignorant son numéro de séduction sous le rire de Jasper. Ce dernier se calla dans un coin alors que je surveillais de loin Bella et le petit con. Une fois dans la salle, nous nous installâmes au fond pour avoir une meilleure vue sûr eux.

Dominant la salle, je les vis s'installer dans les premiers rangers, en bout. Peu de personnes étaient présentes à la séance.

Appuyant sa tête sur son poing, Jasper pencha cette dernière en focalisant son attention sur l'écran en soupirant. Moi, je ne pouvais détacher mon attention d'Isabella. Elle jeta ses cheveux en arrière avant de se caller dans son fauteuil me laissant juste voir le haut de son crâne.

Me calant à mon tour dans mon siège, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'haïr ma condition. C'aurait dut être moi qui aurait dut être à ses côtés et non cette espère de chiot mesquin. Profitant de l'attente avant le film, je saisis mon sac et en sortie l'ouvrage que j'avais emprunté au professeur.

Jasper m'observa du coin de l'œil sans rien dire tandis que je tentais de l'ignorer du mieux que je pouvais. Je plongeai dans l'ouvrage espérant pouvoir aller plus loin que dans mes précédents essais. Reprenant ma lecture où je l'avais abandonnée.

_Il se rit des plaies, celui qui n'a jamais reçu de blessures ! (Apercevant Juliette qui apparaît à une fenêtre.) Mais doucement ! Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre ?__  
__Voilà l'Orient, et Juliette est le soleil ! Lève-toi, belle aurore, et tue la lune jalouse, qui déjà languit et pâlit de douleur parce que toi, sa prêtresse, tu es plus belle qu'elle-même ! Ne sois plus sa prêtresse, puisqu'elle est jalouse de toi sa livrée de vestale est maladive et blême, et les folles seules la portent : rejette-la !... Voilà ma dame ! Oh ! Voilà mon amour ! Oh ! si elle pouvait le savoir !... Que dit-elle ? Rien... Elle se tait..._

_Mais non son regard parle, et je veux lui répondre... Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse. Deux des plus. Belles étoiles du ciel, ayant affaire ailleurs, adjurent ses yeux de vouloir bien resplendir dans leur sphère jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent.__  
__Ah ! si les étoiles se substituaient à ses yeux, en même temps que ses yeux aux étoiles, le seul éclat de ses joues ferait pâlir la clarté des astres, comme le grand jour, une lampe et ses yeux, du haut du ciel, darderaient une telle lumière à travers les régions aériennes, que les oiseaux chanteraient, croyant que la nuit n'est plus. Voyez comme elle appuie sa joue sur sa main ! Oh ! Que ne suis-je le gant de cette main ! Je toucherais sa joue !*_

Je laissai naître un sourire sur mes lèvres à la réplique de Roméo. Pauvre fou, tu es épris d'elle bien avant que de comprend ce délicieux sortilège. Je commençais à comprendre le caractère de ce type. Déstabilisé par l'anormalité de ses sentiments et de la situation. S'il savait, ô combien pour moi la tâche de ne pouvoir être aux côtés d'Isabella était ardue.

Comparer Isabella aux astres était une ignominie. Elle ne pouvait être comparée à rien qui puisse exister, elle était bien au dessus de cela. Un ange était qualifié, dans les termes les plus simples de perfection absolue. Alors comment les comparer ?

Continuant ma lecture, je pouffais en me remémorant le conseil de Benvolio à son ami : _cesse de penser à elle. _Il ne le pourra jamais plus. Elle était inscrite en lui et ce à tout jamais. Tout comme Bella était inscrite en moi.

- Tu te sens bien ?

Je détachai mon regard de l'ouvrage pour jeter un œil à mon frère qui avait arqué un sourcil en souriant.

- Très bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je ne vois juste pas matière à rire avec ça. Rétorqua t-il en désignant mon livre du menton. Je croyais que tu détestais cette pièce.

- Hum… J'ai changé d'avis, fis-je en rangeant rapidement l'ouvrage dans mon sac qui s'écrasa au sol.

- C'est de pire en pire. Fait en sorte qu'Emmett ne l'apprenne pas.

Je me figeai totalement à sa remarque. Emmett ! Je l'avais complètement oublié. Mon dieu ça allait être ma fête ce soir…

Jasper n'eu pas le loisir de me questionner davantage. Plongé dans l'obscurité, seule la lumière que projetait l'écran me permettait d'entrevoir la silhouette de Bella. Décidé à ne pas laisser cette soirée prendre une tournure regrettable, je gardai les yeux rivés sur eux.

Nonchalamment, le sale cerbère feignait de s'étirer et déposa son bras sur le dossier de Bella. Cette dernière tourna la tête dans sa direction avant de reporter son regard sur l'écran. Bouillonnant intérieurement, je sentais mes nerfs être mis à rude épreuve, ce que je pense que vit Jasper.

- C'est décidé je vais lui démonter la tête ! Crachai-je en étant sur le point de me lever alors que mon frère me rattrapa par la manche de ma veste.

- Putain Edward calme toi !

- Non mais t'as vu ! Pour qui il se prend se clébard ?

- Il ne fait rien de mal…

- Mais bien sûr ! Ca te plairait de le voir tripoter Alice en lui faisant le vieux truc du bras ? M'emportai-je alors que j'étais tenté de bondir sur l'indien.

- Non, bien sûr que non mais…

- Mais quoi ? Raillai-je agressivement.

- Mais avec Alice on est ensemble… Et toi et Bella vous êtes… Enfin … Et puis d'après ce que tu m'as raconté de votre accrochage, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée qu'elle te voit botter le cul de son ami.

- Hurmf… Je te jure je vais aller lui dévisser la tête à ce petit pervers, grommelai-je en m'installant une nouvelle fois dans le siège.

- Il est plus grand et baraquer que toi. A ta place, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant d'aller me battre contre lui, pouffa t-il tandis que je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Bruce Lee était plus petit que moi, rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est épidermique, dès que je le vois… j'ai envie de lui péter la gueule !

- Ce n'est pas la solution… Mais ils auraient pu aller voir un autre film, grogna Jasper en s'enfonçant davantage dans son siège.

Je retournai mon regard vers ce dernier qui malgré le peu de lumière, semblait être dans le feu de l'action. J'avais oublié à quel point il avait horreur des films où le sang, les entrailles et tout ce qui se trouve dans le corps humain apparaissaient à l'extérieure de ce dernier.

Je vis la première victime supplier d'un cri strident un homme tenant fermement une hache avant de beugler de douleur. Le réalisateur avait bien trop abusé du sang. Des éclaboussures démesurées giclèrent sur le tueur ainsi que la caméra se qui brouilla notre vue. C'était lourd au bout d'un moment et peu réaliste. Jasper gémissait en s'accrochant fermement aux accoudoirs, enfonçant davantage ses doigts dans le cuire du fauteuil.

- Merde, je sens que je vais dégueuler, se confessa –t il en plaquant une main sur sa bouche sans quitter l'écran du regard.

- Chochotte ! Ricanai-je.

- La ferme !

- Tu devrais aller aux toilettes… Je reste là. Affirmai-je alors qu'une autre victime se fit empaler par le psychopathe.

- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il bondit de son siège en courant vers la sortie. Dieu merci nous nous étions mis dans le fond de la salle et peu de personnes assistaient à la séance. Sans plus tarder, je reportais mon attention sur Bella qui semblait être toujours dans le feu de l'action. Je remarquai malgré tout que l'indien avait retiré son bras du dossier d'Isabella. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je ne pu réprimer un sourire satisfait.

Gamin ? Peut-être mais j'avais gagné d'une certaine manière.

Une fois le film terminé, je sortie de la salle inquiet pour Jasper. Il n'avait pas réapparu et le connaissant il devait se vider dans les toilettes. Toquant avec prudence aux seules toilettes, je me raclai la gorge.

- Jasper ça va ?

J'entendis un bruit de chasse d'eau, puis un loquet et pour finir, le visage décomposé de mon frère apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Livide était le terme le plus approprier. Un léger voile de transpiration recouvrait sa peau diaphane. Le pauvre, il était toujours aussi réceptif aux films qualifiés de gore.

- Pas vraiment… Je te retiens avec tes idées !

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Ouais ben la prochaine fois, je passe mon to…

Sans avoir le temps de terminer sa phrase, il me claqua la porte au nez et dégurgita une nouvelle fois dans la cuvette des toilettes. Je dodelinais de la tête en soupirant. Si Emmett avait été avec nous, nous aurions eu le droit à des moqueries sans fin…

- Edward ?

Retenant ma respiration, je me figeai en sentant mon corps devenir plus lourd qu'à l'accoutumer. _Oh ! Parle encore, ange resplendissant !_

Fermant les yeux rapidement, je tentai de me ressaisir tandis que mon cœur brimbalait de façons exagérées comme à chaque fois que je me retrouvais face à Isabella. Son odeur de freesia si douce et subtile titillait habillement mes narines. Lentement, je me retournais pour la découvrir encore plus belle. Son petit nez plisser, ses sourcils à l'instar de se dernier et sa lèvre inférieur lacérer.

- Bella… Hum… Salut, la saluai-je la gorge nouée.

Mon anxiété doubla lorsqu'elle plissa ses yeux en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Ca va ? Tu es… tout blanc.

- Oh… Euh… Un pop corn mal passé, me justifiai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle affichait une mine peu convaincue.

- Ok… Je dois y aller, fit-elle en montrant son ami du doigt.

- Attends.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je peux te parler.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je désespéré…

- Parce que je n'en ai aucune envie. Pas maintenant.

- Mais tu m'as dis que…

- Plus tard. Je ne pense pas qu'on soit dans l'endroit le plus… adéquate pour parler.

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu cherches à m'éviter, assénai-je triste de cette constatation.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que… J'ai du mal à supporter ta présence !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et partie à petites foulées pour se diriger vers l'indien qui me fusillait du regard.

**PV BELLA**

Je crois que mon cœur c'est arrêté de battre. Lorsque je l'avais vu, mes dents s'étaient mises à malmener ma lèvre qui avait l'impression de revivre la scène du cours de littérature. Le cœur battant, je tentais de garder un visage neutre quand Jake me tendit les bras. Malgré les pulsations affolantes de mon sang dans mes tempes j'espérais follement que mes rougeurs oublieraient de se manifester.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait cette fois ?

- Me parler.

- Il va te faire chier comme ça tout le temps ?

Nonchalamment, je haussai les épaules souhaitant que ce soit le plus naturelle possible. Savoir Edward non loin de moi me rendait toujours mal à l'aise. L'air me manquait et mes jambes menacèrent de céder sous mon poids. Jamais je ne pouvais prévoir son attitude. Allait-il être gentil et amical ou bien le petit gosse de riche arrogant et snobe ?

- Tu veux que je lui règle son compte ? Il pourra plus t'harceler de cette manière.

- Il ne m'harcèle pas… Tu exagères, rétorquai-je sèchement en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si extrémiste dans ses propos ? Il n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Edward. Moi oui, mais lui aucune. Et au fond de moi, je ne tolérerais pas qu'il lui manque de respect. C'était décidé, je devais complètement dingue.

Mais je réalisais qu'à cet instant… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Nous avait-il suivit ? Non c'était complètement dingue. Ne disait-on pas que le monde était petit ? Mais à ce point tout de même c'était dérisoire.

Jacob lâcha un petit rire sans joie avant de passer son bras sur mes épaules.

- Je ne pense pas. C'est tout de même étrange qu'on se retrouve dans le même cinéma que lui… Et puis il devait être sûrement accompagné.

Il tourna sa tête en direction d'Edward avant de rapprocher ses lèvres de ma joue pour y déposer ses dernières. Il resta ainsi bien plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau, tandis que mes joues chauffaient dangereusement. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois si impressionnable lorsque j'étais gênée?

Mon idiot d'ami s'en rendit compte et me rapprocha davantage au point de me coller à son torse sculptural. D'un éternel sourire arrogant, il reprit de manière bien plus décontracté :

- S'il n'y a pas de problème alors allons-y. Je suis sûr que ton oncle et Billy doivent être entrain de se languir de notre arrivée.

Je hochai la tête incapable de réagir autrement alors que Jacob m'entraina avec lui. En catimini, je lorgnai Edward qui me fixait blessé en fronçant les sourcils, la mâchoire serrée. Peut-être étais-je trop dure avec lui ? Il m'avait pourtant jetée devant ses amis et n'avais ni cherché à me parler après ni même me soutenir. Finalement, mon ancienne attitude était la meilleure à adopter.

Ne surtout pas se laisser attendrir par son regard de chien battu. Il m'avait eue une fois. Et ce fut amplement suffisant pour ma part. J'apprenais vite. Heureusement pour moi.

La tête haute, je grimpais sur la bécane de Jacob en enfilant d'un geste maladroit mon casque rouge et noir que je haïssais de tout mon être. A chaque fois que je le mettais, j'avais le droit aux moqueries des autres Quileutes. Surtout celle de Quil, le meilleur ami de Jake.

Ce dernier avait pour habitude de me prendre pour cible avec ses taquineries enfantines. Mais je l'appréciais. Depuis quelques jours, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le comparer à Emmett et ceci me renvoyais irrémédiablement à Edward. A lui. J'avais fais la découverte effrayante du nombre de fois aux quelles j'avais pensé à lui.

Penser à qui pouvait bien être Edward.

Resserrant mon étreinte sur Jacob, je laissais la sensation grisante de la vitesse s'emparer de ma personne. Fermant les yeux, je me sentais comme libre. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais laissé mes bras s'écarter et accueillir la force du vent sur moi. Mais à chaque fois je me réprimais de le faire.

Je sentis mon cœur se dégonfler lorsque la réserve fut à porter de vue. Adroitement je vis Jacob s'engager dans l'entrée, des silhouettes familières étaient présentes devant la maison des Black. Soufflant rapidement, je posai un pied au sol en retirant mon casque, manquant de m'étaler de tout mon long. Un pouffement se fit entendre. Je le reconnu immédiatement en affichant un visage faussement sévère.

- Surtout ne dit rien !

- Je n'en n'avais pas l'intention, s'exclama Jacob en souriant.

Dans un geste synchronisé, je m'avançais vers les indiens qui me souriaient. Emily qui était la tante de Jacob, me prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte amicale tandis que Quil se tenait en retrait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Emily était une femme d'une beauté incomparable et d'une gentillesse à l'instar de sa beauté. Cheveux noir et peau cuivré elle était mariée avec Sam, un des indiens hauts placés dans la réserve et des plus compréhensibles. Roulant des yeux, je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser fleurir un sourire sur mes lèvres.

- Quil. Fis-je monocorde se qui déclencha le rire de l'amérindien.

- Enfin tu as décidé de te pointer !

- Ouais, Jacob n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de votre sortie, intervient Embry en me saluant de la main.

- Tu crois que je dois l'appeler ? Fit Quil en papillonnant des yeux, imitant Jacob.

- Non je ne devrais pas.

- Et si elle ne répond pas…

- Bon tant pis je l'appelle ! Continua Embry avant de pouffer sous le regard noir de Jacob qui se tortillait aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

- Ca suffit vous deux !

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai.

- Quil a raison tu nous as bassinés avec ça pendant plus de trois jours… Au fait Bella c'est vrai que tu donnes des cours à Cullen ? S'enquit-il en grimaçant.

- Je donnais.

- Oh ! Il c'est passé quelque chose…

Je me sentis me raidir irrémédiablement. Fusillant Jacob du regard, mon cœur c'était accéléré sans pouvoir se contrôler à l'image d'Edward qui surgissait dans mon esprit. Lui, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes qui m'avaient touchée par leur grâce. Angélique et doux, voilà comment Edward avait été lors de son baisé. Mon pauvre cœur ne pourrait donc jamais cesser de brimbaler à ce souvenir ? Mon dessein de l'oublier était-il décidément impossible ?

- Mon oncle est ici ?

Emily acquiesça accompagnant son geste d'un sourire rassurant. Je le lui retournai maladroitement avant de pénétrer chez les Black, Jacob sur mes talons. L'ignorant du mieux que je pouvais, je restais impassible face à ses sourcils durement froncés. Je vis rapidement mon oncle affalé sur le canapé aux côtés de Billy qui tenait dans sa main une _Samuel Adams**_ décapsulée dans sa main droite. L'autre se brandissait fièrement suivit de grommellements des deux hommes.

Ils regardaient un match, _encore_ !

- Eh bien je vois que ça travail dur ! Raillai-je en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine de façon autoritaire.

- Tiens Bella ! Ca fait un bail.

- Ouais… Ca roule toujours on dirait !

Le vieil indien lâcha un rire rocailleux en jetant sa tête en arrière pour me sourire de toutes ses dents. Le même sourire que celui de Jacob.

- Je peux toujours danser. Tu es devenue une jolie jeune fille.

- C'est parce que tu ne m'a pas vu le matin, riais-je gênée par ses propos.

Billy… Cela faisait plus de quatre mois que je n'avais pas pu le voir. Venir ici c'était fait rare pour moi. Je n'en avais plus le temps et cette pensée me tuait littéralement. Ils étaient comme une famille pour mon oncle et moi. Jamais je n'aurais pu continuer mes études sans eux.

- Qu'avez-vous fais de votre après midi les jeunes ?

- Cinéma, répondit Jacob en s'approchant de nous.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit mon oncle en haussant les sourcils de façon subjective.

Désespérée, je roulais des yeux en soupirant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'imagine que Jacob et moi avions eu un rencard. Après tout, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était réellement. Un rendez-vous galant… Fleur… dîné… Romance… Ce n'était que des mots pour moi, et ça me convenait parfaitement.

- On a été voir un film d'horreur. Du sang, de l'adrénaline… C'est mon truc…

Mon oncle écarquilla ses yeux en me fixant hébété tandis que Jacob et son père éclatèrent de rire. La fin de journée se déroula comme d'habitude.

**:::::**

Fermant les yeux, je me laissais emporter par la beauté de la musique qui déversait ses notes dans ma chambre. Il était aux alentours de 23h00 et je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Edward hantait inlassablement mes pensés. Lui, son sourire, ses émeraudes et ses… lèvres. Douces, délicates, accueillantes, chaudes. Ses baisés passionnés et tendres me rendaient si étrange que mon cœur ne pouvait s'en remettre.

Pourrai-je, un jour, penser à lui sans l'associer à une tendresse qui m'était inconnu ? Ou bien tout simplement l'oublier ?

Non ce n'était pas dans mes capacités. Malgré tout il le fallait. Ce n'était qu'une représentation, qu'un mensonge… Il avait vue une partie de ma vie… Et s'il découvrait ce qui se passait ? Tout le monde serait au courant et ceci n'était pas envisageable !

La semaine suivante, je m'étais évertuée à l'évité avec brio. Lorsqu'il débarquait dans un des couloirs, je faisais demi tour à vive allure et m'enfermait dans un endroit sûr. Sécher ne m'était pas autoriser. Une aide nous était verser chaque mois, mais je devais être un minimum présente en cours sous peine de perdre cette contribution financière. La perdre m'était intolérable alors je le fuyais. Plus simple et plus efficace.

J'avais très peu côtoyé Alice, Rosalie ou bien encore un Cullen cette semaine. Je pouvais à tout moment tomber sur lui et échouer dans mon envie d'être transparente. Pour aujourd'hui, j'avais déjoué facilement le hasard d'une rencontre avec lui. Scrutant en catimini le couloir, épaules voutées, je rabattais ma capuche de sweet. Dieu merci le prof de littérature se trouvait en séminaire et les cours avaient été annulés.

La fraîcheur s'était invitée une nouvelle fois dans la bourgade de Forks. Fixant le sol, je marchais rapidement lorsque je sentis un choc. Dans quoi m'étais-je cognée ! Timidement, je relevai la tête en me figeant sur place.

Espérant être passée inaperçue, je tentai de contourner mon obstacle mais ce dernier empoigna mon bras fermement pour me replacer face à lui. Je soupirais en baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi Laureen ?

- Déjà tu ne me tutoies pas espèce de bizarrerie et de deux je veux que tu fasses mon devoir de math.

Je grimaçai en entendant le mot math. Ce n'était ma matière préférée. Je n'y excellais pas mais je m'en sortais honorablement. N'entendant pas une réponse de ma part, elle s'avança vers moi en positionnant ses mains sur ses hanches, un sourire malsain se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Il paraît que tu as embrassé Edward Cullen, c'est vrai ?

Electrisée à l'entente de son prénom, je sentis mes joues chauffer. Cherchant à me ressaisir, je baissai les yeux vers le sol me badinant lamentablement.

- Oui… Enfin… C'était pendant le cours de littérature… C'était un exercice d'interprétation.

- Comment tu as pu oser l'embrasser ? Fit-elle en feignant le dégout après m'avoir observée de haut en bas.

- Je ne lui avais rien demandé.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Si tu essaye quoi que se soit avec lui, je peux te jurer que tu le regretteras.

- Tu me menace ? M'enquis-je avec une force que je pensais inconnue.

- C'est plus un conseil. Il serait regrettable que ton oncle perde son travail, non ? Vous êtes déjà assez pauvre, il serait dommage que tu ne puisses plus te fournir aux secours populaire. Surtout pour tes fringues.

Son escorte de poupée Barbie personnel gloussait de sa répartie alors que je réajustais la lanière de mon sac mal à l'aise. Comme à chaque fois. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui s'intéressait à la mode et je n'en voyais pas la nécessité ! Je lui aurais bien fait bouffer sa manucure mais une contre six… J'avais perdue d'avance.

- Je pense que le message est passé. C'est clair ?

- Limpide, soufflai-je avant de les contourner le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Hey Swan ! Le devoir, je le veux demain.

Je ne me retournai plus et me précipita en dehors du bâtiment. Ca faisait quelques temps déjà que Laureen n'avait pas cherché à me faire faire des heures supplémentaires. La petite scène avec Edward avait sans aucun doute jouée dans la balance. Elle devait être rouillée pour m'en faire baver. C'était surement l'entrainement. La seule chose dont j'avais peur c'était pour mon oncle. Son travail était toute sa vie. Il vivait grâce à ça. Le perdre serait une catastrophe pour lui. Célibataire et solitaire il n'avait rien d'autre.

Montant dans ma bonne vielle Chevrolet, je m'installai confortablement dans l'habitacle glacial. Tournant le contacte, je n'entendis rien. Réitérant l'action plusieurs fois je m'agaçai rapidement contre ce dernier.

- Dans la journée des galères voici le numéro deux, raillai-je en m'acharnant sur la clef du véhicule.

- Tu as un problème ?

Sursautant, je relevai mon regard du tableau de bord je vis un ange. Une échappe rouge enroulée autour du cou, les lèvres, contrairement aux miennes rosies et pleines et emmitouflé dans un caban noir. Je m'imprégnais non sans regret de son odeur mentholé malgré tout le mal qu'il me fait à être aussi beau et désirable.

- Non aucun, répliquai-je sèchement alors que je vis Laureen nous fixer de loin.

- On ne dirait pas…

Me balançant violement contre mon siège les mains crispées sur le volant, j'expirais bruyamment en fixant droit devant moi.

- Tu as l'intention de te moquer de moi ?

- Je ne me moque pas de toi… Bella. Je suis venu t'aidé.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que tu donnes !

Je soupirai et sortis du véhicule en saisissant mon portable.

- Tu peux me laisser tranquille s'il te plaît.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seule.

- Ca ne t'avait pourtant pas déranger de le faire la dernière fois.

- Bella…

- Non, fiches moi la paix.

- Pourquoi tu rends toujours les choses si compliquées ? Soupira t-il en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Dieu qu'il était beau !

- C'est toi qui les compliques ! Je te demande juste de m'oublier.

-Je ne peux pas… Je me sens responsable de toi Bella.

J'écarquillai des yeux avant de rire amèrement.

- C'est la meilleure, on ne me l'avait jamais faite celle là !

- Je suis très sérieux. Pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

- Ecoutes Edward… Je ne suis pas ton amie, toi et moi on a rien en commun et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi, c'est compris ?

- Je ne te crois pas ? Asséna t-il en me bloquant le passage.

Il ne me laissait donc aucune autre alternative. La Bella du début devait revenir en force.

- Ah bon ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi j'ai eu envie de vomir quand tu m'as embrassé ? Mentis-je sans tremolo.

- Ca n'avait pas l'air de t'avoir dégouter si j'ai bonne mémoire !

Si tu savais Edward à quel point je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser. Si tu savais à quel point tomber amoureuse de toi avais été facile. Bien trop facile. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi… Qu'importe que ces sentiments m'aliènent, je les effacerais avec rigueur.

- Je jouais la comédie. Je suis plutôt douée pour ce genre de chose.

- Pourquoi être ainsi Bella ? Je viens m'excuser et je veux te dire que…

- Je n'en n'ai rien à faire de tes excuses ou que sais-je. Je veux juste qu'on m'oubli et vivre sans problème. Etre seule. Moi et personne d'autre ! Hurlai-je avant de partir en courant mais Edward me rattrapa par mon poigner et me rapprocha de lui violement.

J'heurtai son buste et pus sentir ses muscles contre mes doigts. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais fais glisser ses derniers contre sa peau et l'aurait embrassé à pleine bouche.

- Tu étais où ces derniers jours ?

- Ces derniers jours ? Mais tu viens ici tout les jours ? Eludai-je en souriant faussement espérant qu'il passe à autre chose.

- C'est quoi le problème chez toi ?

- Chez moi ? Le même que chez lui, chez toi, fis-je en désignant les personnes une à une avec un air supérieur.

- J'n'ai pas envie de rire avec toi Bella.

- Envie de rire ? Désolée de gâcher tes espoirs mais tu n'as jamais été vraiment drôle Cullen.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Soupira t-il en me sondant alors que je fronçais les sourcils.

- Moi rien…

- C'est Laureen ? Elle te pose des problèmes, s'enquit-il inquiet en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

- Pas à ma connaissance. Je pense que son problème en ce moment c'est son vernis à ongle.

- Je suis sérieux.

-Et toi tu en as des problèmes ? Demandai-je en réussissant de me détacher de son étreinte.

- Moi ? Je…

- Qu'est-ce que je raconte Edward Cullen n'a aucun problème, répliquai-je avec tout le cynisme qui m'était possible de rassembler.

- Tu ne me connais pas ! Affirma t-il durement alors qu'il serrait sévèrement les poings et crispa sa merveilleuse mâchoire masculine.

- Je pense que si…

Avançant un pas vers lui, ses yeux plongés dans les miens je pouvais y lire de la colère et de la fatigue. Il était épuisé de toute cette merde ? Eh bien on dirait que nous sommes deux. Je posai ma main sur son crâne en clôturant mes paupières. Il devait être perdu mais me laissa faire.

- Ton père travail dans l'hôpital, il adore son travail. Il rêve de te voir dans une grande école et s'enquit de tout les détailles de ton dossier. Contrairement à tes frères tu préfère être populaire et assurer une vie paisible au bahut. Tu détestes les romans à l'eau de roses car pour toi c'est irréelle. Tu déteste la philo et le français mais si tu fais des efforts c'est pour ta mère et tu aimerais plus souvent jouer au piano qu'étudier. Alors comment c'était ?

- Surprenant. Mais comment tu sais que je fais du piano ? Me demanda t-il ahuri.

- Tes doigts. Tu as des mains de pianiste.

Interloqué par ma déduction, il les plaça devant lui et les examina rapidement.

- Tu as fait attention à mes mains ? S'enquit-il en laissant naître un sourire enjôleur sur ses lèvres.

- J'observe… C'est tout.

- Hum… Quand les gens n'apportent pas d'intérêt à quelqu'un, ils ne les observent pas ainsi, asséna t-il en se rapprochant davantage de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Que je t'intéresse mais que tu n'as pas envie de te l'avouer.

Me tortillant mal à l'aise, je réajustai mon emprise sur mon sac et repris un visage fermé.

- Tu regardes trop de film Cullen.

Je tournai les talons rapidement sans lui laisser le temps de me rattraper une nouvelle fois. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et vis Alice les yeux écarquillés tout comme Rosalie, retenues par leurs compagnons respectifs.

Laureen, elle tapa dans ses mains, un léger sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres alors que mes yeux se remirent à me piquer. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'étais hors du parking que je m'autorisais à pleurer. Je devenais complètement folle.

Malgré avoir déversé toute ma colère et ma haine sur lui, il n'avait rien fais à part m'écouter. Rien d'autre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme tous les autres et m'oublier ? C'était surement plus divertissant ainsi pour lui.

Je le haïssais de pouvoir me torturer aussi facilement. N'existait-il pas un remède contre Edward Cullen ? Une purification, un antidouleur, contre ce que je ressentais en sa présence. Epuisée, je réduisis la vitesse de ma course. Sentant des gouttes de pluies s'écraser sur ma peau, je soupirai encore une fois.

- Ce n'est pas mon jour !

Sa ne manqua pas. La pluie se déversa en une rafale impressionnante pour me tremper jusqu'aux os. C'est tremblante, que j'aperçus ma maison en soupirant. J'allais enfin pouvoir être seule.

* * *

_***Extrait tiré de Roméo et Juliette**_

_**** Bière américaine**_

**Bon voila, ce sera tout aujourd'hui (30 pages XD). **

**Je vais tenter de vous postez le chapitre rapidement comme mercredi après-midi et le reste de la semaine je ne bosse pas. **

**C'est une bonne nouvelle ! **

**Je pourrais donc finir le chapitre 10. Avec un peu de chance, ce week end. **

**En attendant je pars manger et vous dis à bientôt et j'attend vos avis !**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, cette histoire m'appartient.**_

**Bonjour à vous toutes ! Comment sa va bien aujourd'hui ? **

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ^^ Oui **

**Sa été rapide. J'ai vue le Trailer de Révélation et c'était… Waouh !**

**Je pense être comme pas mal de personnes : FRUSTRER ! XD**

**Bella est magnifique et on a 2 secondes de la scène de lune de miel et c'est encore une fois : Waouh ! **

**Perso, c'est plutôt agréable de l'avoir vu avant de passer mon bac. Oui c'est sûrement le chapitre avant mon bac. Je posterais sans doute le week end prochain ou celui après parce que je révise et sa prend du temps, plus la fatigue.**

* * *

**Enfin bref… Malgré le mauvais temps qui règne, je réponds aux non-inscrits : **

**CamilleSaskiaMarius76 :** Je vois que tu fais partie du groupe 'anti-Jacob' XD Ne t'en fais pas moi non plus je l'aime je suis team Edward si sa peut te rassurer. Mais Jacob est un appuie important pour Bella.

**4U :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Tu en veux plus ? Eh bien il y a 36 pages d'écrites dans ce chapitre alors je pense que c'est le plus long pour le moment.

**First fan :** Ah ! Ma lectrice passionnée ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu apprécies de plus en plus ma fiction. C'est un réel bonheur de recevoir tes avis. Bella ne se laissera pas faire mais elle n'ai pas non plus insensible à Edward. En même temps qui le serait ? Promis je ne casserais pas notre barre à sexe XD Eddy restera en un seul morceau.

**BEA :** Qui te dit que Bella est malade ? ^^

**PatiewSnow :** Contente que tu es aimée les clins d'œil à Eclipse. Ne t'en fais pas pour Laureen elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça. Mais Bella est la tête de turc de Forks alors il lui faut du temps avant de réagir malgré son sacré caractère.

* * *

**Encore merci à Jackye qui se bat corps et âmes pour**

**Me faire améliorer mon vocabulaire ! Ainsi qu'à toutes les lectrices inscrites qui me laisse une trace de leur passage. **

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

_**PS:**_ _**Petit conseil pour lire, je vous conseil de mettre en mode 'black' et de mettre 1/2**_

_**C'est beaucoup plus agréable. Enfin je dis sa, je dis rien ^^**_

**:::::**

**Chapitre 10 : **_**Progresser.**_

**:::::**

**PV BELLA**

Régulant ma respiration à la mélodie, je fixais inerte un point face à mes yeux. Sentant ma poitrine se redresser puis s'affaisser paisiblement, je me laissai aller aux notes qui se diffusaient dans ma chambre. Jouant avec les manches bien trop longue de mon haut, je soupirais priant que le temps passe plus rapidement. Malheureusement mon vœu n'était pas réalisable, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

Allonger sous les couvertures, je jetais un cou d'œil aux pilules qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Je ne pouvais plus supporter leur vue. J'avais réussis à tomber malade en rentrant à la maison et résultat, j'avais fini par rester cloîtrée ici avec les reproches de mon oncle en prime.

Je m'en voulais déjà pas mal de lui avoir infligé ce problème en plus. Lui qui s'inquiétait plus que nécessaire pour ma santé, avait failli faire une attaque lorsqu'il m'avait vu trempée jusqu'aux os. Sa première réaction avait été celle d'une mère poule et la seconde était de revenir le flic de Forks.

Bien entendu, je lui avais dissimulé les… désagréments de la journée. Laureen, Edward… Je ne voulais pas l'inquiété davantage. Il avait bien à faire avec ses propres problèmes. Difficilement, j'avais appelé Betty afin d'être excusée. Dieu merci, peu de personnes fréquentaient le magasin en ce moment. Quand à ma camionnette, c'était Jacob qui me l'avait ramenée à mon domicile.

Jacob. Heureusement qu'il était à mes côtés pour ne pas craquer, même si il était bien trop zélé avec ma personne. Il m'avait interrogée avec application sur la raison pour laquelle j'étais rentrée seule. Bien décidée à lui cacher la vérité pour une fois, je m'entêtais à éluder ses questions.

Vaincu, il m'avait divertie pendant quelques heures avant de rentrer chez lui me laissant à nouveau seule avec mes réflexions. Seule, je ne l'étais qu'à moitié. Edward cohabitait avec mon esprit. Emprunt à une obsession insoutenable, il me hantait sans répit. Tout de lui était inscrit dans mon esprit.

Me languissant de son odeur, de ses lèvres, je ne pouvais supporter en davantage. Combattre cette chimère en était épuisant. Son regard hypnotique me bloquait dans toutes mes réflexions qui aboutissaient à des échecs. Cela ne faisait qu'une seule journée que je passais loin d'Edward. Durant toute cette journée je me sentais complètement vide.

Je ne pouvais plus rester cloîtrée, ici sous peine de devenir complètement folle. J'avais fais ce fichu devoir de math et Angela était passée pour me donner les miens. Gentiment, elle avait accepté de transmettre le devoir à Laureen sans me questionner. C'était un des aspects qui me faisait apprécier Angela. Jamais elle ne m'avait jugée, elle se contentait de me parler de banalités évitant d'aborder les sujets fâcheux. Une journée de retard, ce n'était rien. Barbie n'allait pas m'en faire tout un plat, après tout j'étais absente pour une raison valable.

Ne voulant plus y penser, je bondis avec difficulté de mon lit, je poussais les couvertures avec dégout et posais les pieds au sol. Une douleur lancinante me traversa de part en part à au niveau de mon crâne. La pièce semblait tanguer. Jurant de façon peu agréable, je titubais maladroitement pieds nus jusqu'à mon armoire, attrapant une salopette en jean et un pull bleu qui avait appartenu à la fille de Betty lorsqu'elle avait mon âge.

Je me souviens qu'elle me l'avait offert pour par cette attention. mes 15 ans. Même si célébrer mon anniversaire n'était pas mon activité favorite, j'avais été touchée, Betty avait l'art et la manière de trouver ce qui pouvait me fait plaisir.

Après m'être chaudement habillée, je descendis aussi rapidement que possible au salon où je vis mon oncle me sonder du regard en plissant ses yeux. Ça n'allait pas être aussi simple que je le pensais. Tentant un sourire enjôleur, il soupira en croisant les bras contre son buste.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Au garage, j'ai quelques réparations à faire sur ma camionnette.

- Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Il y fait un froid de canard et tu vas attraper la mort ! Grogna t-il alors que je levais les yeux aux ciels.

- Ça va aller, je t'assure ! J'ai pris de quoi me couvrir, affirmai-je avant d'éternuer sans aucune grâce.

_Mince. _

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit très recommandé… Tu devrais appeler Jacob, il dira oui j'en suis sûr !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le déranger pour si peu. Ça ne va pas me tuer, soupirai-je exaspérer de sa surprotection. Aller… Tonton… S'il te plaît !

- Très bien ! Je te laisse y aller, mais je te veux dans ton lit quand je rentre ce soir. Et que tu aies pris tes médicaments contre la fièvre.

- Comme d'habitude…

Je tournai les talons rapidement avant de me poster devant la porte.

- Au faite, je l'es ai mis dans la poche avant !

Il acquiesça en souriant. Je me dirigeai vers le garage pour m'afférer aux réparations de ma camionnette non sans éternuer.

**PV EDWARD**

Nerveusement, j'appuyai fébrilement sur la sonnette sentant le trac me ronger. Comment réagira-t-elle ? Et si elle me claquait la porte au nez ? Après tout cela ne m'étonnerais pas, et cela serait justifier. Je n'avais pas pu attendre davantage pour la retrouver et pour savoir pourquoi elle était aussi radicale avec moi. J'ai été poussé par Alice, qui avait compris les grandes lignes de ma fascination pour Isabella. Maudit Jasper, il n'avait pas su tenir sa langue.

Il est vrai qu'Alice arrivait à en faire ce qu'elle en voulait. Il ne résistait pas à deux ou trois mots doux de sa compagne. Dieu merci, Emmett ne savait pas ce que je ressentais pour Bella. Moi-même, je n'en avais aucune idée. C'était étrange, mais loin d'être désagréable, bien au contraire. A chaque fois que je ressentais toutes ces sensations au près d'Isabella, je me transcendais, j'en demandais encore plus pour faire durer le plaisir.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aidez ?

- Hum…Je suis Edward Cullen un camarade de classe de votre nièce. Je voudrais parler à Isabella… Je suis venu lui apporter les devoirs, me justifiai-je en désignant mon sac.

Il me jaugea du regard avant de frotter son menton en souriant maladroitement.

- Elle est dans le garage.

- Oh… Je pensais qu'elle était malade.

Il soupira en passant son gilet. Un court silence gênant s'installa entre son oncle et moi. Je me tendis à la vue de son arme de service. Espérons qu'il ne sache rien de compromettant sur moi. Je n'étais encore à l'épreuve des balles… Dommage. Il releva son regard vers moi et je vis le même cerne violacer que sa nièce. Son regard était triste et vitreux que j'aurais voulu trouver quelque chose pour l'apaisé. Je me contentai de lui sourire.

- Ma nièce ne tient pas deux minutes sans rien faire.

- Je n'en doute pas. Bella à l'air très indépendante…

- Elle tient ça de sa mère.

Je le fixais surpris qu'il me dise ça. Lui aussi apparemment car pour faire diversion il se racla la gorge en détournant son regard pour redevenir le chef Swan aux allures sévères.

- Bon je dois aller travailler, annonça t-il d'un ton abrupte.

- Oh ! Eh bien merci… Je…

- Fait attention avec ma nièce, asséna t-il sèchement alors que je le suivais tendu comme un arc. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux mais je t'ai à l'œil mon garçon.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal… Je ne fais que lui apporter les cours qu'elle a ratés et je la laisse se reposer.

- Tu as intérêt ! Sur ce bonne journée à vous deux.

- Euh… Merci.

Je m'effaçai de l'entré pour le suivre à l'extérieur. Il monta dans sa voiture de fonction en démarrant rapidement pour quitter mon champ de vision. Mains enfoncer dans les poches de mon caban, je soupirais en espérant qu'avec Bella ce serait plus envisageable de parler. Prudemment, je m'arrêtais devant l'entrée du garage.

Etrangement, il n'y faisait pas si froid. Un établi en désordre se trouvait contre un mur à gauche où une porte en bois vieillis se trouvait. Sûrement un autre à accès à la maison des Swan. Un crucifie y était accroché au dessus de cette dernière. Décidément, la foi était une chose importante pour cette famille.

Secouant la tête, je vis deux pieds dépasser de la camionnette délabrée d'Isabella. Surement allongée sur une planche à roulette, elle recula légèrement me laissant voir ses fines jambes apparaître. J'approchai anxieusement en passant une main dans mes cheveux en me raclant la gorge qui était aussi sèche que le Sahara.

Comment Isabella fait-elle pour me mettre un tel stress en si peu de temps ? Elle avait un contrôle tel sur ma personne que çà en devenait ridiculement déroutant. Ne sachant pas comment me manifester, je me contentai de tousser en espérant ne pas à avoir à recommencer.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire ! Tu es malade et ce n'est pas raisonnable d'attraper plus amplement froid mais ça va ! Elle ria légèrement avant de se mettre à rouler pour s'extirper de dessous le véhicule. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…tu ne…

Je vis ses pupilles s'agrandir de surprise à l'instant où elle sortie de dessous sa cachette en me sondant rapidement. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, elle se mordit ces dernières rapidement avant de reprendre un visage froid et fermé. Je constatais que sa pâleur était bien présente tout comme ses cernes et ses lèvres mauves.

- Qu'est-ce que fait ici ?

- Je venais voir comment tu allais. Et t'apporter les devoirs, fis-je en tapotant sur la lanière de mon sac que je tenais fermement dans l'une de mes mains.

Elle reporta son attention sur le dessous de sa camionnette et soupira.

- On me les a déjà apportés. Angela est passée.

- Ah… Je n'étais pas au courant, mentis-je.

- Eh bien à présent tu le sais. Tu as fais un détour inutile, je suis en un seul morceau, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Je savais très bien qu'Angela s'était occupée de récolter les cours de Bella, j'avais juste espéré qu'elle me laisserait profiter de sa présence pendant quelques instants. Je n'allais pas repartir sans être sûr qu'elle soit apte à me pardonner. Je savais parfaitement que l'autre cabot profiterait de la situation pour s'imposer et rallié Isabella à sa cause.

- Je voulais aussi te raconter les potins du lycée, assénai-je en pouffant alors qu'elle me dévisagea sans sourire.

- Comment savais tu où j'étais ? Me questionna t-elle sèchement.

- Ton oncle. Répondis-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté. D'ailleurs, ne devrais-tu pas être dans ton lit ?

- Tu ne devrais pas rentrer chez toi ? Eluda t-elle visiblement agacée de ma persévérance.

- J'ai du temps libre.

- Tu vas t'ennuyer.

- Je ne pense pas m'ennuyer avec toi, lâchai-je sans réfléchir.

D'un geste rapide et sec, elle pencha sa tête afin de m'apercevoir et elle plongea son regard dans le mien pour me sonder. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle clôtura ses paupières avant de froncer ses petits sourcils et plisser son adorable nez. D'une voix inhabituellement rauque, elle reporta son attention sur sa camionnette.

- Je suis navrée mais il faut que finisse ça.

- Je peux te regarder faire, dis-je en retirant mon caban.

Je le déposai sur le dossier du siège qui était situé près de la camionnette et de Bella. S'agrippant au pare choc dénudé de protection, elle fronça davantage les sourcils en plissant ses yeux. Laissant apparaître une simple ligne sur ses lèvres, elle soupira bruyamment en crispant ses doigts sur sa prise voyant que j'ôtais mon caban.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Cullen ?

- Je m'installe.

Elle grommela en essayant son front du revers de sa main y laissant une faible marque noire s'afficher fièrement sur le haut de ce dernier. Elle était à croquer. Je me serai volontiers jeter sur ses lèvres mais elle n'aurait surement pas apprécié ce geste. Après tout elle m'avait confessé avoir ressentie que du dégout pendant notre baisé. N'avait-elle pas eu envie de recommencer après notre premier échange ?

Elle se glissa à nouveau sous le véhicule et se remis à l'ouvrage, laissant raisonner les chocs entre ses outils et le métal de la voiture. Gêné par le silence glacial qu'Isabella entretenait, je me m'installai rapidement sur le siège avant de prendre la parole.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en mécanique.

Elle laissa un silence stressant s'immiscer avant de me répondre rapidement.

- Je connais les bases seulement.

Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil aux pièces qui étaient exposées sur un tissue blanc et noir. Aligner soigneusement, la moitié des pièces devaient être sur le point de rendre l'âme. Elle avait surement du les trouver dans une décharge ou encore les acheter dans les premiers prix.

- Tu remets ta caisse en état avec des pièces récupérées ?

- Je remets de la vie avec des choses inanimées, rectifia t-elle en souriant pour la première fois.

Un sourire moqueur certes mais un sourire tout même présent.

- Tu t'entends bien avec ton oncle ?

- Si tu tiens à rester ici, rend toi utile et colle le complètement, ordonna t-elle en désignant le pare choc.

Je m'exécutai sagement en souriant devant son ton autoritaire. Ça la rendait encore plus séduisante.

- C'est oui ou non ? Demandai-je amusé par sa tentative de diversion.

- Eh bien vue qu'il est né bien avant l'injection hydraulique… On peut dire que oui.

- Alors cette voiture c'est ta chose ? Demandai-je en riant alors qu'elle resserrait un boulon en grimaçant légèrement avant de tousser légèrement.

- On peut voir les choses de cette manière.

- Intéressant, murmurai-je pensif.

Elle lâcha un petit rire amer avant de feindre l'enthousiasme en réitérant son action à plusieurs endroits.

- Tu as des tas de capacités et du potentiel Bella. Pourquoi perdre autant de temps avec cette fichue voiture ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, mais bon c'est un peu vrai, grignai-je alors qu'elle se redressa pour s'adosser à sa voiture.

Elle se tourna maladroitement vers la camionnette et tapota tendrement le pare choc de cette dernière.

- Ne l'écoutes pas il est jaloux.

- Oui. Très jaloux, acquiesçai-je en laissant naître un sourire.

C'était à moitié vrai, j'aurais voulu la même attention qu'elle portait à sa camionnette. Elle éclata de rire en me fixant curieusement. Se mordant la lèvre, elle laissa apparaître ses merveilleuses rougeurs que j'affectionnais tant. Envahissant la surface de sa peau, j'aurais voulu y passer mes doigts comme l'autre jour. Mais je m'abstenais. Elle semblait me laisser lui parler et il me fallait gagner sa confiance. Petit à petit, voila ce que m'avait conseillé Jasper et je comptais appliquer avec soin ses précieuses recommandations.

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire. Ça te rend plus belle, avouai-je avec véracité alors qu'elle devint écarlate tandis que mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Jamais je n'aurais cru ceci possible. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé être empli de désire pour Isabella et que cette envie soit déclenchée par de banale de rougeur. Mais la chose que je venais de comprendre était que Bella n'avait rien de banale. Loin de là ! Elle était unique. Il fallait être fou ou bien aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Seigneur qu'elle me libère de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi, même si je savais que ceci ne se ferait jamais. De plus, je ne le voulais pas.

- Ne penses pas que je ne t'en veux plus… Parce que n'est pas le cas, répliqua t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Rassure-toi, je ne le pensais pas. J'ai été… con.

- Je ne te contredirai pas à ce sujet.

Très bien, nous rentrions dans le vif du sujet et je me sentais de moins en moins sur de mes propos. Les mains moites et le sang battant à tout rompre dans mes tempes, je sentais ma gorge s'assécher très rapidement. Trop rapidement.

- Je sais se que tu as pu ressentir l'autre fois je…

- Non je ne pense pas, rétorqua t-elle en claquant sa voix.

Honteux, je baissai la tête en passant une énième fois ma main dans ma chevelure pour l'empoigner fortement.

- Je comprends parfaitement que tu me haïsses, je le mérite. Je n'ai fais que t'enfoncer davantage au lieu de t'aider. Mais Bella, même si ça ne le justifie pas, j'avais mes raisons.

- Je sais.

- Comment ça ?

- Jasper a abordé brièvement le sujet, fit-elle en haussant brièvement les épaules.

Je la fixai légèrement irrité que Jasper est pu lui expliquer à ma place. C'était à moi de lui parler. Semblant se rendre compte de mon agacement, Isabella m'offrit un léger sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, cernés.

- Il m'a dit que tu m'expliquerais, peut-être un jour. Ne soit pas fâché contre lui. Il n'a fait que répondre à une de mes questions.

Elle avait posé des questions sur ma personne à ma famille ? Pourquoi ? Je l'intéressais donc un peu ? Mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir à cette constatation. Je comptais donc un minimum pour elle. Encouragé par cette découverte, je lui offrir un faible sourire en coin.

- Tu as des questions à _me _poser ?

- Pourquoi fréquenter Mike et sa bande ?

- La popularité, me bornai-je à répondre. Je ne veux pas de la même vie qu'à Phoenix, assénai-je en serrant les poings.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien perplexe alors qu'elle soupirait en retirant ses gants en toiles jaune. Les mots assiégeaient mon cerveau mais restait bloquer dans ma gorge. Que penserait-elle de l'ancien Edward ? J'avais peur qu'elle me trouve ridicule. Un gamin qui avait peur du regard des autres, c'était ce que j'étais au plus profond de moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, plus rien ne me choc. Et si tu penses que je divulguerais tout je n'en ferais rien. Ce n'est pas mon genre de m'abaisser à ce niveau.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle pencha sa tête sur les côtés avant de remettre rapidement ses gants et de se repositionner, prête à se glisser sous la camionnette.

- Si tu ne tiens pas à en parler je comprendrais. Je n'aime pas forcer la main.

- Je t'en parlerais une autre fois… Pas maintenant.

Elle acquiesça en souriant franchement.

- Pas de problème. Je te laisse le temps de préparer ton petit discours.

- Vous moqueriez vous de moi mademoiselle Swan ?

- Ce n'est pas mon genre je…

- Bella !

Je vis un gosse de dix ans débouler vers nous en courant en claquant une porte de voiture. Il se jeta au cou de mon ange et plaqua un baisé sur sa joue avant sautiller dans tous les sens. Il me faisait penser à Alice.

-Salut Seth !

- Seth ! Hurla un homme.

Il était assez grand et imposant. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient rasés. Sa peau était cuivrée à l'instar de celle du sale cabot. Etait-il de la même famille ? Peut importe. Lui avait l'air bien plus calme et patient. Il s'arrêta à notre hauteur et soupira en voyant l'enfant déblatérer des paroles sans s'arrêter.

- Salut Bella.

- Sam

- Hey Bella! J'ai vue un robot immense et tout... Y avait même des lumières qui surgissaient dans tout les sens et des monstres qui n'arrêtaient pas…

- Calme-toi un peu. Arrêtes deux secondes. Alors lui c'est Anthony, répliqua Bella en me souriant malicieuse.

- Edward, rectifiai-je alors que le gosse me salua rapidement tout comme Sam légèrement gêné du comportement de l'enfant.

Bella souri rapidement avant de répondre au gamin en chuchotant amusé.

- C'est un agent double ! Faut pas le croire.

Seth hocha la tête avant de reprendre son monologue avec débordant d'énergie.

- Allez on va faire un tour ensemble hein ? On y va ? Allez Bella !

- Seth pas aujourd'hui je suis en mission spéciale, continua Bella en jouant la comédie.

- Allez ! Je suis sûr que mes parents ne diront rien ! Tenta l'enfant qui commença à monter dans le mont charge de la camionnette.

- Ça suffit Seth remonte dans la voiture, le réprima sévèrement Sam en voyant le petit protester.

L'enfant, soupira vaincu et descendit, avachit comme s'il soutenait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Je fixais la scène, attendri du regard bienveillant d'Isabella sur l'enfant. Bella était décidément une source d'étonnement perpétuelle. On aurait dit une mère veillant sur son enfant et le couvant du regard avec bienveillance.

- Une prochaine fois promis ! Le réconforta Isabella en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Promis, acquiesça Bella. Croix de bois, croix de fer, je te jure je bouffe un vers !

Seth éclata de rire tandis que j'étouffai un rire devant la mine déconcertée de Sam. Ce dernier toujours planté devant nous, fixa mon ange, le visage impassible.

- Bella je peux te parler, interviens l'indien sérieusement.

- T'en fais pas Sam, tu te débrouilles très bien ! Affirma t-elle en affichant une mine arrogante et assurée sur son merveilleux faciès.

Le dit Sam soupira et retourna dans la voiture, suivit de Seth qui sautillait en riant. Après être remonter dans la vielle voiture, le petit garçon se pencha de la fenêtre en affichant un sourire resplendissant, mais la mine assez marquer. Bizarre pour un enfant de son âge.

- Fais gaffe à tes fesses !

- Fais gaffe à tes fesses, répéta Isabella en souriant.

Je ne l'avais jamais vue sourire de cette manière. Il était bien plus que sincère. Il me chamboulait plus que raison. Elle soupira fortement laissant affaisser ses épaules en fixant la voiture s'éloigner.

- Comment tu les as connus ? Demandai-je alors que la voiture quittait notre champ de vision.

- C'est des amis… Rétorqua t-elle tristement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Seth ? Il est… hyper actif… Ou un truc dans le genre ?

- Juste en pleine période, que l'on nomme communément : préadolescence, affirma t elle songeuse.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir été comme ça à son âge.

- Ah oui et comment étais tu ? S'enquit-elle en souriant.

- Je ne saurais pas vraiment le dire.

- Hum… Un petit garçon bien sage… Se moqua t elle en battant des cils.

- Ou pas… Riais-je en me remémorant le nombre d'âneries qu'avec mes frères avions fait. Et toi ?

- Il me semble que j'ai toujours été comme ça.

- Comme quoi ? Me renseignai-je curieux.

- Bizarre.

Elle avait craché le mot en se callant contre le pare choc en fixant ses mains. Je m'installai à ses côtés, au sol en fixant devant moi.

- On dirait que tu te moques de se que pense les autres. Tu es… toi. Murmurai-je alors qu'elle fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête.

- Ouais. Mais on ne sait pas ce que je suis, rétorqua t- elle amère.

- C'est bien tu sais.

- Hum… J'ai du mal à le croire parfois… Souvent même.

- Je t'envie, lâchai-je sans la regarder.

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'envies ? Le fait d'être la bête noir de Forks ? De devoir supporter tous ces regards qui te rappellent que tu n'es pas normal ou les insultes à tout va ? Demanda t- elle rudement.

- Non… J'envie ta force Bella.

- Je ne suis pas forte, loin de là !

- Tu ne le vois pas, mais tu es admirable Bella. Ça se voit rien qu'avec ce gosse. Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer.

- Te répondre serait ridicule, fit-elle en s'essuyant les mains à l'aide d'un vieux chiffon avant de le jeter près de mon siège.

Je remarquai qu'elle avait une ligne noire qui barrait son front et contrastait avec son visage sérieux et sa peau laiteuse. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire en voyant le tableau.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui soit si drôle ?

- Tu as une marque ici, me justifiai-je en désignant son front en souriant.

- Oh… Le jour où je n'aurais pas de tâches sur moi…

Elle tenta de la faire disparaître en vain, et elle l'étala plus qu'autre chose.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Je m'emparai du torchon qu'elle avait jeté et riait d'avance alors qu'elle écarquilla les yeux comprenant mes intentions. Positionnant ses mains devant elle, elle me jeta un regard sévère avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, repose se torchons, tu vas aggraver les choses !

- Tu penses que c'est ça qui va me faire changer d'avis ? Fis-je alors qu'elle se leva d'un bon en reculant le plus possible.

- Tu vas le regretter, ma vengeance sera terrible !

- Je prends le risque !

Je la poursuivis en riant. Elle était rapide et avait l'avantage de connaître les lieux. Tentant de la garder à porter de vue, je la vis grimper l'escalier pour débouler dans un petit couloir au couleur taupe. Ouvrant à la volée une porte, elle essaya de me la claquer au nez, mais sa force comparée à la mienne était rien.

- Tu es coincée Miss Swan.

- Je peux très bien sauter par la fenêtre !

J'abaissai le mouchoir pour me jeter sur elle et saisir ses jambes sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

- Arrête Cullen ! S'exclama t- elle en riant.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De faire le gamin, tu es grotesque.

- Peut-être mais au moins tu seras couchée, répliquai-je en la jetant sur son lit.

M'entrainant dans sa chute, je me retrouvai au dessus de son petit corps. Ses pupilles plongées dans les miennes, j'avais l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir m'en défaire. Je plaçant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage en n'osant à peine bouger. Ses mains contre mon torse, elle devait sentir à quel point mon organe vital était malmené. Son rire, tout comme le mien était un vague souvenir et c'étaient tus à l'instant où nos corps étaient entré en contacte.

Son souffle saccadé balayait la surface de mon épiderme et m'offrait d'exquis frissons tout le long de l'échine. Le freesia. C'était l'odeur qui la composait à cet instant, il me berçait sur son cœur si chaleureux. Chacun de mes sens étaient exacerbés de ne pouvoir agir. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait y remédier, j'étais tétanisé.

Je brûlais d'envie de redessiner par mes doigts, par mes lèvres, par ma langue, chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque endroit. Même les plus intimes inaccessibles et la faire mienne. Pouvoir nicher mon visage dans son cou et y respirer son odeur.

Lentement, je glissai une de mes mains près de ses cheveux qui étaient éparpillés sur le matelas et auréolaient son visage angélique et fin. Sa peau si parfaite et diaphane ressemblait à de la porcelaine et était si douce. Son souffle accélérait tout comme les pulsations de mon cœur dans ma poitrine qui semblait menacer de quitter son enclot. Jouant avec une de ses mèches, je la vis tracer un chemin par ses pupilles de mes yeux à mes lèvres. Ouvrant puis refermant sa bouches, elle n'en sortis aucun son.

- Me pardonnes-tu ? Susurrai-je avec une voix dont j'ignorais l'existence.

Je réussissais à y déceler du désir, de l'envie et surtout de la frustration. Isabella fit glisser ses mains contre mon torse pour les remonter sur mes épaules. D'un geste audacieux, elle déposa timidement une de ses mains contre mon cou afin d'atteindre la naissance de ma chevelure et joua avec. Une nouvelle fois, elle m'arracha un frémissement. Je déposai mon front contre le sien sans effectuer une seule pression.

- Je m'y efforce…

- Mais ce n'est pas gagné, n'est-ce pas ? Grimaçai-je en observant rapidement ses lèvres qu'elle malmenait pour une énième fois.

- Désolée. Ce n'est pas si facile pour moi Cullen.

- J'attendrais. Je t'attendrais…

Je rabattais une de ses mèches folles derrière son oreille. Une fois mon action fini je la vis, les yeux clos, le nez plissé tout comme ses sourcils. Alors que je poussai davantage notre contacte, je caressai délicatement sa joue du bout de mon nez, descendant jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Elle stoppa ma main en rouvrant les yeux laissant apparaître sa moue perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Murmura t- elle la voix chevrotante.

- Rien… C'est juste… Je vais y aller. Tu dois te reposer maintenant… articulai-je avec difficulté sentant le désire me dévorer les entrailles.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée ! Grogna t- elle en rechignant alors que je plongeai à nouveau mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu as mauvaise mine. De plus ton oncle m'en voudrais que tu ne sois pas au lit, il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier.

- Il rentre tard. Comme à chaque fois. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qu'il déteste mais… la gente masculine en général, marmonna t- elle en m'offrant un sourire d'excuse.

- Raison de plus pour te reposer, répliquai-je en m'écartant d'elle à contre cœur.

Après tout, officiellement, je n'étais passé que pour seulement lui apporter ses cours et prendre de ses nouvelles. Je remontai délicatement les couvertures sur elle avant de lui sourire tendrement. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'écrasai mes lèvres contre son front en tentant de lui transmettre tout le déchirement qu'elle provoquait en moi.

Je me relevai lentement, laissant les lèvres se rejoindre. M'écartant légèrement, je vis mon Isabella, les paupières closes, lèvres entrouvertes elle lâcha un soupire de… bien être ? Lorsqu'elle laissa réapparaitre ses deux splendeurs chocolatées, elle semblait troubler. Je lui souria tendrement en rabattant une énième fois une de ses mèches.

Mais elle ne me le retourna pas. Déçu, je me levai rapidement de son lit, et me dirigeai vers la porte sans me retourner.

- Attends !

- Oui ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Tu…Enfin est-ce que… Tu es pris… ce soir ? Balbutia t- elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses couvertures.

- Non, j'ai aucun projet, pourquoi ?

- Je me disais que si tu voulais… On pourrait peut-être…Enfin… Laisses tomber.

- Tu veux que je reste ? Demandai-je étonné.

- C'est idiot.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, rétorquai-je en souriant.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, souffla t- elle en baissant son regard.

- Ton oncle veut que je fasse attention à toi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de nourrisse, croassa t- elle en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine d'un air autoritaire.

- Hum… Je vais tout de même rester.

- Dans ce cas, je vais aller préparer à manger, annonça Bella en repoussant les couvertures en grimaçant.

- Non toi tu reste couchée. Je vais commander des pizzas.

- Hors de question. Je t'invite et la moindre des choses c'est…

- Arrête de discuter et allonge-toi maintenant ! Assénai-je avec autorité alors que je voyais qu'elle ne refusait que pour la forme.

Elle s'exécuta en s'enfonçant sous les couettes alors que je déposais le chiffon dans un coin de la chambre. Préférant rester impassible, j'évitais de croisé son regard alors qu'elle boudait comme une enfant gâtée.

- Où est le téléphone ?

- En bas dans la cuisine, près du placard, répliqua t-elle en boudant.

- Très bien.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à sa table de chevet en soupirant.

- Et je veux que tu prennes ces fichues comprimés.

- Je n'aime pas leur goût.

- Bella ! On dirait une gosse de six ans ! Marmonnai-je désespéré.

- Est-ce qu'un enfant de six ans peut faire ça ? Demanda t- elle avant de faire une grimace improvisée qui m'arracha un sourire.

Faussement dépité, je quittai la chambre de Bella pour aller trouver l'objet de ma convoitise. Je n'avais pas vraiment détaillé l'endroit dans lequel vivait Isabella. A chaque pas que j'effectuais, j'inspectais rigoureusement chaque détail qui pouvait m'être utile afin de savoir ce que me cachait Bella.

L'ambiance qui était dégagé de l'endroit était très anglaise et vieillot. Malgré tout, rien ne s'accordait réellement. On aurait que chaque objets avaient été déposé sans avoir été questionné sur son emplacement.

Arrivant au salon, je fis le tour de la pièce en détaillant tout les objets. Une cheminée en brique rouge, trônait au centre du mur qui se situait en face de l'entrée. Des rideaux jaune et noir étaient suspendus sur les tringles de fenêtres. Les abats jours étaient tous jaunis et usés, sûrement à cause de la cigarette ou de la chaleur de l'ampoule.

Sur une veille commode du salon, le portrait d'un homme et d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années était présent. Souriant et respirant la joie qui tenait dans un leur bras un petit paquet emmitouflé. Un bébé sûrement. Mon attention fut attirée par une feuille de journal épinglée à cette photographie.

_« En mémoire à Renée et Charlie Swan. _

_Décédé dans un accident de la route, le jeune couple a trouvé la mort après avoir heurté un camion. La police a déclaré : ' l'homme qui conduisait le camion n'était pas en état de sobriété et a perdu le contrôle du véhicule.' Après avoir été dégagé du véhicule, l'homme a été conduit aux urgences contrairement à sa femme qui est décédée sur le coup… »_

- Ce sont mes parents.

Je sursautai en lâchant un petit cri de surprise pour me retrouver face à Isabella. Elle laissa naître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres avant de me tendre un téléphone.

- Pour une fois que c'est moi qui te surprend. Je dois dire que c'est amusant !

- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

- C'est bon. Je ne te ferais rien Cullen. La curiosité est le propre de l'homme non ?

Elle s'approcha de moi en déposant le combiner dans ma main de libre et me prit le cadre photo pour le réinstaller à sa place.

- Ta mère est vraiment très belle.

- Etait, rectifia t- elle en s'asseyant lourdement dans un fauteuil en tissus rouge du salon.

Reposant sa tête sur son poing, elle fixait la photographie en laissant un coin de ses lèvres remonter délicatement, elle pencha sa tête sans lâcher du regard l'image. Je pouvais voir ses pupilles briller de façon étrange mais qui n'étaient pas tristes. De la nostalgie était sans doute inscrit dans son regard hypnotique.

- Oui…Était. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, je trouve.

- Merci… C'est très gentil. Rétorqua t- elle d'un coup gênée en rabattant une de ses mèche folle derrière son oreille.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en me sondant de son regard chocolaté. M'en lasserai-je un jour ? Elle quitta mes pupilles pour poser les siennes sur ma main en affichant une mine impassible.

- Il serait temps d'appeler.

- Oui… Ce serait une idée.

Elle débarrassa la table basse du salon en chassant les objets du revers de sa main tandis que je passais la commande téléphonique. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'observai en catimini toutes ses attitudes, pour en apprendre davantage sur mon ange.

Tous les gestes qu'elle faisait, me donnaient des frisons dans le corps. Sa manière de rabattre des mèches derrière son oreille, de froncer ses sourcils lorsqu'elle était intriguée me retournait plus que de raison. Elle était si belle. Sa manière de répondre, de se comporter me faisait fondre littéralement. Elle se redressa en faisant une moue amusée.

- Je pense que le livreur attend une réponse Cullen.

Gêné d'avoir été pris à l'observer, je lui tournai le dos en répondant rapidement à mon interlocuteur sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

La soirée s'était déroulée de façon étrange. Je n'avais pas cessé de l'observer et je crois qu'elle en avait fait de même. Mais lorsque je croisais son regard, elle détournait le sien en rougissant furieusement avant de prétendre devoir aller chercher quelque chose.

C'était tout à fait charmant. Encore une fois, je me retrouvais seul dans le salon, mais cette fois parce qu'elle devait aller ouvrir au livreur. Assis sur le canapé, je patientais sagement après y avoir déposé un plaide couleur taupe pour la protéger du froid.

Même si elle n'arrêtait pas rechigner en prétendant qu'elle n'était pas en sucre, je préférais être sur qu'elle n'attrape pas plus mal. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais cette simple attention me rassurait.

- Eh voila !

- Ça sent bon…

- Et ça à l'air bon ! S'exclama t- elle en déposant la pizza fumante sur la table basse qui siégeait devant moi.

Elle s'installa à côté de moi et ouvrit le carton pour laisser apparaître la pizza. Nous avions opté pour une grande pizza avec garnitures. Après avoir allumé la télévision, nous avions décidé de laissé la première chaîne et de discuter de tout et de rien en mangeant.

J'avais appris pas mal de choses pendant notre conversation et remarquait que nous avions les même centres d'intérêt. Je fixais la télévision en souriant comme un idiot. Mais il y avait de quoi.

J'étais seule avec la fille de mes pensées entrain de manger une pizza devant un vieux feuilleton ennuyeux. Que demander de plus ? J'étais heureux qu'elle m'ait demandé de rester à ses côtés et de bien vouloir de ma présence. Il était tant de mettre les choses au clair entre nous deux.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- C'est déjà le cas…

- Très drôle.

- Je trouve aussi, rétorqua t- elle en continuant de fixer l'écran.

- Non sérieusement. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit aux autres pour ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. C'est du passé. J'aurais du réagir d'une façon différente tout comme toi. Autant oublier maintenant.

- Merci, murmurai-je en souriant.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi.

- Merci tout de même, soufflai-je.

Elle roula des yeux en se callant davantage dans le canapé en souriant.

- Tu es décidément dérangé Cullen.

- Alors on est deux, répliquai-je en passant mon bras derrière sa tête.

- Mais en bien je te rassure ! Continua t- elle en détournant son regard vers le mien pour plonger ses pupilles dans les miennes.

Electrisé une nouvelle fois par l'intensité de son regard, je me penchai vers elle sans la lâcher du regard. Inspirant profondément, je perdis tout contrôle lorsque son odeur assaillie mes narines une énième fois. Levant une main pour la déposer sur sa joue qui chauffait, sous le rythme effréné de mon amour. L'enroulant de mon bras libre, je la vis se tendre perplexe et m'interroger du regard. Je laissai mon pouce effectuer des petits ronds apaisant sur sa joue.

- Merci d'être là Cullen… Edward, chuchota t- elle en fixant mes lèvres tout comme moi je fixais les siennes.

- Merci de bien vouloir de moi… Je… Je voudrais essayer quelque chose.

Je m'approchai de son visage en gardant ma concentration sur ses tentations charnues. Je la vis se lécher ses lèvres avant de mordiller ces dernières. Je savais très bien les sensations qu'allait me procurer le toucher des lèvres de Bella. Douces, humides et pleines, je voulais en profiter et prendre tout mon temps.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici ? Hurla une voix bourrue.

Tout comme Bella, je sursautai en lâchant un petit cri de surprise. Isabella, jeta un regard vers son oncle qui semblait énervé et se leva d'un bon comme si elle venait de se brûler.

- Monsieur, je …

- Tonton, je peux t'expliquer. C'est ma faute…

- Je pensais que l'on avait été clair Isabella, lâcha t-il en nous fusillant du regard.

Elle baissa son regard au sol en espérant qu'il soit indulgent à en juger sa posture, il était loin de me serrer dans ses bras.

- Je n'étais pas fatiguée et je me sens bien ! Ce n'est qu'un rhume ! Affirma t- elle en avançant pour se poster devant lui.

D'un coup, je me sentais affreusement coupable. C'était de ma faute, si j'avais refusé de rester, Bella serait entrain de se reposer et n'aurait pas de problème.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Demanda son oncle furieux en me désignant du regard.

- Je…

- Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait rester avec moi pour la soirée. Tu devrais être content, tu me rabâche sans cesse que tu n'aimes pas quand je suis seule à la maison. Et _« lui » _à un nom et c'est Edward ! Termina Isabella visiblement irritée des propos de son oncle.

- Tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton jeune fille ! Grogna t-il sévèrement.

- Tu n'as pas non plus à lui manquer de respect !

Je restai sans voix devant la défense d'Isabella à mon égard. Ses petits poings étaient complètement serrés pour laisser ses jointures apparaître plus blanche que je ne l'aurais cru. Se lançant des éclaires du regard, je ne savais qui je devais défendre. Isabella était vraiment effrayante au possible. Le visage du chef Swan était déformé par la colère et ses traits étaient complètement tirés. La fatigue et l'énervement étaient un mauvais mélange chez les Swan.

- Tu devrais rentrer, me murmura t- elle en m'offrant un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

- Mais tu…

- C'est bon. J'ai eu bien pire.

- Ok… Je t'appelle, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

J'aurais voulu déposer un baisé sur sa joue, mais son oncle m'aurait tué. A contre cœur, je saluai rapidement ce dernier qui me le retourna d'un ton glaciale. Mon dieu alors qu'avec Bella la situation semblait s'améliorer, à présent c'était avec son oncle que sa pêchait. Déchiré de laisser seule Isabella affronter son oncle, je me postai derrière la maison de Swan patientant de voir un signe de vie de la part de mon ange.

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ?**

**Fleurs ou… pruneaux XD**

**Bella et Edward, sa évolue mais la relation avec l'oncle n'est pas au**

**Beau fixe :s **

**Oui, je sais je coupe au mauvais moment ! **

**Merci encore de me lire. J'attends vite vos réactions et avis. **

**Bisous**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, cette histoire m'appartient.**_

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout propre de 'Taste me'**

**Oui je pose un peu plutôt que prévue ! Après tout, le chapitre était prêt alors pourquoi attendre ? **

**J'ai remarqué pas mal d'Alerte story pour cette fic et il n'est pas égale au nombre de review, c'est dommage… **

**Enfin bref ! Encore merci à ma super Oréo qui tient le répertoire :** _**StarBucKs-TwiLiGhT**_**qui a fait un two-shot fantastique sur FF : Me brûler les ailes. Les lemons sont… piouf ! Prévoyez une douche froide ! **

**Aller voir ! Sérieusement :- ) **

**Merci à ma 2****ème**** maman qui me corrige tout mes chapitres : Jackye !**

* * *

**Réponses aux non-inscrits :**

**first fan :** Déjà ! Merci de compatir pour le bac ! XD C'n'est pas que je stress mais… ok je stress ^^ A part sa j'ai réussi à boucler ce chapitre à temps pour que tu puisses en savourer un nouveau avant le… bac ! : -) Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fiction te remonte le moral ! Pour être franche elle maintient le mien aussi ! Ne t'en fais pas, si les reviews arrivent plus tard je comprends tout à fait ! C'est normal les études sont importante dans la vie, surtout maintenant ! Encore merci pour ta review, malheureusement je ne peu répondre car sa me contraindrai à divulguer la suite… Dommage XD

**PatiewSnow :** Oui il semblerait que sa commence à rouler pour eux mais tu verras dans se chapitre…

**CamilleSaskiaMarius76 :** Seth a un rôle secondaire qui est important. Sam s'en occupe mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il était son père.

**Amandine : **Yeah ! On a le même prénom XD Merci pour ton review car je crois que c'est le premier de ta part non ?

**Laure :** Merci beaucoup, j'essayer de poster régulièrement pour ne pas perdre votre engouement. C'est un minimum. Je sais que c'est chiant d'attendre une suite.

**BEA :** J'ai bien reçu ton review et je te rassure, Bella ne pardonne pas totalement et oublie encore moins ! Tu le verras dans cette suite ! :- )

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**::::::**

**Chapitre 11 : Alice**

**::::::**

**PV Bella**

Immobile et tendue comme un arc, je scrutais minutieusement le plafond de mon antre en serrant les dents. Je me revoyais encore dans les bras d'Edward. Sécurisant, chaud et puissant cocon qu'il m'avait offert. Il m'avait appelé environs quatre… non sept fois, mais je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre. Qu'est-ce que je lui aurais dit ?

Bien sur que j'ai perdu la bataille, bien sur que je le reconnais. Bien sur ma vie est une enclume mais il me l'avait retirée pendant quelques heures. Bien sur j'aurais du lui demander de me laisser en paix. Bien sur je n'en n'ai pas eu les moyens ni même la force ! Bien sur mes sentiments pour lui me font offense, bien sur il me laisse un goût amer. Bien sur que j'ai été rapide à pardonner mais je le serais moins à oublier.

Je posai mes mains délicatement sur mon ventre en soupirant. C'était vraiment étrange, ce qu'il se passait ici. Sa grouillait et palpitait comme si on me chatouillait les entrailles. Ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était même plaisant. Mais aussi effrayant à un point qu'il m'avait été impossible de croire. Je soupirai en sentant quelques un de mes muscles se décontracter à une vitesse déconcertante.

Cela faisait deux jours que mon oncle et moi-même nous étions disputés à cause… de Cullen. Un mot plus haut que l'autre et j'avais fini par claquer la porte alors qu'il m'avait interdit de revoir Edward en dehors du lycée. Je lui en voulais de m'interdire une telle chose.

Pourquoi en voulait-il à Edward ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Du moins de ce qu'il savait. Il n'était pas enclin à lui en vouloir, moi si mais c'était une autre histoire. Je

Me sentais ridicule en me remémorant la petite scène qui s'était déroulée. Il m'avait regardée intensément et j'avais perdu tout contrôle lorsque son torse si puissant c'était écrasé contre moi. M'imprégnant de son odeur mentholée et de sa chaleur.

Toutes les fibres de mon corps le désiraient ardemment. Désiraient ses lèvres sur ma peau. Peu importe à en souffrir par la suite, j'aurais voulu qu'il laisse sa marque sur mon corps. C'était dingue ! Je devrais le détester ! Le haïr de tout mon être mais c'était l'inverse.

Au début, lorsqu'il avait commencé à me coller j'avais mis ça sur le compte de la nouveauté. Mais cet attrait ne dure que peu de temps, généralement une à deux semaines et le charme s'estompait.

Malgré toutes ces sensations, mon esprit me rappelait l'attitude arrogante et désinvolte qu'il avait eue avec moi. La manière dont il m'avait regardé avant de rire avec ses amis. Je me rappelais dans les moindres détails la façon dont mon cœur avait eue de se comprimer dans ma cage thoracique et la manière qu'il avait eue de détourner le regard devant ma douleur.

Comment l'avais-je qualifié ? Ah oui ! _De lâche_ !

Il l'avait été mais il tentait de se racheter. Acte pour satisfaire sa culpabilité ou bien était-ce sincère ? Tout se mélangeait dans mon crâne.

Et s'il avait recommencé ? Et s'il avait décidé de se divertir à mes dépends ? Non, Edward n'était pas ignoble. Pourtant il jouait avec brio la comédie. Je ne savais pas… Je ne savais plus. Il me fallait voir Sam. Déterminée, je saisissais une veille veste qui avait un accro au niveau de mon épaule, l'enfila et sortie en trombe de ma chambre.

Dévalant les escaliers sans me blesser, je me remémorais que quelques jours auparavant, _il_ les avait grimpés avec la grâce qui lui était propre. Eléazar était installé dans son inimitable fauteuil en toile, bière en main, papier dans l'autre, regard dans le vague.

Il me faisait temps de peine, je détestais me disputer avec lui. Cela arrivait rarement, et le peu de fois où cela s'était produit, la réconciliation suivait dans les 24 heures, mais pas cette fois apparemment. Je manifestai ma présence en toussant ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Je vais voir Sam.

- Maintenant ?

- Il n'y verra aucun problème. De plus c'est lui qui m'a dit d'aller le voir lorsque ça n'allait pas. Après tout c'est mon conseiller.

Mon oncle grimaça et plissa ses yeux, méfiant.

- Je croyais que tu détestais aller à ses séances.

- J'ai dis que je n'aime pas les séances, mais pas que je n'aimais pas Sam.

Généralement, Sam s'arrangeait toujours pour me trouver un environnement distrayant. La Push et ses falaises ou encore un bar pour un billard. Il tentait de me sortir de ma coquille mais il était rare qu'il réussisse à m'arracher une quelconque confession.

Je m'en sortais généralement avec une boutade ou un sarcasme. A vrai dire, j'aimais sa compagnie. Être avec un adulte peut-être appréciable et leur psychologie à la noix était divertissante à analyser et à déjouer. Surtout quand on connaissait la fin de leurs pensées.

Pourtant Sam, n'avait jamais eu le moindre apriori avec mon comportement. Souvent, il m'avouait que j'étais intéressante à observer, même si j'en doutais. Peut-être pour une expérience au nom de la science mais rien d'autre.

- Dans ce cas alors amuses-toi bien. Je te veux pour dîner, lâcha t-il d'un ton sec.

- Ce sera le cas.

Triste de la tournure de la conversation, je m'extirpai de la pièce avant de claquer la porte derrière moi. Descendant rapidement les marches du porche, je grimpai dans ma bonne veille camionnette et me laissai tomber sur le siège. Enclenchant le moteur, je m'engageai dans la rue déserte de toute vie.

Je savais qu'aucun de nous deux ne ferais de suite le premier pas. L'égo et l'amour propre était une chose mais le côté « handicapés des sentiments » était une tare que j'avais héritée tout comme mon oncle.

Puisqu'il faut qu'il y ait une justice alors je devais en avoir le cœur net. Sillonnant les routes humides et sans âmes de la bourgade, j'ouvris en grand ma fenêtre en respirant profondément l'air ambiant. Je sentais mes membres trembler comme s'ils étaient sur le point de céder. Délicieuse torture que j'avais pris l'habitude de m'infliger. A en avoir les larmes aux yeux, de ne pouvoir en supporter plus que cette simple souffrance.

Ai-je la simple force d'une enfant ? Après tout c'est le bon dieu qui nous fait, et c'est lui aussi qui nous brise. Est-ce que je serai un jour puni parce que je ne sais jamais comment agir ? Mais c'est aussi parce que ce monde à le vertige. Je calai mon crâne contre l'appuie tête en soupirant.

Bien souvent, je me demandais de qu'elle manière ma vie allait être mise à terme ? Parce que ma peau est la seule que j'ai et que mes os bientôt seront dans le vent, je me questionnais à la façon dont ceci se produirait. Perdue dans mes songes, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas prévenue Sam de mon désir de le voir. Je m'emparais de mon cellulaire, composais son numéro, lui expliquant rapidement la situation.

Par bonheur, il accepta de me rencontrer, et me donna rendez-vous au bar de James. Je mis quelques minutes à arriver sur les lieux. A cette heure, peu de monde fréquentaient le bar. Seul le personnel était présent. Il faut dire que James faisait de bonne recette le soir, grâce aux jeunes du coin, avides d'alcool et de musique. Arriver à l'intérieure, je pouvais voir que les restes de la soirée d'hier s'étalaient au sol.

Prospectus, chips ou encore flaques de bières jonchaient le sol. L'éclairage était assuré par une série de spots accrochés soigneusement le long des murs, en éclairage indirect pour le plus grand plaisir de mes yeux. Juste en face de l'entrée se trouvait le comptoir, en bois, long de six mètres, avec des tabourets disposés à intervalles réguliers devant. Derrière ce comptoir, se trouvait tout l'attirail que l'on s'attend à trouver dans un bar : pompes, éviers, bouteilles, verres.

Il est vrai que mon oncle détestait cet endroit. En réalité, il détestait beaucoup de choses. Selon lui, j'étais bien trop fragile et innocente pour affronter seule le monde extérieur. Il avait constamment peur que quelque chose ne m'arrive ou bien qu'un garçon ait des intentions envers ma personne. Ce qui était cocasse car aucun homme, à part Jacob, avait de telles pensées pour moi.

Mon oncle l'adorait ! Jacob était le garçon parfait pour moi selon ses critères. Gentil, serviable, fiable, fort, beau… La liste n'était pas exhaustive. Il est vrai que Jacob possédait toutes ces qualités et avait un charme qui en troublait plus d'une mais pas moi. Même si je devais me le répéter jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, il n'avait pas ce truc, qui me retournait complètement. Je balayais du regard la salle en soupirant.

A l'autre extrémité de la salle se trouvait trois grosses banquettes de cuir disposées en arc de cercle autour d'une petite table noir en bois. Plusieurs tables étaient disposées dans l'espace libre entre, entourées de grosses chaises en bois.

Un distributeur de cigarettes était placé à côté de l'entrée ainsi qu'un de préservatif comme dans les toilettes. Deux tables de billard étaient également placées du côté "scène" de la salle où je vis Sam qui me fis un signe de main.

- Bella !

- Salut Sam.

Il me serra fortement dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes avant de me relâcher. Il s'écarta de moi avant de m'inspecter des pieds à la tête en souriant.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

- J'en ai l'air… C'est déjà pas mal.

- Hum… Alors pourquoi as-tu voulue une séance improvisé ? M'interrogea t-il en me tendant une queue de billard.

- Tu sais… J'ai réfléchie à ce que tu m'as dit, affirmai-je en pointant le canon de ma queue vers le tas de billes après l'avoir calé entre mes doigts.

La collision de ma bille blanches sur les autres fit exploser le tas et me permis de faire rentrer une bille dans une des poches. Je laissai fleurir un sourire satisfait avant de contourner la table.

- A quoi donc ?

- A donner un sens à ma vie… Tu sais faire quelque chose qui me plaise.

- Et tu as trouvé ? Me questionna t-il sans montrer son impatience.

- Je crois. Et j'ai un bon pressentiment…

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il en ratant son coup.

- C'est un garçon.

Il me regarda, étonné, avant d'afficher un sourire amusé et heureux. Bien trop heureux.

- Génial. Comment est-il ?

- Tu l'as vue l'autre fois… Dans le garage.

- Tu vas lui proposer de sortir un soir ? S'enquit-il extatique.

- Sortir un soir ? Répétai-je en grimaçant même si l'idée de me retrouver de nouveau seul avec Edward était loin d'être déplaisante. Mais Sam m'était pas censé tout savoir. Ce serait une mauvaise idée Sam ! Ça ne m'aidera en rien sur le plan thérapeutique.

- Tu as donc une meilleure idée Bella ? Répliqua t-il d'un ton plus posé.

J'hochai la tête après avoir fait rentrer dans deux poches deux billes.

- Ouais… C'est simple, je vais m'amuser un peu avec lui.

- Tu peux développer.

Au son de sa voix, Sam ne semblait pas partant pour mon idée mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'arrêter. Je m'appliquai à faire rentrer une nouvelle bille avec succès.

- Rigoler un peu c'est tout.

Il écarquilla les yeux et me fixa étrangement avec une lueur de désapprobation. Comprenant le double sens de mes paroles, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et ria de bon cœur.

- Non, non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Sam. Avec Cullen je ne veux pas de ce genre de… divertissement, mystifiai-je.

- Je ne pense pas que s'amuser avec les gens de cette manière est une façon qui soit propre Isabella.

Je le fusillais du regard pour avoir osé utiliser mon prénom dans sa totalité. Il savait que j'avais mon prénom en horreur. Il devrait m'appuyer et ne pas me faire culpabiliser.

- Lui ne s'est pas gêner, répliquai-je froidement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Malgré ce qu'il est pu faire, je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution.

- Peut-être pas la bonne, mais ça en est une.

- Tu comptes faire quoi avec ce garçon ?

- Le tester. Eludai-je en me mordant la lèvre. Voir si je peux lui faire confiance.

Sam me sonda quelques secondes avant de jouer à son tour. Il rentra quelques billes et rata au bout du cinquième coup. Je briquai le bout de ma canne de jeu à l'aide d'une craie puis soufflai dessus en souriant.

- De toute manière tu auras tout les détails.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi Bella.

- Il ne faut pas.

- Il a tout de même faillit mourir. (C'EST DE EDWARD QUE TU PARLES LA ?)

- Faillit mourir ça ne change rien. Mourir en revanche ça change tout, rectifiai-je en faisant ricocher la bille blanche contre la verte.

Cette dernière cogna contre les bandes mais n'atteignit pas la poche que je désirai. Je grimaçai en m'appuyant sur la queue avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu n'as pas à être plus mature que tu ne devrais.

Je sentis une douleur assaillir mon crâne. Fichue rhume. Je sortis de ma veste un flacon de médicament sous le regard interrogateur de Sam.

- Aspirine ?

- Ecstasy ! J'adore le goût… Ironisai-je alors qu'il roula des yeux.

- Bella, je t'assure que parfois j'ai l'impression que tu prends un plaisir pervers à envoyer balader les gens qui veulent t'aidé !

- Je ne vis que pour ça voyons ! Tu sais que je l'envie. Dès que tu es condamné beaucoup de gens se mettent à t'adorer, riais-je amère.

- Pourquoi ne pas faire comme tous les jeunes de ton âge et trouver un but.

- J'en ai un.

- Un vrai but.

- Dommage mais en ce moment je suis H.S en ce qui concerne les projets d'avenir.

- Tu es vraiment bien trop amère pour ton âge ! Soupira t-il en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Tu ne pense pas qu'il est préférable de souffrir dans la vie que de se tuer ?

- C'est un point de vue, il pencha sa tête avant de reprendre. Tu ne penses pas être un peu jeune pour songer à ça ?

-L'âge n'est qu'un nombre voyons, moi qui pensais que tu voulais te faire passer pour un étudiant c'est raté !

- Pourquoi aucune de nos séances ne peuvent se dérouler avec un minimum de sérieux ?

- Tu savais qu'il est impossible de se lécher le coude.

- Bella, tu as un don, tu le sais ?

Je le fixai perplexe avant d'afficher un sourire narquois.

- Tu m'as dit pas mal de truc Sam mais là c'est le pompon.

- Tu te caches derrière ton intelligence et tes sarcasmes.

- Oui je me confesse ce n'est pas malin du tout ! Avouai-je en riant.

- Tu plaisantes à chaque fois que l'on aborde un sujet sensible. Tu as peur de devoir prendre les choses aux sérieux parce que tu sais que tu devras irrémédiablement t'impliquer et…

- Et que ça puisse mal tourner. Parce que c'est çà qui va se passer. Ça va mal finir. Tu le sais très bien Sam, murmurai-je en me penchant vers la table. Je ne suis pas forte, je suis vulnérable.

- Tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur moi Bella.

- Je le sais bien… Merci Sam.

Trois ou peut-être quatre parties plus tard, j'avais quitté Sam le cœur plus léger mais non sans penser à Edward. J'avais mis Sam au parfum, et même s'il n'appréciait pas ma manière de procéder, il m'épaulait. Après tout c'était son job. Rapidement, je rentrais à la maison, pile à l'heure pour le dîner. Enfin, pour le préparer.

Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, j'eu la surprise de découvrir Jacob ainsi que Billy installés sur le canapé accompagnés de mon oncle.

- Tiens te voila Bella ! S'exclama Billy en souriant. Je désespérais de te revoir.

- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, rétorquai-je en lui retournant son sourire avant de lui faire la bise. Vous allez regarder un match vu qu'il y a des cartons à pizza !

- En effet Billy et moi allions regarder les Mariner 's, M'informa mon oncle en refermant un dossier.

- C'est vrai la nouvelle saison est en route, marmonnai-je avant de me retourner vers Jacob.

Ce dernier m'offrit un sourire avant de me proposer d'aller dans ma chambre non sans emporter quelques parts avec nous. Comme un zombie, j'escaladai les marches pour arriver tranquillement dans mon antre, Jacob sur mes talons. Ni une ni deux, il se jeta sur mon lit en souriant. Habitude qu'il avait prise depuis la première fois qu'il était venu.

- Tu es en froid avec ton oncle ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'n'en sais rien… Vos regards en disent long.

- Hum… On n'a eu une divergence d'opinons à propos d'un sujet… épineux.

- Epineux. C'est-à-dire ? L'argent ? T'es études ?

- Non… Mais oublies.

- Si ce n'est pas ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Rien d'important.

- Tu me caches quelque chose toi ! S'enquit-il en plissant les yeux.

Mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, je me retiens de respirer pendant quelques secondes en espérant pouvoir faire un malaise et faire diversion. Mais je lâchai l'affaire, en soupirant.

- Où vas-tu chercher tout ça ? Riais-je nerveusement.

- Je constate ! Vous ne savez pas mentir miss Swan.

- Tu es ridicule ! Répliquai-je agacée en le foudroyant du regard.

- Tu t'énerves !… Donc tu caches bel et bien quelque chose !

- Jacob, soupirai-je irritée. Tu es vraiment…

Je me stoppai en sentant ma poche de jean vibrer. Intriguée, je sortie mon cellulaire en fronçant les sourcils constatant que le texto annonçait un appel manqué, accompagné d'un message vocal. Piquée par la curiosité, je composai le numéro et callai l'engin contre mon oreille en patientant.

Il ne me fallut qu'une demi-minute pour entendre la voix suave et rauque de Cullen… D'Edward.

_« Salut Bella… C'est moi, Edward… Je… Bella, je m'inquiète réellement pour toi, j'espère que tu me donneras de tes nouvelles. Je… A plus. »_

Ce message datait d'hier. Je regrattais d'avoir raté son appel, mais d'un autre côté ceci était préférable. Il s'attachait beaucoup trop à moi. Non. Je m'attachais beaucoup trop à sa personne. Je soupirais en contemplant rapidement mon cellulaire. Je me surpris à penser à des choses idiotes qui me firent sourire.

- Est-ce que la cause de tes petits secrets se trouve sur ton portable ?

- Tu veux vraiment me faire sortir de mes gonds toi ! Le grondais-je en rangeant rapidement mon téléphone avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le saisir.

- Tout de suite les grands mots !

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi.

- Je pensais que j'étais ton ami.

- Mais tu l'es.

- Alors… Si nous le sommes, on devrait se confier l'un à l'autre.

- Il y a une limite qui s'appelle l'intimité.

- C'est en rapport avec…

- Non… Rien à voir sur ce point. Ce n'est pas grave.

Jacob se rapprocha de moi et appuya ses mains imposantes sur mes frêles épaules pour les comprimer légèrement. Il émanait une tel chaleur que mes paupières se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il m'attira contre lui, et me plaqua contre son torse en déposant sa joue contre mon crâne. Me berçant lentement, je me laissai faire, heureuse de pouvoir lâcher prise quelques secondes.

Profitant du silence, je reniflai peu glorieusement et sentis une odeur familière titiller mes narines. Mentholé et délectable odeur que portait à merveille un apollon. C'est alors que je le reconnu. Lentement, j'avais remplacé Jacob par Edward. Il m'était revenu.

Horrifier par cette constatation, je m'écartais violement de l'étreinte de mon ami. Ce dernier me sonda de son regard impassible avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

- Je suis désolée Jacob…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Bella ? Me demanda t-il la voix emplit d'inquiétude.

- C'est moi… Je suis crevée depuis quelques jours c'est… Me justifiai-je en passant une main sur mon visage.

- Ça a un rapport avec Cullen ?

Au nom d'Edward, sa voix avait changé de ton. Elle était amère et emplie de dégoût. Je savais que Jake détestait Edward mais à ce point… C'était vraiment étrange de savoir que mon meilleur ami désapprouvait le fait que je puisse côtoyer Cullen.

- Si tu es incapable d'être un temps soit peu aimable avec moi, tu devras te passer de ma compagnie ! Le menaçai-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine.

Il sourcilla, surpris de mon haussement de ton puis imita ma pause en boudant piteusement. Je l'étais moi-même surprise. Ça recommençait comme avec mon oncle. Je n'avais pas supporté la façon dont il désignait Edward et la façon dont il avait parlé de sa personne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'intéresse chez ce mec ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il m'intéresse ?

- Vous avez passé la soirée ensemble à ce qu'il paraît, cracha t-il amère.

- Je suppose que c'est mon oncle qui vous l'a dit ?

Mon ami hocha brièvement la tête en me fixant intensément. Evidement, il confiait tout à Billy et forcément, Jacob connaissait la majeure partie de leurs conversations.

Mon oncle était parfois pire qu'une commère lorsqu'il s'agissait de mes fréquentations. En tant que chérif de Forks, il était au courant de la plupart des déboires des jeunes de la bourgade.

- Ecoute Jacob. Tu sais que je t'aime et que tu es comme un frère.

Il grimaça mais je n'en fis cas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il continue à fonder des espoirs pour une cause désespérée. Jamais je ne pourrais le voir autrement. Il avait certes son charme mais pas celui qui me bouleversait.

- Mais, mes fréquentations ne concernent que moi. Seulement moi. Si j'ai envie d'être avec Edward, je serais avec lui. Si j'ai envie de sortir avec lui, je le ferais.

- Tu n'y pense pas ! Attends… Vous avez… Croassa t-il complètement ahuri.

- Quoi ? Non… non… Enfin Jake… Bafouillai-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues de façon impressionnante.

- Tu n'y as jamais pensé ? S'étonna t-il.

- Non… Pas vraiment. Il n'y a aucune raison que j'y pense, parce qu'il y aucune raison que ça arrive.

- Tu n'en sais rien, murmura t-il en me souriant.

- Tu veux que je sorte avec lui ? Me moquai-je

- Je ne parlais pas de Cullen.

La gorge serrée, les mains moites, je détournai la conversation en espérant que nous n'aurions pas à y revenir. Les aspects sexuels de ma vie étaient inexistants et n'avaient pas l'intention d'être. Pourtant depuis que Jacob avait inclus involontairement, Edward… et moi… Entrain de sortir ensemble

Je sentais mon cœur palpiter à une vitesse folle au fur et à mesure que mon esprit tordu concevait des images des plus érotiques. Edward et ses bras puissants qui m'encerclent pour me plaquer contre son torse viril. Moi, dessinant ses muscles de mes doigts en me délectant de sa douceur. Son cou glissant dans ma main. De ses lèvres, il m'avait occultée d'une douceur inconnue.

Edward était le genre de garçon qui pouvait faire fantasmer n'importe qu'elle femme. De tout âge. Il était la tentation incarnée sans s'en rendre compte. Tout ce qu'il faisait me rendait toute chose. Sa main dans mes cheveux… Dans _mes_ cheveux. Ses yeux émeraude qui me transcendaient, étaient les choses qui m'avaient le plus troublée.

Ce n'est que d'une oreille, que j'écoutais les paroles de Jacob. Trop occupée à penser à Cullen. Penser à son torse de neige sous mes doigts me chamboulait. Frissonnant en imaginant ma peau se frotter gracieusement contre la sienne pour y voler quelques instants de tendresse.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes me revenaient à l'esprit. Se pressant timidement contre ma peau, je pouvais encore sentir sa chaleur. Instinctivement, je portai ma main à mes lèvres en affichant un sourire niais que Jacob remarqua. Il fronça les sourcils avant de pencher sa tête en souriant amusé.

- Je ne pensais pas que savoir que les nouvelles pièces pour ta camionnette étant arrivées, te ferait autant sourire.

- Que veux-tu ! J'aime ma vieille voiture.

- Hum…

Deux heures plus tard, Jacob m'avait quitté tout comme Billy, nous souhaitant une bonne soirée. Je repris ma position initiale dans mon lit. Allongée, sur le dos, toute ma concentration sur le plafond, lassante pour la plupart des gens, mais pour moi, ceci me permettait de faire le point. Evacuer toutes les pensées qui polluaient mon esprit encombré.

Bien souvent, je schématisais mon esprit comme une pièce. Une pièce immense ou mes pas raisonnaient clairement où je retrouvais derrière chacune des portes : Edward.

Aller aux falaises était inenvisageable. Le temps pluvieux qui s'était une nouvelle fois abattu sur la bourgade ne jouerait pas en ma faveur. Mon oncle n'aurait pas permit que je mette un pied dehors.

- Bella ! Tu as de la visite.

La voix bourru d'Eléazar résonna dans la maison et me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Etonnée de la nouvelle, je descendis rapidement les marches pour tomber, nez à nez avec un petit lutin aux cheveux ébène. La mâchoire légèrement tombante, je secouai la tête me répriment d'une attitude aussi idiote. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être ahurie de voir une autre personne que Jake ou Angela venir jusqu'ici.

Je me souviens que quelques élèves avaient lancé une rumeur sur ma maison. Prétendant que cette baraque était digne de l'exorcisme à cause des crucifies qui sciaient à plusieurs endroits. Œuvre de mon oncle encouragé par la foi de mes parents. Raison pour laquelle peut de personnes venaient ici, bien trop idiot pour passer outre ce genre de connerie. Pourtant Edward était venu.

- Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Bonjour Bella ! Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te voir.

Je vis mon oncle passer une main sur son visage marqué par la fatigue.

- Hum… Je vous laisse les filles.

Il tourna les talons, non sans m'avoir jeté un regard tendre que je lui retournais. Avec Eléazar il était facile de communiquer même lorsque nous étions en froid.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Notre séance de shopping voyons ! Mais pour prendre de tes nouvelles aussi !

Je roulai des yeux devant son excitation.

- Je n'ai pas souvenance que…

- Mais si rappelles-toi ! La première fois qu'on a mangée ensemble ! Chez Edward…

- Oh ! C'est que j'avais complètement oubliée…

_Ou pas… _

- Ce n'est pas grave. On peut planifier ça pour le week-end prochain ?

- Euh… Oui… Enfin si mon oncle est d'accord, avouai-je piteusement en espérant qu'il refuse.

Être seule avec Alice dans des magasins me faisait peur. Je devais bien l'avouer mais cette fille était complètement barrée !

- Ce serait vraiment cool ! On pourrait se faire une journée entre filles pour se préparer pour le bal !

- Le bal ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu as été absente ces derniers temps. Le lycée organise un bal sur le thème du bal masqué ! S'égosilla t-elle en sautillant avec plus d'énergie. Incroyable !

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller.

- Pourquoi ? Ça va être amusant.

- Ce n'est pas mon truc Alice. Je ne sais pas danser, ni me pouponner. Je déteste m'afficher devant des tas d'étudiants qui s'amusent à mes dépends tout au long de ma scolarité. Et puis tu oublies l'une des choses les plus essentielles.

- Laquelle ?

- Je n'ai pas de cavalier.

Le lutin soupira en posant ses poings contre ses hanches. Plissant les yeux de manière menaçante, elle se pencha vers moi alors que j'eus un mouvement de recule. Ce lutin pouvait finalement être très effrayant. Mon dieu, je sentais le coup venir gros comme une maison et je n'aimais pas ça ! Mais pas du tout !

- Ecoutes-moi bien Bella, toutes tes excuses ne sont pas valables ! Premièrement, tu n'es pas obliger de danser. De deux, te maquiller et tout ce qui s'en suit, tu peux compter sur Rosalie et moi. Pour ce qui est des autres, ils ne te reconnaîtront pas car on doit y aller, masqué. Et pour finir, le cavalier n'est pas obligé… Mais j'en connais un qui ne sera pas contre.

Elle ponctua sa dernière phrase par un haussement de sourcils suggestif. Bien déterminée à ne pas en démordre, je secouai la tête en arborant un regard sérieux.

- Désolée Alice, mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis et je n'en changerai pas.

Cette dernière amorça un pas dans ma direction, en espérant me faire plier. Mais elle rata son coup. Je restai impassible, le regard ancré dans le sien qui se fit malicieux.

- Tôt ou tard, tu diras oui !

- J'en doute.

- Je ne lâcherais pas le morceau… Mais bon passons. Où se trouve ta chambre ?

- Euh… A l'étage, pourquoi ?

- Parce que ton armoire crie mon nom ! S'exclama t-elle en gesticulant avant de s'engager pour se rendre dans ma chambre sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher.

Raide, je la suivis sans discuter. Telle une tornade digne des pires scénarios catastrophe, Alice, retourna tout sur son passage avant d'ouvrir avec délicatesse mes tiroirs.

A chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait un nouveau tiroir, elle grommelait quelque chose avant de me détailler de haut en bas en secouant la tête. Après avoir inspecté tous les endroits susceptibles de contenir des vêtements, elle se planta devant moi, imitant la même pose que toute à l'heure et me renvoyant un sourire espiègle.

- Hey bien Swan ! Je vais te prendre sous mon aile !

- Me prendre sous ton aile ? Pouffai-je sous cape. Alice, ne le prend pas mal, mais parler chiffon n'est pas ce que je préfère comme activité.

- Oh ! Mais tu n'as pas le choix !

Les yeux écarquillés, je reculai légèrement effrayée de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Très bien, à l'instant où Alice m'avait parlé fringues, j'aurais préféré détaler que de lui faire face. Selon Jasper, c'était le sujet favoris d'Alice. A présent, j'en étais sur. J'avais les jetons et Alice avait l'air de trouver ceci divertissant.

- Tiens au faite ! Edward m'a demandé de te remettre ceci.

Elle me tendit en morceau de papier adroitement déchiré où une écriture fine et délicate s'inscrivait.

_« Thepianist__ »_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Son adresse électronique. Il voulait prendre de tes nouvelles comme apparemment, la dernière fois qu'il est venu ton oncle a piqué une colère. Alors il pense qu'il est préférable que vous gardiez contacte ainsi pour le moment.

- Hum… Oui. C'était injustifié. Il a parlé à Edward d'une manière qui m'a déplu et ça c'est plutôt mal terminé.

- Je vois… C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas arrêté d'aller et venir.

-Comment ça ?

- Jasper m'a dit qu'Edward n'arrête pas de rentrer et sortir de la villa avec toujours une mine contrariée…

- Tu crois que ça un rapport avec moi ? Murmurai-je en jouant nerveusement avec mes manches.

Elle hocha la tête avec un léger sourire compatissant. Je rompis notre connexion visuelle mal à l'aise de savoir Edward tourmenté. Pourtant c'était ce que je désirais au début. N'est-ce pas le but de mon jeu ? Jouer avec lui comme il l'avait fait avec moi ? Oui Cullen jouait avec moi ! C'était la seule chose qui le persuadait à rester quelques heures à mes côtés. M'éblouir à chacun de ses gestes, c'était difficile à dire mais je sentais mon estomac se retourner.

- C'est de ma faute. Si je ne lui avais pas demandé de rester, il n'aurait pas eu mon flic d'oncle sur le dos…

- Ah non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Edward était vraiment heureux que tu lui ais demandé de rester. A vrai dire, je crois qu'il n'attendait que ça, assura t-elle en souriant davantage au point de concurrencer _le Chat de Chester_.

- Et pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien de bien passionnant à lui apporter.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense, lui.

- Comment tu peux en être si sur ?

- Parce que ton prénom est le mot qu'il a le plus prononcé ces dernières semaines. Et il a un sourire niais, plaqué sur son visage à chaque fois qu'on parle de toi, répliqua t-elle en souriant victorieuse de l'effet qu'elle venait de faire.

Mon visage se décomposa alors que je me laissais tomber sur le lit. Comment pouvais-je envisager le projet que j'avais soumis à Sam alors que je savais qu'Edward était réellement inquiet pour moi. Ceci me serrait la gorge ainsi que mon cœur.

Clôturant mes paupières, je soupirais en souriant. Si maintenant, la culpabilité s'y mettait aussi, je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge. Je m'allongeai en gardant les yeux fermés, en soupirant de frustration. A cet instant, j'aurais aimé sentir _ses _doigts contre ma peau en feu pour me rassurer et m'assurer qu'il n'en n'était rien. Un doux parfum d'encens titillait mes narines. Je crois que ça provenais d'Alice. C'était une odeur sucré. Assez étrange mais réellement agréable pour les sens. Léchant mes lèvres déshydratées, je sentis la frêle main du lutin, rabattre mes cheveux en arrière avec tendresse.

Pourtant je préférais lorsque c'était Edward qui le faisait. Il avait une manière bien à lui de rabattre mes mèches rebelles. Il avait une manière de les discipliner que j'aimais. Surtout lorsque sa peau rentrait négligemment en contacte avec mon front.

- Il te plaît bien hein ?

- Non !… Mentis-je en sentant mes joues chauffer une nouvelle fois. C'est juste… une connaissance, me justifiai-je la gorge sèche.

- Tu m'en diras tant ! Pourquoi avoir voulu qu'il reste la dernière fois ?

Alice attendait surement une réponse sincère de ma part, mais je n'arrivais pas moi-même à assumer mes ressentis sur la situation, alors difficile dans ce cas d'être honnête. Merde pourquoi était-elle si persistante avec moi ? Je n'avais rien demandé à personne et il me fallait encore une fois éluder avec brio une conversation incommode.

- Parce qu'il était là et… qu'il était là, avouai-je penaud en gardant les paupières closent.

_Pitoyable._ Tout simplement pitoyable comme excuse. Mais c'était là seule défense, bien maigre soit-elle que mon cerveau avait trouvé. Dieu merci, j'avais eu l'intelligence de garder mes paupières fermées. Ceci m'évitait la lourde tâche de détourner mon regard du sien.

- Il y a d'autres personnes qui auraient pu venir. Dont moi, asséna t-elle fièrement.

_Saloperie de lutin ! _J'ouvris rapidement mes paupières et tomba nez à nez avec son regard ébène qui s'afférait à me sonder intensément.

- Je ne voulais déranger personne.

- Mais lui ça ne t'embêtait pas, rétorqua t-elle en affichant un sourire diabolique.

- Je… Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup.

- Pourquoi te voiler la face ? Il te plaît et tu lui plais alors pourquoi se compliquer la vie ?

Mes yeux s'étriquèrent devant son commentaire. C'était complètement faux ! Edward n'avait pas être attiré par ma personne. Quelle personne saine de corps et d'esprit pouvait être intéressée par une bête de foire ? A moins de rejouer un mauvais remake de _la Belle et la bête_. Un apollon et un monstre qui ne pouvaient se côtoyer et s'allier. C'était juste digne d'un tableau de _Disney_ !

- Parce que les choses ne sont pas si simple et je ne lui plais pas ! Croassai-je en me redressant sur mes coudes. Je suis bien trop banal pour lui plaire.

Alice croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et fixa le sol l'air dans le vague. Elle semblait complètement déconnectée de l'instant et remuait légèrement son petit nez avant de relever son regard vers moi. J'avais pourtant raison alors pourquoi souriait-elle bêtement sans ciller ?

- On va faire en sorte qu'il te trouve plus banal alors !

- Pardon ?

- Je veux que tu m'écoutes avec la plus grande des attentions Isabella !

Vue le regard que me lançait Alice, la conversation était loin d'être achevée. Et ceci me faisait vraiment peur !

* * *

**SO SO WHAT ?**

**Qu'en penser vous ? **

**Toujours bien ? **

**Je vous avoue qu'en ce moment, je doute pas mal de mes écrits…**

**Mais bon mon Oréo m'a avoué être dans le même cas alors**

**Sa me rassure ! **

**Je pense avancer le chapitre suivant qui est déjà 1/4 écrit mais mon bac s'étant de jeudi 16 à vendredi 24 donc sa dure longtemps : s **

**J'attends avec impatiente votre avis ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir à vous chère lectrice !**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour se retard**

**Mais le bac était de mise ! De plus ma maman du site est exténuée par ses journées harassantes de travail. De plus je tiens à la remercier d'avoir aussi vite corrigé ce chapitre pour qu'il soit posté afin de fêter la fin des épreuves. **

**Encore merci pour tout vos encouragements et commentaires sa m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu vous répondre mais c'était assez intense et lisais et validait et retrouvais mon lit XD Alors je suis désoler. En tout cas merci pour tout vos commentaires, sa remonte beaucoup le moral. **

**Je profite de cette petite note pour faire une pub pour mon oréo qui à LE répertoire sur sky' qui est merveilleux (ouais je sais je vais lui faire exploser les chevilles mais bon je prends le risque ! XD ) ****StarBucKs-TwiLiGhT**** si vous êtes en manque de lecture !**

**Sur ce je laisse la place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture et bonne vacances aux chanceux ! Et les autres **_**merde**_** pour les résultats !**

**:::::**

**Chapitre 12 : _Ne les laisse pas faire_**

**:::::**

**PV Edward**

C'est en fixant intensément mon ordinateur portable que je m'empoignais les cheveux. Cela devait faire une ou peut-être deux heures que je patientais de voir un signe d'Isabella. Mais jusqu'alors toujours rien.

Alice m'avait contacté afin de me prévenir qu'elle avait transmis mon adresse à mon ange. A présent, cette dernière avait toute les cartes en mains. C'était à elle de décider si, oui ou non, nous allions continuer de nous fréquenter. Le cœur frénétique, je ne pouvais que pencher pour un _non_.

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie de moi après l'épisode de la soirée improvisée. Me languissant d'un signe de sa part, je me callais convenablement dans mon lit en soupirant pour l'énième fois.

J'avais l'impression que ma respiration se bloquait contre mon gré à chaque minute qui s'écoulait sans avoir de ses nouvelles. Passant une main sur mon visage, je ne pu me réprimer un lourd et bruyant bayement.

Mes nuits étaient bien trop coutes et parsemées de cauchemars où Isabella n'existait pas. Seule une main à la douceur égale à une plume, cajolait tendrement mon front avant de glisser sur ma joue pour la réchauffer.

Au moment où je me décidais de la saisir, elle disparaissait sans plus jamais se manifester. Mon cœur se serra à cette idée.

J'étais persuadé que c'était à mon ange que je devais cet instant de douceur. Perdu dans mes pensés, je n'entendis pas Esmée apparaître sur le seuil de ma porte un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle inclina doucement sa tête amorçant un pas gracieux dans ma direction. Surement attendait-elle un signe de ma part. Comme maigre accord, je lui offris un sourire qui apparut sur mes lèvres mais n'atteignit pas mes yeux.

Elle continua son ascension et s'installa sur le bord de mon lit, ses mains rassemblées sur ses cuisses. Ne voulant pas troubler son silence, je la fixais attendant qu'elle daigne le briser en premier.

- Edward ?

J'ancrai mes pupilles dans son regard tendre en souriant. Je me sentais réchauffé à son sourire aimable et tendre. Ma mère était la femme la plus douce et attentionnée que je connaissais. Elle se souciait toujours du bien être de son entourage avant le sien.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, affirmai-je d'une voix rauque.

Déposant délicatement sa main sur la mienne, elle serra son emprise sans déverrouiller son regard du mien. Elle traça de petits cercles sur le dos de ma main, surement pour me rassurer de ses futurs propos.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi mon chérie… Quand tu rentres, tu montes directement dans ta chambre pour t'enfermer et tu n'es pas venu dîner.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu as des problèmes en ce moment ?

- Non… Non tout va bien.

- Est-ce Isabella ?

Je gémis avant de me tendre sous la prononciation de son prénom. Déboussolé par la perspicacité da ma mère, je fronçai les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser ça ?

Un sourire fendit son visage.

- Je suis ta mère mon Edward... Ce genre de préoccupations est de ton âge. Je vois bien la manière que tu as de parler d'elle et de prononcer son prénom.

- Ce n'est qu'une amie. Rien de plus…

Une amie que j'ai embrassée et dont je désire davantage la présence, jour après jour. Je la vis pencher sa tête légèrement sur le côté en opinant.

- Je l'aime bien. Elle t'a fait faire des progrès en philosophie on dirait. Pourquoi ne vient-elle plus ?

- Hum… Elle trouve qu'à présent j'ai les possibilités de m'en sortir seul. Alors elle n'a plus aucune raison de venir…

- Oh ! Comme c'est dommage. J'aimerais beaucoup la revoir cette jeune fille. Sa présence est vraiment agréable.

- Je ne pense pas que pour le moment ce soit possible.

- Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna ma mère en se redressant, droite comme un 'i'.

- Son oncle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier, murmurai-je douloureusement.

- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne t'aime pas mon chérie. Tu es un garçon agréable, gentil et serviable.

Je bloquai au '_garçon agréable_'. Je ne l'avais pas été avec Bella.

Même si elle m'avait avoué qu'elle tentait de me pardonner, je savais parfaitement que mon comportement ne lui permettrait jamais de m'accorder sa confiance, du moins pour le moment. Pour couper cours à la conversation, voilà pourquoi elle m'avait dit d'oublier.

- Tu veux que j'aille parler à son oncle ? Me demanda ma mère.

J'allais rétorquer lorsque je vis un cadre gris clair apparaître en haut de mon écran.

_«** WiteSwan** désire figurer dans vos contacts. »_

A la lecture du message, je sentis mon cœur se gonfler et mes paupières se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes alors qu'un sourire fendit mon visage. Elle avait accepté.

Je le savais. Son visage illuminé par un de ses sourires, apparut derrière mes paupières. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'avais appris avec application ses traits. Son visage angélique et fin en forme de cœur, et ses lèvres…

Je sentis un petit poids peser contre moi et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je découvris ma mère, penchée vers l'écran scrutant le message. Affolé, je rabattis l'écran pour refermer l'ordinateur.

- C'est elle ? S'enquit-elle amusé de voir des rougeurs apparaître sur mon visage.

- Maman !

J'avais l'impression de gémir comme un enfant. Amusée, elle ne pu réprimer un léger rire cristallin qui illuminait son visage.

- Ben quoi ? Tu as peur que ta veille mère découvre des choses ?

Pour seule réponse, je la fusillai du regard alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

- Tu vas l'accepter ? S'enquit-elle en s'installant à son aise sur le lit.

- MAMAN !

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux me laisser… seul. S'il te plaît, quémandai-je gêné.

Elle opina, avec toujours un air radieux gravé sur son visage.

- Oui bien sûr. Je comprends, vous avez des choses à vous dires, s'extasia t-elle en se relevant d'un bon.

Elle me rappelait étrangement Alice. Je déglutis difficilement lorsqu'elle resta plantée devant moi un moment.

- Maman !…

- Oui oui oui… Je te laisse tranquille mon chéri.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte avant de me faire de nouveau face en riant.

- Je vais essayer de retenir tes frères et ton père, si tu me tiens au courant…

J'écarquillai les yeux en faisant la moue.

- Euh… D'accord.

Une fois qu'elle eut quittée ma chambre j'ouvris violement mon ordinateur en soupirant lourdement. Nous y étions et Isabella attendait toujours que je l'accepte.

Sans hésiter, je cliquai sur '_accepter_' sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire satisfait. Rapidement, je vis un visage apparaître. C'était celui de mon ange.

Son image ne lui rendait pas justice même si elle était déjà magnifique dessus. Son regard insondable me fixait intensément.

Ses lèvres charnues étaient légèrement étirées pour laisser fleurir un timide sourire alors que ses dents jouaient de manière mutine avec mes tentations. Elle portait un pull bleu nuit qui sublimait sa peau laiteuse. Je détaillais la photo et je reconnu le fond comme étant le self du lycée.

_Elle était en ligne. _

Je bloquai mon souffle avant de cliquer sur son image pour laisser apparaître une fenêtre de conversation.

J'allai rapidement fermer ma porte à clef avant de me réinstaller devant mon écran PC. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pianotais sur mon clavier en retenant mon souffle.

**_Thepianist dit :_** Salut !

**_WiteSwan dit : _**Salut !

D'accord, la conversation s'amorçait plutôt mal.

**_Thepianist dit : _**Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais accepté mon invitation. J'aurais préféré venir te voir mais je ne pense pas que ton oncle aurait apprécié !

**_WiteSwan dit : _**Tu as bien fait.

**_Thepianist dit : _**Je t'ai laissé un message, je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu ?

**_WiteSwan dit : _**Oui… Je n'ai pas pu te répondre, j'étais avec quelqu'un.

Avec quelqu'un ? Je serrai les dents avant de positionner mes doigts au dessus du clavier. Je desserrai les dents en me souvenant qu'Alice était allée là voir.

**_Thepianist dit : _**Tu étais avec Alice ?

_Envoyer._

J'imaginais la torture que mon lutin préféré avait du lui infliger. J'aurais aimé être là pour sauver mon Isabella. _Mon_ Isabella. Ça me plaisait bien. _Ma_ Bella. Deux ou trois minutes passèrent et elle n'avait pas répondu.

**_Thepianist dit : _**Alice t'as vraiment traumatisé dirait on !

- Edward ?

Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis la voix bourrue d'Emmett transpercer le silence qui régnait. Une de ses grosses pattes frappa à la porte de ma chambre. Je l'entendis tourner la poignée puis la remuer brutalement.

Emmett, sera toujours Emmett, avec la douceur d'un ours.

- Putain j'y crois pas il a fermé la porte à clef ! Entendis-je Emmett grogner.

- Laisses le tranquille. Peut-être qu'il dort, intervient Jasper.

- Tu crois qu'il se tripote le pinceau ?

- Je ne me tripote pas le pinceau ! Hurlai-je en sentant mes joues chauffer.

- Tu vois qu'il est réveillé ! Affirma fièrement Emmett en riant. Aller Eddy ouvres à tonton Emmett !

- Non !

- Je suis sûr que notre petit frère nous cache quelque chose !

- Je n'ai rien à cacher alors maintenant foutez moi la paix !

- N'y compte mon coco ! Et puis j'ai de bons biscuits…

- Je n'ai pas faim ! Mentis-je, hésitant.

- T'es sûr ?

Je sentis mon estomac se tordre de douleur. Il est vrai que je n'avais rien avalé depuis ce matin. C'était tentant, mais je risquais de voir Emmett inspecter toute ma chambre avec des commentaires déplaisants et s'il savait que j'en pinçais pour Bella…

_J'en pinçais pour elle ?_

Vaincu par la faim, je fermai rapidement la fenêtre de conversation à contre cœur, dissimulai sous ma couverture l'ordinateur, et me postai devant ma porte en soupirant lourdement. Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez pour me donner du courage et défis le verrou.

A peine avais-je finis mon action que la porte s'ouvrit dans un vacarme sans nom. Emmett scruta rapidement ma chambre et se frotta les mains en souriant.

- Tu étais sur un site de cul ? S'enquit mon frangin alerte alors que je sentais mon visage être en feu.

- Edward n'est pas aussi pervers que toi Emmett. Se moqua Jasper qui me retourna un sourit compatissant.

Lui, au moins était capable de me laisser un minimum d'intimité. Je me postai devant Emmett en croisant les bras de façon autoritaire en espérant qu'il me laisse rapidement tranquillement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais Eddy ?

- Je lisais…

- Je ne vois pas de livre…

- Je l'ai rangé.

- T'as besoin de t'enfermer pour lire ?

- Je voulais être seul, j'ai le droit non ?

- Hum… Fit-il en balayant du regard ma chambre, concentré.

Jasper fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête. Son regard s'arrêta sur mon ordinateur qui était enfouille sous mes draps. Sa coque couleur métal dépassait légèrement, mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil et se contenta d'attendre qu'Emmett finisse son inspection.

- Ça m'a l'air en ordre, rétorqua Emmett avec un air solennel alors que je roulais des yeux.

- Bien maintenant puis-je être tranquille Monsieur l'inspecteur ?

- Faites, faites…

A l'instant où il tourna les talons, un petit bruit le fit se stopper. Je croisai le regard désolé de Jasper alors qu'Emmett, revient sur ses pas, riant à gorge déployée en se jetant sur mon lit.

Merde ! Putain de sonnerie d'annonce de message ! Merde et double merde. Emmett s'exclama, fière de lui de la découverte de l'objet de ma convoitise.

- EMMETT ! Rends-moi ça !

- Tututu… Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état Eddy ? M'interrogea t-il en levant légèrement l'écran pour pouvoir voir.

- Je te jure que si tu ne me rends pas ce putain de P.C je… je…

- Tu quoi ? Tu vas essayer de me faire peur ?

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas il se mit à rire regardant franchement l'écran. Je cru voir ses yeux s'écarquiller avant de les ancrer dans les miens. Je pouvais y lire de l'étonnement, et de… l'étonnement.

- Hey ! Fermes la bouche ou tu vas gober les mouches.

- Tu parles avec Belly ?

- Je… Ouais… Avouai-je penaud en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

- Hum intéressant…

- Rends-moi ça maintenant !

- Non, fit-il en se dirigeant vers mon lit pour s'y installer. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux.

Jasper le rejoignit en soupirant alors que je les fusillais du regard.

- On est ami !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ce que je disais avant de sortir avec Rose et de…

- Bella et moi on commence à se voir mais… Laisses tomber tu ne peux pas comprendre, lâchais-je en tombant sur mon lit entre mes frères.

- Oh oh ! Blondie on dirait que notre petit frère est accro à Madame chocolat !

- Madame chocolat ? Répétai-je en laissant s'échapper un léger rire.

-C'est le surnom de Belly ! Elle adore ça et puis elle a les yeux de cette couleur…

Je n'étais donc pas le seul à avoir remarqué cette particularité chez Bella.

J'entendis un nouveau « dig » provenant de l'ordinateur qui me fit sursauter. Jasper tourna l'écran vers lui en souriant avant de se mordre la joue pour se retenir de rire.

- On dirait qu'elle a répondu ! S'exclama Emmett en riant.

Je vis les yeux de Jasper rétrécir. Intrigué, je tentai de récupérer mon bien mais il l'attira vers lui.

- Fait voir ! Lui ordonnai-je

- Non, c'est trois fois rien, elle te dit bonne nuit.

- Passes-moi ça, grognai-je.

Vaincu, il soupira avant de s'exécuter. Déposant l'objet sur mes cuisses, je sentis le poids d'Emmett contre mon épaule qui tentait de lire.

**_WiteSwan dit :_** Non. Enfin si, mais j'étais avec Jacob. Je suis désoler j'aurais du te répondre, mais mon oncle ne veut pas que je te vois.

Mon ventre se serra. Les yeux d'Emmett s'allumèrent d'une lueur et il me fit son sourire moqueur.

- Alors comme ça toi et la petite Swan…

- Encore une fois, moi et Bella rien… Elle était avec ce sale cabot, répliquai-je amèrement à Jasper.

- Dur…

- C'est qui le « sale cabot » ?

- Jacob, répondit Jasper impassible.

- Ouais parce qu'il l'a suit partout comme un toutou, précisai-je en fixant durement l'écran.

- Ah l'indien ! C'est vrai, il est plutôt balaize ce con…

- Hey ! Si tu le lâchais au lieu de débiter tes conneries, cingla Jasper en me voyant dépité.

- Mollo Blondie ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

- Ed' je crois qu'il va falloir que tu te bouges !

Oui ça j'en avais bien conscience mais je ne savais plus quoi faire.

* * *

C'était un lundi comme les autres au lycée de Forks, et je m'étais installé rapidement à ma table habituelle en souriant. J'allais enfin _la_ revoir. Elle m'avait manqué à un point qui m'était impossible de croire. Je passai à diverse reprise ma main dans mes cheveux alors que plusieurs élèves entraient dans la salle gesticulant et racontant surement leur week-end.

Etre nerveux ! C'était peu de le dire. Je sentais mes mains trembler toutes seules quand je pensais à elle. Mon cœur ne cessait d'accélérer à chaque fois qu'une brune pénétrait dans la classe, mais la pression redescendait aussi vite quand je voyais que ce n'était pas mon ange.

Peu de temps après la sonnerie, le prof débarqua avec son enthousiasme habituelle et débuta son cours. Mais aucun signe d'Isabella. Les minutes défilèrent alors que je tapotais la surface de la table nerveusement, ignorant le cours.

Elle devait bien revenir aujourd'hui d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le faite que nous devrions être discret. Nous ne pouvions pas nous voir en dehors des cours à cause de son oncle…

C'était étrange comme attitude. Certes je n'aurais pas du rester aussi tard chez elle, mais était-ce un motif de punition, surtout à ce degrés là. Je fus tiré de ma torpeur à l'instant ou la porte s'ouvrit timidement pour dévoiler une frêle silhouette.

- Mademoiselle Swan, je suis heureux de vous revoir et que vous daignez nous honorer de votre présence.

- Je suis désolée monsieur j'ai… j'ai eu un contre temps…

Acquiesçant d'un geste bref de la tête, il soupira en réajustant ses lunettes.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez aller vous assoir.

Isabella opinât en fixant le sol. Arrivée à mes côtés, elle laissa glisser son sac, qui s'écrasa au sol. Je remarquais que les autres étudiants étaient bien plus attentifs au comportement d'Isabella, qu'au cours que donnait le prof. Elle réajusta ses manches avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

Discrètement, je me penchai vers elle en souriant.

- Ça va ?

Je la vis du coin de l'œil me scruter avant de lâcher un _'oui'_ à peine audible. Je fronçai les sourcils en la voyant s'enfoncer davantage dans son siège, le regard toujours dans le vide. Elle se mit à jouer longuement avec ses manches sans en relever le regard.

Comme à chaque fois, elle n'avait sortie aucune affaire. _Rien_. Je me demandais souvent à quoi pouvais bien servir son sac si elle n'utilisait aucune des fournitures nécessaires… Mais le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'elle excellait à chaque contrôle.

Je n'avais rien tenté pendant le cours. Je m'étais contenté de mettre un manuel entre nous dans l'espoir d'effleurer sa peau. Je ne voulais éveiller aucun soupçon. Les ragots et bruits de couloir allaient vite, trop vite pour être démentis. De plus, mes amis avaient vent très rapidement de tout ce qu'il se passait, raison de plus pour être prudent.

Malgré tout, c'est le cœur léger que je lui jetais des coups d'œil. La savoir à mes côtés me rendait tellement niais. C'était ahurissant l'apaisement que je ressentais de la savoir avec moi sans personne pour la séduire ou la rabaisser. Je l'examinai avec précision en souriant.

Elle était superbe, ciselée dans la porcelaine la plus pure. Ses grands yeux chocolatés étaient comme à leurs habitudes soulignés de cernes qui étaient pour une fois moins marquées.

J'eus envie de frôler sa joue de mes lèvres pour en goûter la douceur, de l'attirer à moi et de l'embrasser. Finalement avoir Isabella à mes côtés sans que je puisse l'atteindre était dés plus frustrant. Les images du dernier cours de littérature se répétaient sans cesse dans mon esprit pour me tourmenter davantage.

Je me revoyais la tenir fermement par les mains, ses lèvres charnues, douces, demandeuses, sa langue s'enrouler autour de la mienne.

Depuis combien de temps étions-nous en littérature ? Il m'avait semblé que cela ne fait que cinq minutes, l'heure est-elle vraiment passée aussi vite ? _Merde_...C'est sans demander son reste qu'Isabella se leva et saisissait son sac en partant.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête dans ma direction avant de laisser fendre ses lèvres en un léger sourire et m'offrit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

Troublé, je restai sans bouger sur ma chaise en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Savait-elle à quel point elle me manquait ? Je souri à mon tour en secouant la tête. A peine avais-je mis un pied en dehors de la salle de cours, que Jessica avait crocheté son bras au mien, un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

- Salut mon chou.

- Jessica.

- Je voulais te demander un truc.

Je continuais à marcher dans les couloirs bombés, tentant de m'arracher à son emprise, mais rien ni faisait. Alors j'accélérai l'allure tandis qu'elle peinait à me suivre.

Peut-être allait-elle comprendre ?

J'arrivais enfin péniblement au self, je vis mon ange installé à une table en retrait, lisant un épais bouquin aux côtés de ma famille. Tortillant une mèche autour de son doigt, elle ne semblait prêter attention qu'à son livre et rien d'autre.

A cet instant, je l'enviais. Isabella avait la capacité de se déconnecter du monde extérieur sans difficulté.

Tout à la contemplation de mon ange, j'en oubliais cette cruche accrochée à mon bras qui me le lacerait le bras avec ses ongles manucurés. Bien souvent je me demandais pourquoi dieu me mettait autant à l'épreuve. Je devais avoir noyé des chatons pour être poursuivis par autant de merde.

- Alors c'est oui ?

- Oui à quoi ? M'enquis-je en reportant mon attention sur elle.

- Au bal. Toi et moi. Je suis sûr que l'on serait le couple de la soirée !

- Je pense que tu auras plus de chance si tu y rends avec Mike.

Elle grimaça alors que j'amorçais un pas dans la direction de ma table où Mike et Tyler semblaient plongés dans une discussion animée.

-50 dollars que t'en as pas les couilles ! Exporta Tyler en riant.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai les couilles ! Je peux même la sauter en prime.

- Que de la gueule mec ! Que de la gueule !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je en m'installant à califourchon sur un siège alors que Jessica fit de même, prenant soin de me coller sous le regard désapprobateur de Mike.

Tyler haussa les sourcils en souriant de façon sournoise. Il adorait voir la concurrence que Jessica tentait d'établir entre Newton et moi. Pourtant il n'y avait rien à dire puisque toutes mes pensées étaient pour Isabella et personne d'autre.

- Mike à un nouveau pari à relever ! Annonça fièrement Tyler.

- Ah ouais ? Lequel ?

- Invité Swan au bal et accessoirement la sauter !

Je sentis mon souffle s'arrêter et mon cœur palpiter à une vitesse incroyable. Je pinçai mes lèvres, qui ne formaient plus qu'une simple ligne blanche pour contenir la rage qui durcissait mes traits.

Je pense que si je n'avais eu un entraînement quotidien de self contrôle avec Emmett, je lui aurais crevé les yeux à ce connard.

_Sauter… _

Un grognement menaçant éclata sous le regard étonné de Mike. Jamais il ne la toucherait !

Je serrais mes poings dans la fureur, mes os étaient sur le point de sortir de ma peau. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais dévissé sa tête à ce trou du cul. Tentant de me contenir, j'attendis patiemment qu'il poursuive.

- Ça va Cullen ?

- Ouais… Mais tu crois sincèrement avoir une chance avec elle ? Demandai-je d'une voix dure.

- Un peu mon neveu ! Elle joue les prudes mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne dirait pas non !

- Tu parles, je suis certaine qu'elle restera vierge jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Se moqua Tyler en attrapant une frite du bout de ses doigts.

- Je double la mise si tu lui demande maintenant et qu'elle accepte ! Le narguai-je me penchant vers lui le défiant du regard.

Mike ne sembla pas s'attendre à ma réaction car je vis ses yeux se rétrécir, tout comme Tyler. Il se gratta le front avant de déglutir péniblement. C'était un spectacle dés plus comique !

- Ok. Si tu allonges le pognon, je le fais !

- Très bien.

Mike se leva rapidement en souriant sur de lui en riant. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Isabella qui n'avait pas détaché son regard de son livre, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, la tête penchée, lacérant sensuellement sa lèvre.

- Je vais l'emballer en deux temps trois mouvements ! S'exclama cet abruti de Mike. Admire.

J'avais hâte qu'il aille au casse pipe. Isabella allait le rembarrer comme il le fallait. Mon ange ne se laissera jamais avoir par ce blondinet, dragueur du dimanche. Je vis Mike avancer d'un pas rapide vers la table en souriant, travaillant sa démarche en fixant mon ange.

Mais… Si elle disait oui ? Après tout elle ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres. Je bondis de ma chaise en amorçant un pas dans leur direction.

- Tu fais quoi Cullen ?

- Euh… Je vais m'assurer que le pari se déroule dans les règles.

Je m'emparai de la carafe d'eau commune. _Il me fallait bien un alibi ! _

Alors que j'approchais, je voyais que Newton avait déjà commencé à mettre en pratique sa technique d'approche alors que je remplissais la carafe, je pouvais voir et entendre toute la scène.

Isabella avait le regard fixé sur Mike, tout comme le reste de la table. Alice plissait nez tandis que Rosalie le scrutait d'un air supérieur avant de rabattre sa chevelure.

- …Donc je me demandais si ça t'intéresserai qu'on aille ensemble au bal.

Il se courba mollement vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose sous les regards interrogateurs des autres de la table. Il étira sournoisement ses lèvres avant que ses pupilles s'ancrent dans les miennes.

Isabella s'empourpra légèrement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Jasper fronça les sourcils alors qu'Emmett était au bord de l'explosion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Swan ?

- J'en dis que… Si mon petit copain l'apprenait, il n'en sera pas heureux.

La mâchoire de Newton semblait être sur le point de se décrocher, alors qu'Emmett parti dans un fou rire accompagné de mon autre frère qui était bien plus discret.

- Pourquoi tu sors des craques Swan ? T'as aucun copain, ça se saurait sinon… S'éclaffa t-il faussement insensible.

Quel abrutit ! Isabella se mordit impétueusement sa lèvre inférieure avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans ma direction. C'était presque difficile de ne pas se noyer dans ses doux yeux bruns chocolat. Ils étaient si beaux.

Je pourrais très bien m'y plonger toute la journée, sans m'ennuyer. Je lui adressai un modeste sourire en caressant l'idée qu'elle en finisse vite avec ce con.

- Je pense que tu penseras autrement à la fin des cours. Il vient me chercher en moto.

Tout comme Mike, je perdis le sourire à cette annonce. A quoi jouait-elle ? Etait-ce une nouvelle torture qu'elle avait décidé de m'infliger ? Si c'était le cas, elle réussissait avec brio.

Ne voulant en savoir davantage, je tournai violement les talons, la carafe en main, suivit de près de Mike qui marmonnai je ne sais quoi.

Après tout je n'en avais rien à foutre.

Je me réinstallai à la table en déposant brutalement la carafe sur la table. Tyler croisa ses bras sur la surface de la table en souriant réjoui de la tournure de la situation alors que Jessica sollicitait d'une voix insupportable le résultat.

- Alors ?

- Elle sort déjà avec un mec … Répliqua amèrement Newton en reniflant.

Je fixais Isabella avec incrédulité, ne trouvant pas de mots pour me persuader que c'était des craques. Bella ne pouvait pas sortir avec ce cabot. Non c'était juste son ami… Juste un ami.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Pourtant, elle m'avait avoué passer du temps avec lui… Je les imaginais mains dans la main, se promenant à la Push, avant de… s'embrasser. Ses lèvres sur les siennes…

_Ecœurant !_

Je voulais qu'elle soit _mon_ Isabella. Une partie de moi clamait haut et fort qu'elle mentait pour que Newton la laisse en paix, mais une autre craignait que ce ne soit qu'un demi-mensonge.

- Elle ment ! Siffla Jessica. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a personne ! Après tout je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a d'attirant chez elle.

Ah Jessica, si tu avais un peu de bon sens, _tout_. Tout ce qu'inspirait Isabella n'était désire et sensualité. Elle avait un truc qui la rendait si… _Waouh_.

Je me contentai de la détailler du regard alors que mes amis continuèrent leur discussion animée. La bonne chose de la journée : Mike s'était fait rembarrer.

La journée se déroula rapidement et je n'eu aucun mal à penser à oublier Isabella. Elle me poursuivait inlassablement dans mes réflexions. Mais une question ne cessait de persister dans mon esprit : allait-elle au bal ?

Cette soirée ridicule que le conseil de Forks avait instaurée, pensant que les étudiants de la bourgade en raffoleraient ! Il est vrai que pour la plupart c'était une raison de montrer ses avantages, sociaux et financiers mais je n'y avais jamais assisté.

Fraîchement débarquer, il y a maintenant environs 6 mois de Phoenix je n'avais jamais eu cette « chance ». Le pompon était, que cette soirée se déroulait le 14 février soit dans deux semaines.

C'était tellement cliché que je me demandais comment on pouvait accepter d'y aller ! Rapidement, j'allai retrouver ma famille sur le parking qui siégeait nonchalamment dans la décapotable de Rosalie.

Malheureusement, mon ange n'était pas avec eux. Je soupirais en passant une main dans mes cheveux avant de réajuster mon caban. Lorsqu'elle me vit, Alice placarda une mine réjouit sur son visage et me fit un signe de la main, auquel je répondis par un sourire.

Alice était toujours présente pour me soutenir malgré mes choix, contrairement à Rosalie qui n'appréciait pas toujours mon comportement. Mais, le plus souvent, elle avait la gentillesse de le garder pour elle. Tâche ardue pour la blonde, qui adorait exposer sa supériorité et son cynisme. Mais lorsqu'on la connaissait bien, on pouvait découvrir une personne généreuse et loin d'être misanthrope.

- Tiens Eddy se joint à nous.

- Emmett.

- Bella n'est pas avec toi ? S'enquit-il en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

- Tu es épuisant, rétorquai-je en roulant des yeux.

- Ce n'était qu'une question…

- Lâches-lui la grappe un peu…

Emmett grommela quelque chose avant d'embrasser Rosalie en boudant. Je remerciais du regard Jasper qui opina légèrement en serrant davantage le lutin dans ses bras. Alice capta notre lien visuel et arqua un de ses sourcils en laissant naître un de ses sourires avant de détourner son regard.

Elle leva sa main et la secoua lentement. Intriguer, je tournai le haut de mon corps, et je la vis. Lumineuse et aérienne. Ma Bella souriait timidement à mon amie en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Affubler de son éternelle veste peut recommandée pour le temps de Forks, elle grelottait légèrement. J'avais envie d'aller la prendre dans mes bras et l'enlacer pour la réchauffer…

Elle était débordante de concupiscence.

Elle arrivait, juste en apparaissant devant mes yeux, à m'envoûtée et me submerger d'amour et de désir pour elle. Je la dévorai sans vergogne du regard en espérant qu'elle ne m'accorde un regard, ne serait-ce que futile. Mais rien…

Elle se dirigea vers l'indien qui me narguait en s'appuyant contre sa bécane. Sa musculature de titan mise en avant par un tee-shirt. En février… Quel frimeur !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de grogner alors qu'Isabella se dirigeait vers lui en trainant les pieds. Voila qu'il jouait les chauffeurs auprès d'elle maintenant. Il amorça un mouvement vers elle en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Si je pouvais lui faire ravaler cette saleté de sourire…_

Mais lorsqu'il tenta de l'enlacer, elle le repoussa gentiment avant de saisir un casque. Il grommela en montant sur sa moto tandis qu'Isabella le ceintura au niveau de son ventre avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Je vis l'indien me lancer un regard supérieur avec un sourire satisfait tandis que je me surpris à grogner.

Il pivota son buste afin de la voir et sembla lui dire quelque chose. Une fois chose faite, il démarra le moteur, le faisant gronder tandis que mon ange se calla contre son dos en remuant ses épaules.

Ce fut la dernière chose d'Isabella que je vis de la journée.

**:::::**

Il était 20h00 et j'étais une nouvelle fois devant sa fenêtre à attendre une manifestation de sa part. Cela faisait depuis presque une semaine que j'admirais en catimini mon ange à son insu. Depuis cette soirée, je revenais au pied de sa fenêtre pour l'admirer.

Je me demandais encore une fois comment j'avais fais pour en arriver là. Je ne pouvais plus là voir en dehors des cours et au lycée la conversation n'allait jamais loin à cause de mes fréquentations. Seul internet me permettait de garder un contact avec elle.

Je soupirais en fixant sa fenêtre. La lumière laissait naître sa frêle silhouette qui dansait élégamment dans l'espace. Elle était si belle. Secouant ses cheveux dans une danse sensuelle, elle les rassembla en une queue de cheval.

_Mon Isabella._

Je la vis ôter son pull avec grâce pour laisser révéler son innocence.

Putain mais…

Le visage en feu, je détournai mon regard du spectacle charnel qu'Isabella m'offrait. C'était clair, je tournais pervers… Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être séduit à l'idée de l'observer à la dérober. Assouvir mon envie de la voir sans être inquiet de mon image.

J'épiais admiratif, les courbes de son allure se dessinant à merveille dans la pénombre qui régnait. Elle se mit de dos et ondula lubriquement ses hanches pour retirer son pantalon, qu'elle jeta plus loin d'un geste affriolant.

C'est à cet instant qu'une brûlure dans mon bas se déclencha pour crépiter vivement. Je sentis mon membre se dresser fièrement jusqu'à déformer mon pantalon.

Dieu que c'était douloureux ! Je tentai de me détendre mais c'était peine perdue…

Punaise ! Elle était si… décadente.

Jamais, je n'avais pensé à une fille comme je pensais à Isabella. Jamais, je n'ai eu de telles envies. Je soupirai rapidement en passant une main sur mon visage en espérant que cette… merde s'arrête.

J'aurais du tourner les talons et partir, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était comme si je devais graviter autour d'elle. Elle était si surprenante, si luxurieuse, pleine de grâce… et foutrement excitante.

Ses rougeurs, ses lèvres… Tout en elle ne pouvait qu'être un appel au désire charnel.

Lorsque je reportai mon attention sur sa fenêtre, elle s'était vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un bas de jogging. Alors que je reculais, pour m'en aller, je la vis s'approcher de sa fenêtre. Paniqué, je me dissimulai dans les petits bois qui avoisinant les environs.

Elle releva la vitre et se pencha à cette dernière. Soupirant en se frottant énergiquement les bras.

Je me surpris à déglutir rapidement avant de passer maladroitement une main dans mes cheveux le visage en feu. Comment Roméo avait-il désigné sa douce lorsqu'il l'avait vue à son balcon ?

_Son ange. _

Isabella était mon ange resplendissant ! D'une beauté sans nom qu'il m'aurait fallut des années pour trouver un mot qui qualifiait avec précision mon ange.

_Car tu rayonnes dans cette nuit, au-dessus de ma tête, comme le messager ailé du ciel, quand, aux yeux bouleversés des mortels qui se rejettent en amère pour le contempler, il devance les nuées paresseuses et vogue sur le sein des airs !_ Pensai-je en souriant.

Cet idiot avait trouvé les mots justes pour mon Isabella. Je fis un pas en avant avec précaution sans déverrouiller mon regard d'elle. Ses cheveux semblaient humides. Elle venait surement de prendre une douche…

Une douche…Un grondement sourd surgit dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer… Elle sous une douche. Le savon glissant sur son corps, caressant sa nuque gracile, ses montages rondes et fermes, son ventre, son intimité… Ses jambes…

_Bordel _! Je n'arriverai jamais à me calmer ainsi.

Le reflet de la lune sur son visage, caressait jalousement sa beauté avant de pâlir devant sa défaite. Elle se frotta les yeux délicatement avant de passer négligemment une main dans sa chevelure ruisselante.

Me voilà à présent envieux d'une main. De sa main. De ma main, qui caresserai sa peau nue… L'embrasser, la lécher, la goûter tout simplement. C'est se que je désirais plus que tout.

A chaque fois que je l'observais, je m'imaginais gripper jusqu'à sa fenêtre, la prendre dans mes bras et lui voler un baisé. Je voyais le scénario parfait se dérouler dans mon esprit. Je voulais que se soit parfait. Que notre premier vrai baisé soit romantique, passionné…

C'était un délice, bien qu'illusoire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur se gonfler de joie à l'idée de tenir ma Bella dans mes bras.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, il me fallait la quitté à présent. Mais je savais que cette nuit, je rêverais d'Isabella Swan. Et si je le pouvais, se serait le cas éternellement.

**Alors ? Dite moi tout ?**

**Vous aimez toujours ? **

**Comme Jackye me l'a dit, je rends Edward un peu dingue avec tout**

**Sa mais il doit ramer non ? Après tout c'est à lui de faire le premier pas ^^**

**En tout cas, j'attends vos avis et faite pété ma boite mail ! -) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Me revoilà ! **

**Comment allez-vous ? **

_**Je suis ravie que mon dernier chapitre ait été tant apprécié !**_

_**Alors voici la suite, je dois avouer que j'avais une boule dans la gorge en l'écrivant. Je crois aussi que vous allez vouloir commettre un meurtre ! XD**_

_**Je ne dis rien de plus et vous laisse savourer le chapitre (36 pages) **_

_**Merci à Jackye pour son travail parfait qui se perpétue à chaque fois. Pour chaque chapitre. Merci encore pour tout vos encouragement ! **_

**PS : Vous pouvez me contacter sur mon Twitter, le lien se trouve sur mon profil.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**:::::::::::**

**Chapitre 13 : Une journée harassante**

******:::::::::::**

La semaine c'était une nouvelle fois déroulé sous le signe de l'ignorance entre Cullen et moi. Il lorsqu'il me voyait, il me lançait un regard complice avant de passer devant moi sans me prêter la moindre attention. C'était vraiment étrange.

Je déambulais tranquillement dans les couloires, lorsque je croisais le regard lumineux d'Alice. Pris de panique, j'amorçai un pas en arrière, alors qu'elle lâcha le bras de son compagnon pour s'élancer, guillerette vers moi.

- Alice…

- N'oublis pas ! A 15h00 devant chez toi.

- Je ne risque pas d'oublier… grommelai-je en réajustant la lanière de mon sac.

- Ne fais pas cette tête ! On va bien rire. Surtout qu'avec Rosalie on t'a prévenu un petit itinéraire des meilleurs magasins de vêtements.

- Super… Une prise de tête, soufflai-je en mordillant ma lèvre.

- Tu me remercieras quand on aura déniché des merveilles. Tout comme une certaine personne.

Fronçant les sourcils, je penchai la tête avant de la secouer dépité par le comportement d'Alice.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir.

- Voyons Bella, chuchota t-elle en secouant son doigt devant mes yeux.

- Alice, je dois aller en cours alors à plus tard.

- Oui bien sûr.

Sans rien dire de plus, elle tourna les talons pour aller retrouver Jasper et crocheter son bras autour du sien avant de déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient attendrissants. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder la façon dont leur corps réagissait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble pour comprendre à quel point ils étaient amoureux.

Je devais bien avouer que je les enviais. Ils avaient l'air si heureux sans que ça n'en soit écœurant. Malgré tout ce que j'avais dis à Alice, j'étais heureuse de passer une journée en compagnie d'Alice et Rosalie, même si je devais subir la case shopping.

La matinée se déroula comme à l'accoutumer. De manière ennuyante et épuisante. Je ne revis pas Alice. Dieu merci ! Vue l'état de fatigue que je contenais, je crois qu'elle aurait pu me faire signer n'importe quoi, pourvue qu'elle me laisse souffler. Cette fille était un réel tyran aux cheveux sauvages.

L'heure du midi avait sonné et j'avais du me rendre à mon casier afin de me décharger de certains bouquins qui m'encombraient. Bien entendue Laureen s'y trouvait avec ses caricatures et discutaient du costume qu'elles allaient porter.

Chacune s'extasiant sur mon tortionnaire qui ne se lassait des éloges hypocrites en remuant sa chevelure blonde épaisse qui voltigeait dans les airs.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la comparer à Rosalie. Elles étaient bien différentes en touts points. Rosalie était une blonde sculpturale, brillante dans ses études et le cœur sur la main ainsi que follement amoureuse d'Emmett.

Contrairement à Laureen qui était vile, hypocrite, superficielle et n'était pas du genre à avoir inventé la poudre ! C'était surement pour ça que Laureen ne supportait pas Rosalie. La jalousie devait diriger la moitié de ses faits et gestes. _Navrant_.

Me dissimulant le plus possible derrière ma porte de casier, j'écoutais avec intention leur conversation.

- Et toi Laureen tu comptes y aller accompagnée ?

Je l'observai dans l'ouverture mince qui se trouvait au niveau des fines charnières de mon casier. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle y porta son rouge à lèvres qu'elle appliqua avant de pincer ses lèvres et de ranger le tube dans son sac _Channel_.

_Merci papa, raillai-je écœurée. _

- Je pensais chasser sur place. A moins qu'Edward ne me supplie de l'accompagner.

- Il ne peut dire que oui ! Affirma sottement une fille qui se dandinait du haut de ses escarpins compensés rouge qui juraient avec le reste de sa tenue.

- Je sais bien. Après tout il ne trouvera pas mieux !

Blasée, je roulai des yeux en sentant le fou rire me gagner. Je me mordis l'intérieur de ma joue.

- Il ne pourrait pas refuser ! S'exclama fièrement une autre fille. Tiens le voilà ! Gloussa t-elle alors que j'enfonçai davantage mon visage dans mon casier.

- Tiens Edward !

- Laureen, entendis-je une voix rauque.

Je clôturai mes paupières en souriant. C'était bien sa voix. Rauque et suave comme d'habitude. Ses talons avaient cessé de claquer au sol, il avait sans doute du s'arrêter pour écouter Laureen. Je sentis mon cœur se compresser dans ma poitrine comme la dernière fois. Dieu que c'était désagréable.

- Tu sais que le lycée organise un bal et je me disais que si on y allait, toi et moi, on serait le couple far de la soirée, certifia t-elle d'une voix exagérément doucereuse.

Etrangement à cet instant, j'avais l'envie incontrôlable d'aller lui faire ravaler son putain de comportement. Mais je n'en fis rien. Qu'étais-je pour Edward à part une connaissance ? _Rien._

Cette constatation eue pour effet de balayer d'un coup mes envies de meurtre. Sagement, je patientais, cachée dans l'attente de la réponse de Cullen qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Ecoutes Laureen, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller avec toi. Je n'ai même pas l'intention d'y aller !

Au bout de quelques secondes, je crue qu'elle s'était étranglée avec sa propre salive à entendre un long silence qui s'ancrait dans la conversation, jusqu'à ce que son rire niait résonne dans l'enceinte du couloir.

- Ah Edward ! C'est aussi marrant qu'un toit ouvrant sur un porte avion !

-Un toit ouvrant sur un sous marin, inculte ! Persiflai-je discrètement.

- Je suis désolé mais tu ne m'intéresses pas…. Sur ce, excuses moi mais j'ai à faire.

Sans lui laisse le temps de répliquer, il tourna les talons et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à quitter l'horizon. Dieu merci, il ne m'avait pas vue. Je soupirai de soulagement alors que Laureen bouillonnait de rage en insultant Cullen de tous les noms.

Finalement, il remontait grandement dans mon estime. Je souriais avant de me réprimandé d'une gifle mentale à penser à Edward. Je m'étais gardée de lui adresser la moindre pensée méliorative. Il ne pouvait pas gagner si facilement. J'en avais marre de son charme à deux balles qui me rongeait plus que de raison.

Je fus sortie de ma léthargie, lorsque la porte de mon casier se referma violement sous mon nez, manquant de m'écraser les doigts, me trouvant rapidement face au visage furieux de Laureen.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais besoin de déposer des livres, me justifiai-je bêtement en désignant mon sac.

Elle haussa les sourcils en me sondant d'un air supérieur qui avait le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

- Allé casses toi ! M'ordonna t-elle en balayant l'air du revers de sa main.

Ne cherchant pas à m'en prendre davantage, je jetai mon sac sur mon épaule alors qu'Angela débarquait avec une pile de journaux dans les bras. Il est vrai que la nouvelle édition devait être prête ce soir. Pauvre Angela.

Alors qu'elle avançait à l'aveuglette, elle trébucha et bouscula un Laureen qui tentait de redessiner ses yeux à l'aide d'un crayon. Je pouffai lorsque son visage se vît barré d'une ligne noire tandis que ses traits de visage se déformaient d'horreur.

Elle lâcha un cri de terreur avant de foudroyer la pauvre Angela qui tenta de rassembler toutes les éditions qu'elle transportait. Du haut de ses talons, la blonde s'imposa à l'éditrice en plaçant un de ses talons sur le papier qu'Angela tentait désespérément de prendre.

- Non mais tu ne peux pas faire attention !

- Excuses moi Laureen, je n'ai pas fais exprès, murmura la voix chevrotante de la brune.

- Il va falloir changer tes lunettes la binoclarde ! Siffla agressivement Laureen.

Elle mit un coup de pied dans la masse de feuille qu'Angela avait réussit à rassembler en riant, suivit de l'écho de ses copies conformes. Je vis les mains d'Angela trembler alors qu'elle remontait ses lunettes sur son nez en reniflant.

Comprenant la tournure de la situation, je décidai d'intervenir en me plaçant devant Laureen qui m'observa de haut en bas.

- Je t'avais dis de te casser !

- Elle t'a demandé pardon, alors fous lui la paix. Répliquai-je peu rassurée, tout en ancrant mes pupilles dans les siennes.

- C'est la meilleure, tu ouvres ta gueule maintenant !

- Ecoutes, ce n'ai pas parce que Cullen n'a pas voulue que tu ailles avec lui au bal que tu dois t'acharner sur les autres.

A la phrase elle, amorça un pas rude vers moi en me fusillant du regard. _Merde ! _J'avais été un peu loin peut-être.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu es une merde. Et les merdes restent à leur place et font pas chier le monde.

Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je me mis à rire à gorge déployée devant son regard ahurit.

- A présent tu es philosophe ? Impressionnant.

- La ferme !

- Quoi ? Tu ne supportes pas qu'on te fasse remarquer à quel point ta connerie peut atteindre des sommets extravagants, la provoquai-je les nerfs à vif sous le regard amusé d'Angela.

Avant que j'eu le temps de dire _ouf_, la blonde agrippa ma gorge et me plaqua contre les casiers métallique du lycée. Je sentis un cadenas pénétrer ma chaire, ce qui me fit siffler de douleur. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ma peau alors que je suffoquais sous les cris d'alerte d'Angela.

- Ecoute-moi bien espèce de petite conne. Réessayes encore une fois de sortir du rang et ton connard d'oncle à plus de job et toi tu peux dire adieux à toutes les facs. Et là il n'y a plus de seconde chance !

Je hochai la tête complètement pétrifiée devant la rougeur de son visage et ses yeux qui semblaient être injectés de sang. Devant ma peur, elle laissa ses lèvres s'étirer méticuleusement avant de reculer et lâcha son emprise sur ma gorge.

J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir pu respirer pendant des jours. Je sentais ma jugulaire pulser à une vitesse impressionnante alors que la chaleur qui avait envahit ma peau irradiait intégralement toute ma personne.

La bile qui menaçait de se déverser hors de moi semblait jouer les yoyos alors que mon cœur tambourinait frénétiquement dans mon cœur. Lentement je massai du bout des doigts ma gorge endolorie.

Elle tourna les talons pour se poster devant la pauvre Angela qui n'avait pas osé bouger d'un pouce devant la violence dont avait fait preuve la blonde. Cette dernière passa outrageusement une main dans ses cheveux avant d'afficher un air supérieur.

- Et toi Weber, je veux un article sur ma performance de pompon girl du dernier match. Je veux une photo avec mon bon profil et prépares une colonne pour mon couronnement de reine du bal. Ah oui une dernière chose. Swan n'oublis pas que certains endroits te sont interdits, comme la cantine. J'espère que je suis claire.

Je hochai fébrilement la tête tout en serrant mes poings alors qu'elle semblait rayonner de bonheur devant ma défaite. Si je n'étais pas si faible, et si mon oncle n'était pas impliqué dans l'histoire, je l'aurais sans doute étripée sans vergogne.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas tout est dit. On y va les filles, il faut que je choisisse ma tenue.

Alors qu'elle quittait notre horizon suivi des autres, qui imitaient son attitude, je vis Angela se précipiter vers moi le regard complètement paniqué.

- Bella tout va bien ?

- Ça va… J'ai une marque ? La questionnai-je impassible en désignant ma gorge.

- Non il n'y a rien… Mais merci beaucoup Bella. Vraiment, si tu n'étais pas venue je crois que ça aurait…

- C'est bon, c'était rien, m'agaçai-je en agrippant mon sac alors que je sentais encore les doigts de Laureen presser ma gorge.

Pour une fois, aucune marque était visible, donc aucun bobard à sortir à mon oncle. _Parfait !_ Pourtant ça me faisait un mal de chien lorsque je déglutissais.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier !

- Ne dis rien et ce sera parfait.

- Mais Bella, elle s'amuse à te faire du chantage !

- Ce n'est pas la première fois… Je survivrais, affirmai-je en levant la tête de manière orgueilleuse.

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît, laisses tomber… L'implorai-je alors que je sentais mes lèvres trembler.

Elle soupira en s'emparant de sa pile de journaux tout en m'adressant un sourire rassurant sur son visage. Je la vis vaciller et souris à mon tour.

- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main, m'enquis-je en désignant la masse qu'elle détenait entre ses bras qui menaçait de s'écrouler une nouvelle fois au sol.

Elle lâcha un petit rire en opinant rapidement.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus ! Merci beaucoup.

Je lui ôtai une partie du tas et le mis sous mon bras en soufflant un _'de rien'_. Je n'aimais pas que l'on me soit redevable. C'était horriblement gênant et le contact humain me mettait généralement mal à l'aise. Comme le disait si bien Laureen, on ne côtoie pas la _merde_. On la regarde, on la dénigre, mais ça s'arrête là !

Angela tenta de conduire une conversation civil mais je m'entêtais de lui répondre par des _'oui'_ ou des _'non'_ ou alors je me contentais d'hocher la tête avec un petit sourire forcé. _La routine. _

Je ne la détestais pas mais, je n'aimais pas m'étendre sur de longs discours. Comprendre mes congénères n'avait jamais été ma première préoccupation, c'était généralement lassant.

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes au QG du journal de l'école, où je vis une dizaine d'élèves gesticuler dans tout les sens. Certains brandissaient des journaux, d'autres hurlaient de ne pas avoir eu de _donuts_. Une vrai petite fourmilière !

Angela me fit entrer en premier, afin de suivre ses directives, je zigzaguais entre les tables et les élèves non sans me faire bousculer. Elle m'indiqua, en souriant, une table vierge d'objet afin d'y déposer les catalogues. Je m'exécutai comme un bon petit soldat tout en examinant les alentours.

L'ambiance générale n'était pas si déplaisante. Toutes ses effusions étaient agréables à ressentir. L'odeur de l'encre fraîche titillait mes narines. Je la respirais pleinement en laissant naître un sourire sur mes lèvres. Sa me rappelait ma mère. Elle avait été journaliste au _Times_ et avait été une des étoiles montantes du journalisme.

Bouffée par la curiosité, je scrutai les journaux que j'avais portés avec l'aide d'Angela. Ce n'était que des anciens numéros de Forks qui traitaient du bal annuel. C'était toujours la même présentation, seule la photo du couple gagnant changeait et généralement c'était un couple assortie digne de _Barbie et Ken_.

Raison de plus pour ne pas m'y rendre !

Secouant la tête, je la relevai en riant, cherchant Angela du regard. Je la vis, les bras crochetés au cou de Ben qui la couvait du regard. Gênée de devoir les interrompre, je tournai les talons et quittai la salle de rédaction pour me diriger vers la bibliothèque.

Comme à chaque fois, il n'y avait personne. Après tout, les jeunes de Forks avaient d'autres préoccupations un vendredi midi que de venir dévorer un bon livre. Je m'installai dans le rayon littérature romantique et me laissai glisser au sol, ôtant mon sac pour le déposer à mes côtés.

C'était le rayon le plus isolé.

Je l'ouvris rapidement et sortie une petite barquette d'asperges que j'avais conservé pour mon repas. Je ne pouvais me permettre de dépenser de l'argent à la cantine. Le lycée avait augmenté les prix, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à mes histoires. De plus, je ne désirais aucune nouvelle confrontation avec ma tortionnaire.

Lentement, je commençai à manger ma barquette en grimaçant sous le goût. C'était vraiment écœurant ! De plus, la douleur invisible de ma gorge me fît faiblement tressaillir. Rapidement, je jetai le légume dans la sauce que contenait le récipient en plastique avant d'entendre une voix rauque intervenir et me faire sursauter.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de manger ici ?

- Il n'y a pas de panneaux. Et personne ne passe par ici… Mais attends… Tu n'as pas peur d'être vu… avec moi ? Murmurai-je en scrutant les alentours inquiète d'être vue avec lui.

- Ils ne sont pas là. Leur dernier cours a été annulé, alors ils ont préférés partir, m'expliqua t-il en s'adossant au rayon face à moi.

Du moins presque face à moi. Les rayons étaient tellement étroits que l'on pouvait presque se toucher. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de remettre correctement la barquette sur mes cuisses.

- Sans t'attendre ?

- Oui… La solidarité n'est pas trop leur truc, ria t-il en jetant sa tête en arrière pour la caller contre les étagèrent.

A cette action, je vis sa pomme d'Adam ressortir davantage et remonter lorsqu'il déglutissait. C'était… _captivant_… je fus surprise de la douceur qui émanait de son regard.

- Je vois… Donc tu es seul…

Il l'opina légèrement en m'observant intensément sans flancher. Savoir que ses émeraudes m'examinaient, me mettait mal à l'aise. Je me sentais transpercée de part en part par ses yeux. Je m'emparais lentement d'une asperge qui trempait piteusement dans la sauce contenue dans le récipient de plastique.

Je mâchonnai lentement l'extrémité en laissant la mayonnaise coller le long de ma mâchoire. Du revers de ma main, je l'ôtai croisant une nouvelle fois les pupilles noircit d'Edward. Timidement, je portai mon index à mes lèvres en suçotant l'extrémité qui avait conversé le liquide.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? Requis-je alors qu'il me fixait sans répondre.

Je baissai mon regard sur mes mains avant de prendre une bouchée en l'observant discrètement sous mes cils. Il passa rapidement une de ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de laisser ses lèvres à peine s'ourler.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

Sa voix rauque et suave, étrangement déformée, m'envoya un courant électrique que je tentai en vain de repousser. Assénant la même sentence à mes autres doigts, je le vis déglutir péniblement avant de toussoter sans me lâcher du regard, tandis que je sentais mon visage me brûler.

Tant pis, j'avais choisis de le toucher de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec moi. Autant aller jusqu'au bout à présent. Reprenant contenance, je lui offris un sourire désinvolte.

- Tant pis pour toi. Ça m'en fera plus.

De mon pouce, je caressais ma lèvre inférieure, recueillant la substance en gémissant de manière peu audible. Mais à en croire le regard d'Edward, il avait été assez fort pour qu'il entende. Lacérant ma lèvre en une douce torture, je penchai ma tête sur le côté en le fixant sans vergogne.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je me porte comme un charme… Comment… Comment va Seth ?

Pourquoi cherchait-il à me parler ? Ma stupide petite démonstration avait fonctionné ? Je baissai mon regard en scrutant mon assiette mal à l'alèze avant de soupirer lourdement.

- Il va bien… Il m'a même parler de toi, avouai-je en ricanant.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'as tu dit ?

_Merde ! Te taire de temps en temps Swan ça peut-être pas mal, non ?_

J'haussai les épaules en sentant mon visage chauffé rapidement. Maladroitement, j'arrachai des morceaux de mie avant de les rouler entre mes doigts et les projeter devant moi, sous le regard amusé d'Edward.

- Quoi ton discours sur ma personne était si mauvais ?

- Non… Mais il m'a posé des questions étranges.

- Du genre ?

- Non non, je ne dirai rien ! Fis-je en m'enfonçant contre les rayonnages.

- Je vois… Tu m'as dénigré au près de lui c'est ça ?

- Peut-être, me moquai-je en reniflant peu glorieusement.

- Hum… Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je pouffai en continuant de jeter des boulles de mie sans prêter attention à Edward.

- Disons que l'on se comprend assez bien. C'est assez simple de lui parler et vis versa…

- J'aimerai bien te comprendre moi aussi.

Interloquée, je relevai le visage vers lui et scrutai ses prunelles qui c'étaient verrouillées sur moi. Comme à chaque fois, cela en était troublant, même parfois, désarmant. Gênée, je tentai de dissimuler mon visage derrière mes cheveux tombants en un rideau épais.

- Tu t'en sors pas mal… T'as réussi à me retrouver ! Riais-je faiblement.

- Alors j'ai trouvé ta planque ?

- Je pensais pas que tu y parviennes, avouai-je amusée de son enthousiasme face à la découverte en jetant mes ordures dans un sac plastique.

Je le scrutais rapidement du regard en souriant. On aurait dit un gosse un matin de noël. Son visage fendu par un sourire angélique qui le rendait resplendissant.

Son profil était parfaitement dessiné, me laissant contempler paisiblement sa mâchoire viril et carré, se nez aquilin et ses lèvres pleines et attrayantes. Ses deux émeraudes se firent malicieuses lorsqu'il me fixa.

- Tu es le premier à venir ici… avec moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Eh oui, vraiment, soupirai-je sentant un malaise m'envahir alors que mes joues chauffaient une nouvelle fois.

_Saleté de tare ! _Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire ! C'était un lieu public alors pourquoi avoir l'impression de partager une partie infime de mon intimité ?

-Même Jacob ?

J'acquiesçai en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux en ourlant délicatement ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent d'un côté.

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais te poser une question.

Tendue, je penchai légèrement ma tête sur le côté en attentant qu'il continue mais il n'en fit rien et se pinça l'arrête de son nez.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je voulais savoir… si… Si toi et Black vous… êtes ensemble ?

Etonnée de sa question, je ne savais pas si je devais rire et me réjouir qu'il puisse être jaloux ou bien lui hurler dessus pour oser me poser une telle question. Mes lèvres serrées ne devaient à présent, former une ligne blanche me permettant de me contenir.

- Pourquoi crois-tu ça ? Le questionnai-je impassible.

- Je ne sais pas… Il vient souvent te chercher, et tu… Tu as dis à Mike que c'était ton copain alors…

- Tu pensais que je sortais avec lui.

-Oui.

- Jacob est quelqu'un que j'aime énormément, mais de manière fraternelle. Purement fraternelle. Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que ça va au-delà, menti-je, en voyant ses poings se serrer.

- Tu l'aimes alors ? Me questionna t-il d'un ton sec qui contredisait avec son expression abattu qui déformait ses traits.

Je laissai s'échapper un petit rire amer de ma gorge avant de frotter mon front.

- Comment peut-on savoir si on aime quelqu'un si on n'a jamais aimé de cette manière ?

- C'est quelque chose que l'on ressent. Et c'est très étrange comme sensation. Ça peut-être violent mais délectable.

Je crus que mon cœur c'était arrêté à l'instant où il débita sa phrase. Les yeux écarquillés, je le sondai interdite devant ses propos.

- Je n'y crois pas, Edward Cullen serait-il amoureux ? Riais-je le visage en feu.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans…

J'écarquillai les yeux devant son visage fermé et son ton ferme. Dieu qu'il était beau. Même en colère il était parfait. Ses pupilles noircies par la colère le rendaient vraiment beau au possible. Je me sentis idiote d'avoir pu le blesser de cette manière. Je me sentais tiraillée entre ma culpabilité et mon égo qui hurlait victoire.

Pourtant ses joues rougies le rendaient si attirant ! Si je n'avais pas été si… anormale, j'aurais espéré qu'il veuille de moi. Timidement, je ravalai mon ardeur et triturai mes doigts furieusement. J'avais horreur qu'il puisse me mettre dans cet état.

- Hum… C'est juste que toutes les filles te courent après dans le lycée alors quand elles apprendront la nouvelle ce sera quelque chose.

- Je ne compte pas me lancer tout de suite…

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je dois avouer que ça me fais peur. Et puis j'attends le bon moment. Je veux faire les choses bien.

Gênée, je détournai mon regard face à lui, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Je pense qu'elle serait idiote de ne pas vouloir la même chose que toi, murmurai-je la voix chancelante.

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais… Mais elle n'attendra peut-être pas éternellement. Non ?

- Tu crois que je devrais lui en parler maintenant ?

Je haussai les épaules en sentant mon cœur se presser dans ma poitrine. Malgré l'air indifférent que j'avais tenté de lui vendre, à l'intérieur, je croyais suffoquer. C'était incroyablement déplaisant.

Je ne savais pas moi-même ce qui se passait. Edward était amoureux ? Soit, j'étais heureuse pour lui. Même si au fond de moi, c'était un trou béant qui se creusait.

- C'est à toi de voir. Mais pour le moment, il me faut retrouver Alice.

- Déjà ?

- Je pense que si je n'y vais pas, elle me fera subir la pire des tortures ! Déjà que je défis l'autorité de mon flic d'oncle pour toi… Fis-je sérieusement.

- Oh Bella, je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes par ma faute je… Je vois que tu te moques de moi.

- Navré mais c'était trop tentant, avouai-je riant de bon cœur devant sa moue réprobatrice.

- Je te fais pour un fois rire non ?

- Oui. Pour une fois…

Il se releva, frotta ses mains et m'aida à me relever m'offrant un sourire qui fit accélérer mon pauvre cœur. De ses bras puissants, il me soulevait et m'attirait contre son torse. Ancrant mon regard dans le sien, je m'y noyai en quelques secondes.

Dieu ! Moi qui détestais les clichés, j'y plongeais les deux pieds dedans ! Le plus inquiétant était que j'y prenais goût. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue de la perfection de sa peau et de sa poigne si virile sur mon corps. Je déposai mes mains contre son torse en mordillant ma lèvre.

- Je vais y aller, soufflai-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Merci mais Jacob vient me chercher.

- Jacob, répéta t-il en me défiant du regard, voulant faire réagir.

Pourtant je n'en fis rien et me contenta de froncer les sourcils en tournant les talons, le saluant d'un geste bref de la main. Jacob avait été ravi d'apprendre que mon oncle ne chérissait pas l'idée de me voir côtoyer Edward.

Pourtant il appréciait les Cullen. Mais depuis une semaine, il avait confié la tâche fastidieuse à l'amérindien de me ramener à la maison après les cours ainsi que de m'amener en cours, de peur à ce que je tente une escapade improvisée.

Je détestais cette décision, mais je m'y tenais ne voulant pas aggraver les choses. Notre situation titillait déjà un gouffre qu'un élan de rébellion ne pouvait être toléré. Après tout mon oncle avait tout fait pour moi, et tentait de m'offrir une vie agréable.

Seul Jacob semblait heureux de la décision d'Eléazar. Lui qui ne supportait pas Edward était satisfait et soutenait mon oncle à chaque fois. Ça en devenait agaçant. Le même manège se déroulait et je me retrouvais une trentaine de minutes plus tard chez moi.

Plantée dans l'entrée, sourire aux lèvres, je vis Alice m'adresser un sourire radieux qui éclaira son visage pâle. Vêtue d'un perfecto noir et d'un jean taille basse, elle s'approcha de moi pour me faire la bise sans me laisser le temps de réagir.

- Tu… Tu es déjà là ? M'exclamai-je étonnée.

- Voyons Swan, le shopping n'attend pas !

- Je vois ça… Mais Rose n'était pas censée venir aussi ? La consultai-je en balayant l'entrée du regard. Je pensais qu'elle nous accompagnerait.

Oh oui, ça je le voulais plus que tout ! Rose avait cette capacité à pouvoir refreiner les envies impulsives, d'achats du lutin. Après Jasper, bien entendu.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Elle nous rejoint directement au centre commercial. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous allons respecter un planning, annonça t-elle fièrement en tapotant la poche supérieur de sa veste.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Alors là n'y compte pas !

Grimaçant devant son enthousiasme, je la vis plisser des yeux, comme si elle tentait de faire une mise au point. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle prit un air choqué avant de pointer son petit doigt devant ma figure.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux tenter de saboter cette sortie.

- Non ! Voyons Alice tu commences à me connaître ! Raillai-je.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant Isabella, on va bien s'amuser !

- Tu vas bien t'amuser… Je n'ai pas pour projet futur de devenir ta poupée vivante.

- Mais Bella, pour le bal que comptes-tu te mettre sur le dos ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y rendre.

- Et moi je te jure que tu vas y aller et même si je dois t'y traîner, cracha t-elle en callant ses points fermement serrés sur les hanches.

- Heu… c'est une technique de persuasion ? La questionnai-je amusée.

- Tout à fait !

- Navrée mais ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi, décrétai-je en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine en boudant. De plus même si je décidais de m'y rendre, mon oncle serait contre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il… Parce qu'il ne voudra pas, éludai-je pitoyablement.

- Hum… Pourquoi ne pas aller lui demander ?

- Non ! Alice non ! M'exclamai-je alors qu'elle sautillait déjà dans le salon en saluant Eléazar qui se trouvait une énième fois las dans son fauteuil de toile, bière en main.

Vaincue, je poussai un soupire de découragement tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je comptais mes pas nerveusement en espérant qu'Alice n'en fasse pas trop et que mon oncle refuse que je m'y rende.

Pas que je n'avais pas envie, mais j'avais peur de m'exposer toute une soirée aux regards des autres étudiants du lycée. Les attroupements, en général, n'étaient pas mon fort, tout comme la parlotte avec mes paires. Il me fallait bien avouer, que les conversations des lycées m'étaient sans intérêts et me laissaient indifférente.

Elles étaient amères, sans gout et fades. Lorsque je passais le seuil de la porte du salon, je vis mon oncle, poser un regard interloqué où je pouvais lire un mélange d'amusement et d'étonnement.

- Tu veux aller à ce bal ?

Seigneur Ça sonnait comme ses fichus contes où l'héroïne devait aller à cette soirée pour rencontrer son prince. Foutaise ! La soirée serait composée d'une bande d'ados qui se souleraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient décidés à coucher ensemble…

- Hum… Je…

- Bien sûr qu'elle veut y aller Eléazar, déclara Alice comme si ça coulait de source.

Eléazar ? Alice était la première personne de mon âge, à ma connaissance, à appeler mon flic d'oncle de cette manière.

- Hum… Mon oncle tritura sa moustache à son extrémité, le regard dans le vide. Frottant son menton, il pencha sa tête sur le côté, avant de l'appuyer contre son poing fermé. Et cet… cet Edward sera présent ?

Je vis Alice me jeter un regard amusé et satisfait alors que je piquais un far, je baissai la tête en espérant qu'elle ne cherche pas à comprendre mon attitude infantile. Pourquoi fallait-il de que réagisse ainsi à chaque fois que Cullen intervenait dans une conversation ?

La voix chevrotante et sans enthousiasme particulier, je lui avouai que je le désirai. Il poussa un petit soupire devant le regard impatient d'Alice qui semblait bouillonner d'impatience.

- Ça ne te ferais pas de mal de voir des jeunes de ton âges et Jacob pourrait t'accompagner.

- Non ! Tu sais bien qu'il y a une initiation Quilete ce jour là !

- Oui c'est vrai…

- Ne vous en faites pas Rosalie et moi-même allons surveiller votre nièce !

- Bon… Dans ce cas… Je n'y vois aucun problème.

- Tu… Tu es sûr ? M'assurai-je vainement tandis que mon oncle avala une gorgée du liquide continu dans la bouteille en secouant lentement la tête.

_J'étais cuite ! _

**:::::::::**

Comme prévue, Alice m'avait amené au centre commercial de Port Angeles où nous avions retrouvé sur place Rosalie près de sa décapotable. Je ne comprenais pas les sautillements incessant de Rosalie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'expose point par point les différents magasins à _'dévaliser'_.

Je me sentais pâlir à la citation de chaque magasin. Le pire fut à l'énonciation du magasin '_Victoria's secret_'. J'avais tenté de m'esquiver par divers subterfuges mais cela ne fit pas son effet escompté.

Chaque boutique avait été inspectée minutieusement alors au bout de la dixième, je m'étais affalée sur un des bancs en bois du centre sous le regard réprobateur des filles.

Le magasin que je redoutais tant avait été le pire. Alice et Rosalie m'avaient torturée par diverses tentatives afin de connaître mes mensurations. Une fois l'information en leur possession elles c'étaient précipitées dans diverses rayonnages en brandissant diverses articles afin que je les essaye.

Bien entendu, il me fallait sortir de la cabine et leur faire un défiler sous le regard des autres clients. Et à chaque fois, je baissais mon regard en tentant de cacher mon visage rougi d'embarras derrière mon rideau acajou.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elles avaient essayé de me persuader que je n'avais pas à avoir honte mon physique. J'avais opiné sans rien dire mais j'étais loin d'en être persuadée.

Après avoir été sur que nous avions ce qu'il nous fallait pour cette soirée. Les filles m'avaient raccompagnée chez moi en me rappelant qu'elles passeraient afin de m'aider à me préparer.

Une fois à la maison, je constatai qu'il n'y avait personne. Je montai rapidement à l'étage, déposai mes sacs dans ma chambre en souriant devant la quantité astronomique qu'Alice avait réussit à me faire acheter. Cette fille était décidément diabolique !

Epuisée, je décrétai qu'une bonne douche devait être de mise. M'allongeant dans ma baignoire, je callai ma tête contre le haut de cette dernière. Les cheveux dansèrent légèrement sur l'eau qui les rendait bien plus foncer qu'à l'accoutumé. Je déposai mes bras de chaque côté de la baignoire en soupirant au contact glacé de la surface.

Le contraste de l'eau brulante sur mon corps endolorie et de la surface était tellement agréable que mes yeux roulèrent de leur propre chef. Clôturant mes paupières, je régularisai pour que ma poitrine s'affaisse délicatement, troublant légèrement le remue-ménage de l'eau. Je me laissais bercer par le bruit subtil lorsqu'elle s'écrasait contre les parois.

C'était incroyablement silencieux. Trop même. D'habitude je me soulais avec les corps qui m'entouraient. Comment dire ! Je me sens seule ! Depuis ma naissance, je luttais m'accrochant à quelque chose qui donnerai un but à ma vie.

Le seul qui avait persisté dans ma vie avait été le bonheur de mon oncle. Il était ma seule motivation dans ce monde de dingue. M'accoudant au rebord de la baignoire, je penchai ma tête sur mon poing et soupirais en repensant aux menaces de Laureen. J'en avais pris l'habitude mais à présent je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Devais-je en parler à quelqu'un ?

Non ! Assurément non. Je ne pouvais prendre aucun risque. Le père de Laureen était un homme du genre influant qui pouvait vous faire virer si son putain de Cognac n'était pas assez frais. Imaginer ce genre de personne haut placée me donnait toujours la nausée.

_Saleté de classe sociale. _

Je m'étais jurée qu'un jour, avant de crever la gueule ouverte, je leur rendrai la monnaie de leur pièce et voir, juste une fois, la peur leur tirailler les entrailles. Ce jour là, je rendrais les armes là tête haute.

Souriant de mon idée, je laissai mon dos glisser contre la coque de la baignoire en retenant ma respiration qui gonfla exagérément mes joues. Une fois submergée du liquide, j'ouvris mes yeux et découvris mes cheveux virevoltants dans une danse lente au dessus de mon visage.

C'était une vision enchanteresse et même ensorcelante. Du bout de mon index, je soulevai une mèche qui gênait la vision brouillée qui m'était offerte. J'avais l'impression d'être totalement isolée comme je le désirais. Je n'entendais même plus le sifflement du silence. C'était comme si je baignais dans du coton.

Expirant par habitude, je vis des bulles se créer à l'entrée de mes narines afin de remonter à la surface et ce détruire. Sereine, je clôturai mes paupières lentement profitant du calme.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose plonger à mes côtés. Curieux, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette chose se reproduisait. Agacée, j'ouvris les yeux et vis une ombre penchée vers moi souriant sournoisement avant d'amorcer un geste vers moi comme pour me saisir à la gorge.

Paniquée, je me débâtis rapidement jusqu'à me retrouver hors de l'eau. M'entourant de mes propres bras, je scrutais la pièce en tremblotant par le changement de température. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir baissée le chauffage. Mes dents claquaient rapidement, je sentais les gouttes de sueur se mêler aux gouttes d'eau.

La gorge nouée, je m'empressai de saisir une serviette afin de m'y enrouler en grelottant. Les cheveux ruisselant, je ne prêtai pas attention aux traces que je faisais à cause de l'eau. Les lèvres tremblantes, je passai une main sur mon visage en soupirant.

J'avais pourtant bien vue quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un. C'était une femme il me semble. A en croire sa taille fille et ses longs doigts fins et manucurés ainsi que sa chevelure dégoulinante, c'était une femme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici ? Comment était-elle entrée ? Ce n'était une personne de mes connaissances… Non.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je tournai la poignée et tirai lentement la porte vers moi. Le grincement de cette dernière eut le dont de faire accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Il fallait vraiment que je pense à les graisser. Chancelante, je posai un pied hors de la salle de bain, priant que la femme ne tente pas de me sautée dessus.

Une fois dans le couloir, je progressai sur la pointe des pieds en me penchant vers l'escalier. Rien ne me semblait anormal. Étrange. Prudemment, je me rendis au rez-de-chaussée en inspectant chaque recoin mais il n'y trouva rien.

Convaincue qu'il n'y avait personne, je remontai m'habiller d'un débardeur, puis d'un bas de jogging avant d'aller m'enrouler dans mes couvertures en laissant ma lampe de chevet éclairer faiblement la pièce.

Je ne pouvais pas rester dans le noir, j'étais en alerte aux moindres bruits qui se produisaient. Le temps sembla passer lentement alors que j'étais restée en position fœtale pendant plus deux heures.

Allongée dans mon lit, je soupirais en raffermissant ma prise sur les draps alors que ma porte de chambre grinçait. Rapidement, je vis la tête de mon oncle épuisé, passer dans l'entrebâillement.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, entre.

Il afficha un léger sourire amuser de ma réponse et amorça un pas vers moi tandis que je me redressais convenablement. Délicatement, il s'installa au pied de mon lit en plissant violement ses yeux avant de se figer. Affoler, je crapaütai rapidement à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui en tentant de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans mes draps.

- Ça va ? Tu veux…

- C'est bon, juste la fatigue.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui oui tout va bien… Je suis venu savoir comment c'était passé ta journée.

Soupirant, je me laissai tomber en arrière afin de me retrouver assise tandis que je tentais de faire abstraction de certains points.

- C'était mieux que je l'aie imaginé. Alice à été sympa et Rose aussi.

- Je suis heureux de te voir ainsi. Tu me rappelles ta mère quand tu es comme çà.

- Je sais, rétorquai-je agacée de la comparaison.

Etonné de ma réaction, je vis mon oncle hausser les sourcils. Moi-même je ne compris pas ce qui m'avait pris mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était sorti contre mon gré comme une libération. Mal à l'aise je passai une main sur mon visage en souriant à mon oncle.

- Pardonnes-moi… Je suis un peu fatiguée par toute cette journée.

- Je comprends. Aller ! Siffla t-il gentiment en désignant mon lit du menton. Tu devrais dormir à présent. Tu as les traits tirés.

Sans rechigner, je m'exécutai en rampant sur mon lit jusqu'à me glisser sous mes couvertures. Tendrement, je sentis mon oncle soulever mes mèches rebelles avant de passer des doigts épais sur mon front pour une caresse. Apaisée par ce contact, je laissai mes paupières s'alourdirent lentement.

- Tu as tellement de responsabilités ma puce, murmura t-il tendrement. Tu ne devrais pas subir autant de pression pour tout çà…

- Ça va. Je vais bien, répliquai-je sentant un sanglot menaçant de faire son apparition.

- Fait de beaux rêves _Bella_.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Fruit pourrit ou un wagon de tournesol (ouais j'adore les tournesols :- D )**

**Dite moi tout ! Et continuer de faire exploser ma boite mail elle adore sa ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjours à tous ! **

**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont encouragé pour le bac que**

**J'ai décroché ! Je suis enfin en vacances ! I'm Free Xd**

**Enfin bref, je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre **

**qui va vous apporter énormément de réponses dans la fiction.**

**Beaucoup était sur le point de craquer pour savoir le truc de Bella. **

**On va passer à la deuxième partie de la fiction :D **

**Je merci une nouvelle fois toute les personnes qui me soutienne c'est vraiment**

**un moteur extraordinaire et sa donne plus envie d'écrire, logique ! **

**Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tous vos messages mais je vous remercie encore une fois. **

**Encore merci à Jackye pour sa correction afin de vous rendre la lecture bien plus agréable.**

**On se retrouve en bas ! **

**:::::::**

**Chapitre 14 : Le chevalier Noir**

**:::::::**

**PV BELLA**

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on mette autant de fois à l'épreuve en si peu de temps ? La semaine c'était déroulé à une vitesse affolante, accompagnée de coups de téléphones d'Alice tout les soirs. Je devais bien avouer que ceci me permettait de me sentir moins seule le soir. J'avais toujours du mal à m'endormir mais bien souvent, le souvenir d'Alice, de Rosalie ou bien d'Edward m'apaisait et me permettait de retrouver le sommeil.

La silhouette de cette femme s'affirmait tellement, à chacune de mes nuits. S'avançant vers moi toujours avec cette même aspiration à la violence. Je me réveillais bien souvent en sueur, les mains agrippant désespérément mes draps comme un point d'ancrage. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Je n'en n'avais pas eu la force d'en parler avec qui que ce soit.

Sam savait déjà que j'étais épuisée aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne en plus pour une dingue. Tout au long de la semaine, je ne m'étais pas éternisée à l'extérieur. J'étais restée cloîtrée chez moi en espérant que mes hallucinations s'arrêtent.

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur la housse qui contenait ma tenue. Avec dégoût, je la scrutai en espérant pouvoir la faire disparaître de ma vue. Elle me narguait. Cette tenue, me narguait depuis maintenant une semaine. Je revoyais le lutin insisté pour me payer la totalité de mes achats.

Pour elle apparemment, ce n'était pas un souci de dépenser. Malgré tout, je me dégoutais d'avoir accepté de la laisser dépenser pour moi, c'était égoïste et déraisonnable. Tant pis, je ferais des heures supplémentaires chez les Newton pour lui rendre ses 160 dollars d'achats. Après tout, une fois la soirée passée, je pourrais aller les rapporter.

Timidement, je me rallongeai remontant les couvertures jusqu'à mon cou scrutant malgré l'obscurité, ma chambre. Je mis quelques temps à m'habituer à la noirceur de la pièce, et scrutais le plafond en soupirant. Le calme de la nuit était bien trop déstabilisant pour moi. C'était comme si le temps venait de se soustraire à ses règles pour me torturé davantage.

Tentant de faire le vide, je cherchais une distraction pour me faire oublier mes frayeurs. Lentement, je rabaissais mon regard pour balayer une nouvelle fois de mes yeux la chambre. Toutes ces peluches me firent grimacer… Elles prenaient une toute autre apparence sous ce faible éclairage.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir dix ans depuis toujours. Eléazar ne me l'avait jamais fait remarquer. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de me le rappeler. Pourtant, je n'étais plus une gamine. Non ! Avec tout ce que je faisais, j'étais loin d'en être une, même si mon oncle se plaisait à le croire.

_Il fallait que je m'en débarrasse et vite. _

Soupirant de frustration, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder vers… _Edward._ Encore une fois. C'était vraiment effrayant la façon obsessionnelle dont il infiltrait mon esprit. Je fermais mes paupières et je le voyais. C'était vraiment… _étrange_. Il avait été si mignon la dernière fois. Sa façon de s'énerver sur ses amourettes m'avait fait fondre. Je me souviens de ses joues rosies et sa pomme d'Adam se déplacer lorsqu'il déglutissait.

Il avait même cette petite lueur si fascinante qui résidait dans ses pupilles. Il avait parlé de cette fille avec une telle dévotion que n'importe qu'elle femme aurait priée être le centre de son attention... Malheureusement, je le détestais pour ça. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de reconstituer son odeur, son toucher, sa manière de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

A cet instant, je pouvais sentir mon bas ventre me brûler, crépiter d'un feu qui c'était déjà allumé... Oui une fois : pour Edward. Hésitante, je glissais ma mains sous les couvertures, relevant l'ourlet de mon débardeur, je caressais lentement mon ventre ainsi que mon nombril pour finalement descendre vers l'élastique de mon jogging. Dépassant la barrière de ce dernier, je m'immisçais sous ma culotte en soupirant d'aise.

Le visage en feu, je clôturais mes paupières pour voir le visage angélique d'Edward. Son regard incandescent, ses lèvres pleines, son nez droit, sa mâchoire carrée et ses cheveux désordonnés… Tout y était parfaitement retranscrit. Mordillant furieusement ma lèvre inférieure, je cajolais de manière éhontée mon intimité en sentant ma toison chatouiller le bout de mes doigts. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je resserrais rapidement mes cuisses pour emprisonner ma main.

Une soudaine moiteur se fit sentir sur mes doigts. Encouragée, je laissais ces derniers s'engouffrer un peu plus dans la chaleur humide de mon intimité. Je sentais une boule de tension se former dans mon estomac. C'était si bon. Associer Edward à ce désir me fit irrémédiablement gémir de plaisir.

Mon dieu, c'était si… Je ne perdis pieds que lorsque j'effleurai un petit paquet de nerf. Ondulant mon bassin, je sentis des muscles, qui m'était jusqu'à lors inconnus, se contracter. Mon envie pour Edward était insoutenable, je voulais tout de lui. De ses mains sur mon corps ainsi que de ses lèvres. Je voulais toucher son torse musclé sans vergogne et le goûter sans trêve. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, tout contrôler m'était hors de portée.

J'espérais juste qu'Eléazar ne débarque pas à l'improviste. Je me mis à frotter un peu plus vite alors que je roulais sur le côté pour me retrouver face à ma tête de lit. Me cambrant en ondulant plus que de raison des hanches, je gémissant le prénom d'Edward sans honte. J'avais envie de sa douceur.

Imaginer sa main à cet endroit déclencha un frisson de plaisir qui fit accélérer mon rythme cardiaque et nourrit de nouveau ce feu. Mes seins réagissaient également au quart de tour pour ce dresser fièrement jusqu'à caresser lentement le tissu de mon débardeur. Une fois le premier soubresaut passé, ma main poursuivit sa découverte et je plaquai la paume de ma main sur le haut de mon sexe, accentuant de plus en plus la pression au point précis où le petit bouton de plaisir se logeait.

Tous mes sens étaient en alertes. Cela arrivait par vagues successives dans mon cerveau, comme des décharges électriques, d'autant plus fortes qu'elles avaient été contenues pendant de longues années. Années contre lesquelles je pestais de n'avoir pas connue Edward avant.

- Mon dieu _Edward_… Gémissais-je silencieusement.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il puisse me donner autant de plaisir. Trempée, je soupirai alors que mes pensés commençaient à ce faire incohérentes. Il me devenait de plus en plus difficile de retenir mes plaintes. A tel point que je du mettre l'avant de mon bras, resté libre, en travers de ma bouche afin d'étouffer tout bruit suspect.

_Seigneur._

Continuant mes caresses, j'entrouvris mes lèvres tandis que mon bassin se fit plus pressant sur ma main. Le plaisir devenait d'autant plus fort que pendant ce temps les images continuaient à affluer derrière mes yeux voilés. Les sensations étaient de plus en plus puissantes et merveilleusement décadentes.

Mes doigts s'insinuèrent entre mes lèvres intimes, qui agaçaient mon clitoris. Je sentais mon sexe gonflé et inondé, plein de désir. Je revoyais ses longs doigts fins qui seraient habiles dans l'exploration. Je gémissais de plus bel, sentant le plaisir monter inexorablement. J'enfonçai un doigt, puis deux dans mon sexe trempé imaginant une poigne viril d'Edward sur mes hanches, partageant mon plaisir. Je me tordais de contentement, je pensais me connaître par cœur mais mon excitation ce soir me semblait insatiable.

Mon imagination, mes fantasmes sur Cullen décuplaient le plaisir que me procuraient mes doigts. Je sentis aisément les ondes de jouissance de plus en plus vives monter en moi et me brûler les entrailles. Certainement l'orgasme dont parlaient tant les autres filles pendant les cours, je ressentais tellement bien la présence d'Edward en moi, même s'il était le fruit de mon délire, que je m'attendais à le voir éjaculer en moi et à ressentir sa semence se répandre dans mes entrailles. J'étais presque au bord de mon apogée.

J'avais plus que tout envie de lui. Je me redressai, callant mes talons, les cuisses largement ouvertes, je me caressais de toutes mes forces. Je sentis cette boule de tension exploser à l'instant où mes muscles vaginaux se crispèrent brutalement alors que mes yeux roulèrent sous mes paupières de leur propre chef.

Je roulais rapidement sur le ventre en enfouissant mon visage dans mon oreiller afin d'étouffer ma jouissance. Je restai abattue sur le matelas, mes doigts encore enfoncés en moi et je les laissais là, continuant à me caresser mais tout doucement, à peine un effleurement juste pour calmer mon corps tremblant et retrouver mon souffle...

Enfin je _réalisais_. J'avais fantasmé sur Edward au point de me caresser et de jouir pour lui. Moi qui voulais jouer avec lui, j'étais plutôt mal parti. Seigneur…Comment ferai-je à présent pour le regarder en face sans flancher ? Cela avait été tellement délicieux que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que serait d'avoir une telle expérience avec Edward.

**:::::::**

_**18h30**_

Ce soir était le grand soir comme aimait le dire Alice. Débarquant comme des furies, elles avaient inverti les lieux sous le regard amusé de mon oncle qui ne se lassait pas de me taquiner. Trainant des pieds, je m'étais rendue dans ma chambre et m'exécutant aux ordres de mes deux tyrans. Alice c'était appliquée à me coiffer pendant que Rosalie me maquillait avec difficulté à cause de mes plaintes contre Alice.

- Bella arrête de gesticuler comme ça, tu es impossible !

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, tu m'arraches les cheveux. Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir chauve ! Persifflai-je alors que Rosalie roula des yeux blasée de nos disputes.

- Il faut souffrir pour être belle.

- Alors pour moi c'est la torture !

Sifflant par pur esprit de contradiction, Alice brossa rapidement mes cheveux avant de s'emparer d'un fer à bouclé qu'elle avait rapporté pour l'occasion. Redessinant avec précision, sa petite langue pincée entre ses deux lèvres, elle s'afféra à rendre la lourdeur de ma chevelure plus avantageuse. Rosalie avait tracé un trait fin au niveau de mes yeux afin d'agrandir mon regard malgré le loup qui les cacherait. Connaissant mon caractère, elle ne m'avait pas peinturluré d'un tas de produits. Un léger far à joue et un brillant pour lèvre, elle avait jugé son œuvre terminé.

- Tu peux aller te changer !

- Tu ne pense pas qu'il aurait été préférable que je le fasse avant ? Raillai-je.

- Mais non voyons. Ton costume a une fermeture éclair dans le dos. Aucune chance d'abîmer notre travail !

Vaincue, je lui arrachai la housse des mains pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Alors que je me retournais vers la glace, j'eu un mouvement de sursaut. La personne qui se trouvait face à moi était… époustouflante ? Gesticulant idiotement, je remuai mon bras ainsi que mon torse pour constater que c'était bel et bien moi.

J'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. La fille en face de moi était un appel à la débauche et à la luxure. C'était bien loin de ma personnalité. J'étais beaucoup plus du genre à être invisible. J'enfilai rapidement mon costume qui s'apparentait à une robe aux allures du 17 ème siècle. Le décolleté laissait voir mes épaules ainsi que la naissance de ma poitrine. Au couleur bleu nuit, je tournais sur moi-même en me tordant afin de m'inspecter sous toutes les coutures.

Je devais admettre que le résultat était appréciable. Lissant nerveusement le tissus au niveau de mes hanches, je poussai un soupire d'encouragement. Retournant dans ma chambre, je vis les filles déjà prêtes et vêtues de leurs costumes. Alors qu'Alice amorça une parole, elle se stoppa net en me détaillant outrageusement. Alors que les secondes passèrent, je me mis à rougir en me raclant la gorge.

- Je sais…Ça ne me va pas… C'est trop…

- Tu plaisante ? Tu es parfaite Bella ! Rétorqua jovialement Rosalie en sautillant vers moi.

- Tu trouves ?

- Merde Bella si je n'avais pas Jasper, je crois que je tournerai…

- C'est bon Alice, je pense avoir compris, riais-je espérant couper court à la conversation. Vous êtes déjà prêtes ?

- Bien sûr ! Nous avions prévu le coup ma chère madame chocolat ! Répondit Rose en souriant.

- Je suis touchée…

- Et puis Bella, c'est ta soirée ce soir ! S'extasia Alice alors que Rosalie lui donna un coup de coude.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben tu vas pouvoir t'amuser pour une fois ! Bafouilla t-elle en souriant.

- Dites moi les filles, qu'elle est le but de votre complot ?

- Un complot ? Il n'y a aucun complot voyons Bella, n'est-ce pas Alice.

- Oui aucun ! Rien, nada, niente, nothing, nichts euh… Ничто…

- Bon quand t'aura fini ton tour du monde on pourra peut-être y aller, rouspéta Rosalie en la fusillant du regard.

Je les fixai intensément, l'une puis après l'autre, peut convaincue. Une fois prête, nous descendîmes pour aller rejoindre mon oncle qui se trouvait dans le salon, appareil photo en main. Lorsqu'il me découvrit, il s'était figé en écarquillant les yeux.

- Bella ? Tu… Tu es… vraiment très jolie ma puce.

Rougissant je souris en me mordant furieusement la lèvre.

- Merci… Ca fait bizarre… Riais-je maladroite en désignant ma tenue.

Lentement, il s'empara de mes mains et les serra fortement dans les siennes.

- Je sais que je vais me répéter… Mais si tes parents te voyaient… Mon dieu ils seraient si fiers.

Ses yeux épuisés et cernés abritaient une telle lueur de joie que mon cœur éclata dans ma poitrine. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je me jetai dans ses bras et l'enlaça contre moi. Me refusant de pleurer, je le serai davantage alors qu'il en fit de même. Peu de démonstrations étaient de mise entre moi et mon oncle mais je voulais qu'il sache à quel point je serais toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il m'en coût. Je vis les filles s'éclipser vers l'extérieur pour nous laisser plus d'intimité. Je les en remerciais mentalement.

- Je t'aime tellement… Murmurai-je en reniflant.

- Moi aussi…

Délicatement, je me détachai de son étreinte en riant.

- Je crois que si on n'arrête pas, ça sera digne des films à l'eau de rose, chuchotai-je en écrasant une larme. Et puis tu es chérif !

- Oui… Hum… Ce n'es pas une bonne image pour les jeunes, grogna t-il en bombant légèrement son torse.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ?

- Bella ! Grogna t-il en souriant.

- Quoi ? Je m'inquiète pour toi… Je sais bien qu'on est dans le rouge depuis quelques temps avec les examens…

- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop.

-Je ne m'inquiète jamais assez ! Rétorquai-je croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

- Tout va bien se passer. Et puis j'ai pris une dose suffisante.

- Tu as l'air tellement fatigué…

- J'ai travaillé au poste à trier des papiers, c'est assez redondant et fatiguant.

- Il n'y a pas que ça qui joue… Tu sais bien que ton état n'est pas bon !

- Je vais bien… Et puis s'il y a un problème, j'appelle Billy.

Peu convaincue, je penchai la tête sur le côté en soupirant.

- Je veux que tu profites de cette soirée pour t'amuser. Tes amies sont venues t'aider et vous aller bien profiter de cette soirée. Tu es tellement jeune ma Bella pour t'occuper de ce type de problème.

-Ca me fait peur… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose…

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'y feras.

- Je serais à la maison pour minuit. Et je t'accompagne demain.

**::::::::**

_**20h30**_

Grimpant à contre cœur dans la voiture d'Alice, j'installai sur mon visage le loup que m'avait acheté cette dernière. Il était ravissant mais je ne comptais pas le converser. Scrutant le paysage qui défilait, je me pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Edward… Allait-il être là ce soir ? Mon cœur tambourinait à cette pensée. Que portait-il ? Il est vrai qu'il avait été distant pendant la semaine et restait très peu de temps en ma présence.

Son attitude avait quelque peu changé. C'était étrange… Il avait été distant et perdu dans ses pensées. M'en voulait-il d'avoir ri sur le fait qui se soit entiché de quelqu'un ? C'était possible. Les hommes étaient bien curieux à comprendre alors j'avais lâché l'affaire depuis bien longtemps.

Mais… Il allait peut-être venir avec cette fille ! Les mains moites, je crue que mon cœur c'était une nouvelle fois arrêter. S'ils s'embrassaient devant moi. Avec la même ferveur qu'il avait eue pendant le cours de littérature… Je ne le supporterai pas… Secouant la tête, je me redressai correctement, tentai de passer une main dans mes cheveux mais je m'abstenais lorsque je croisais le regard d'Alice dans le rétroviseur.

_Saleté de sensibilité à deux balles ! _

- Je continue à croire que c'est une mauvaise idée d'y aller !

- Ne soit pas si pénible Bella !

Je fusillai le lutin qui tenait le volant du regard tandis qu'elle continuait à fixer la route. Comme une enfant, je croisai les bras, et me mit à bouder en fixant l'horizon. Nous étions à mi-chemin vers le lycée, et je sentais déjà une boule se former dans mon estomac.

_Dieu cette soirée allait-être bien longue ! _

- Je me demande encore comment tu as fais pour me convaincre ! Et convaincre mon oncle !

- Le talent ma chère ! Le talent ! Ton oncle est un homme charmant.

- J'aurais pu travailler ce soir, grommelai-je.

- Il y a autre chose que le boulot dans la vie madame chocolat.

- Mais je dois te rembourser…

- Tu-tu-tu… Je t'ai dis que c'était un cadeau !

- Un cadeau de 160 dollars. C'est beaucoup trop, croassais-je en avançant mon buste vers elle.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas refuser un cadeau…

Je ne cherchai pas à répliquer. Le stress me rongeait assez pour accaparer toute mon attention. Je me tordais les doigts jusqu' à gémir. J'entendis Rosalie soupirer en demandant à Alice d'appuyer sur le champignon. Maudissant intérieurement la blonde autant que je félicitais Alice qui répliqua qu'il fallait faire languir les garçons. Après tout, plus nous prenions du temps à aller jusqu'au lycée, plus ma torture s'abrégeait rapidement.

_**21h00**_

Pendant tout le trajet, je ne bronchais pas alors que Rosalie se recoiffait en parlant avec Alice. Elles étaient aussi belle l'une que l'autre, à côté je faisais vraiment… tâche. Rosalie avait opté pour mettre en valeur son physique de blonde sculpturale en s'habillant d'une robe bustier rouge qui s'évasait légèrement au niveau de ses hanches. Ses cheveux relevés en chignon romantique où elle laissait quelques mèches folles tomber dans sa nuque. C'était sur qu'Emmett allait rester près d'elle toute la soirée.

Alice, elle, avait optée pour un costume beaucoup plus contemporain. _Catwoman_. Complètement habiller de cuire, elle avouait clamer haut et fort que c'était un cadeau à Jasper pour leur première fois. Bien évidement, j'avais stoppé rapidement la conversation. La vie sexuelle d'Alice ne me regardait pas et je n'avais aucune envie de débattre sur le sujet.

Le parking était bombé de monde. J'avais rapidement repérer la Jeep d'Emmett qui trônait dans le deuxième ranger. Lui qui se plaignait de ne jamais pouvoir être prêt de l'entrée, là il n'avait plus rien à dire !

- Bien la dance nous appelle les filles !

_Danser ?_ J'avalais avec gaucherie ma salive et je restai tendue comme un arc.

- Ben alors Bella tu descends ?

- Je… je peux vous attendre dans la voiture, tentai-je alors que les yeux d'Alice se rétrécirent.

- Alors là hors de question ! J'ai bataillé avec toi pendant deux heures pour te faire cette coiffure donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramener tes petites fesses.

Obstinée dans ma démarche d'échapper à une exposition, je fixai Alice de manière déterminée. Elle souffla avant de rouler des yeux.

- Tu veux vraiment que j'appelle Emmett pour t'extraire de la voiture ?

Vaincue, je soupirai en priant de ne pas m'étaler de tout mon long. Dieu merci, Rose semblait remarquer ma détresse et m'offrit son bras lorsque je descendis du véhicule. Elle continua de me soutenir tandis que j'inspectais chaque personne qui passait devant mes yeux. Certains avaient optés pour un costumer qui ne masquait très peu de chose, d'autres pour l'humour et certains pour la sobriété.

_Sobriété,_ j'aurais beaucoup aimé mais Alice avait choisie. Et quand Alice dit, mieux vaut faire !

Nous nous approchâmes de la table où l'on vendait les billets. Je remarquai que c'était Vanner qui tenait la caisse. C'était assez amusant de le voir à une fête d'étudiant. Lui qui aimait l'autorité excessive semblait aussi impatient que moi à ce que la fête se termine. Finalement j'avais un point commun avec ce type. Il me sonda du regard, éberlué par ma présence.

_T'en fais pas mon vieux moi aussi j'y crois toujours pas ! _

Après avoir acheté nos entrées, Rosalie et Alice, me trainèrent de force à l'intérieur du gymnase en s'extasiant sur cette _« merveilleuse soirée »._ La décoration était tout simplement affreuse. On comprenait facilement pourquoi les organisateurs avaient choisi de se rabattre sur des lumières tamisées. Des ballons dignes des anniversaires pour gosses étaient installés sur une rangée alignée à l'entrée. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire amèrement. Finalement l'enfer devait avoir un visage qui s'y comparait.

_Seigneur si vous pouviez m'envoyer une petite crise cardiaque ! _

Tentant de me fondre dans la masse, je fixai mes pieds en comptant chacun de mes pas. Me laissant guider par Rosalie, je sentais les regards de mes congénères me brûler l'échine. Ca commençait.

Je redevenais _le monstre de Forks_. Du moins une curiosité.

Grommelant des expressions peu glorieuses, je repérai Jasper et Emmett déguisés à leur tour. Ils se trouvaient près du buffet, _évidemment_. Jasper portait un costume qui semblait sortir des années 1900. Tout à fait son genre, élégant, distingué...

Veston et pantalon à pince sombre. Un carré de soie entourant son cou dissimulant les pointes et une rose dans sa poche de veston. Il était très beau mais bien moins qu'Edward. Lorsqu'il vit Alice, il laissa fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de tendre la rose à cette dernière qui gémissait devant _son merveilleux Jazouner_. Tout comme Emmett.

Ce dernier était le plus simple à repérer par sa carrure. Il avait opté pour le costume du _fantôme de l'Opéra_, incluant la cape qu'il s'empressa de faire voler pour imiter Batman…

_Enfin_, il me semble.

Rosalie soupira en roulant des yeux exaspérée par son comportement alors que je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer devant son comportement enfantin. C'était rafraîchissant de voir quelqu'un qui ne cherchait pas à se prendre au sérieux et se moquait de son image. Si Edward suivait son exemple, il serait bien plus heureux… Du moins j'aimais y croire.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'exclama son amoureux.

- Il nous fallait nous pouponner, hein Bella ?

- Tu parles d'une torture ! M'esclaffai-je en plissant des yeux.

Je vis Jasper étouffer un rire avant d'être fusiller du regard par Alice. Dieu merci il y avait une personne qui compatissait à mon sort. Pourtant… Il en manquait une. Gigotant maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre, je pris l'air le plus détacher qu'il m'était possible.

- Hum… Edward… Edward n'est pas là ?

- Non… Il n'était pas bien. Rétorqua Jasper en enlaçant tendrement sa moitié.

- Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non ne t'en fais pas Bella… Surement un début de grippe.

- Je suis sûr qu'il aurait aimé être là, pouffa sans grâce Emmett sous le regard noir de sa compagne.

- Hum…

Je scrutais les couples qui s'étaient déjà formés, plongeant ma main dans le réceptacle à chips. Le mélange des époques et des styles étaient intéressant à observer. La technique d'approche de certains garçons était aussi très drôle. Après tout Sam n'avait pas tord, les adolescents étaient tous identiques dans leur comportement.

Prêt à tout pour combler leur besoin primaire. Embrasser, coucher, faire l'amour, baiser, tirer son coup…. Peu importe le terme, la moitié des étudiants allaient finir leurs soirées sur ces actions. Je restai aux côtés d'Alice et Jasper qui s'amusaient à nous faire un mauvais remake de _love story. _

_Tenir la chandelle._

Voila ce qui me restait à faire. Rosalie et Emmett avaient imité l'autre couple. Je n'avais jamais vue Emmett être aussi… tendre. Rapidement, ils allèrent tournoyer avec grâce sur la piste. Au début, Alice avait tenté de me pousser à y aller mais j'avais réussis à l'en dissuader.

Elle m'avoua être triste de me laisser seule dans mon coin. Je la rassurai mainte et mainte fois que ceci ne me dérangerait pas de rester assise. Si j'avais su j'aurais emporté de quoi lire. Je croisai le regard de Stanley et de Newton qui étaient entrain de se tripoter comme à l'accoutumer. Elle sembla étonnée de me voir ici. Elle me lança un regard alors que je découvris Laureen entourée de ses copies conformes. Elle ne me reconnu pas.

Après tout cette soirée n'était peut-être pas si mal. Je plongeai mon nez dans mon verre de punch en songeant à Edward. Il était seul chez lui. Peut-être qu'il avait envie de compagnie. C'est vrai… Je pourrais peut-être me rendre chez lui avec quelques parts de gâteaux. Il l'avait bien fais avec moi... Si je ne disais rien à mon oncle et que je m'éclipsais discrètement, je pourrais lui remonter le moral. Je fixai mon verre en souriant. J'avais envie de le revoir. Juste le voir me suffirait.

_Ca y est Swan tu craques. Allons bon où sont tes bonnes résolutions ?_

- On est seule ma jolie ?

Je levai la tête et tombai nez à nez avec Newton qui me déshabillait de son regard libidineux. Son visage poupon était reconnaissable entre mille, tout comme ses yeux azur qui semblaient bouffis. Il m'offrit un sourire… éblouissant ? Du moins c'est à quoi il s'évertuait à retranscrire. Pour moi s'apparentant davantage à une grimace.

- Je suis avec des amis.

- Hum… Et comment tu t'appelles ma belle ?

- Tu ne m'intéresses pas alors merci de m'épargner ton numéro à deux balles ! Crachai-je sans le ménager.

Il me fixa avec des yeux ronds et amorça un geste pour ôter mon loup. Je stoppai l'ascension de sa main en saisissant son poigner. Je le serra de toutes mes forces pour le décourager. Il se retira de mon emprise en massant son poigner.

- Non mais t'es folle !

- Tu n'as pas à me toucher. Articulai-je sèchement.

- Complètement barrée !

Je soupirai de soulagement lorsqu'il tourna les talons pour rejoindre ses amis. D'un geste possessif, Jessica plaqua sa main sur le torse du blond en me jetant un regard glacial. Brave Jessica ! Toujours présente pour écarter ses jambes ! Je souri en voyant le reste du lycée m'ignorer sans prêter la moindre attention à ma présence. Pour une fois, personne ne m'avait pris pour cible et je pouvais respirer.

C'était si agréable que je me délectais des sensations. Voir du monde sans interagir avec eux était rare et non déplaisant. Mais toutes les activités de ce genre m'ennuyaient rapidement.

- Je vais rentrer Alice.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est que 22h00. Reste encore un peu.

- Je suis las de rester à observer les autres. Je veux rentrer.

Elle me fixa longuement avant de soupirer. Avais-je gagné ?

_On dirait bien ! _

- Patiente encore quelques minutes Bella ! S'il te plait ! Pour moi ! Tu ne t'es pratiquement pas amusée de toute la soirée…

_Ou pas…_

- Qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

- Tu me combleras de bonheur !

- Je crois que Jasper peu bien s'en charger, croassai-je.

- Je le pense aussi ! Intervient l'intéresser alors que je ria sous cape.

- Allez Belly ! Reste ! On va bien se marrer !

Emmett me mit une frappe amicale dans le dos et je crus que mes poumons c'étaient détachés de ma cage thoracique. Toussotant je lui lançai un regard noir qui le figea.

- Désolé petite chose.

- Tu es vraiment aussi délicat qu'un ours ! Grognai-je.

- Oh ! Tu n'es pas en morceau ! _Petite chose._

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Comme ça quoi ? _Petite chose. _

Alors que j'allais répliquer, j'entendis Rosalie lâcher un petit cri de surprise.

- Ca y est, gloussa Alice alors que j'étais complètement hors de moi.

J'allais lui demander de quoi elle parlait, quand soudain, semblant crever le ciel, surgit, dans toute sa magnificence, un chevalier noir. Malgré son visage masqué, on pouvait facilement deviner un regard insondable. Sa mâchoire carrée assurait sa fougue et son élégance. Ses lèvres pleines et parfaitement dessinées me rappelaient celles d'Edward. Son chapeau élégamment posé sur son crane, lui-même recouvert d'un léger foulard noir, me cachait sa parfaite chevelure.

Coiffé de plumes noir ébène, on dirait celle de corbeau, son allure pouvait qu'être majestueuse. Des murmures s'élevèrent devant cette arrivée céleste. Il était de ces hommes qui vous retournaient sans le moindre effort mais qui ne vous prêterais jamais la moindre attention.

Tant de grâce, digne de celle d'un félin. Il était grand à la carrure athlétique. Le torse recouvert d'une étoffe à l'instar des abysses. Il n'avait pas son pareil. On ne voyait que trop qu'il était fort et beau. Je vis Laureen se trémousser jusqu'à lui pour se placer devant lui. Sans lui prêter attention, il la contourna alors qu'Alice éclata d'un rire mélodieux suivit de Jasper.

Lentement, je le vis s'approcher de moi. Je pensais m'être endormie. Comme tomber du ciel, il saisissait ma main délicatement pour la porter à ses lèvres. J'écarquillai les yeux lorsqu'il retroussa légèrement ses lèvres. La panique s'empara de moi. On aurait dit un ange, superbe et lumineux. De ses lèvres, il posa un chaste baiser qui chamboulait mon âme et ma raison. La grâce qu'avaient ses lèvres à se mouvoir était simplement exceptionnelle. C'était comme une caresse.

Existait-il encore un homme avec de telles qualités de gentleman ? Eh bien oui. J'en avais la confirmation. Seul lorsque j'étais enfant, j'y avais crue... A cause de ses fichues contes. Mais là, j'avais la sensation de redevenir cette enfant. C'est alors, que je reconnue le prince que j'avais tant rêvé. Le visage en feu, je n'osais plus bouger. Il m'attira contre lui avec agilité tandis qu'une légère ligne arquer s'imprimait sur ses lèvres.

_Il_ était parfait.

Je me laissai faire alors qu'il m'entraînait sur la piste sous les regards furieux de la population féminine. Newton me dévisagea en laissant son regard poupon viré au rouge.

_Colère, jalousie ?_ Je m'en moquais.

Me mordillant la lèvre, je le laissai déposer ses mains sur ma taille. Recouverte par des gants de soie noire, je me grisais à la sensation de sa poigne virile et rassurante. Laissant glisser mes mains, vers son cou. J'aurais tant aimé jouer avec la naissance de sa chevelure, mais j'étais bien trop occuper à faire attention de ne pas tomber. Crochetant timidement ma main, je ne déverrouillai pas mon regard du sien.

Le souffle me manquait. Suffoquant silencieusement, je cru tressaillir quand un coin de sa bouche s'ourla avec finesse une énième fois. Tout en lui respirait la sensualité. Il leva un pied pour débuter un léger mouvement. Mal assurée, je me laissai guider une nouvelle fois. Je fixais rapidement mes pieds, anxieuse et complètement paniquée de lui écraser le pied ou encore le blesser.

Je me figeai lorsque mon chevalier délaissa d'une main ma taille pour déposer deux de ses doigts sous mon menton et relever mon visage. Il approcha son visage du mien et déposa un baisé sur ma joue. Se reculant rapidement, il reposa sa main sur mes hanches et amorça un nouveau pas. Etonnamment, je ne fis aucune fausse note. Il me suffisait de garder mon regard ancré dans celui de mon prince. Sa cape noire, voltigeait lentement autour de nous tout comme ma robe.

Le bruissement de cette dernière me rappelait les danses féeriques que j'admirais lorsque j'étais enfant. Je lui adressai un timide sourire qu'il me retourna, jusqu'à m'éblouir. Je clignai des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Comment faisait-il ? Aucune importance. Dans ses bras, il me semblait flotter. Un sentiment étrange me submergea. La plénitude ? Etait-ce cela ? J'avais l'impression de me trouver sur un nuage. Aucun de nous deux n'eut l'idée de parler, il n'y en avait pas la nécessité.

Chevalier emmènes moi ! Revenons au pays d'autrefois. Et comme avant, lorsque j'étais enfants, je trouvais l'instant d'une facilitée déconcertante. Il me suffisait de me laisser bercer en appréciant la douceur de mon chevalier. Mon doux et tendre chevalier. Je perpétuai mon observation. Appliquée, je tentais de déceler chaque détail qui pouvait m'aider à mettre un nom sur mon prince.

Pourtant, à chaque tentative, je me laisser succomber dans ses yeux qui s'apparentaient à un liquide, topaze doré, ou un or liquide. C'était sans aucun doute des lentilles. Pourquoi dissimuler tant son apparence ? Avait-il peur qu'on le reconnaisse ?

Que je _le_ reconnaisse.

Peut-être redoutait-il les futurs commérages. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Non. Comment le pourrai-je ?

Poussée d'une force qui m'était inconnue, je fis glisser une de mes mains sur son épaule. Caressant tendrement son cou, je remontai lentement jusqu'à sa joue. Je remarquai qu'il avait fermé ses yeux chrysolithe.

Soupirant de bien être contre la paume de ma main, je frémissais de plaisir lorsque son souffle s'abattit contre ma peau. Si délectable. Mon cœur s'affola lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières pour me regarder intensément.

Combien de temps dansions-nous ? Etait-ce si important de le savoir ? Non décidément non. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Je repérais rapidement Alice qui était crochetée au bras de son bien aimé.

Levant un pouce en l'air tandis que Jasper me gratifiai d'un sourire bienveillant. Je vis Emmett rire en disant quelque chose au blond alors que Rosalie **lui asséna** une petite tape derrière son crâne. Surement dépité du comportement de son amoureux, elle roula des yeux avant de me sourire.

Je me sentis secouée par un petit rire alors que mon chevalier continua de me fixer. Sans rien dire, je déposai ma tête contre son torse. Palpitant à une vitesse, son cœur me berçant comme une mélodie.

_Sécurisant._

A cet instant, un cocon rassurant c'était former nous englobant tous les deux. Sa chaleur m'envahissait à l'instant où j'encerclai sa taille de mes bras. Je sentis sa joue se déposer sur mon crâne, et sentis la pression de ses lèvres sur ce dernier. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me faire partir dans un autre monde. Je reniflai légèrement humant son odeur. Mentholée !

_Edward ?_

Etait-ce lui ? Pourtant Jasper m'avait assuré qu'il ne se sentait pas bien…Je me décollai de son torse viril et inspecta une nouvelle fois son faciès. Du moins, le peu qu'il me révélait.

- On se connaît ? M'enquis-je en penchant la tête.

Je voulais entendre sa voix. Je voulais avoir la confirmation. Malheureusement, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, s'épargnant d'émettre le moindre son. Il me fallait trouver autre chose.

- Es-tu d'ici ?

Il hocha légèrement sa tête.

- Et… sais-tu qui je suis ?

Il opina une nouvelle fois. Je me dégageai de son étreinte en plissant mon nez. Il me fixa interdit, sans bouger.

- Alors pourquoi vouloir danser avec moi…

Saisissant mes mains, il l'entraina loin des autres personnes qui étaient présentes. A l'extérieur, il réussissait à trouver un endroit sans aucun étudiant. Jugeant la comédie terminée, Je m'arrêtai subitement alors qu'il s'arrêta pour me faire face. N'osant pas le fixer directement dans les yeux, je déposai mes mains de chaque côté de son visage.

Mordant ma lèvre furieusement, je souhaitais ardemment que se soit Edward qui se trouve derrière ce masque. Il était si grand qu'il m'avait fallu me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre. Alors que j'amorçais un geste pour ôté son loup, il s'empara de mes poignés pour me stopper.

- Pourquoi ? Murmurai-je comme un enfant. Je veux savoir qui…

Je ne pu terminer ma requête qui déposa son index sur mes lèvres.

- Chut… fut tout ce qu'il me dit.

Il laissa glisser son doigt sur mes lèvres, c'était lui. J'en étais certaine. Il était le seul à être aussi doux avec moi, le seul à avoir cette odeur envoutante, cajolant ma joue tendrement. Je remuai ma tête de manière à ce qu'il continue son geste. Il se pencha lentement vers moi, jusqu'à effleurer ma bouche de ses lèvres.

- Non… Pas sur les lèvres, susurrai-je alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

Non pas sur mes lèvres ! Même si j'en tremblai de désir. Bien que mon cœur lui soit mis à nu, je ne pouvais le laisser gagner si facilement. Assoiffée de sa peau, j'enfouissais mon visage dans sa nuque déposant un baisé sur son cou après avoir abaissé le col.

Posséder par son odeur, je ne pu m'empêcher d'y parsemer une myriade de baisés incontrôlés lui arrachant un grognement. J'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Les assauts devinrent rapidement souverains. Jamais je n'avais été aussi entreprenante avec un homme. Mais Edward était un homme qui avait le pouvoir de me rendre différente.

Il faut croire que le punch était alcoolisé. _Parfait._

Je crus perdre pied lorsqu'il rabattit mes cheveux sur le côté pour à son tour me goûter. Vaincue par sa performance, je jetai ma tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès à ma nuque. Gémissante de plaisir, je ne pensais jamais me mettre dans un tel état. Son nez recouvert par son loup noir, frôla ma mâchoire pour laisser place à sa bouche. Il tentait à nouveau de me faire plier. Je le détestais autant que je l'aimais pour essayer de le faire.

Explorant la base de mon cou, il encensa mes clavicules mises à nues sous ses yeux par des baisés tendre et emplis d'adoration. Prenant son visage en coupe, je le relevai vers moi. Les yeux se verrouillèrent sur les miens tout comme les miens ne pouvais se détacher de ses joyaux.

Je sentais une nouvelle fois mes joues chauffer sous le regard incandescent de mon amant. Enflammée et passionnée, je le vis se lécher de sa langue rose ses lèvres humides. Même sa langue était une perfection qui amenait à des chemins de pensées lubriques.

Je laissai ma bouche picorer la sienne en fronçant les sourcils. Tâtant le terrain avec douceur, il me laissa choisir la suite des opérations. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la commissure des miennes alors que je glissai mes mains sous son chapeau en souriant. Ses mains, sous ses gants de soies, dessinèrent mes lèvres tendrement pour réussir à dénuder mes obsessions.

- Embrassez-moi monsieur, l'implorai-je en souriant.

Il prit en coupe mon visage et se remit à picorer mes lèvres avec douceur. En une caresse, ses lèvres pleines roulèrent sur les ères, je les laissais batailler contre les miennes pour finalement lui laisser l'accès à ma langue. C'était donc bel et bien lui. La façon de me toucher, de m'embrasser de me sourire… Tout de lui respirait _Edward_. Aventurant ses mains jusqu'à mes hanches, il explora charnellement ma nuque, mes épaules, ma poitrine, dans des frôlements dont lui seul avait le secret. Ce n'était pas des attouchements déplacés, il prenait le soin d'éveiller chaque parcelle de mon corps.

_Et sa fonctionnait. Comme à chaque fois, pensais-je. _

D'une poigne virile, il me plaqua contre le mur en collant son bassin contre le mien m'arrachant un grognement primitif qui le fit sourire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'onduler mes reins de manière indécente ce qui déclencha un bruit plaintif de mon amant.

Je voulais l'aimer comme personne ne le pourrait jamais. A la passion, jusqu'à la folie s'il le fallait. Mais je voulais l'aimer ce soir, jusqu'à me consumer pour lui. Pour tous ses gestes, sans méchanceté. Ma peau que lui seul semblait savoir calmer et sa tendresse qui m'aide à avancer… Je voulais tout lui rendre.

Rapidement, je plaçai mes mains sur ses joues, pour l'attirer davantage contre moi. Quitte à ce qu'il fonde en moi, je le voulais. Je voulais le sentir contre moi. Qu'il sente à qu'elle point mon amour pour lui me dévore.

_Je t'aime Edward. _

A bout de souffle, il plaqua violement ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, et se pencha une nouvelle fois sur mes lèvres.

- Tu comptes ne jamais me dire qui tu es ?

Pour réponse, il enfouissait son visage dans mon cou. Je souri alors que son odeur peu commune me titillait les narines.

- Je voudrais vraiment le savoir… T'entendre me le dire.

Lentement, il frôla de son nez ma nuque avant de déposer un baisé sous le lobe de mon oreille. Perdant pied à une allure folle, je déposai délicatement mes mains contres son torse pour le sentir sous mes doigts. Il n'avait pas le droit de me mettre dans cet état. Le repoussant timidement, je sentis ses lèvres quitter ma peau et me faire face.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'embrasser des inconnus mais je peux faire une exception, soufflai-je alors que ses lèvres s'ourlèrent.

Tendrement, il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes en une nouvelle caresse. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être chamboulée de cette manière par un simple contacte. Il avait su me rendre si vivante et belle queles larmes n'avaient pas tardé à perler sur mes lèvres. Je sentis mes joues chauffées rapidement alors qu'il me couva de son regard. J'y décelai de la tendresse et une douceur infinie.

En faite, cet être était angélique ! C'était _mon Edward._

Nous nous étions installés à l'écart des autres en discutant de tout et de rien. Enfin surtout moi, puisqu'il n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche. Installer sur un vieux banc qui se trouvait au bord de la salle de fête, on entendait la musique qu'était diffusée pour la fête. Les minutes passèrent et je tentais en vain de connaître son identité mais il n'en démordait pas.

Il ce bornait à hocher la tête et lorsqu'il sentait son identité mise en péril, il se penchait et suçotait ma peau. Ce qui avait le don de faire rouler mes yeux de leur propre chef. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait si facilement tomber sous le charme d'un homme. C'était dingue. Au point qu'il avait même réussit à me faire oublier mes paroles par ses gestes tendres et légers. Il était attentionné à tout et avait déposé sa cape sur mes épaules alors que je grelottais en subissant le froid de l'hiver. Il m'avait ouvert ses bras, et je m'y blottissais avec plaisir. Son torse dur et sculpté se soulevait et s'affaissait alors que ma tête s'y reposait.

Je me laissais bercer par le rythme saccadé de son organe vital. Je le sentis hésitant, lorsque sa main se déposa dans mes cheveux pour glisser sur ma nuque qu'il caressa du bout de ses phalanges. Attendrie par ses gestes, je remuai mon épaule dénudée qu'il s'empressa de cajoler tandis que je me mis à câliner son buste d'apollon.

- Merci d'être là, susurrai-je d'une voix que je voulais luxurieuse alors qu'il embrassait le sommet de mon crâne.

Je relevai la tête tout en gardant mes mains sur lui. Je les remontai lentement vers ses épaules et j'y crochetais de mes mains. Il était si beau que je me damnerai pour ne pas le quitter. Le garder près de moi, et ce, pour toujours. Je me moquais de tout à cet instant, de mes obligations, des autres élèves. Je voulais juste ses lèvres pleines sur moi.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à m'emparer pour une énième fois de ses lèvres, j'entendis l'alarme de ma montre se déclencher. _Merde !_ Il était déjà si tard ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les moments où je me sentais enfin vivante, soient si violement interrompu. A contre cœur, je m'extirpai de son étreinte pour me lever sous son regard interrogateur.

_Eh oui mon ange, je dois partir… _

- Je dois y aller… Je... J'ai un couvre feu à respecter, grimaçai-je en soupirant.

Il attrapa mon poigner et resserra son emprise sur ce dernier et m'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce que je me trouve entre ses jambes. Je frémis, non pas à cause du froid, car j'avais toujours sa cape sur mes épaules pour me protéger, mais à cause du contacte électrique qu'avait été provoqué par notre connexion physique.

- Reste… M'implora t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Reste.

- Seulement si tu me dis qui tu es, répliquai-je la voix râpeuse.

Si il ôtait son masque et me laisser l'admirer, ceci voudrait dire qu'il tient réellement à moi, sinon, c'était juste un divertissement… Ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Pour seule réponse, il détourna son regard en baissant la tête. Mon doux prince, je n'ai que toi alors réponds moi. Je le suppliai du regard en m'approchant de lui. Il n'en releva pas pour autant la tête tandis que je soupirais en fermant les yeux.

- Donne-moi au moins un indice, le suppliai-je à mon tour. Juste un.

Tendrement, il déposa sa tête contre mon ventre et m'encercla de ses bras puissants en soupirant. J'aurais voulu glisser ma main dans ses cheveux et y enliser mes doigts, mais ce fichu chapeau m'en empêchait. Le sentir contre moi, sachant que ceci ne se renouvellera jamais, je sentis mon cœur se compresser violement dans ma poitrine. Je réalisais enfin…

J'allais _partir_ et il allait _m'oublier_…

C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait rien me dire. Il était parfait et une fois l'excitation de la soirée passée, il n'aurait plus rien à faire avec moi. Comme toujours. Au bout du compte, il n'avait pas changé. Il n'avait même pas essayé. Je sentis mes nerfs lâcher. Je ne pouvais plus contenir tout ce qu'il m'avait offert, sa faisait trop mal…

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé devoir m'abstenir à vouloir hurler. Brutalement, je relevai la tête en sentant mes traits de visage se durcir. Il était lâche et je le détestais pour ça ! Finalement, c'était lui qui avait joué avec moi… Et il avait gagné. Je détestais aimer Edward Cullen.

- Si tu ne veux pas me dire qui tu es, je comprends… Je te laisse, bonne soirée ! Crachai-je violement.

Je me défis de son étreinte en tentant de dissimuler mes larmes. Alors qu'il semblait m'appeler mais je fermais hargneusement les yeux en espérant qu'il cesse ses plaintes, je m'empressais de retrouver Alice qui dansait collé serré avec sa moitié.

- Alice…

- Bella alors comme ça se passe avec ton prince, demanda t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

- Je veux rentrer ! Ordonnai-je sèchement le visage baissé alors que les larmes menaçaient de perler sur mes joues.

Elle était au courant. C'était obligé… Elle aussi m'avait mentit. Elle m'avait manipulée comme lui, l'avait fait. Aucune raison de lui épargner mon dégout pour Cullen et mon humeur. Mes jambes étaient en coton et c'était à peine si j'arrivais à calmer les palpitations déraisonnées de mon cœur.

- Quoi mais… Bella qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, raillai-je la voix chevrotante.

Lorsqu'elle vît mon visage, elle se figea avant de bafouiller devant le regard perdu de Jasper.

- D'accord… ok alors… Je… Tiens voila mes clefs. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Non ! Non c'est bon… J'ai besoin d'être seule.

- Très bien.

Elle passa tendrement une main sur mon visage et rabattis l'une de mes mèches folles derrière mon oreille en m'offrant un sourire rassurant. Touchée par sa bienveillance, j'enroulai mes bras rapidement autour d'elle pour l'étreindre en lui soufflant un merci amère malgré tout. Elle me sera plus fort en retour avant de me détacher d'elle.

- Mais et toi ? Ca ne te dérange pas…

- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Jasper me raccompagnera.

Ce dernier acquiesça le visage inquiet.

- Merci…

- Fait attention sur la route.

Je chopai les clefs rapidement alors que je vis au loin mon chevalier se hâter de me rejoindre en poussant les jeunes autours de lui. Ni une ni deux, je m'empressai de partir en ignorant une nouvelle fois ses appels qui me tuaient littéralement. Je ne lui laisserais plus aucune chance. Rapidement, je me glissai dans la voiture d'Alice en éclatant en sanglots. J'avais difficilement réussis à mettre la clef dans le contacte. Démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues, je serrai rapidement le volant en pleurant de tout mon saoul.

_Je te déteste Cullen… _

_Je te hais, je t'exècre. _

_Et ce à jamais… Je t'aimerai. _

Furieuse contre moi, j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur en soupirant. Je voulais faire de sa vie de la merde, comme l'étais la mienne mais il était devenue tellement important pour moi que je m'en voulais. J'aurais du me tenir à mes règles. Veiller sur mon oncle. J'avais été égoïste. Plus jamais je ne commettrai cette erreur.

Si je devais en souffrir, alors soit, je subirai sans gémir, sans glapir. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque je flairai l'odeur mentholée d'Edward. Intriguer, je jetai un œil dans le véhicule et remarqua que j'avais toujours sa fichue cape sur mes épaules.

Déboulant dans l'allée, je soupirai en m'extirpant du véhicule en ôtant le tissu de mes épaules. Le faisant chevaucher sur mon bras droit, je soupirai en retirant mon loup de mon visage. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque je vis l'entrée de la maison éclairée. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur en balayant du revers de ma main, les larmes et les marques qui avaient marqué ma peau.

- Tonton je suis rentrée !

-…

- Tonton ?

Je souriais en le voyant affalé sur le fauteuil la tête baissée ainsi qu'une bouteille de bière en main, le poste toujours allumé. Secouant la tête dépitée, je déposai la cape d'Edward sur mon canapé en m'approchant de mon oncle. Délicatement, je lui retirai la bouteille des mains pour la déposer sur la table basse du salon. Plaçant une main sur son épaule, je le secouai tendrement en riant.

- Aller réveilles toi…

-…

Bizarrement, il ne réagissait pas. Mon oncle avait un sommeil lourd, mais pas à ce point. Paniquée, je le secouai davantage sans avoir la moindre réaction de sa part. Complètement perdue, je me mis à trembler en saisissant le téléphone pour composer le numéro des urgences alors que les sanglots me tiraillaient. Je savais qu'à cet instant ça avait recommencé.

* * *

**Ok ok ! C'est sadique comme fin mais je pense que**

**Sa vous à éclairer. Notamment le fait que Bella ait acheté**

**Autant d'affaire ^^ . **

**Je dois avouer que je suis impatiente de connaitre votre avis sur cette**

**Soirée ! Edward a bouger un peu ses jolies petites fesses mais il n'a pas **

**Assumé jusqu'au bout. **

**Merci à ****Dazzling**** qui est mon cobaye pour chaque chapitre et qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour l'élaboration du costume d'Edward :)**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, le poste mettra un peu de temps, car ma correctrice à un mariage qui s'organise et nous préférons que l'évènement passe pour ensuite corriger correctement le chapitre. Mais ne vous en faite pas je continue d'écrire, ainsi les chapitres seront prés. Le poste arrivera fin juillet, début aout. **

**Voila, j'attends avec impatience la suite ! Faîte pété ma boite mail ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Et oui me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf**

**Qui a été une nouvelle fois corriger par ma maman du site : Jackie qui **

**Se décarcasse à corriger à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'espère que pour ceux qui sont en vacances tous ce passe bien et que vous avez un minimum de beau temps pour profiter de la mer et du calme. Personnellement j'ai pas mal avancé une nouvelle fiction qui serait bientôt publier (déjà 5 chapitres d'écris) vous pouvez aller sur mon blog où le résumer est présent ainsi que des bonus. **

**Je tiens aussi à faire un petit mot. J'ai rejoins il y a peu le répertoire StarBucKs-TwiLiGhT qui est tout simplement sublime. Je vous conseille d'aller y faire un tour. Vous ne pouvez que trouver votre bonheur et les web miss sont très gentils. **

**Je tiens également à vous remerciez de tout votre soutient c'est toujours super de recevoir tout vos avis. Encore merci tout tous sa. Merci aussi à mon cobaye et dealer de bit-lit qui lit en avant première les chapitres pour m'aider à améliorer les mauvaises choses. **

**Bon sans plus parler, je vous laisse lire la suite. Il est vrai que j'avais coupé à un moment sadique. Mais que voulez vous, on ne se refait pas xD**

**::::::::::::::**

**Chapitre 15 : **_**À La Traîne**_

**::::::::::::::**

**PV BELLA**

Les mains en sueur, d'un regard vif, je balayais nerveusement la salle. J'observais les visages fugaces ainsi que les ombres qui s'agitaient dans tout les sens. Certaines personnes hurlaient d'autres pleuraient. Mon cerveau avait du mal à recenser tout ce qui venait de se passer. Ma poitrine était compressée depuis, peut-être deux heures… Du moins depuis tout le temps où l'ambulance avait amené mon oncle ici, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été déconnectée du monde extérieur. Le bal, Edward, ses lèvres sur les miennes… Tout ça me semblait avoir été un rêve. Je ne pouvais pas tout enregistrer.

J'avais l'impression d'être sur un terrain miné. Je jetais un regard à la femme du secrétariat qui s'afférait à trier des dossiers en soupirant, surement épuisée à en juger son visage cerné. Ce soir il y avait du monde. Après tout un vendredi soir, les jeunes qui sortaient, devaient faire partie de la majorité des patients. J'en avais vu certains qui étaient arrivés dans un piteux état. Les dossiers s'entassaient alors que les familles en ébullitions glapissaient sans raison. Les patients se décomposaient lorsqu'un médecin leur annonçait les nouvelles.

Certainement de mauvaises comme souvent. Nerveusement, je plissai le tissu de ma robe alors que je scrutai toutes les blouses blanches qui étaient susceptibles de me donner de bonnes nouvelles de mon oncle. La dernière vision que j'avais eue de lui, était son corps inerte, livide, étendu sur le brancard que deux hommes avaient guidé prudemment. Il semblait avoir si froid et souffrir sans pouvoir se battre. Moi qui le voyais toujours inébranlable, et sur de lui.

Pendant tout le trajet, j'avais tenu sa main du début à la fin, sans la lâcher. Elle avait été si froide et si lourde que mon cœur eu un soubresaut à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ceci c'était produit. Il y a quatre ans. Oui quatre ans qu'il s'était retrouvé allongé sur un de ses putains de lit d'hôpital avec tout ces tubes qui le maintenaient à mes côtés.

Le verdict avait été sans appel : tumeur cancéreuse située au cerveau. Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris. Tout ce que j'avais trouvé, avait été de serrer la bible de ma mère contre ma poitrine en reniflant. Après tout, quelle réaction une gosse de treize ans peu avoir ? Mais la seule chose que je me rappelais, était que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour prendre sa place. Il ne pouvait pas partir ainsi. Ce n'était pas juste. C'était surement une des raisons pour laquelle l'injustice me mettait hors de moi. Le plus étrange était que je n'avais pas pleuré. Je n'en n'avais pas eu la nécessité. Je m'étais empressée de me rendre dans les toilettes de l'hôpital pour vomir. Depuis, je n'avais ressenti aucune sensation, du moins j'avais un mal fou à les distinguer. Sauf avec _lui_.

A présent, je m'efforçais à rendre sa vie plus simple et la mienne également. Pas d'amies, pas de petit copain et pas de sorties. Ainsi il n'était jamais contrarié. Si j'étais restée à ses côtés ce soir, j'aurais pu agir et il ne serait pas dans un tel état. Ceci aurait impliqué que je ne sois pas amie avec Alice et Rosalie, ainsi qu'avec Jasper et Emmett.

Et surtout, que je ne sois pas tombée éperdument amoureuse d'Edward. J'aurais du m'abstenir à ma première vision des choses. J'aurais dus les ignorer et poursuivre ma vie d'avant sans rien laisser paraître. Plonger dans ma réflexion, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'une personne s'était approchée de moi.

Reniflant peu glorieusement, je relevai mon regard de la paire de chaussures de cuire vers l'homme en me figeant d'effroi. Je me plongeai dans deux pupilles azur qui me scrutaient avec bienveillance. Malgré toutes ses tendresses, j'avais toujours la gorge nouée et la moiteur de mes mains m'agaçait prodigieusement.

- Bella comment te sens tu ?

- Comment va mon oncle ? Demandai-je d'une voix laconique en ignorant sa question.

Il soupira en s'installant à côté de moi alors que ne daignait pas suivre son déplacement du regard. Les bruissements de sa blouse me rappelaient le frottement de la cape d'Edward sous mes doigts. D'un ton professionnelle Carlisle répondit :

- Son état est stable et…

Je lui jetai un regard dur devant son hésitation. Je n'avais rien à lui reprocher, loin de là ! J'avais toujours vu Carlisle comme un homme bon et juste mais les dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été éprouvantes alors ce serait lui qui en pâtirait.

- Et ?

- Il est toujours endormi. Il a eu une rupture. Mais tu es arrivé au bon moment Bella.

Il déposa une de ses mains sur mon épaule et la pressa tendrement. J'aurais voulu plonger mon visage vers son buste et pleurer de tout mon saoule mais je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. Il n'était pas là pour me servir de psy mais pour me donner les résultats et agir en conséquence. Malgré tout, j'appréciai l'infime contacte qu'il avait institué entre nous. Un peu de chaleur humaine n'était pas rebutante.

- Est-ce qu'il a souffert ? Le questionnai-je en relevant mes iris qui me piquaient vers le médecin.

Le regard toujours aussi tendre du patriarche Cullen se fit compatissant alors qu'il secoua la tête négativement. Soulagée, je me remis à fixer le sol en encerclant mon visage de mes mains diaphanes. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il puisse souffrir. Déjà, j'aurais du être là. Jamais j'aurais du céder…

- Il a failli y passer… Encore un fois, murmurai-je.

- Bella… Ton oncle est à une phase où j'aurais besoin davantage d'informations sur son mode de vie.

- Comment ça ?

- Le cancer est agressif et il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire à part soulager les douleurs.

- Vous voulez dire que… C'est foutu ?

Pour seul réponse, il baissa son regard vers le sol pour s'y perdre dans sa contemplation. La réponse était donc « oui ». J'allais donc perdre la dernière bonne chose qui me restait.

-Il me faudra lui dresser un nouveau dossier. A-t-il déjà eu des antécédents dans vos familles ?

- Je… Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un truc dans ce genre, avouai-je à demi-mot peu sûr de moi. Il suit un traitement. Il prend du _Nucant._

- Hum… Depuis combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais plus trop… trois ans ? Peut-être quatre…

J'avais tellement mal à la tête qu'il m'était presque impossible de rester concentrée sur la conversation. La fatigue était bien trop présente même si je me bornais à la repousser. Une sorte de brouillard planait dans mon cerveau et me donnait une sainte envie de m'arracher les cheveux et de déballer toutes mes tripes. Seul remède pour me sentir moins vaseuse. C'était bien trop pour moi. Je rêvais de pouvoir tout stopper juste pour quelques minutes de repos.

- J'ai besoin d'une date précise Bella.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus… Merde ! Pleurnichai-je en agrippant désespérément ma tignasse alors que sa main se posa sur mon dos pour faire des allers et venue apaisant.

- Bella tu es épuisée. Tu devras aller te reposer et attendre…

- Hors de question. Je vais rester et… aboyai-je avant qu'il ne me coupe.

- Tu ne seras d'aucune utilité ici.

Il avait raison même si ça me tuait de l'admettre. J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour me forcer à respirer. Mon estomac se souleva et de la bile me remonta dans la gorge. Je n'étais même pas capable de veiller sur lui. J'étais _pathétique_. Comme la dernière fois. Je répétais les mêmes erreurs de croire que les choses allaient enfin s'améliorer.

- Et puis dans cet accoutrement tu te fais remarquer.

Fronçant les sourcils, je compris que j'étais toujours avec cette robe de soirée. J'entendis le médecin se lever en lâchant un léger rire qui me fit tiquer.

- Tu vois, tu es tellement fatiguée que tu ne t'en étais même pas rendue compte.

Grimaçant, je me levai, chancelante en espérant que mes jambes me porteraient jusqu'à la maison. C'était loin d'être gagnée. Se raclant docilement la gorge, Carlisle prit mon visage en coupe et releva mon visage vers le sien. Je comprenais d'où Jasper tenait son calme olympien et sa bienveillance. Je me noyai volontiers dans ses deux saphirs alors que les muscles de mes épaules semblaient se détendre un à un.

- A présent, tu vas aller te reposer. Tu es venue avec l'ambulance ?

J'opinai légèrement sans quitter ses pupilles alors que mes dents lacéraient subtilement ma lèvre humide. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Rien de mieux que pour mettre davantage mes nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Très bien dans ce cas, je vais appeler un taxi. Tu as une adresse chez qui aller ?

- Je préfère rentrer chez moi.

- Bella il faut un soutient dans ce genre de situation. Désires tu venir à la maison, peut-être que…

- Non ! Je préfère être seule. Je préfère pour tout remettre en place.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'être la chose à consoler. Non, ce n'était pas mon point fort. Accepter la compassion n'était pas la perspective qui m'enchantait le plus. Que faisaient les gens dans mon cas ? Ils s'apitoieraient surement dans les bras, d'un ami, d'un mari, d'une femme…

J'en avais aucune idée, alors autant survire mon ressentis. Me jaugeant du regard, il glissa lentement son regard de mes cernes à mon teint blafard. Les joies de l'insomnie. Je ne dormais presque pas de peur de ne pas pouvoir agir au bon moment. Imaginer mon oncle périr tandis que je suis dans les bras de Morphée me glaçait le sang, cause de mon allure de mort.

- très bien. Mais s'il y a quoique ce soit, appelle le centre d'accord ?

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête. Sans ajouter quoique ce soit, il se leva laissant les pans de sa blouse épouser parfaitement son corps de mannequin. _Je vois d'où Edward tenait sa gestuelle, méditai-je. _Alors qu'il allait se dématérialiser au bout du couloir, je me mis à trottiner jusqu'à lui sous le regard désapprobateur de la secrétaire. Je sentais ma mâchoire se crisper d'elle-même et ma poitrine brûler comme si une bête avait trouvé foyer dans mon corps. Je jetai un regard noir à la secrétaire qui tenta de le soutenir avec une expression choquée. _Va te faire foutre ! _

- Euh… Attendez !

- Oui Bella ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

J'allais enfin en avoir le cœur net. Reprenant ma respiration, même si l'effort fut minime, je déglutis rapidement alors que ma gorge me piquait horriblement. Essuyant mon front du revers de ma main, je savais que ma voix allait être rauque.

- Je voulais savoir comment va Edward ?

Intriguer, Carlisle fronça les sourcils en se grattant l'arrête de son nez en souriant perdu.

- Edward va parfaitement bien. C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter.

- Je… Enfin comme il était souffrant…

- Souffrant ?

- Oui, Jasper m'a dit qu'il avait la grippe.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il passa une main sur son visage lumineux et bomba légèrement sa poitrine en déployant ses larges épaules.

- Il n'a jamais eu la grippe Bella. Tu as du mal comprendre.

Un silence. J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la fermer pour afficher un pâle sourire.

- Ouais, c'est surement ça, sifflai-je en sentant les traits de mon visage se durcir.

**::::::::::**

La maison était bien trop vide. Aucun bruit, pas âme qui vive, c'était affreusement silencieux. Je m'étais rapidement changée sans m'attarder dans ma baignoire. Une douche rapide, je m'étais vêtue d'un peignoir que je possédais depuis mes quatorze ans. A présent il m'arrivait aux genoux. Preuve que je n'avais pas grossis depuis toutes ces années.

Je m'inspectai rapidement dans le miroir en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu me trouver ? J'étais maigrichonne, et banal avec une réputation peu glorieuse. Une tête à faire peur et des cheveux que je peinais à discipliner. Laureen avait raison, j'étais une putain de merde. D'un geste rapide, je pris le premier drap de bain qui se trouvait à ma portée et l'arrangea de manière à dissimuler la glace. Je reculai d'un pas pour observer le résultat. Je ne me voyais plus et c'était… bien.

Allongée sur le dos, les bras en croix, j'étais comme dans un état second. J'arrivais facilement à capter les pulsations du silence. Les craquements ténus du parquet de ma chambre, le tic-tac de mon réveil et les légers bourdonnements des insectes qui se baladaient sans but. J'avais l'impression d'être enfermer dans une bulle et de ne plus pouvoir en sortir. Je tendis mon bras, sans bouger le reste de mon corps, je m'emparai de ma bouteille d'eau et des somnifères qui trônaient sur ma table de chevet.

Amenant les cachets à mes lèvres, je sentis la bile soulever une nouvelle fois mon estomac mais ceci ne m'empêcha pas de les avaler, poussé par le liquide gelé qui parcourait mon larynx et l'insensibilisa contre la douleur de la température. Soupirant, j'étendis la cape d'Edward sur le haut de mon corps en créant une petite boule au niveau de mon visage où j'y enfouissais mon nez pour y respirer à plein poumon. Je m'y intoxiquai promptement. Son odeur mentholée était toujours imprégnée dans le tissu de la cape pour mon plus grand plaisir. C'était sécurisant de sentir sa présence de cette manière.

_Putain d'addiction_, pensai-je en m'assénant une claque mentale.

Malgré que ce ne soit que sensitif je m'en moquais. Ses baisés salés sur mes lèvres me firent gémir. Le goût de sa langue chaude et de ses lèvres humides me hanteraient bien plus d'une nuit. Je n'avais pas honte d'avoir cédé à ses caresses, mais jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner que mon cœur s'emballe en sa présence. De l'inédit…

Bien malgré moi, il avait réussit à m'envouter pour me contrôler dans une transe indestructible. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de son visage d'adonis, de sa peau si finement grainée ou bien son air suave aux intonations de Don Juan. Peut-être que ma fascination pour lui était due à son allure d'apollon, ou bien par la grâce de sa cambrure ou bien l'élégance distinguée de ses gestes. Mais je me réprimais de trouver autant de points susceptibles de me faire tiquer de cette manière. Je me devais de me délivrer de ses emprises passagères sur mon cœur.

Je m'étais promis de ne plus l'approcher, de ne plus céder à l'exquise ambigüité qu'il dégageait par ses regards félins. Frustrée, je fis l'erreur d'humer une nouvelle fois le drapé que je détenais fermement entre mes frêles doigts. Dieu un jour peut-être je réussirai à me foutre dans le crâne que ce roi du désirable se foutait éperdument de moi. Pourtant, raisonner de cette manière m'amènerai à effacer le souvenir de ses lèvres et je m'y refusais.

J'étais masochiste mais je me soignerai plus tard.

Mon bel ami, je le laisserai hanter mes songes, surtout dans les plus honteux et érotiques qu'il puisse m'apporter, mais ce serait tout. Je m'efforcerai de le fuir comme une chimère qui ne serait jamais mienne. Je m'efforcerai de le haïr et de lui mentir et de ne plus jamais oser croire que je sois sa faiblesse. Etonnement détendue, mes paupières se firent rapidement lourdes et ne désirant plus me battre, je me laissai emporter là où seule je pourrais contrôler les choses.

**:::::::::**

Malgré les cachets, j'avais passé une nuit dès plus exécrable. Enfin si on pouvait qualifier ça de nuit. Les rêves s'étaient succédés dans des scénarios diverses mais tous aussi catastrophiques les unes des autres. Alors que la nuit était fraîche, j'étais en sueur et j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je relevai mon regard vers les chiffres lumineux de mon radio réveil : 4h00. Ces fichus cachets étaient une arnaque ! Agacée, je repoussai la cape d'Edward qui avait fini par se froisser en boulle pour s'étendre sur ma nuque. Assise, le cul enfoncé dans le matelas du lit, je passai une main sévère dans ma chevelure.

Très bien. J'étais bonne pour le retour à la case insomnie.

Je pouvais encore sentir les ressors exercer une pressions dans mon dos endoloris. Dieu, il fallait que je change ce foutu matelas. Enfin quand j'aurais de quoi payer le reste. Les sifflements du silence parvenaient encore une fois à mes oreilles. Ce n'était don définitivement pas un putain de rêve. Toutes ces choses c'étaient donc bien produites. Comme pour en être sûre, je bondis du lit pour me rendre à la chambre d'Eléazar. Une fois dans la pièce sobrement décorée, je soupirai de frustration.

Me callant contre le mur de la chambre, je me laissai glisser lentement près de sa table de chevet en sentant la fatigue me paralyser. J'avais dormis mais apparemment pas assez. A qui la faute ? Ces saletés de cachets ne donnaient pas l'effet escompté. Repliant mes jambes contre ma poitrine, j'encerclai de mes bras mes genoux pour mettre mon visage dans le creux sécurisant. Je crois que c'est dans des moments comme là, que je regrettais de ne pas avoir d'animal de compagnie. Au moins, j'aurais pu avoir un ami à qui me confier, ou quelqu'un avec qui partager mes angoisses.

Je savais parfaitement que Betty aurait aimé que je l'appelle et reste coucher chez elle, mais c'était au dessus de mes forces. Surtout que je savais parfaitement que j'aurais du tout lui déballer et je n'en avais aucune envie. Le sofa de Betty était agréable pour une nuit digne des plus grands insomniaques mais je n'étais prête à voir quiconque. Mes paupières se fermèrent de leur propre chef. Soupirant pour la énième fois, j'amorçai un mouvement vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet et tapota l'intérieur en souriant. Je savais qu'il en avait toujours une avec lui. Après l'avoir saisit, j'effleurai la couverture du bout de mes doigts. Sa bible était bien plus abîmée que la mienne.

Je me souviens que lorsque j'étais gosse, et que nous devions aller à la messe à pied, il me lisait un verser alors que je chantais pour mes parents en souriant. Il avait toujours eu ce truc pour me donner envie d'aller accorder quelques heures à notre seigneur. Bien souvent sur le chemin du retour, la pluie avait fait son apparition et détériorait les précieux pages de l'ouvrage.

A huit ans, j'avais trouvé la bonne idée de les sécher une à une aux séchoirs pour ne pas avoir à en racheter une. Le bon point était que mon oncle avait ri à ma tentative désespérée et avait décidé d'en acheter une nouvelle pour la messe et faire bonne figure auprès des autres fidèles. Délicatement, je soulevai la première de la couverture qui menaçait de se déchirer au moindre mouvement brusque. Je la parcourus en soupirant de ne pouvoir distinguer correctement les lignes. Mon mal de crâne quotidien me lacérait radicalement mes tempes.

Agacée, je me levai rapidement pour me précipiter dans ma chambre. Rassemblant violement toutes mes peluches, j'en passai certaines sous mon bras, alors que les autres se trouvaient serrées entre ces derniers comme dans un étau. Je descendis rapidement les marches sans manquer de m'étaler de tout mon long. J'ouvris difficilement la porte d'entrée afin de me rendre près des poubelles. Furieuse, je jetais balançais sans ménagement les peluches en refermant avec difficulté le couvercle. Le rabaissant plusieurs fois sans me préoccuper du bruit que le claquement produisait, je parviens tout de même à le refermer.

Dieu que cette journée avait été royalement merdique. J'étais lessiver, mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil avec toute cette agitation. C'était surement à cause de ça. Je sursautai lorsque je sentis quelque chose effleurer mes chevilles avec douceur. Baissant mon regard, je découvris une boulle de poil noir ébène. Courbant son dos pour se cambrer, j'entendis un faible miaulement s'échapper de sa gorge.

Lentement, je me baissai vers lui, attendris, je le caressai maladroitement de ma main moite. Le poil glissait difficilement et restait presque coller à mes doigts. Appréciant mon geste, l'animal se courba sous ma main afin de s'y abriter et ronronna de satisfaction. J'effectuai des vas et viens sur son dos pendant une dizaine de minutes. Après tout, personne ne m'attendait à l'intérieur. Il fallait que je patiente jusqu'à l'aube. Il me suffira de m'habiller rapidement et de me rendre à l'hôpital.

- Au moins toi tu n'as pas grands chose à penser…

En guise de réponse, il s'étira lentement allongeant ses pattes avant, pour réitérer son action avec celle à l'arrière. Je me relevai rapidement, faisant craquer mes rotules. Il fallait que je rentre, même si je n'en avais aucune envie.

Notre maison s'apparentait bien plus à un musée qu'à un foyer. Mon oncle n'avait jamais pu se résigner à vendre les meubles de mes parents. Pour lui c'était comme les renier, salir leur mémoire.

Pour moi, c'était comme une torture volontaire qui me rappelait que je ne savais rien d'eux à part les dires de mon oncle à leur sujet. Je tournai brusquement les talons, alors que mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine dans une douleur aigue.

- Manquai plus que sa… Soupirai-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches. Ok écoute je ne suis pas du genre sociable et j'ai pas mal de problèmes alors vaut mieux pour toi que tu trouve un autre foyer.

Sans me prêter la moindre attention, l'animal fit des ronds sur le canapé avant de s'y installer et de me fixer de ses yeux abyssal. Il ressemblait à ceux d'Edward… Secouant la tête, je pris un air austère.

- N'essaye même pas de m'attendrir c'est raté ! Quoi t'as nulle part où aller ?

Déposant sa tête sur ses pattes avant, les moustaches légèrement penchées, il semblait me solliciter du regard alors que je soupirais. Je passai une main sur mon crâne et la fit revenir en avant enlisant davantage mes cheveux. _Putain de merde_.

Pour une fois que le bon dieu m'avait entendue, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à se mettre à l'ouvrage. Je ne pouvais pas le garder… Je serai incapable de m'en occuper convenablement. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé à l' opposer du félin en soupirant pour la énième fois. Sans émettre le moindre bruit, il se hissa sur mes jambes afin de s'y couché en ronronnant.

- Bordel, jurai-je en pinçant l'arrête de mon nez. Toi aussi t'es tout seul ?

Il mit un coup de langue sur ma main et semblait si paisible. Vaincue, je passai une main moite sur mon visage en jetant ma tête en arrière. Je pense que j'ai battu tous mes records avec tout ça. Je me sentais poisseuse et collante, j'avais transpiré de manière impressionnante et la faim tiraillait mon estomac. Rapidement je m'étirais sur le canapé avant de prendre le félin dans mes bras. Ses poils lisses et souples titillaient ma peau diaphane qui était recouverte par une fine pellicule de sueur. Une bonne douche s'imposait.

**::::::::**

_**2 jours plus tard**_

Jacob avait insisté pour que je vienne souper à la réserve. Il avait certainement peur que je reste seule. Même si à présent j'avais _Berlioz_ je ne pouvais pas dire que mes journées étaient plus occupées. Je mis de quoi manger à Berlioz ainsi que de l'eau avant de lui caresser rondement son dos cambré.

Son pelage ébène sous les spots de la cuisine semblait briller qu'à l'accoutumé. Je me perdis dans la contemplation des nuances de noirs qui semblaient jaillir sous mes yeux de manière interminable. Il ressemblait aux cheveux de mon oncle. Couleur jet. Il avait les même. Je clôturai mes paupières alors que ma poitrine se compressa.

Mon dieu, son image se projetait un HQ dans mon esprit. C'était comme gravé sous mes paupières. Cette image était la plus ressente, elle remontait à hier. Il avait été transféré dans une chambre à part avec des tas de machines qui clignotaient sans cesse, preuve qu'il était toujours en vie. Maintenu en vie était le terme le plus juste.

Je lui avais pris sa main libre et l'avais tenue pendant tout le temps qui m'était permis à ses côtés. Il semblait paisible et toute trace de souffrance était balayée de son faciès. Gardant mes faiblesses pour moi, je me mis à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout de Berlioz.

Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais été un fana des bêtes mais il serait rassuré de savoir que quelque chose me permettais de me sortir tout ce foutoir de la tête. Il m'aurait surement remonté les brettelles d'avoir ramené un animal sauvage à la maison, même si Berlioz avait déjà les attitudes un chat de maison. Il était une charge financière en plus mais je ne pouvais me résigner à l'abandonner. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'on pouvait ressentir lorsqu'on était exclu.

Essuyant du revers de ma main mon nez, je soupirai en jettent un coup d'œil au buffet de la cuisine. La pile de factures ne désemplissait pas et les avis d'impayés devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Je savais parfaitement qu'on était dans le rouge. Le salaire de mon oncle et le mien étaient directement injectés dans les frais d'hôpitaux.

Ajouter à ça les cours, le gaz, l'électricité, l'eau et les courses… Ca s'annonçait serré. Soupirant, je passai une main dans mes cheveux en déglutissant difficilement. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à quoi nous pourrions nous passer pendant quelques temps. Le téléphone ? Mauvaise idée si un problème survenait je serais mal pour appeler les secours. La nourriture. Hum… Je ne prenais déjà pas grand-chose et on se passait du pain et des articles superflus. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire.

Rageusement, j'enfournai la cape d'Edward dans ma besace avant de fermer cette dernière. Une fois le diner avec Jacob fait, je passerai chez les Cullen et je la déposerai dans la boîte aux lettres ou bien au pied de leur porte d'entrée. Je ne pouvais pas la garder, ce n'était pas envisageable si je désirais remonter la pente. Je ne lui donnerais pas en personne.

J'y avais pensé pas mal de fois mais je savais parfaitement que je pouvais flancher dès que ses émeraudes m'auraient cernée. C'était une sacré merde mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'il me prenne pour sa nouvelle groupie. Groupie…

Mince ! Ça fait tellement tarte. Je me souvenais même que je m'étais demandé si j'arriverai à respirer sans assistance. Sortant de la maison, je sortie mes clefs de ma poche en vérifiant que mon portable était toujours allumé, on m'avait demandé mon numéro personnelle au cas où mon oncle décidait de revenir parmi nous. Ce que j'espérai de tout mon cœur.

Grimpant dans ma vieille Chevrolet, je soupirai en callant mon crâne contre l'appuie tête. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. J'avais une tête de déterré. Livide et les yeux cernés. Super pour un remake de _Thriller. _Je n'aurai aucunement besoin de maquillage. Frottant vivement mes yeux, j'espérai que Jacob ne jouerait pas les mères poule pour une fois.

**::::::::**

- Merci Jake pour l'invitation, c'était plutôt cool.

Il arqua un sourcil en me jetant un regard étonné.

- Pourquoi, pensais-tu que ça allait être barbant ?

- Non jamais avec toi, mais te connaissant, tu aurais essayé de me convainque de rester à la réserve avec Billy et toi.

- Je te signale que j'ai essayé ! Se moqua t-il alors que je coupais le moteur. Deux fois même.

- Ouais mais tu as été moins lourd que d'habitude.

Alors qu'il grommela, je lâchai un petit rire amusé. J'actionnai rapidement l'ouverture de ma ceinture en affichant un pâle sourire. Jacob avait vraiment le don de trouver quelque chose à répliquer pour me faire esquisser un sourire. Même une connerie, ça me faisait penser à autre chose. Mais là il était temps que je me retrouve seule.

Faire comme si j'arrivais à surmonter toutes ses choses n'était pas dans mes cordes, surtout avec mon état de fatigue. En vérité, je m'écrasais, et m'effondrais à chaque minutes, c'était désolant et pitoyable mais c'était la réalité. Tandis que je soupirai pour me donner contenance, je sentis ma main immense de l'indien recouvrir la mienne en un doux cocon.

- Bella…

- Je vais bien.

- Tu es sur ?

- Pas vraiment… Mais c'est comme ça. Murmurai-je en retirant ma main de dessous son abri brun.

Alors que je m'extirpai du véhicule, je _le_ vis. Campant sur les marches de mon perron, les épaules voutées, la tête baissée examinant nerveusement son portable. Il portait son caban épais dont il avait soulevé le col ce qui lui donnait un air revêche. Ses lèvres fines d'une belle couleur vermeille contrastaient encore plus avec sa peau laiteuse alors que ses pommettes hautes étaient davantage creusées à cause des ombres.

_Merde il était canon_.

Prenant l'air le plus impassible, je priais qu'il se barre et vite. Le sang pompait dans les veines alors que le vent glacial me gelait littéralement les membres. Lorsqu'il releva son regard vers moi, je savais que ça allait être bien plus dur que je ne l'avais imaginé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Qu'il pouvait se pointer la bouche en cœur pour que dise amen ? J'avais l'impression de rejouer cette scène en boucle.

_Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! _

Bravo Cullen tu as réussis à foutre en l'air ma soirée, songeai-je en serrant mes poings.

- Cullen qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Bella ? Euh… Salut comment vas-tu? Me salua t-il nerveusement en se levant d'un bon ignorant Jake.

- Je vais très bien !

Au ton de ma voix, il releva ses pupilles dans ma direction en se tendant comme un arc.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Répliqua t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vois que tu vas mieux.

- Pardon ?

- Ta grippe, Jasper m'avait dit que tu étais mal en point.

- Ah oui… Je m'en suis vite remis.

_C'est ça… Prend moi pour une merde maintenant_, raillai-je mentalement.

- Ouais, le repos y a que ça de vrai ? N'est-ce pas ? Mais…

Je sortis sa cape qui était mise en boule de mon sac sous son regard médusé. _Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle là mon pote ? _

- Bella…

- …Je me suis dis que ça irai mieux si tu te couvrais ! Raillai-je en lui jetant sa cape à la figure.

Il lâcha un râle de désespoir emprunt d'une supplication douloureuse.

- Bella laisses moi…

- La ferme ! Je n'ai aucune envie de t'écouter ! Tu es un menteur hypocrite doublé d'un lâche !

- Enfin tu t'en rends compte, ironisa Jacob alors que je lui jetai un regard noir qui fit stopper son hilarité voyant que je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Reportant mon attention sur Edward, je me rendis compte qu'il c'était avancé vers moi, réduisant la distante de sécurité entre nos deux corps. _A quoi jouait-il ?_

- Bella si tu me laissais m'expliquer tu comprendrais…

- Combien de fois tu me l'as sortie celle là ? Je t'avais déjà laissé une deuxième chance mais apparemment tu t'en balances. J'espère que tu t'ais bien amusé parce qu'à présent c'est fini, et cette fois c'est pour de bon ! Je ne veux définitivement plus rien avoir avec un gosse prétentieux et pété de fric comme toi Cullen. Maintenant barres toi !

- Non.

Eberluée, je lui jetai un regard menaçant alors que Jacob serrait si fort sa mâchoire que je m'attendais à tout instant que ses dents éclatent en mille morceaux. Même si son épais pull recouvrait son torse, je devinais que les muscles de l'indien gonflèrent sous la rage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- J'ai dis non. Je ne te laisserai pas.

- Putain Cullen ! A quoi tu joues sérieusement ? Intervient Jacob en se postant devant l'apollon.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Edward semblait menaçant lorsque ses muscles se bandèrent sous la colère. Pourtant il n'avait aucun droit de l'être ! D'accord il était tout simplement sexy en diable avec cette expression sur son merveilleux faciès.

Malgré le faite que je sois furieuse contre lui, une putain de partie de moi, et dieu qu'elle était têtue aurait fait n'importe quoi pour plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Revoir des images fictives de son corps sur le miens me donnait juste envie de bondir sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas mon vieux quand la demoiselle demande que tu te tires? Grogna l'amérindien en crispant -si c'était possible- davantage sa mâchoire.

Un grognement sourd monta dans la poitrine de l'apollon jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je m'attendais à voir pousser sous leurs mentons une caroncule et une crête sur leurs crânes. L'idée qu'Edward puisse se mettre dans de tels états justes pour me parler me retournait l'estomac.

Jacob était un gars super. Mais je le soupçonnais de jubiler de la situation qui lui donnait une raison pour tenter de péter la gueule de ce dernier. Il m'avait blésée, et lorsque ça venait de lui, c'était bien plus douloureux et dur à supporter que d'habitude.

- Je veux lui parler, et ce n'est pas un cabot qui va m'en empêcher !

- Bella, rentre à l'intérieur !

- Pardon ? C'est la meilleure ! Pour qui tu te prends ? T'as aucun droit pour me donner des ordres ! Glapissais-je en serrant mes poings.

- Il a raison. Rentres je n'ai pas envie que tu vois quoique ce soit si ça tourne mal. Répliqua Edward dans un grognement primaire.

- Toi encore moins !

Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre ils s'immobilisèrent pour se mitrailler du regard. Moi, j'étais au centre et ce que je voyais me semblait totalement absurde. On aurait dit un combat de coq. C'était _stupide_. Pourtant, je savais qu'ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et que ça allait dégénérer si je n'intervenais pas de suite.

- Aller espèce de connard qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Il paraît que ta même pas les couilles d'assumer tes fréquentations, se moqua l'indien.

- Ce ne sont pas t'es affaires !

- Quand ça concerne Bella ça me regarde.

- T'es pas son petit copain alors retourne à ta gamelle.

- ça ne saurait tarder ? Cracha t-il alors qu'Edward me lança un regard d'interrogation. Putain arrêtes de la regarder ! Ordonna Jacob en agrippant le col d'Edward.

Il n'était pas aussi costaud que Jacob mais la fureur le rendait bien plus puissant. Jamais je n'avais vu un tel regard d'une telle intensité dans ses iris. Mes bras serrés autour de mon corps, je sentis la fraîcheur de Forks maltraiter mon corps. L'air autour de mon corps m'enveloppait de la tête au pied comme une immense couverture.

Mes lèvres tremblèrent durement alors que Jacob grogna à l'instar d'Edward. Pourtant les grognements d'Edward me rappelaient irrémédiablement ses baisés lorsqu'il appuyait ses lèvres sur les miennes en une douce pression, tout comme son bas ventre contre le mien. Portant ma main à ma bouche, je soupirai mais me repris rapidement. Edward se défit brutalement de l'étreinte de l'indien.

- Me touche pas espèce de connard !

- Alors ne parles pas d'elle de cette façon. C'est pas un putain de morceau de viande, jura mon apollon.

Sans m'y attendre, je vis Jacob pousser violement Edward en arrière. Je lâchai un hoquet de surprise. Sans ciller, Edward se positionna de manière à rétorquer à une éventuelle attaque de la part de Jacob.

- Bella s'il te plaît rentres, dit Edward en gardant son attention sur l'indien qui arqua son dos.

Je cru que j'allais vomir lorsque je vis le regard haineux des deux garçons. J'en voulais à Edward mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé, ni lui ni Jacob. J'avais déjà une personne en danger par ma faute. Cette agressivité n'avait pas lieu d'être, surtout pour moi. Le cœur serré, je m'imposai devant Jacob en le saisissant par le bras.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer !

- Putain Bell's je t'ai demandé de rentré. C'est entre lui et moi.

- Arrêtes tes conneries toute de suite c'est clair ?

Il arqua un sourcil en lâchant un rire qui sonnait non à la plaisanterie, mais à l'agacement.

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Arrêtes un peu de te voiler la face Bella ! Tu dis que tu le détestes mais à la moindre merde, tu prends son parti !

- Arrêtes ça Jake.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'il va changer parce que tu lui accordes une chance. Mais putain réalises, il se fout royalement de toi.

- C'est faux ! Aboya le concerner en s'avançant avant de se poster à mes côtés. Jamais Bella je ne voudrais te faire du mal intentionnellement.

- Putain comédien en prime ! Siffla l'indien.

Il amorça un geste vers moi, de sa main, il caressa ma joue en souriant tendrement. Mais Jake stoppa son geste en le poussant une nouvelle fois sous un gémissement.

- La touche pas ! T'as compris !

- ça te rend dingue hein ? Répliqua Edward d'une voix traînante.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Edward me lança un regard espiègle qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Mes entrailles se nouant de manière phénoménale m'arrachant un gémissement d'anticipation.

-ça te rend dingue de te demander si je ne l'ai embrassé, une fois ou peut-être plus. Tu te demandes si j'ai déjà goûté ses lèvres.

- Va te faire foutre !

- Ca t'empêche de dormir ? Continua t-il en ignorant la parole de Jake alors que ce dernier respirait de manière saccadé.

J'avais l'impression que ce dernier allait sauter à la gorge de mon apollon. Il était méconnaissable, tout comme Edward. Son aplomb et sa ténacité ne semblait pas lui ressembler. Il était vraiment beau. Malgré tout, je lui en voulais d'envenimer ainsi la situation et me rappelais à quel point ses baisés avaient été parfaits.

_Salaud ! _

Lentement, Edward se pencha vers Jacob avec se satané sourire plaquer sur ses lèvres.

- Eh bien je vais répondre à ta question.

- Edward tait toi ! Articulai-je une énième fois d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

- Je l'ai embrassé. Plus d'une fois. Et j'ai aimé ça. Et elle aussi vu qu'elle en redemandait vu ses gémissements.

Je sentis tout mon corps me brûler comme si j'étais sur le point de brûler vive. Le regard enflammer d'Edward était si intense que je sentais mes jambes tremblaient. Les sensations de notre soirée ensemble se renouvelèrent une nouvelle fois pour piquer mon épiderme. Le cœur battant, je sentais qu'il me voulait à cet instant. Je relevai mon visage vers un Jacob hors de lui, ce qui eu le don de refroidir mes envies.

- C'est vrai ?

- Jake…

- Tu crois que je te sors des craques hein ?

- Bella c'est vrai ce qu'il raconte ? Ignorant les relances d'Edward.

- Ouais… Ouais c'est vrai, murmurai-je comme honteuse.

- Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?

- On… On s'est embrassé…

- T'as aimé ça ?

- Jake.

- Répond ! Hurla t-il ce qui eut le don de me faire sursauter.

- Je… Jake…

- Putain je te demande une réponse simple !

- Fiches lui la paix, s'interposa Edward de toute sa hauteur devant moi après avoir effacer toute trace d'arrogance pour laisser place à un regard terrifiant.

Ce n'était plus Cullen qui fait rempart entre Jake et moi.

- Ne réponds pas à sa place !

- Jacob s'il te plaît, murmurai-je.

- Ok !

Jacob plissa ses yeux, puis leva ses mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

- C'est bon j'ai compris le message. Je me tire.

- Jacob je t'en pris…

Sans me prêter la moindre attention, je vis Jacob se dématérialiser dans la pénombre de l'ombre en claquant ses talons au sol. J'amorçai un pas en plissant à mon tour mes yeux pour tenter de voir dans quelle direction il était parti.

Je crois que je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami. Mon cœur se pressa dans ma poitrine en imaginant ma vie sans Jacob. Il était un des piliers principal de mon existence. Il était toujours là pour moi, pour me soutenir et en signe de remerciement, tout ce que j'avais trouvé était de le rejeter.

- Bella… Je…

Les yeux baignés de larme, j'ancrai mon regard dans les pupilles d'Edward. J'avais l'impression que ses yeux me caressaient d'un geste lent. Il amorça un pas vers moi en écartent ses bras pour ensuite m'encercler de ces derniers.

Je me laissai faire sans protester. Il était un appui élémentaire alors que mes jambes menacèrent de céder. Il était comme dans mes souvenirs. Puissant et chaud. Un cocon _exquis_. J'agrippai son haut en sentant des soubresauts déferler dans ma poitrine.

Malgré tout, je me refusais de pleurer, j'avais juste besoin de sentir une présence à mes côtés même celle d'Edward… Surtout là sienne. C'était égoïste mais je m'en moquais. Je sentis ses bras se serrer davantage alors que ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon crâne.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux… Mais prend tout ce que tu veux de moi.

Pour seule réponse, je me fondis une nouvelle fois contre son torse puissant. Ses larges épaules se voutèrent pour me protéger alors que je tremblais à son contacte. Il était si différent lorsque nous étions ensemble. Si bon, si beau et doux.

Tant de douceur était inhabituelle dans tous les sens du terme. Remontant mes mains contre ses pectoraux, je dessinai ses muscles tendus par-dessus son fin tee-shirt. Je le sentis frémir contre mon corps, c'étais si bon de se sentir appréciée par un homme. Non mais… A quoi je jouais ? Je m'extirpai de son étreinte comme si je m'étais brûlée tandis qu'Edward fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais rentrer.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe Bella.

- Rien qui te regarde.

- Je veux d'aider.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Tu en as fais assez, murmurai-je me détournant de lui pour monter les marches de mon perron.

- Tu le pensais ce que tu as dit ?

Alors que j'étais dans l'encadrement de ma porte, je reportai mon regard vers lui en fronçant mes sourcils. Perplexe, je rabattis une mèche folle derrière mon oreille.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Que tu avais aimé m'embrasser

Piquant un far, je baissai mon regard en laissant mes cheveux dissimuler mon visage.

- Rentre chez toi ! Sifflai-je.

**PV EDWARD**

Refermant la porte de sa maison, je sentis mon cœur manquer des palpitations. Lentement, je descendis mon regard jusqu'à ma main qui détenait toujours ma cape. La portent à mon visage, j'y enfonçai mon nez pour respirer à plein poumon. Une douce vibration me traversait les tripes, je détectai son odeur fruitée chatouiller mes narines. Caché, accablé, je la callais contre ma poitrine en souriant.

Je m'orientai vers l'arrière de la maison, pour m'assurer que Bella aille se coucher sans problème. Je savais que si je voulais avoir des réponses claires, il me faudrait les trouver par moi-même.

* * *

_**Voila les choses commence à ce dévoiler pour vous mais pas pour Edward**_

_**Il reste encore pas mal de chose à apprendre sur ce que dissimule Bella…**_

_**Je vous remercie infiniment de votre patience et de votre gentillesse**_

_**C'est vraiment rafraichissant de partager quelque chose avec des gens qui**_

_**Profite simplement une passion commune. **_

_**Je compte sur vous pour faire péter ma boite mail ! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Me revoila enfin ! Je sais l'attente à été longue mais comme quelques uns sont au courant, j'ai eu une perte de motivation avec beaucoup de chose qui sont arrivés ses derniers temps… En bref l'histoire de ma vie XD En tout cas je m'excuse au près de toute les personnes qui me soutienne de se retard mais quand l'envie n'y ait plus c'est dur. Je remonte tranquillou la pente alors c'est repartie. En espérant que ce chapitre vous mette en appétit pour les suivants. Merci aux filles sur Facebook pour leur soutient ! Dont mon tyran qui turait le monde avec un de ses plats que j'adore. Encore merci à la douce Jackye qui est un rayon de soleil par ce temps affreusement dépriment et à mon homme pour son soutient. **

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**:::::**

**Chapitre 16 : Lasse**

**:::::**

**PV EWDARD **

J'avais essayé de l'appeler encore et encore mais sans grand résultat. Elle recommençait à faire la sourde d'oreille à mes appels et ça commençait à m'agacer prodigieusement. Je ne trouvais toujours pas le sommeil depuis que Bella savait que c'était moi qui l'avais embrassée.

Et merde ses baisers étaient comme une drogue. Une pur sans être coupée avec quoique ce soit. Appuyant au hasard sur une des touches du piano, je laissai la note aigue raisonner dans le salon qui était désert. Glissant mon doigt sur la touche glacée, je contractai ma mâchoire alors qu'une vague de dégout me submergea pour m'engloutir en entier.

Levant mon regard vers la pille de partitions, la vision de leur présence m'était insupportable. Du revers de ma main, je balayai la surface noire de mon piano en faisant valdinguer toutes les feuilles. Eparpillées au sol, je ne pris pas la peine de les rassembler. Je m'en foutais. A cet instant je n'avais envie de rien d'autre que de ne plus rien ressentir.

« _Un menteur hypocrite doublé d'un lâche._ »

« _Un menteur hypocrite doublé d'un lâche._ »

« _Un menteur hypocrite doublé d'un lâche._ »

Cette phrase tournait en boucle non stop depuis la nuit dernière. Les dents serrées à l'instar de mes poings, je courbai mon dos pour reposer mes avants bras sur mes cuisses. Expirant, je soufflai d'agacement.

- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas tout laisser en plan ?

Levant les yeux pour observer mon frère sous mes cils épiaient, je crispai davantage mon maxillaire en grognant.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Jasper.

Il leva les mains devant lui en signe de défense.

- Hey, je suis juste venu pour te dire que les parents mangent en tête à tête ce soir.

J'opinai avant de passer une main sur mon visage.

- Jasper.

- Ouais ?

- Tu aurais une minute ?

- Bien sûr.

Refermant la porte, il fit quelques foulées pour s'installer à mes côtés avec une grâce qui lui était propre tout en remontant légèrement les pans de sa chemise qui le gênait pour s'asseoir. C'était celle qu'Alice préférait. Il devait sans aucun doute aller la retrouver sous peu pour vaquer à leur occupation habituelle.

- Je t'écoute.

- L'autre soir… J'ai été voir Bella. Et je l'ai retrouvée avec leur cabot.

- Oh ! Est-ce qu'ils étaient entrains de…

- Non ! Rétorquai-je véhément en imaginant que cela aurait pu être le cas. Il parlait et quand Bella m'a vue disons… Qu'elle n'en était pas ravie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Elle sait tout, de A à Z. Je n'ai aucune idée sur la manière dont elle l'à découvert mais elle m'a balancé ma cape en pleine figure et m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir.

- Ca peu se comprendre, tu lui as caché pas mal de chose.

Arquant un sourcil, je le fixai longuement avant de lever fièrement le menton.

- Je te ferai dire que j'ai suivi tes conseils et ceux de ta chère et tendre. Alors tes constatations foireuses tu les gardes pour toi.

- Hey ! Ce n'était que des conseils, libre à toi de les utiliser.

- La prochaine fois je m'en passerai… Enfin s'il y a une prochaine fois. Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que je ne l'intéressai pas.

Sans prévenir, Jasper m'attrapa par le col de ses deux mains et me mit face à sa rivière d'azur pénétrante qui avait prit des teintes effrayantes.

- Mais tu as de la merde dans les yeux bon sang ! Ca va faire des mois qu'avec les autres on te fait des allusions, on lui fait des allusions pour que vous mettiez les choses en clair. Tu crèves d'envie d'être avec elle, tout comme elle en crève d'envie d'être avec toi. Maintenant le truc qui bloc c'est ton putain d'égo et cette frayeur de passer pour un « looser » auprès de tes petits copains. Il serait temps de grandir ! Débita t-il tout en me secouant sans me laisser le temps de respiré.

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

Massant machinalement ma gorge, je remis mon col en place alors que Jasper bondit rapidement sur ses deux jambes.

- J'ai juste envie que tu ouvres les yeux. Il serait grand temps !

- Et c'est sa ta solution, me secouer comme un prunier ?

Levant les mains devant lui il souffla.

- On peut toujours essayer.

- J'ai l'impression de communiquer avec Emmett.

- Eh bien dans ce cas… Je te laisse à tes grandes réflexions, coincé !

- Je ne suis pas coincé !

A grande enjamber, Jasper s'empressa d'aller se placer près de la grande porte en soupirant.

- Oh que si tu l'es !

**.::.**

J'étais sorti. Je devais sortir. Je déambulais l'esprit embué dans les rues de Forks. Les gens erraient sans prêter attention les uns des autres me bousculant parfois. Tournant la tête vers une des vitrines je vis ce type qui était passé voir Bella. Sam. Oui c'était bien lui. Rapidement, je pénétrai dans la boutique alors qu'il faisait la queue. Me plaçant derrière lui, je raclai ma gorge.

- Bonjour !

- Hum… Bonjour.

- Vous vous rappeler j'étais au garage avec Bella, lui rappelai-je maladroitement.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de laisser des plis au coin de ses yeux adoucir son regard. Il esquissa un bref sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses fentes exténuées.

- Ah oui ! Hum… Comment va-t-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis un moment… Elle le voit toujours ce petit garçon… Seth ?

Le visage de l'indien se teint d'une expression de tristesse alors que sa posture s'affaissa timidement. Sa carrure plutôt imposante s'embla s'être ébranlée quelques secondes comme si il avait tenté de soupeser un malheur inavouable. Inspirant la gorge serré, il me fixa brièvement.

- Seth vient de mourir…

Les yeux écarquillés, je me gardai de respirer pendant les secondes qui avaient précédé l'annonce. Le cœur battant, je sentis mes paumes de mains devenir moites et ma peau pâlir sous l'annonce. Bella le savait-elle ? Si c'était le cas, elle devait être ébranlée et en pleure à ce moment. Comme un typhon de perdition, les pensés dans mon crâne se faisaient incertaines et troubles.

- Pardon ? Mais je croyais…Je suis vraiment désolé, je…

- Ce n'est rien, souffla t-il en saisissant son verre.

- Mais comment Bella l'as rencontré ?

- Son oncle et lui était en chimio ensemble…

- Et vous, vous étiez son médecin ? Demandai-je la gorge nouée, partagé entre l'angoisse et la curiosité d'en savoir davantage sur Bella.

- Son conseiller… Enfin, j'étais son conseiller. Il était tombé sous le charme de Bella lorsqu'elle venait pour donner un coup de main à l'hôpital.

- Elle venait à l'hôpital ? Répétai-je désarçonné.

- Hum… Oui, souvent sur les heures de cours, pour accompagner Seth et son oncle. Je croyais que vous le saviez… Je suis désolé.

- Je… Mais… Quand est-ce que c'est arriver pour Seth ?

- Il y a quelques jours maintenant. Je suis désolé mais faut que j'y aille.

D'un signe de tête, il quitta le bar en trainant les pieds comme si chaque foulée demandait une concentration titanesque. Je n'avais pas pus le quitter du regard jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse dans la lumière vive de midi. Alors que le barman me demanda ce que je désirai, je l'ignorai royalement et quitta à mon tour la pièce. Ne contrôlant plus aucun de mes mouvements. Grimpant dans le véhicule, j'écrasai la pédale d'accélération pour me diriger droit chez les Swan.

Je n'avais pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les fenêtres ni même d'admirer les pins qui avoisinaient les routes de Forks. La seule image qui hantait ma tête était celle de Bella qui dormait tranquillement, portant encore les marques de sa douleur qui striait ses joues. Le cœur brimbalait, j'enfonçais ma tête contre l'appuyé de mon siège alors que mes doigts s'apparentaient à des serres. Comme si j'avais la nécessité de sentir quelque chose de réelle sous mes doigts.

Retrouvant une respiration correcte, je sentais une pression s'exercer sur mon ventre. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses que Bella avait subies seule. Beaucoup trop. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes lèvres se mirent à trembler sans mon consentement et la honte enserrait mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas la perdre.

**.:::.**

Frappant comme un dément, je cognai de toutes mes forces contre la porte.

- Bella ouvre ! Aboyai-je en m'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle ne répondit rien alors que la fureur fit bander mes muscles sans que je puisse me contrôler. J'étais loin d'être de nature violente, mais là il m'était impossible de faire autrement. Je paniquais à l'idée même qu'elle puisse faire une connerie. J'aurais jamais du la laisser, seule. Mes tripes pouvaient se retourner rien qu'à l'idée que Bella puisse être en danger. Frappant une nouvelle fois comme un forcené, je n'obtenus aucune réponse.

_Putain Bella répond,_ l'implorai-je.

Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entendis un léger craquement. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur mon ange. Les cheveux emmêlés et complètement désordonnés, une brosse à dents dépassant de sa bouche tandis que ses cercles immenses semblaient éreintés.

_Bravo Cullen ! Avec tout ce qu'il lui arrive, tu m'étonnes qu'elle ne dorme pas. _

Réalisant ma présence, elle haussa ses sourcils en grimaçant alors qu'elle ôta la brosse à dents de sa bouche.

- Cullen ?

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu…

- Hey t'as pété une durite ou c'est ta période du mois, se moqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine généreuse.

- Je suis au courant pour ton oncle. Je suis au courant pour tout… Pour Seth.

_Question subtilité on repassera ! _

- Quoi ?

- Bella je veux t'aider…

- Qui ?

- Je…

- Qui bordel ?

- Sam, murmurai-je craintif de sa réaction.

- Putain de merde. Il va m'entendre…

Alors qu'elle enlisa ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle les empoigna fermement avant de tirer sur ses boucles. Elle était bien plus belle que dans mes souvenirs malgré les cernes qui balisaient son visage. Je la vis inspirer rapidement avant de se frotter les yeux. Son tee-shirt des Clash remonta légèrement et dévoila la peau laiteuse de son ventre. Déglutissant, je détaillai le grainage de sa peau. Ciselé comme de la porcelaine elle était parfaite. Sa peau devait être chaude et soyeuse à souhait. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres pour les humidifier.

- Je veux que tu gardes ça pour toi Cullen.

- En échange de quoi ?

- Pardon ?

Lentement je m'approchai d'elle pour la dominer de toute ma hauteur. En réalité elle était vraiment petite et menue. L'envie de la protéger brûlait chaque partie de mon corps et j'avais l'irrépressible désir de saisir ses hanches et de les plaquer brutalement contre moi pour mieux la sentir contre les miennes. Plonger mon visage dans son cou gracile et inspirer son odeur. Humer encore et encore son effluve fruité. Elle me fixa intensément, patientant d'entendre ma réponse alors que je me tâtonnais à lui faire part de ma demande. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. C'était dégueulasse. Je serais le pire salaud. Pourtant c'était comme inévitable.

- Je veux que tu m'accordes une soirée par semaine. En tête à tête, assénai-je avec aplomb alors que ses yeux devinrent comme des soucoupes.

- Tu me fais du chantage ? Cracha-t-elle écœuré.

Déglutissant difficilement, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter maintenant. Son regard n'était qu'haine et colère alors que ses pommettes étaient totalement écarlates et ses yeux ne formèrent à présent que deux petites fentes. Mince elle était vraiment désirable. Fermant les yeux, inspirant intensément alors qu'une nouvelle vague de désir à l'état pur m'envahissait. Je fis l'erreur de lorgner à la dérober ses lèvres et je sentis mon cœur rater un battement.

_Ses baisers_.

Sa bouche avait été tellement douce pendant qu'elle tremblait sous la mienne. Tout comme sa langue. Aller et venir lentement et y retourner pour goûter encore. Bella savait comme me rendre normal. Elle connaissait la formule parfaitement. Elle savait comme me calmer face à ce sale cabot. Je la voulais et ce depuis des mois. Je la voulais pour moi, et rien que pour moi. _A moi_. La voix rauque, je ne cillai pas pour autant ce qui m'impressionna moi-même :

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Serrant les dents, je la vis inspirer à son tour à plein poumon avant de passer une main sur son crâne avec la paume de sa main. Elle semblait réfléchir aux différentes options qui lui restaient. Comme si elle cherchait à refaire fonctionner correctement son cerveau, elle accéléra le va et viens sur sa tête. Emmêlant par la même occasion sa jungle capillaire. Mollement, elle laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps tout en soufflant résignée.

- Tu ne veux pas autre chose ? Je pourrai faire tes devoirs de philo ou…

- Non.

- Et si je refuse ?

Une lueur de défis brillait férocement dans ses pupilles brunes. Elle cherchait à me déstabiliser mais c'était raté, je savais ce que je voulais et je l'aurais.

- J'irai le dire à qui veux l'entendre aux lycées, et ce dès lundi ! Mentis-je alors qu'elle hoqueta de terreur.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'avais eue mais Jasper avait raison. Si je voulais être avec elle, il me fallait tout lui expliquer, même si je devais la forcer. Raclant sa gorge, elle baissa les yeux pour fixer un point invisible.

- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Tu m'avais dis que jamais tu me feras de mal intentionnellement…

Ses tremolos m'arrachaient le cœur sans répit. Seigneur j'étais un putain de con. Durcissant les traits de mon visage, je placardai la mine la plus impassible sur mon faciès en prenant la peine de la fixer de haut comme pour mettre une distance vital.

- C'est simple, je ne suis qu'un menteur hypocrite doublé d'un lâche, répétai-je mot pour mot ce qu'elle m'avait dit trois jours plutôt.

Tandis que ses lèvres tremblèrent et que ses mains ne formèrent que des poings, des hauts le cœur assaillir ma poitrine en des assauts de plus en plus violents. Elle releva le regard vers moi, les yeux brillant… Merde elle pleurait ? Non surtout pas ça ! Se redressant en bombant sa poitrine, elle renifla peu glorieusement.

- On se retrouve ce soir à 19h00, murmura-t-elle en tentant de reprendre contenance.

- On se retrouve chez toi ?

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

- Pas vraiment.

Elle se racla la gorge avant d'afficher un de ses sourires crispés et presque hargneux.

- Très bien… A présent, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire.

- Hum… A ce soir alors ?

- Ouais c'est ça !

Tournant les talons, j'entendis la porte claquer dans un bruit sourd. Bon ça c'était plutôt bien passé.

**PV BELLA**

Je n'avais pas réussi à me résoudre d'aller à la rencontre de mon oncle sans passer par ici. Dès que j'avais atteint la lisière de la forêt, je n'avais plus sentis aucune hésitation. J'avais marché, trébuché et encore une fois marcher pour finir par trébucher une énième fois. J'avais même eu l'audace de courir à toutes jambes dans les bois les plus éclairés dont les rayons transperçaient les branchages des arbres majestueux.

Longeant les rivières qui fourmillèrent en petit flux, j'avais soigneusement évité de suivre celle qui menait à la Push. Je n'aurais eu la force de revoir Jacob. Je n'en avais pas l'envie non plus. Depuis que Cullen était passé chez moi, j'ai tout perdu. La raison était en première position. A travers ma course folle, je n'avais croisé aucun bruit humain pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Quelle chance de m'y balader un jour où les Quileute restaient tapis dans leur réserve. Aucun interrogatoire ni séance de psychologie. C'était parfait ainsi et sans embuche. Continuant ma cavalcade, je ne posais plus un regard au sol, me fiant à la chance qui me couvait aujourd'hui.

Bientôt une heure que je galopais dans les entrailles humides de Forks et je ne comptabilisais aucune blessure. C'était sûr, aujourd'hui devait être un jour de chance. Mon corps semblait s'allégé, flotter et mes jambes se soulevaient, touchant à peine le sol, tout comme le faisait Alice. Ainsi donc, j'étais capable de grâce. Laissant un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres, je me réprimai un gloussement peu glorieux.

Alice me manquait. Ca s'en était certain. Elle et ses fantaisies faramineuses qui me faisaient bien souvent rouler des yeux. Mais je devais reconnaître que sans ce petit démon en jupon mes journées auraient été bien plus fades qu'elles ne l'étaient. Feuilles et branches opposaient moins d'obstacles, bien au contraire, elles s'effaçaient pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Sans aucune crainte, je progressais encore une fois plus loin. A croire que la forêt m'accueillait en son sein avec amitié et hospitalité. Levant mon regard vers le ciel, j'hochais légèrement de la tête. Le ciel, vidé de son azur habituelle, se figeait comme à chaque fois d'un gris terne et dépriment. Du fond du bois je le vis enfin.

Majestueusement ancré dans le sol. Déployant ses racines, dévastant la terre qui tentait de le recouvrir. J'avisai le chêne imposant qui avait repoussé de lui les autres fûts. M'approchant de lui, je vis un tapis de mousse en guise de dossier s'étaler sur son tronc. Se dressant là devant moi, il avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant, un arbre tel que lui qui avait traversé des années, des siècles devaient receler d'un nombre incalculable d'expériences.

M'avançant en son seuil, je me permis d'effleurer la mousse qui le recouvrait et je sentis un frisson secouer mon corps. A ce moment, une immense félicité m'envahit. Une chaleur sortait de mes entrailles noueuses lorsque je pris place en son sein. Apaisée, je glissai mon corps contre lui, songea à réciter une prière comme l'aurait fait ma mère, mais la fatigue me rattrapa bien trop rapidement. J'irai voire mon oncle dans quelques heures.

**.:::.**

Debout près de la porte à hublot de la chambre de mon oncle, je remuai mes doigts moites qui trahissaient mon malaise. Je n'avais pas le courage de rentrer. Je sentais mes pieds ancrés dans le sol, sans pouvoir m'en détacher. Le service était si tranquille et calme que cela en devenait morbide.

Je jetai un regard mal à l'aise au patient qui faisait une petite promenade dans les couloirs bien trop blanc de l'hôpital. Les doigts serrés sur le pied à perfusion qu'il devait garder à ses côtés. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps Eléazar avait lui aussi fait partie de ce genre de patients aux regards las, désespérés. Malgré toute sa ténacité, le patient semblait tomber dans un gouffre de perdition.

Je détestais l'idée de revoir mon oncle prostré dans l'une de ces chambres, allongé sans pouvoir rien faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait une nouvelle fois à subir et à lutter contre cette douleur. D'après la secrétaire, les testes n'allaient arrivés que dans quelques jours. Tout en essayant de me préparer au pire, je priais tout de même pour avoir le droit d'avoir un miracle, même infime.

Pénétrant dans la salle sans avoir oublier les précautions d'usage. Rapidement, mon regard tomba sur la silhouette de mon oncle recroquevillé sur le lit d'hôpital miteux. Mon dieu il avait l'air si épuisé et fragile. Malgré son ossature généreuse, il semblait facilement ébranlable.

Quelques mèches grises qui s'étalaient sur le lit soulignaient les cernes violacées. Ses cils pointaient en une ombre fortement marquée sur ses pommettes saillantes. Je ressentais, sans pouvoir me retenir, une vague de révolte que sa chevelure puisse être ravagée par une nouvelle séance de chimiothérapie.

J'avançai doucement vers le lit évitant de faire le moindre bruit. Mais mon oncle ne dormait pas. Il se retourna rapidement avec un léger sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Malgré tout il était chaleureux et brillant.

- Ma puce… comme je suis content de te voir.

M'avait-il dit de sa d'une voix ténue qui me remuait les trippes. Il tendit le bras et s'emparait d'une de mes mains pour la serrer bien fort.

- Comment ça se passe à la maison et en cours ?

Triturant lentement mes doigts, je déglutis péniblement avant d'opiner faiblement de la tête.

- Ca va… dis-je, ne mentant qu'à moitié.

Il s'installa rapidement sur le bord du matelas tout en grimaçant. Ses avant bras tremblaient sous le poids de l'effort. Il tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne et la serrait légèrement.

- Je m'inquiétais de te savoir seule à la maison. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver…

- Je vais bien. Je pense plutôt que c'est à moi de m'inquiéter pour toi. Oh tonton… Ca me fait tellement peur de te savoir ici.

Raffermissant sa prise sur ma main, il esquissa un sourire triste qui m'arracha littéralement le cœur de la poitrine.

- On savait tous les deux que ça allait se passer ainsi.

- Dis pas ça ! Tu vas t'en sortir, tout comme la première fois…

Dans la chambre, le long silence qui planait me donnait la nausée. Secouée de haut le cœur, je glissai mon regard sur nos mains jointes. La sienne était froide et rugueuse à la blancheur affolante.

- Si nous parlions plutôt de tes études ma puce. Tu as regardé les écoles qui pourraient te plaire ?

Penchant la tête sur le côté, il patienta avec une lueur indescriptible au fond de ses deux puits. Inspirant avec force, j'étirai mes lèvres en leurs coins alors que ma bouche se faisait davantage pâteuse.

- Oui. Je pensais tenter ma chance en section d'art supérieur.

- Vraiment ? Ce serait merveilleux ! Tu as tellement de talent, je suis sûr que tes parents auraient été si fiers de l'apprendre.

- Mais je n'irai pas, concluais-je en réduisant son sourire à une mine intriguée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faut qu'on se concentre sur ta guérison. Tu dois être entouré et…

- Bella arrêtes et écoutes attentivement ce que je vais te dire. Je sais bien comment tout ceci va se finir.

- Mais…

- Et je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai déjà eu une deuxième chance qui m'a offert beaucoup de choses. Je refuse que tu perdes ton temps à t'occuper de moi. J'ai fais la paix avec cette maladie. J'ai accepté qu'elle fasse partie de moi.

Baissant les yeux, je fixais une nouvelle fois nos mains réunies en une union bien trop distincte. La mienne vigoureuse et la sienne lasse laissant apparaître ses tendons sous la peau laiteuse. Ce n'était pas juste.

- Combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps tu t'occupes de moi ? Mon dieu, j'ai honte de l'admettre ma puce…

Secouant la tête vigoureusement, je me penchai légèrement vers lui.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu as toujours pris soins de moi, soufflai-je avec douceur.

- Tu es comme ma fille Bella. Tu t'es toujours occupée de ma petite personne, il serait temps que tu trouve quelqu'un qui prenne soins de toi.

- Je sais prendre soins de moi seule, murmurai-je alors qu'il porta une main à mon visage.

Effleurant le haut de mes pommettes du bout de son index, il peina à sourire. La douleur devait le tirailler de part en part et l'ampleur de ses cernes me faisait frémir.

- Je sais que tu le peux, je t'ai bien trop protégé alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Tu es forte Isabella Swan. Je désire simplement que tu n'ais peur de rien de ce qu'on puisse t'offrir. Promets le moi !

Hochant la tête en sentant ma gorge se nouer, je serrai davantage sa main dans ma mienne alors que les larmes s'exhibèrent sur mes joues rougies. Le souffle silencieusement saccadé, je me jurai qu'il était grand temps de grandir à mon tour.

- Je t'aime tant…

- Je t'aime aussi tonton…

Alors que mon oncle glissait dans un sommeil profond provoqué par la quantité assommante de médicaments, je m'extirpai de la chambre. Tandis que je frottais mes yeux pleins de larmes, mon regard tomba sur une silhouette qui se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Carlisle s'y tenait, un air compatissant gravé sur son visage. A petit pas, je m'avançai vers lui et me planta fièrement devant lui. Incapable de parler, je le dévisageais longuement et l'enlaçais profondément en pleurant à chaud de larmes. D'une de ses mains, Carlisle caressa ma tignasse brune d'un geste apaisant. La voix tremblante, je susurrai difficilement.

- Ca ne va pas… Pas du tout.

* * *

Ayé ! J'espère que sa vous plait toujours autant ! Sa commence à avancer, pas super bien pour Bella je le reconnais, mais ça avance. Comme dis Jackye, Edward a enfin pris se … enfin c'est prit en main :') Je vous remercie encore mille et une fois pour toute votre patience et navré si des fautes persistent, nous faisons au mieux :) J'essaye de vous postez le chapitre 17 bientôt ) Pour Noël ce serait pas mal !

Pour me joindre VIA Facebook voici ma page :

http: ( / ) www . facebook . com [ / ) profile( .) php?id= 100003086029089 (penser à ôter les crochets et les espaces ! ) Bonne vacances à tous !


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour ! *Sors de sa cachette* _

_Et non je ne suis pas morte ! J'ai juste eux pas mal de boulot ses derniers temps avec mes dossiers et mes partiels ainsi que la paperasse administrative de la fac… Des trucs chiant pour résumé. De plus ma bêta (n/a : Jacky) est surchargé donc à nous deux nous avons un peu tardez mais le chapitre est là. Je tiens une nouvelle fois à remercier toute les lectrices ainsi que leurs avis qui sont toujours un plaisir à recevoir, à lire et auxquelles je réponds. Ses derniers temps je bosse pas mal sur Night pleasure ainsi que sur Taste Me et j'ai en préparation 3 OS et 2 fictions. Donc j'ai dus boulots ^^. Je tiens également à faire de la pub pour deux personnes que j'ai rencontré et qui font un boulot fantastique et sont : Nassou et Vidia. Sérieusement aller lire leur fiction qui son un réel plaisir :_

_-Nassou : I'll be waiting :__ Bella Swan entre au lycée de Forks pour sa dernière année de terminale loin de se douter qu'elle deviendra le souffre douleur de Edward Cullen. Et si derrière ce comportement il se cachait un homme brisé ?_

_http:/ www .fanfiction .net/s/7558505/ 1/ Ill_be_waiting_

_- Vidia27 : My guardian Angel : __Le plus difficile quand on doit dire adieu, c'est qu'il faut le répéter tous les jours. Son absence est entrée en elle comme une petite mort qui ne cesse de creuser son chemin. Bella Swan plonge dans l'obscurité. Où trouvera-t-elle la lumière ?_

_ .net/s /7698467 /1/My_Guardian_Angel (retirer les espaces pour les liens)_

_En attendant je vous dis bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas )_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Représailles**

**PV BELLA**

Une fois sortie de l'hôpital, je n'avais pu me résoudre à rentrer à la maison. J'étais retournée dans la forêt pour me caller de nouveau contre mon ami. J'y avais même dormis longuement et paisiblement. Berlioz était au chaud et avait pris ses marques.

Je pouvais le laisser l'esprit tranquille. Cullen avait du attendre devant la porte d'entrée. Je m'en moquais bien qu'il aille au diable et qu'il clame ce qu'il veut. Protégé par ce chêne je ne risquais rien.

A l'aurore, je ne fus guère déboussolée de m'éveiller au beau milieu de la forêt de Forks. Avec un plaisir incommensurable je me sentis immensément bien. Pourtant je m'étais torturée une bonne partie de la matinée.

Qu'allai-je faire une fois mon oncle partie ? Nous restaient-ils encore beaucoup de temps ? Et quand il ne serait plus là, que ferais-je après ? Je resterai enfermée dans ma maison et attendre ?

- Tiens tiens ! Mais qu'avons-nous là ?

Engourdie, oreille contre la mousse, je me figeai au son de la voix mielleuse de Laureen. Je n'avais rien entendu venir !

- Mais c'est la petite Swan qui faisait dodo dans la forêt, ricana t-elle en montant dans les aigus. Tu vois Mike je t'avais dis qu'elle était dans la forêt.

Elle était vêtue d'un immense châle azure qui se mariait parfaitement avec sa plastique que j'enviais depuis que nous étions enfant. Accroché à son bras je vis Mike qui me détaillait d'un regard dérangeant.

Que faisaient-ils ici ? Avaient-ils forniqué dans les bois discrètement ? Certainement. Je reportai mon regard endormi vers celui de Lauren dont les iris pétillaient d'une joie hostile. Gênée et terrifiée d'être trouvée ici, je ramenai par reflexe mes jambes à vers ma poitrine, les encerclant de mes bras.

- Alors Swan on a perdu sa langue ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je me reposais, exposai-je simplement tandis que le regard de Mike me dérangeait lourdement.

Quelle espèce de goujat ! L'envie de lui envoyer une réplique bien sentie me brûlait les lèvres mais je ravalais mon venin et m'irriter davantage.

- J'espère que tu as fais mon travail de mathématique pour lundi.

- Non.

Ecarquillant les yeux, elle se pencha vers moi tout en me dardant de son regard glacial.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

- Je n'en n'avais pas envie, réitérai-je impassible.

Laureen sembla recevoir cette réponse comme un coup de poing mais s'indigna tout de même pour la forme.

- Quel cauchemar ! Mademoiselle n'a pas envie. Mais qui t'as demandé ton avis espèce de sotte ! Jouer les fines bouches devant moi, mais pour qui tu te prends ?

- Pour autre chose que ton chien.

J'avais répondu avec une telle sincérité que Laureen c'était figée dans son aigreur. Elle se mordit les lèvres de rage en décelant mon opiniâtreté.

- Que va-t-on faire de toi Swan ? Grimaça Laureen tout en jetant un regard complice à Mike.

- Ce dont on avait parlé il y a quelque temps, répondit ce dernier.

Ils plissèrent les yeux, ravis, complices avec une effrayante lueur qui brillait dans leur regard. Je détectai leur connivence alors qu'ils parlaient sans m'impliquer dans la conversation. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal.

Soudain, je vis Mike sortir une corde du magasin de ses parents et bondir vers moi, secondé par Laureen qui affichait un sourire ravi. Hurlant à gorge déployée, je me mis à me débattre dans tous les sens mais le poids de mes deux agresseurs me limitait dans les mouvements.

En un éclair je me retrouvais ligoté. Mike laçant durement les liens autour de mes articulations et Laureen les serrant davantage, visiblement heureuse de m'arracher des plaintes de douleurs.

Le visage plaqué contre le sol, mes lèves entrèrent en contact avec la terre qui jonchait le parterre. Laureen appuyais avec ferveur sur ma tête, me tenant par les cheveux pour me maintenir au sol. Pendant que Mike s'afféra à me saucissonner, je sentis le souffle chaud de Laureen effleurer mon oreille. Pétrifiée, je tournai du mieux que je pus mon regard vers le visage diabolique de ma camarade.

- Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser Cullen ? Siffla-t-elle. J'ai laissé passer la dernière fois mais là tu vas me le payer.

Se relevant pour me surplomber elle rejoignit Mike alors que je me retournai sur le dos pour les dévisager avec toute la haine que je nourrissais à leurs égards. Ce qui me dévorait à cet instant fut que je ne pouvais me défendre. Je n'ai eu que le temps de me rouler en boulle avant que mes deux bourreaux se mettent à me rouer de coups de pieds. Je compris rapidement pourquoi Laureen avait opté pour des talons aussi pointus. La douleur fut immédiatement intense et irritante. Laureen battait sans relâche contrairement à Mike qui appréciait chaque coup qu'il me portait. Elle était déchaînée. J'avais essayé de protégé mon visage mais les liens qui déchirait m'a peau me décourageait alors que les coups pleuvaient. Chaque contact violant me fit grimacer mais je pris sur moi pour avaler chacune des plaintes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ma bouche. Je ne voulais pas leur faire ce plaisir.

Au début j'avais pensé qu'ils n'allaient m'octroyer de quelques coups bien placés avant de m'injuriez et de tourner les talons mais ils n'en firent rien. Avec le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait entre chaque coup qu'ils m'assénaient, je commençais à croire de plus en plus qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire bien plus que m'amocher. Je me détestais à cet instant de rester passivement à me laisser battre. Pieds et poings liés, je remuais tout les parties de mon corps susceptibles de bouger hurlant à gorge déployée.

- Mais la ferme ! Glapis Mike agacer de ma résistance.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un énième coup de pompe laissant la place à Laureen qui s'agenouilla face à moi. Ce dernier coup m'avait fait quelque chose d'horrible qui avait rendu ma respiration haletante et rauque alors qu'une contraction dans ma poitrine m'alerta. Toussant comme une dératée, je levais mon regard pour darder Laureen qui éclata d'un rire sardonique qui fit frémir tous mes membres.

- Regardes là Mike ! Elle s'est à peine débattue, ce n'est vraiment pas divertissant.

Elle plia ses genoux et se mit à ma hauteur un sourire mauvais plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Tu es vraiment une simple d'esprit Swan… Comme ton oncle, non ?

N'en supportant davantage, je raclai ma gorge avalant le sang qui se mêlait à ma salive et le cracha sur le visage peinturluré d'une couche excessive de fond de teint. En réalité, de près elle n'était vraiment pas belle. Pétrifié par mon geste, Laureen mit quelques minutes avant de laisser les traits de son visage se durcirent pour lui donner une apparence de sorcière dérangée.

- Enlève ton froc ! Ordonna durement Laureen à Mike tout en me fixant.

- Qu… Que je quoi ?

Faisant voltiger son regard vers lui elle le darda avec une froideur certaine.

- T'es débile ? Enlève ça et viens t'amusé.

Avec une force incroyable, elle me saisit par les cheveux pour relever mon visage du sol. Elle avait une sacrée poigne. Une putain de sacrée poigne. Ses yeux exorbités de son visage angélique me terrifiaient autant qu'ils me dégoutaient. Haletant devant toute la haine qu'elle m'offrait, je serrai la mâchoire avec violence. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis ses incisives se dévoilaient.

- Je suis sur que tu vas adorer Swan, ricana-t-elle alors que Mike s'exécutait tremblant.

Le bruit de la fermeture éclair arracha en moi tout battement calme. Affolée, je me mis à mouliner des pieds sous le regard exaspéré de Laureen. Le visage fermé et les yeux tétanisés, Mike approcha lentement vers nous, hésitant dans ses mouvements, les lèvres frémissantes. Il semblait terrorisé.

- T'es sur qu'on peut faire sa… Imagine on se fait chopper par les flics… Son oncle en ait un après tout.

- Tu préfère que j'affiche nos petites séances dans les vestiaires ? Je suis sûr que Jessica appréciera.

Blêmissant devant la menace, Mike me lança un regard étrange que je crus percevoir comme étant de la pitié.

- Fais pas ça ! Glapis-je tout en me remuant comme un ver.

Totalement perdu, il secoua la tête partagé entre le désir de disparaître et celui de tout oublier. Cet infime espoir fut rapidement balayé par le regard voilé que Mike affichait. Soupirant, Laureen se releva et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Les yeux écarquillés de Mike me donnèrent des suées froides.

- Tu le feras vraiment ? S'enquit-il ahurit.

- Autant de fois que tu le voudras et de n'importe qu'elle façon.

Aguicheuse, Laureen agrippa le visage poupon de Mike et colla ses lèvres glossées aux siennes. Le bruit de leurs bouches fut la goute d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Emplie de dégout, je me mis à vomir mes trippes sur le sol humide. Ses gestes hésitant se transformèrent en colère noir. Il se rapprocha vivement de moi avec un aplomb que je ne lui connaissais pas, rejoint par une Laureen jubilante.

- Depuis combien de temps t'attend ça Swan ? Siffla t-il avec un sourire sardonique.

- Attendre quoi ? Fis-je mollement tandis que le sang inondait ma bouche.

- Tu me chauffes depuis trop longtemps, maintenant tu peux plus te défiler.

A ces mots il emprisonna d'une main mes poignets puis de l'autre étouffa les cris qui commencèrent à s'échapper de ma gorge. Le contact me dégoutait et la bile envahissait ma gorge tandis que mes yeux me piquèrent. Seigneur il allait vraiment salir cet endroit par un tel acte ?

Clignant avec force des paupières, je me refusais de pleurer pour ça, le plaisir aurait été trop grand pour eux. Laureen maintenant ma tête en place en emprisonnant mes cheveux entre ses poings pendant que Mike déboutonnait, un a un les bottons de mon jeans.

C'était Eléazar qui me l'avait offert celui-ci. Je l'avais recouvert de tâche de peinture lors de mes expériences colorées. Il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher. Otant sa main de mes lèvres, je lâchai un sanglot incontrôlable que je me flagellais d'avoir laissé s'échapper.

- Arrête Mike ! Je t'en pris, suppliai-je véhément.

Malgré toutes les supplications que j'osais proférer, il semblait bien décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout. A chaque résistance qu'il devait braver, son visage se tordait avec force. Sifflant entre ses dents, il entreprit de découvrir mon ventre puis ma poitrine haletante. Moi qui n'avait jamais été touché de cette manière par un homme je me voyais contrainte de subir sans protestation.

- Tiens toi tranquille la tarée.

Tandis que sa main de libre s'éleva prêt à fendre l'air en un coup de poing, son geste fut arrêté rapidement par une main inconnue. Laureen hurla autant de surprise que d'effroi. Lorsque Mike se retourna il déglutit avec peine.

Emmett Cullen était aussi imposant que dans mes souvenirs. Les épaules bien plus larges par ailleurs étant déjà formidables par sa taille, ce qui le rendait encore plus étrange. Dissimulé sous un épais sweet noir, on aura facilement put le comparé un géant tout droit sorti des forêts. D'un geste brusque, Mike parvint à dégager sa main de son emprise et recula presque haletant pour siffler sans honte :

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fous la Cullen ? On ne t'a pas invité espèce de stéroïde sur patte !

- Tirez-vous.

- Tu crois que tu nous fais peur ? Siffla mollement Laureen.

Emmett lui jeta un regard froid et s'avança davantage vers lui. A en voir l'expression de Mike il aurait été aisé d'entendre ses dents claquer.

- Fermes là et remportes tes couilles chez maman sinon je te les fais bouffer, railla le géant.

Adoptant une posture d'attaque, je vis Laureen se figer d'effroi alors que Mike avait les yeux river sur le sac à dos poser près de l'arbre. Avant même qu'il ait put l'atteindre, le colosse ôta sa capuche. C'est avec une voix caverneuse qui les menaça d'appeler les flics. N'entendant que des sons gravent et raisonnant, je compris vite aux expressions des deux jeunes qu'ils optaient pour partir en courant. Mike fut le premier à prendre les jambes à son cou handicapé par son jean baissé suivit de Laureen qui hurlait de l'attendre. Ce fut lorsque je vis les pieds imposant d'Emmett que je me surpris à articuler difficilement :

- Je vais mourir ?

Me surplombant de toute sa hauteur, Emmett garda quelque seconde les bras le long de ses flancs avant de s'accroupir à mes côtés pour dénouer les liens. J'ai tenté de lui sourire, mais aucun de mes muscles ne m'obéissaient. J'étais complètement épuisée.

- Je vais t'amené…

- Pas d'hôpital.

- Chez toi, rétorqua t-il après m'avoir examinée quelques instants. Mais tu vas avoir mal.

Si mon corps me l'avais permis je lui aurais ris au nez. Aucune chance que ce soit plus douloureux que maintenant. Dans l'état actuel où je me trouvais, tout m'était insupportable. Il me porta délicatement contre lui et sans réelle difficulté. Je me surpris à le détailler longuement jusqu'à ce que mes paupières décident de se fermer.

**.:::.**

Mon ventre me paraissait lourd, mes bras étaient aussi douloureux que mes jambes. Je les sentais à peine.

Quelle difficulté ce fut de prendre une douche sens avoir à hurler de douleur lorsque l'eau rencontrait les plaies ouvertes, les écorchures plus ou moins profondes ainsi que les bleus parsemés sur ma peau.

J'avais vidé plus de la moitié du flacon de douche et je me sentais toujours aussi sale. Ainsi donc il était vrai ce que j'avais lu sur les femmes dont on abusait, elles se sentaient déchues et pourries jusqu'à la moelle, dut moins c'est ainsi dont je me voyais et ressentais les choses.

La buée dévorait, envahissait la pièce et semblait s'étouffer elle-même. Me séchant en vitesse, je ne pris pas la peine d'éviter les blessures.

Une partie de moi jubilait lorsque la serviette entra de bon cœur en contact avec les plaies. La douleur raisonnait dans tout mon être et me renvoyait à des images affligeantes. Otant le drap que j'avais jadis déposé sur le miroir, je m'observai longuement.

La lèvre éclatée tout comme l'arcade sourcilière me donnait un côté junkie. Mes bras comportaient de nombreux bleus ainsi qu'écorchures mais mon visage ainsi que mes jambes n'y échappait pas non plus. Encerclant ma taille de mes mains, je fixais l'image que je renvoyais. J'étais un déchet.

Bien qu'il me fallait tenir le coup je savais que faire bonne figure ne serait pas une mince à faire. M'éloignant du miroir, je quittai la pièce pour retourner dans la chambre où siégeait Emmett.

Il s'était installé sur une des chaises, accompagné de Berlioz qui jubilait d'une telle intention. La grande paluche d'Emmett couvait plus de la moitié de son corps. Une petite boulle de poils ronronnant sous les caresses appuyées du colosse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rester en retrait face à tant de douceur. Après ce qui m'était arrivée, je n'avais pas le droit à tant de douceur même si je n'y participai pas directement. Observer était bien aussi.

La transition était bien trop brutale. Serrant le col de mon peignoir, je me refusais de pleurer alors que la formation d'une larme se fit au coin de mon regard. Surtout il ne me fallait pas pleurer devant Emmett.

C'était ridicule mais cette larme qui voulait tant glisser était imprévisible. Déglutissant bruyamment j'attirai l'attention d'Emmett. Evitant son regard je me précipitai sous les draps les relevant jusqu'à ma poitrine.

Me sondant longuement, il pencha la tête sur le côté l'air pensif. Moi je me contentais piteusement de garder mes yeux rivés sur les plis du drap évitant ainsi le moindre tique nerveux.

- Merci.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien fais ?

-Pardon ?

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai bien vu que tu n'as pas réagit pendant un petit bout de temps.

-Ca devait-être à cause du choc, rétorquai-je piteusement.

-Je suis peut-être le petit rigolo de service mais je vois quand quelqu'un touche le fond.

-Je ne touche pas le fond.

-Parfais alors expliques moi pourquoi tu n'as rien fait.

-J'ai hurlé ! M'indignai-je en serrant le drap contre moi.

-Tu aurais pus te défendre.

-J'étais pieds et poings liés je te signal, j'ai bougé…

-Tu pouvais très bien le mordre.

Honteuse de le reconnaître, je baissai la tête une nouvelle fois. Finalement j'avais peut-être le droit de pleurer.

**PV EDWARD**

_Petite histoire sentimentale d'Edward._

**24 Heures plutôt,**

Avant toute chose, je n'étais pas sorti de chez moi, patientant comme un enfant que l'heure m'indique 19 heures. Allonger la tête à l'opposé du nord, je ne pouvais pas laisser toute cette excitation sans anxiété. Le regard perdu et torturé de Bella m'hantait. Etais-ce pour toujours ? Il est vrai que mes relations avec la gente féminine avaient été sans cesse tortueuses et délicates et m'avaient valu quelques plaintes et effondrements sur les couvertures de mon lit.

Avant toute chose, oublions les pleurs enfantins. Il ne s'agissait que des pleurs pour des raisons sentimentales. J'avais versé des larmes à deux reprises.

La première fut lorsque j'habitais encore en Alaska avec une jeune femme répondant au merveilleux prénom de Maria. Pas très Alaskiens comme prénom, ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs séduit.

Elle faisait partie de cette curieuse catégorie de jeune femme qui était précise dans leur choix. Jamais vague. Sur chaque sujet, elle avait un avis enfermé dans une boîte qu'elle ne modifiait jamais sans brume autour. Il en était de même de son apparence, une réelle beauté italienne. Chaque jour elle portait la gloire imminente sur son visage au point d'envie chaque homme et faire jalouser chaque femme.

Elle était le sujet de tous les fantasmes, ce qui finissait par l'agacer. Elle avait eut envie qu'on l'oubli et de se fondre dans le décor. Elle eut donc l'idée extraordinaire de sortir avec le garçon le plus insignifiant et banale qu'elle avait sous la main.

J'étais le candidat parfait. Ainsi les hommes seraient effrayés par ses goûts douteux et les femmes rassurées de ne voir aucune compétition. Je ne sus pas pourquoi le centre du monde s'intéressa soudainement à moi. Je n'étais pas musclé, ni même populaire et encore moins joueur dans une équipe, pas même celle d'échec.

Elle m'avait adressé une ribambelle de compliment aussi faux les uns que les autres mais j'étais tout de même charmer. Par un dialogue presque fluide nous finissions par nous entendre ce qui m'émerveilla.

Les autres nous dévisagèrent comme si nous étions sortis de nulle part mais je m'en moquais royalement. A cette époque, je ne mesurais pas encore ma personne. Esmée m'avait sans cesse répété que les femmes étaient moins superficielles que les hommes et appréciaient davantage l'humour ainsi que la culture. C'est alors que je m'étais cultivé avec ferveur dévorant tout ce qui me tombait sous la main pour plaire encore plus à Maria.

Rapidement le charme que je tentais d'entretenir se fracassa rapidement lorsque la question de l'affection physique entra en jeu, elle m'avait bien vite fait comprendre son plan pour être tranquille sans être harcelée par les hommes.

Je me souviendrai pour toujours de la marque rouge qu'elle m'avait infligée sur la joue. C'est très rapidement que la rumeur se rependit comme un venin dans mon ancien lycée. C'est dos courbé, tête baissée, yeux rivés sur le sol que j'étais retournée en cours.

Humilié et montré du doigt accompagné de rire et de moquerie. Je n'avais pas réussi à retournée au lycée après cette épisode désastreux. C'était ridicule et surement banal mais je ne pus, par mon égo, relever la tête si rapidement.

La deuxième fois ne fut pas glorieuse. Au point, que je ne me souvenais même plus du prénom de celle qui avait réussit à entrer dans le top trois des affreuses. Mais aurais-je été assez fou pour chercher une nouvelle fois son prénom ?

C'est donc avec frayeur et crainte que j'allais me retrouver chez Isabella. J'avais roulé à une vitesse raisonnable, respectant chaque feu, chaque signal qui fut sur mon chemin. J'avais réussis à me tromper de chemin deux fois, sans le vouloir réellement.

Résultat des courses j'arrivai en retard devant chez Isabella, décoiffé et sur les nerfs, tout pour réussir parfaitement un début de soirée. Frappant avec délicatesse à la porte, je pris un léger recule devant la porte de Swan.

Aucune lumière ne fut allumée et aucun bruit ne s'échappait de la propriété. Dormait-elle ? Frappant une nouvelle fois à l'aide de mon poing, je patientai une nouvelle fois serrant le bouquet de freesia qui j'avais acheté plutôt à son intention.

Enlisant nerveusement ma main libre dans mes cheveux, je gardai toute mon attention sur la porte. Se préparait-elle ? Non, elle m'aurait ouvert bien avant malgré qu'elle ne désire pas ma présence. Ce fut rapidement que je compris tout.

Tout d'abord qu'est-ce qu'était une Isabella à présent. Elle était une beauté inexplicable que j'avais grande difficulté à définir. Elle était discrète et dotée d'un esprit de sacrifice qui semblait indéfinissable. Elle aime la lecture bien que l'Isabella déteste le niais.

Pour finir, Isabella ne semblait pas tenir compte de mes menaces. Je dois alors passer à la vitesse supérieure.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dieu, je suis sure que tu es fière de Kellan. Je pense que vous vous en doutez, Laureen et Mike vont surement avoir des problèmes… Bella aussi … Je dis rien XD J'attends avec impatience vous avis sur la suite ! Bonne continuation à vous toutes et tous pour cette année 2012 et merci encore de me suivre dans mes écrits :')

**PS :**** le répertoire ArabellaDarcy à eu une super idée de concours tapé sur google ArabellaDarcy le répertoire et vous ne serrez pas dessus !**


	18. Chapter 18

*regarde à partout* Eh non vous ne rêvez pas, je sors bien de ma cachette pour venir vous livrez un nouveau chapitre !

Oui enfin il était tant ! Je dois bien vous dire que j'ai pas été sympa à vous faire poiroté, vraiment. Mais dans la vie on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut et le parcours pour atteindre l'ordinateur mais aussi l'inspiration est semé d'embûches. Un nouveau chapitre assez triste qui souligne un tournant dans la fiction.

Je dois avoué que j'aime écrire Taste Me parce qu'elle me permet de lâcher beaucoup de chose. J'ai envie de la poursuivre encore, mais j'ai toujours peur d'être blasé par certaine chose. De perdre l'envie et la motivation comme ça m'est arriver pendant quelques mois où écrire était devenue trop éprouvant et presque une obligation.

J'ai suivis les conseils d'une amie qui m'a dit de faire le point sur ce que je voulais. Et j'ai compris que j'avais juste envie de créer un monde, alors que je continue. Parce que j'aime faire partager ce qui me passe par la tête et quoi que je dise, quoi qu'il se passe, Fanfiction m'à apporter beaucoup autant qu'il m'a parfois blasé.

J'ai rencontré des lectrices extraordinaire, j'adore correspondre avec vous. J'adore débattre avec vous, faire connaissance. J'ai aussi rencontré des auteurs qui m'ont tendu la main et m'on non seulement apprit à avancer dans l'écriture mais aussi dans la vie.

A présent. Nous sommes reliés par cette histoire d'une manière où d'une autre. Ce que vous lisez c'est comme faire connaissance. C'est le but de Fanfiction, être liés par l'écriture de Bella / Edward, alors ne vous prenez pas la tête.

Lisez pour le plaisir.

Ne prêtons plus attention aux bêtises qu'engendrent des personnes pour du virtuel. Ne faite pas la même erreur que moi, ne vous laissez jamais abattre par des personnes qui ne compte pas. Soyons Peace et rendons FF son rôle d'origine : le lieu de partage et d'échange correcte.

Sur ce long monologue (où j'ai du perdre du monde), je remercie également F', ma F', Dieu, qui m'a fait l'honneur de corriger ce chapitre pour qu'il vous soit livré avec le moins de faute possible. Petit coucou à Jackye et à son bout de chou. Je pense fort à toi ma belle ! Tu as tout mon soutient.

Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu aux inscrits. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse mais avec ma vie perso j'ai tout zappé. Donc pardon, si je ne vous ai pas répondue, cela ne se reproduira plus.

* * *

_Réponse aux non inscrit : _

- grigrise : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je ferai de mon mieux pour poursuivre dans ma lancer.

- fa2toi : Ne t'en fais pas pour les deux zigotots ils en baveront des ronds de chapeaux ! Merci pour ton avis et ta réaction.

- AQnni : je suis heureuse que mes écris t'on plus autant. C'est toujours très plaisant à entendre ! Merci de ton commentaire.

-izzie : Ne t'en fais pas Edward réagira, et pas super bien je pense. Mais il faudra patienter parce que beaucoup de chose reste à être élucidées.

- Sloubi : Oui j'ai vraiment et je suis toujours sadique avec mes personnages, notamment Bella, mais d'autre souffrirons encore un peu *sourire sadique*.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : _Décision_

**PV BELLA **

Ce fut lasse, défigurée et avec toujours le même teint blafard que j'étais retournée au lycée de Forks. Mes pieds avaient trainé tout le long du chemin, usant mes chaussures plates. La piteuse pancarte n'avait pas changé depuis vendredi et les regards déconcertés non plus, bien qu'ils soient plus appuyés.

Contrairement aux autres fois, ils me brulaient, m'embrasaient, me rongeaient totalement avec un sentiment d'erreur qui me surplombait à chacun de mes pas. J'avais l'impression qu'ils arrivaient à me broyer les os.

Je marchais d'un bon pas pour oublier la mauvaise humeur qui flottait autour de moi comme une enveloppe invisible. Tandis que je traversais le couloir, mains dans les poches et capuche de rigueur, tous semblaient me dévisager avec dégout. Pour changer. Le cœur en alerte, je resserrai mon emprise sur les lanières de mon sac à dos qui pesait bien plus que je ne le croyais.

C'est en m'efforçant de donner le change avec une attitude nonchalante que je me rendis en cours de français. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur que je me mis à presser le pas pour gagner une place près de la fenêtre. Si je devais subir une dernière fois ce cours autant profiter du soleil qui perçait les ombrageux nuages de Forks. Bras croisés, je les laissais reposer sur la table, la tête dévissée pour garder mon attention sur le paysage lumineux. Les élèves affluaient dans la classe dans le boucan qui leur était propre. Un frémissement me traversa littéralement.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux nouveaux arrivant, je détournai aussi vite la tête, soulagée de ne pas voir Edward, Laureen ou encore Emmett. Je ne pense pas qu'une nouvelle rencontre inopinée aurait été encaissable. Je me noyais dans tous ses souvenirs qui m'entrainaient encore plus bas dans la déprime.

Lorsque nous nous étions quittés, Emmett n'avait pas été convaincu par mes sourires forcés, ou par mes affirmations bien trop molles, bien que je l'aie espéré de tout cœur. C'était en le raccompagnant avec hâte vers la porte d'entrée que nous nous étions quittés dans un silence ambigu. Je ne savais pas si c'était par gêne ou bien par respect qu'il avait gardé le silence mais je lui en avais été reconnaissante.

C'était à cet instant que j'avais compris le point de non retour que j'avais atteint.

Le soir lorsque je caressais distraitement Berlioz, je me surpris à penser à Emmett. Ainsi c'était vrai. Il y a des gens formidable qu'on rencontre au mauvais moment. Et il y a des gens qui sont formidable parce qu'on les rencontre au bon moment. Emmett faisait partie de cette catégorie de personnes.

Lui qui donnait l'impression d'une brute épaisse n'était qu'en réalité un enfant qui semblait s'être développé trop vite. Laissant fendre un mince sourire sur mon visage, je me reconnus rapidement en lui.

J'étais son opposé mais le comprendre était un jeu d'enfant. Rapidement, du moins assez à mon sens, le cours débuta avec la même effervescence mais mon obsession de liberté ramena mon regard distrait à la fenêtre.

Peu m'importait de ne rien écouter, je n'en ressentais ni le besoin, ni l'envie. Je n'avais qu'un désir. Celui de m'isoler totalement de l'ambiance lourde et néfaste qui m'était destinée. Tellement de personnes me voyaient, pensaient me connaitre mais ce n'était pas le cas. Loin de là. Pour dire, je ne me connaissais pas moi-même.

Il se pouvait très certainement, que je ne sus pas toujours ce que je faisais mais j'essayais d'améliorer les choses, pourtant tout mes efforts me paraissaient inutile. La vie ne doit pas se résumer à une succession de banalités… Pourtant la mienne me semble résumer à une succession d'erreurs dont l'objet du délit n'est que _moi_.

Je n'ai jamais été délivrée de la moindre manière, j'ai toujours été étouffée par mes craintes enfantines. Si mon oncle devait partir, alors j'aimerais tout simplement lui parler. Entendre sa voix sortir dans des tonalités rocailleuses.

J'accepterais même sa respiration saccadée et difficile. Sa main ancrée dans la mienne se serrerait comme l'autre fois et je ne prêterais aucune attention à la différence de température de nos deux corps. Au contraire, je l'apprécierais car comme le disait mon oncle, « Quelque soit nos différences, Dieu l'a voulu. »

Foutaise ! Bien sûr que je m'en soucierais. Je serais rongée par l'impuissance comme maintenant. Lorsque je déglutirais, j'aurais la lourde tâche de retenir les sanglots qui pourraient éclater. Je ferai face, impassible face à sa déchéance comme je l'avais fait pour Seth. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

La théorie paraissait facile, pourtant, la pratique serait-elle aussi évidente ? La douleur n'était que trop réelle. Elle était si lourde et omniprésente. Elle était comme un spectre qui patientait dans l'ombre d'une pièce, prêt à surgir au moment où je serai le plus affaibli. Le soucis, était que je l'étais constamment.

Observant les branches du grand chêne se plier légèrement sous le vent, je me surpris à l'admirer. Il résistait à tout. Il était fascinant, captivant par cet aura de force qu'il émanait. Il était si beau et grand que toutes les fibres de mon corps le jalousaient, l'enviaient si ardemment que le venin me montait aux lèvres. Les lèvres pincées, je le soupçonnais de me narguer par la grandeur de sa présence.

Levant mes yeux vers le ciel, je ressentis l'intensité de la lumière comme étant une punition à ma convoitise. Lui aussi était puissant, majestueux et inébranlable. Serait-ce là bas que mon oncle finirait ?

Mes parents m'y surveillaient-ils comme on me l'avait apprit lors de mes lectures bibliques ou n'était-ce qu'un mensonge éhonté pour couvrir l'incertitude ?

En réalité, je ne connaissais rien réellement. J'avalais les paroles qu'on me sortait parce qu'on me le disait.

Serrant les poings, je sentis la colère s'infiltrer dans mes veines. J'étais totalement stupide. Réellement. Je détournai mes yeux du paysage pour retourner dans mon enfer. Là où j'avais perdu espoir.

Je m'étais résignée, aucun espoir n'existait pour moi. Et celui qui m'avait motivée à me battre, à supporter la souffrance qui pesait sur moi chaque jour, chaque heure. Mais parfois l'oubli restait le meilleur moyen de lutter contre la douleur qui m'assaillait

Sentant mon cœur brimbalant dans ma poitrine, je surpris mes yeux s'humidifier tout comme mes joues qui étaient devenues chaudes. Je sentais les larmes rouler sur ma peau diaphane alors que la voix rocailleuse du professeur résonnait dans la salle.

Essuyant les traitresses du revers de ma main, je priais que le cours se termine rapidement. C'est l'estomac retourné que j'attendis la sonnerie qui ce déclencha au bout de quelques minutes. Ni une ni deux, je m'appliquai à sauter sur mes deux jambes pour déguerpir d'ici, arrachant au passage mon sac qui séchait sur le bureau.

Alors que je m'extirpais de la salle de cours, je me surpris à me cambrer légèrement en arrière pour respirer l'air ambiant. Elle était aussi putride que d'habitude.

Peut-être même plus. Rabattant ma capuche sur ma tête, j'enfonçais mes mains aux fonds de mes poches trouées. L'impression d'être toujours autant observée me retournait encore plus que d'habitude.

Je sentais la sueur dégouliner le long de mes tempes. J'accélérais le pas comme à mon arrivée, baissant la tête le plus bas possible.

- Bella ! Hey… Attends !

Me figeant sur place, je penchais légèrement mon visage sur le côté pour voir une brune courir vers moi. Rapidement, je reconnus Angela qui me rejoignit avec hâte, tentant de maintenir une des bretelles de son sac qui semblait faiblir. Les joues rouges et le souffle court, je me forçai à ralentir l'allure devant une telle vision.

- Ca va ? Fit-elle d'une voix essoufflée tandis que je ne daignai pas la regarder.

Haussant les épaules, je continuais d'avancer sans réellement avoir une destination spécifique.

- Bella ! Je voulais te dire que je n'étais pas au courant pour le truc sur internet…

- Oh ce n'est… Attend, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Ce truc sur internet, reprit-elle en articulant davantage. Sérieusement si j'avais su, je t'aurais prévenue…

Fronçant les sourcils, je fis demi-tour, laissant Angela en plan. Courant à vive allure dans les couloirs du lycée en direction la bibliothèque. Je bousculais quelques élèves sans prêter attention aux insultes anodines, préférant garder mon attention sur mon objectif et mon souffle.

Je vis enfin la porte en bois, surplomber d'un panneau indiquant ma convoitise. Je balayais l'entrée du regard alerte, je m'échinais à trouver un ordinateur libre. Par bonheur, il restait une place. Sans plus attendre, je m'installais devant l'engin et lançait l'allumage. Cliquant sur Google, je pris une grande respiration avant de pianoter :

_**Isabella Swan|**_

Et là, l'horreur s'offrit à mes yeux. Un photomontage de moi dans une position équivoque entourée d'inscriptions plus ou moins aguichantes. Mon numéro de téléphone était joint ainsi que mon adresse. Les lèvres tremblantes, je descendis mon curseur.

Pétrifiée, je découvris une phrase qui fut elle aussi accompagnée d'une photo de moi chevauchée par un homme tout droit sortie d'un site porno. Fixant la phrase qui clignotait de manière indécise, je sentis une vague de dégout me submerger.

Malgré le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles et mes sanglots étouffés, La conclusion qui me paraissait floue depuis quelques jours s'imposa à moi : Ma vie était fichue.

**.::.**

Je laissais le peignoir s'écraser au sol tandis que mon corps nu se reflétait dans le miroir à pied de la salle de bain. Je m'observais avec attention. Je regardais mes mains. Il y avait tant de marques que je ne comprenais pas… comment mon corps avait put en accueillir autant ?

Inclinant mon visage à gauche puis à droite, je repérais quelques entailles qui avaient échappé au désinfectant. Levant la tête vers l'allogène suspendu au plafond, je me mis à déglutir. J'avais été si longtemps trahi.

Et l'impression de devenir impalpable se confirmait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait pour me dévorer comme un animal affamé. Le silence qui régnait dans la maison me laissa un goût amer de solitude et d'incertitude.

Le mépris aime le silence, il flotte dans l'obscurité comme une ombre maléfique engloutissant toute la lumière sur son passage. Sentant mes cheveux titiller ma peau contusionnée, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, oubliant quelques secondes que cette dernière était totalement explosée dans sa largeur.

Les mèches serpentaient jusqu'à ma poitrine pour former un collier soyeux. Inévitablement, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main sur ma tignasse acajou pour la mettre en un désordre que je lui connaissais trop bien.

Le cœur palpitant, j'abaissai mon regard non sans avoir inspiré profondément. Examinant les flacons avec intention, je tendis la main vers le plus prêt. Empoignant l'objet avec réticence, je déglutis tout en m'installant dans la baignoire.

La surface était glacée. Lâchant un petit rire, je me surpris à trouver la coïncidence coquasse. Ourlant mes lèvres pour un sourire désabusé, je callai mon corps dans le moulage de la baignoire, déposant mes bras sur les rebords de cette dernière. A cet endroit, il y faisait moins froid. Jetant un regard au petit flacon marron transparent que je tenais dans ma main gauche, je me surpris à trouver cette fin logique.

Depuis le début j'avais pris un mauvais virage. Du moins une ou deux fois. Tout au long de ma vie, j'avais creusé mon chemin dans la peine et l'accablement. Maltraitée, égarée, incomprise, miss catastrophe…

Fautive et toujours dévalorisée mais pourtant j'étais encore ici. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'on me dise que je n'étais pas une moins que rien mais que du moins j'étais presque parfaite. Mais je n'en pouvais plus.

Il y avait tant de haine qui m'enveloppait, me collait à la peau. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour chasser mes démons mais rien n'y faisait. Otant le capuchon blanc qui retenait les gélules prisonnières du tube, je ne lâchai pas du regard les flacons.

En réalité c'était la solution, enfin _ma_ solution. J'avais tout essayé sauf ça. Peut-être avais-je eu tord de prolonger mon mal ? De faire semblant, pour stimuler ma vie. Glissant une main sur mes lèvres je me surpris à voir le visage d'Edward apparaitre devant mes yeux.

Le cœur palpitant à vive allure, j'eus l'impression de sentir sa bouche contre la mienne. Ce doux contact, légèrement pimenté par l'urgence d'être surprise me frappa de plein fouet. Il m'avait touchée tant de fois qu'en donner le nombre exact m'était impossible.

Ses mains étaient passées sur ma peau nue avec tant de tendresse que le souvenir me fit vaciller. Esquissant un léger sourire, je remontais ma main contre ma joue rougie pas les souvenirs.

Il l'avait embrassée, elle aussi. Ses lèvres s'y étaient attardées, son nez l'avait frôlée. Soupirant d'aise, je grimaçais lorsque l'écorchure de ma lèvre fut malmenée légèrement. Mais tout de suite un frisson chassa la sensation. L'idée des bras d'Edward m'enveloppant comme lors de la soirée fut comme une sensation chimérique.

Puissant et chaleureux, ils avaient emprisonné ma taille et m'avaient ramenée contre lui. Je m'étais blottie, enfouie dans cet océan de bonheur, laissant son parfum me mouler un manteau imaginaire. Inclinant la tête en arrière, je sentis les larmes glisser sur mes pommettes saillantes, longeant le creux de mes joues pour se laisser tomber sur ma poitrine. Mouvant lentement les lèvres, je jetais un regard sur le flacon.

Il représentait tant de convictions, d'échappatoires, mais Edward les démolissait, les ébranlait en une simple apparition, en une simple pensée.

On disait que les pensées de deux êtres qui s'aiment terminent _toujours_ par se retrouver, pourtant je me questionnais en m'endormant dans mes draps. Une seule et même question : lui arrivait-il encore de penser à moi ?

Moi je pensais à lui. J'y songeais bien plus que la raison le tolérait. Il emplissait mon esprit, il était mon horizon dans chaque direction qui s'imposait à moi. La gorge nouée, je sentis un nouveau frisson me dévaster l'échine et coloré davantage mes joues.

Elles étaient brûlantes. La sensation était si grisante que je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mes paupières s'abaissers d'elles-mêmes. Dans mon imagination, Edward me souriait, il me voyait, il me faisait vivre par ses deux pupilles d'émeraudes. Il me faisait vibrer par sa voix rauque, il me faisait vaciller sous ses lèvres.

Comment pouvais-je, à présent osais dire que j'allais l'oublier ? Comment pouvais-je lui siffler de tel propos ? J'avais tenté l'expérience mais c'est face à un échec cuisant que je m'étais retrouvée. Edward faisait parti de ces personnes qui passaient dans nos vies et qui restaient gravés dans nos mémoires pour toujours quoi qu'il en soit sans que l'on puisse interférer.

Il avait laissé une marque, une cicatrice sur mon cœur, le contusionnant de bonheur, effaçant les blessures accumulées. Le problème n'était pas la douleur, je m'y étais habituée. Non le problème était la douleur qu'il pouvait éprouver qui me tuait à petit feu lorsque j'étais loin de lui. Je l'aime, toujours, depuis le début, à en crever…

Je l'aime souriant, déprimé, emmerdeur, abruti, dégradé. Il était le récepteur de tout cet amour inutile que j'ai en moi et qui ne demande qu'à éclater au grand jour. Pourtant je l'avais ignoré, détesté… Mais plus je l'ignorais, plus je tombais amoureuse de lui.

C'était comme une maladie. Je toussais. Une fois puis deux pour me mettre à frissonner. C'était fichu, le mal était fait. Dépendre de lui et plus seulement de moi-même, m'affaiblissait me torturait..C'était tout ce que je redoutais.

Pourtant écouter mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine lorsque ses lèvres s'étaient déposées sur les miennes, j'avais eu la certitude qu'on pouvait peut-être mourir d'un baiser de sa part. S'il fallait quitter cette terre, je voulais la quitter ainsi.

Me redressant lentement, je quittais la baignoire, jetant au passage les gélules dans la poubelle près de la porte. Marchant lentement jusqu'à l'entrée, je m'emparais du téléphone. Chaque touche que je pressais fit accélérer mon rythme cardiaque et fit affluer les larmes à mes yeux. M'installant dans le fauteuil, je me figeais tout en conservant l'appareil contre mon oreille.

_- Allo ? _

_-_ Emmett ? C'est Bella…

**PV EDWARD**

Alors qu'Emmett disputait pour la énième fois une partie de consoleje lançai un regard perplexe à mon ordinateur dont les lignes étaient noircies puis supprimées à tout bout de champ. J'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps à tapoter sur la surface de la table du salon. Aucune tournure ne me paraissait assez bonne pour être lue par Bella.

Il y avait à la fois si peu et tant à lui dire, même si je ne prononçais pas ses mots, ils étaient réellement ancrés dans mon être. Levant mon regard de l'écran, je me surpris à imaginer son visage fendu par un sourire bienveillant qu'elle montrait bien trop peu. Ainsi elle était lumineuse et mon cœur manquait un battement alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Je secouai la tête tout en sentant le ridicule m'envahir.

Même face à un écran, je ne trouvais pas les mots. La gorge nouée et les mains moites, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer une main dans mes cheveux sous la nervosité qui m'envahissait. Et si aucun mot ne correspondait à ce que je ressentais ?

J'en avais déjà tant utilisé et de manière si maladroite que les poser sur une feuille, une nouvelle fois me paressait osé et déplacé de ma part. Mais la question primordiale qui subsistait était comment allais-je lui remettre ?

Allait-elle le lire ou tout simplement déchirer la feuille en morceau avant de la jeter devant mes yeux ? C'était drôlement dangereux de s'attacher à quelqu'un. C'était une expérience incroyable mais tellement douloureuse. Sans nouvelles d'elle, tout s'écroulait autour de moi.

- Bordel Jasper mets sur pause !

- Ah ça non ! Je suis sur le point de gagner, grogna ce dernier avant de tordre son bras dans l'espoir que la voiture suive le mouvement.

Gigotant d'un air sauvage, il sortit son portable de sa poche avant d'aboyer un allo. Rapidement je vis les traits de son visage se détendre, laissant place à une certaine tendresse. C'était très certainement Rosalie.

Pourtant l'intonation de sa voix fut alerte et empressée et la tendresse qui l'avait habitée quelques secondes laissa place à un visage débordant d'angoisse. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés à l'instar des miens.

- Bella, que se passe t-il ?

Cette seule phrase attira mon attention et celle de ma famille. Suspendu aux lèvres d'Emmett, je lorgnais chacun de ses hochements de tête alors que mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans le bois de la chaise. Bon sang que pouvait-elle bien lui raconter ? Pourquoi s'était-elle tournée vers lui ? Je sentis mon sang battre à tout rompre dans mes tempes et mes joues chauffées sous mon souffle haletant. Bella… Bondissant sur mes deux pieds, je m'approchais à grandes foulées d'Emmett, saisissant le téléphone sous ses gesticulations ridicules.

- Bella qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- _Edward ?_ Entendis-je dans un soufflement.

- Bella où es-tu ?

- _Edward, passe-moi Emmett… _

- Non dis-moi !

Je vis mon frère se dresser, raide comme la justice, ses mains le long de son flanc. Son visage crispé m'affola. Non pas pour avoir le malheur d'avoir à faire à ses poings mais pour ce qui pouvait arriver à Bella. Serrant davantage le cellulaire dans ma main, la patience me quitta peu à peu. Rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de l'aider.

- _Edward repasse moi Emmett, maintenant_, siffla-t-elle.

- Je viens te chercher, rétorquai-je, ignorant ses propos.

_**.::.**_

_Je n'ai perdu personne ? Tout le monde est encore devant son écran sans avoir lâcher l'affaire ? ^^ S'il vous plait me détesté pas de couper là ^^ Autant que je sois sadique jusqu'au bout non ? Après tout, je ne vais pas faire les choses à moitié. Peut-être arriverons-nous à 600 avis ? Nous pouvons le faire ! :D _


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Vous avez pu le voir dans un message que j'avais posté précédemment que fanfiction ne me convenait plus. J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir. Malgré le peu de temps libre que j'ai eu, eh oui on a tous une vie ^^, j'ai décidé de posté ici pour finir mes fictions.

Pourquoi revenir sur ma décision ?

Premièrement, je me suis rendue compte qu'enregistrer tous les jours près de 20 personnes pour une ou plusieurs fictions me faisait perdre un temps fou sur le temps que je pourrais avoir pour l'écriture. Je suis vraiment flatté de voir qu'autant de monde désire suivre mes fictions, sincèrement sa me touche. D'ailleurs, votre enthousiasme et vos mails de soutiens m'ont réellement motivé à revenir. J'ai reçu près de 300 mails de demandes de suite et rien que pour ça j'ai envie de revenir.

Dans un second temps, la motivation et l'envie refont surface. J'avais tenté en rouvrant ce chapitre de taper quelques mots pour voir si l'inspiration revenait. Et ce fut le cas. J'en suis heureuse et j'espère vraiment que sa continuera comme ça.

A présent sans plus discuter sur mon retour, ce qui n'est pas le plus intéressant, voici le nouveau chapitre : D J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolé pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu, le temps m'a manquer mais sachez que je lis autant vos compliments que vos critiques qui me permettent de revenir sur ce qui cloche. Je tiens à vous prévenir, je n'ai pas corrigé à fond de chez fond le chapitre, donc vous tomberez certainement sur des fautes de frappes. Je ne suis pas très douée pour corriger via un écran… J'ai pas mal douté de ce chapitre parce que je n'en n'étais jamais satisfaite… Oui toujours insatisfaite XD

Enfin bref voici le chapitre 19 :D

**Petit résumé** : Bella est au bord du gouffre alors que son oncle se retrouve à l'hôpital à cause de sa maladie. Mal au plus haut point psychologiquement, Bella décide de demander de l'aide à Emmett qui lui avait sauvé la mise contre Laureen et Mike, pourtant, elle n'avait pas prévue qu'Edward prenne le téléphone. Ce chapitre annonce son accueil chez les Cullen, une mise en place s'impose donc et ça va commencer à soulever quelques relations, je n'en dis pas plus D

Chapitre 19 Premier contact

Edward

Me rongeant les sangs, je tapotais nerveusement sur la table à l'aide mon index. Frénétique, je me mordais régulièrement les lèvres en signe d'appréhension. Ce manège durait depuis maintenant deux heures et presque quarante minutes.

Souffrant des tic-tacs tortueux de la pendule, je laissais ma tête tomber en arrière, tout en espérant que cette dernière ne se décroche pas de mon cou. La frêle silhouette de Bella apparut devant mes yeux, soudainement. Elle était si belle. Elle l'aurait été davantage si elle n'avait pas l'allure d'un cadavre. Son visage était livide et si Alice ne la tenait pas contre elle, je suspecte qu'elle se serait effondrée comme une poupée de chiffon.

Sa figure semblait avoir été ravagée par un océan de larme alors que ses joues étaient davantage creusées. Sa lèvre inférieure était légèrement fendue et ses yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites.

Tenté de glisser un doigt sur sa lèvre déchiré, je serrai mes poings le long de mes flancs alors que mon cœur s'agita dans ma poitrine. Puis sans un mot, Alice l'emporta vers les escaliers tandis que Bella fixa constamment le sol.

Sa démarche était semblable à celle d'un robot, d'un automate qu'on aurait programmé. Elle prenait son temps, mais j'avais l'impression que la notion du temps n'était pas la même pour nous deux. Je ne pus la lâcher du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparue avec Alice à l'étage.

Bella

Alice m'avait pris, une nouvelle fois sous son aile. Malgré sa petite taille, elle arrivait à me soutenir pour me conduire jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je n'avais aucune envie de prend une douche ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais je n'avais aucune envie de refuser. Faire cet effort n'était pas dans mes cordes.

Sans m'en apercevoir, je vis Alice se stopper et moi également. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué visuellement mais seulement physiquement. Ses petits doigts qui s'étaient enroulés autour de mon bras s'étaient lentement détachés. Leur chaleur étaient partis. Elle était partie car ses talons claquaient encore contre le parquet du couloir.

Elle avait accompagné sa fuite par un bafouillage qui s'était davantage apparenté à un bourdonnement à mes oreilles. Ils avaient été futiles mais ils me rassuraient. Je n'étais pas encore totalement dingue.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher d'elle-même alors qu'un filer d'air me mordit jusqu'à l'os. Le plus étrange, fut que je n'y prêtai pas plus attention. Les pieds fermement ancrés, je ne fis rien pour remédier à mon malaise. C'était surement ce que m'avais demandé Alice. De ne pas bouger. C'est ce que je fis pendant quelques minutes. Les déterminés seraient sans intérêt, sauf peut-être dans l'espoir de passer le temps.

Alice était revenue les bras chargés de serviettes et d'un peignoir blanc qui était sur le haut de la pile. Ce qui était encore plus étonnant, c'était que ses affaires étaient blanches. Venant d'Alice, c'était étrange.

Son excentricité semblait s'être tu lorsqu'elle m'avait vue totalement paralysée dans me fauteuil de mon oncle. J'avais sentis un déplacement d'air et j'avais vue Alice, tétanisé. Ses mains avaient pris en coupe mon visage inexpressif en hurlant des paroles incompréhensives.

J'étais totalement inerte. Mon corps reposait dans le fauteuil de mon oncle. Une couverture chaude recouvrait mes jambes alors que Berlioz se frottait nerveusement contre mes jambes. A vrai dire, je ne le sentais pas. Seul le reflet de l'écran m'avait permit de savoir sa présence.

Ça ainsi que ses miaulements qui s'apparentait à des sifflements lointains. Je patientai et ce depuis qu'Edward m'avait parlé. Sa voix avait été vibrante d'émotion. La panique avait transpercé la douleur que je tentai de contrôler.

Elle avait explosé dans mon ventre, détruisant tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Je m'étais mis à trembler lorsqu'il s'était mit en tête de venir me chercher. J'avais la gorge sèche et mon esprit s'était peu à peu détacher de mon corps.

Je m'étais sentie mollir et mon cœur palpité davantage dans ma poitrine. Ma mâchoire c'était décrochée d'elle-même alors que la voix rauque d'Edward résonnait encore dans le combiné d'une manière obsédante et lointaine.

A présent, je me sentais nager dans un état second où j'étais bien. Je ne sentais plus la douleur qui me dévore depuis si longtemps. La douleur était devenue sourde. Elle était comme apprivoisée.

Je ne la subissait plus, j'en étais totalement libéré et je me sentais comme flotter. Le visage détendu et les bras reposant sur les accoudoirs rembourré du fauteuil, je laissais mes membres engourdit s'étendre d'eux-mêmes. Je ressentais encore les ressors qui me rentraient dans la chaire, dérangeant mes courbes.

Perdue dans un précipice de souvenir, je n'avais pas senti que la chaleur d'Alice était revenue pour me soutenir. Ses doigts collaient légèrement. Sans doute étaient-ils moites. Elle devait-être angoissée.

Oui décidément, Alice avait rangé son excentricité au placard. A présent, elle m'avait positionné devant la baignoire. Si j'avais pus, j'aurais ris. J'en sortais tout juste après avoir longuement hésité à passer l'arme à gauche ou non. Dans tout les cas, je n'avais aucune envie d'y remettre les pieds.

Ouvrant légèrement la bouche, je tentai de faire fonctionner mes cordes vocales mais elles ne semblèrent pas vouloir coopérer. La panique me pris au dépourvu et dévasta avec force les barrières que j'avais élevé. Envahir par d'affreux tremblement, je vis les immenses yeux d'Alice ce focalisés sur moi.

- Bella…

Elle devait être submergée par l'inquiétude de ses spasmes qui me vrillaient le cœur. Le souffle haletant et la poitrine folle, je sentie les paumes des mains d'Alice se caler contre mes joues. La chaleur me semblait brûlante et insoutenable jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à caresser lentement la surface de ma peau à l'aide de son pouce.

Bien que le contact fût apaisant, je ne pouvais dire que ceci stoppait la folie qui me tiraille. Reculant pour m'échapper de ce doux contacte, je vis Alice mordre nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur. Ses yeux semblaient flotter dans ces cercles humides qui me déchiraient le cœur.

- Oh mon dieu !

Aussitôt avait-elle lâché ce cri d'horreur que j'avais dissimulé mon corps derrière les serviettes qu'elle m'avait apporté. Mes bras, elle avait vu mes bras. La réaction d'Alice me confirma que j'étais décidément un monstre aux yeux de tous. La gorge sèche, je penchai mon visage sur le coter sous le silence qui pesait dans la pièce.

Alice devait très certainement me lorgner. Après tout je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. C'était comme voir un avion sur le point de s'écrasé au sol. Fascinant et affreux. Pourtant l'idée d'être observée, détaillée, jugée me donnait l'envie d'aller me terrer loin du regard de chacun et rester prostré dans l'ombre.

Peut-être que ce sort serait préférable à ce que j'avais pus vivre auparavant. Me voûtant légèrement en avant, je sentis mes pensés tourbillonner dans mon crâne. Ses songes me tiraillaient, me torturant dans des méandres insupportables.

Son regard reflétait-il de l'horreur face à ce que je montrais ? Mon enveloppe physique était-elle si dégueulasse ? A l'intérieur qu'est-ce que cela devait-être ?

J'aurai aimé contempler les rayons de soleil qui aurait jailli d'un endroit pour traverser la pièce et atteindre ma peau nue. Mais rien de la sorte ne vient. Je ne pris pas la peine de chercher la moindre source lumineuse. Il n'y avait que les néons grésillant qui éclairaient la pièce.

Lentement, le regard toujours rivé au sol, je lui tournai le dos alors qu'un nouveau hoquet de surprise sortie de sa gorge. Je n'y prêtai aucune attention cette fois. Je m'efforçais d'écouter le silence voler dans la pièce. Un silence étrange, paisible, qui me rendait moins coupable de mon mutisme.

Je tentai de ne capturer aucun regard dans l'espoir de ne pas être submergée de questions, d'interrogations. Je m'étais murée dans le silence et mon esprit me semblait beaucoup moins malmené ainsi.

Mon corps qui affolait tant Alice, n'était que le résumé visuel de mes erreurs. Bien qu'elles soient affreuses, je m'étais habituée à leur présence. Elle me permettait de me souvenir, de me remémorer ce que ma vie était, ce qu'il me fallait atteindre comme objectif à présent.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais encore quitter le mutisme. Il était bien trop confortable, apaisant qu'il me paraissait être une alcôve de chaleur que je désirais tant. Laissant tomber mon tee-shirt au sol, je posai mes mains sur la ceinture de mon jean.

Fermant les paupières, je tentai de visualiser le mouvement à faire, mais la peur réapparu en un assaut violent. Ouvrant à grande vitesse mes yeux, je me surpris à avoir une respiration saccadée.

Ma poitrine se souleva puis s'abaissa de plus en plus vite alors que la voix d'Alice résonnait en un écho. C'était mon prénom qu'elle chuchotait comme un supplice. Elle me déchira le cœur par cette douleur qu'elle contenait par ma faute.

La haine que je me portais était assourdissante, elle me prenait à la gorge pour m'étouffer. Je pouvais sentir ses mains qui se serraient à chaque minute. Respirent un grand coup, je défis par mes mains tremblantes, les boutons de mon pantalon. Ils glissèrent sous la peau de mes doigts et me communiquèrent leur fraîcheur. La surface lisse, étrangement, râpait mon épiderme.

Une fois la chose faite, je laissais mes bras retomber le long de mes flancs sans retenue. Leur poids qui s'écrasait dans le vide me fit mal mais me rappelait que je ressentais toujours les choses.

Voilà un coté utile à la douleur. Perdue dans ma torpeur, je n'avais pas vue Alice s'emparer d'un gant de toilette. Au début, elle semblait hésitée dans son geste, puis plus les secondes passèrent, plus ses mouvements étaient énergiques. A son image.

La texture spongieuse du gant caressait la surface de ma peau en un effleurement râpeux. Je sentais ma peau chauffée pour prendre une teinte rougeâtre mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Elle évita malgré tout que ses gestes rapides aient à entrer en contact avec mes blessures.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et je l'en remerciai. Je n'avais rien à dire et entretenir le silence était une bonne chose. Elle ne m'avait pas demandé si la température du gant était bonne. Elle l'avait juste posé sur ma peau et attendu une réaction de ma part.

- Je suis désolée.

Surprise d'entendre un son autre que le frottement du gant contre moi trahir le silence, je sursautai légèrement. Me devisant la tête, je la surpris comme perdue dans l'imperfection de ma peau. Ses lèvres molles se durcissaient lorsque mes yeux se posèrent dessus.

Son petit nez légèrement rebondit était gâchée par de vilaines plissures. Ses yeux s'étaient clôturés alors que sa souffrance pouvait se lire par ses sourcils froncés.

- Je suis tellement désolée, répéta t-elle dans un trémolo.

Je sentais que sa gorge était aussi nouée que la mienne. Ses mains qui étaient à présent tremblantes, autant que les miennes. Echevelée, elle dissimulait son visage par ses cheveux ébène qui semblaient avoir ondulés légèrement.

- Si tu savais combien je m'en veux.

Ecarquillant les yeux, je me retournai et je me surpris devoir soutenir Alice. Ses mains avaient pris place aux niveaux de mes avants bras tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau. Un feulement léger s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsqu'elle s'approcha davantage de moi.

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas la tenue adapté pour une conversation ou encore un câlin rassurant. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Devais-je rester immobile ou bien faire quelque chose ? J'avais le cœur qui brimbalait. La panique captura chaque fibre de mon corps lorsque des sanglots remuèrent Alice.

- J'ai été une mauvaise amie ! J'aurai du venir t'aider, venir te parler, débita-t-elle dans un souffle avant de s'effondrer davantage. Surtout après cette stupide soirée. Pour la première fois je t'avais vue en colère contre moi…

C'est figé, que j'attendis patiemment que quelque chose se passe. Les bras d'Alice progressèrent jusqu'à mon dos. Ses doigts durent se joindre car je sentis sa prise se resserrer autour de moi.

- Mon dieu ! Quand j'ai vue Edward se liquéfier au téléphone, j'ai crue mourir.

Elle avait assisté à la scène. Seigneur, je sentais mon cœur se déchirer dans ma poitrine en subissant les reniflements d'Alice. Je l'avais blessé. Je l'avais effrayé.

- Il était si mal. Surtout quand il n'a pas pus venir avec nous. Emmett avait peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Baissant la tête, je me sentie pâlir davantage. _Edward_. J'entendais encore sa voix, vibrante d'inquiétude. Oui, il avait été inquiet, j'en suis sûr, mais pas à cause de son chantage. Non pour la situation affreuse que je vivais.

Ainsi, il aurait voulu me chercher… Il serait venu si Emmett ne l'avait pas arrêté. Le cœur serré, je m'emparai des mains d'Alice, les serrant de toutes mes forces. J'ouvris lentement la bouche, tentant d'en sortir un son, mais rien ne viens. J'avais l'impression que mes mots se bloquèrent dans mon lynrix pour créer un véritable bouchon de circulation. Alors que les trémolos prenaient d'assaut ma gorge, je sentis la petite main d'Alice s'échapper.

- Je crois qu'on a l'air de deux dingues, renifla-t-elle tout en laissant s'échapper de ses lèvres une léger rire.

En retour, je fis de même. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? J'étais plantée là, les lèvres tremblantes et le cœur palpitant à vive allure dans ma poitrine. Frottant le dos d'Alice, je gardai mon regard verrouillé sur le sol me rappelant qu'il était nécessaire de respirer.

C'est dans un peignoir blanc que je sortis de la salle de bain. Je me surpris de caresser lentement la texture du vêtement. C'était si blanc et frais que je ne me souvenais pas la dernière fois que j'avais revêtu ce genre de fringue. Le coton contre ma peau avait un étrange effet apaisant. Remuant mes épaules, j'appréciai le frottement de la matière.

Alice n'avait pas émit le moindre mot sauf pour me prévenir qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose. Hochant de la tête, je la vis disparaitre dans ce qui, d'après mes souvenirs, était la cuisine. Resserrant les pans du peignoir, je me dirigeai à l'opposé.

C'était certainement la meilleure solution. Je vis au loin le long canapé en cuir qui délimitait l'espace en deux. Il semblait étinceler sous les néons de la pièce. Je n'imaginais pas l'image cadavérique que je devais renvoyer.

En réalité, je le devinai aisément. Nerveusement, je serai davantage l'emprise que j'avais sur les pans du vêtement alors que les chuchotements dans la pièce à coté résonnaient dans un écho parasité.

Ce fut lorsque j'entendis mon prénom puis un silence que je m'empressai d'aller m'assoir sur le canapé. Tout en laissant mon regard se balader dans la pièce, je tirai vigoureusement sur les deux manières en me mordant la lèvre. Seigneur, dans quelle histoire m'étais-je encore fourrée ?

Bien trop occupée à lacérer ma lèvre inférieure, je ne vis pas de suite, la silhouette d'Edward se découper dans l'encadrement de la porte. J'avais osé un regard après avoir hoquet de peur. Il était si immobile que je me demandais si il respirait ou non. Il ne cilla pas, ce qui me mit davantage mal à l'aise.

Détournant le regard, je ne préférai pas continuer l'échange visuel, bien que lui ne sembla pas vouloir arrêter. Des picotements légers attaquèrent ma joue tandis que mon cœur se mit à accélérer lorsque des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de moi.

Je savais qu'il était planté près de moi. Je sentais son parfum qui le caractérisait tant. Il se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise et dans l'embarra. Ça tombait bien, il n'était pas le seul. Pourtant il n'était pas compliquer de mettre fin à ça. Il n'avait qu'à faire demi-tour et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Pourtant, il ne le fit pas.

Il se contenta de lâcher un soupir qui résonna à mes oreilles comme un désir d'expulser sa frustration. Il se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge alors qu'il plia ses jambes pour s'assoir à une distance raisonnable de ma personne.

Ses doigts s'entrecroisèrent rapidement. Il voulait certainement me dire quelque chose. Du moins, je le pensais jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à renifler. Puis il lâcha un sanglot qui éclata comme un déchirement. Son corps fut légèrement secoué alors que mon prénom s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Déglutissant, je tournai mon regard vers lui et la vision de son visage strié de larme m'arracha le cœur. La gorge sèche et le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'attendis une réaction de sa part. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour soupirer une nouvelle fois de façon dépasser. Un maigre sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis un abruti.

Plonger dans son regard, je me surpris à hocher la tête ce qui lui arracha un rire amère.

- Tout ça… Dit-il en désignant mon corps. C'est de ma faute, pas vrai.

Une partie de moi hurlait un oui hargneux mais une autre partie fondait devant son visage défiguré par les larmes. Sans rien dire, je fermai rapidement les yeux, m'empêchant de le regarder pour acquiescer une nouvelle fois à sa phrase.

- Je vois…

Le silence reprit un moment, qui fut de courte durée.

- Tu veux que… Je te laisse ?

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il parte, mais j'avais besoin qu'on arrête de me poser des questions. Il dut comprendre car il renifla peu glorieusement avant de s'enfoncer dans les coussins du canapé. Bien qu'il soit resté me fit plaisir, je me sentis affreusement gênée au point que mon estomac se tordait fortement. Bon sang, j'avais réellement le don de faire n'importe quoi. Frottant mon avant-bras, j'ouvris la bouche fébrilement tout en remuant ma langue qui collait à mon palais.

- Hum...

Il m'entendit, car c'est les yeux sortis de leurs orbites qu'il se figea face à moi.

- Oui ?

Il avait sursauté si vite que je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Pourquoi fallait-il que j'agisse de manière si ridicule à cet instant. Soufflant, plus que je ne l'aurai voulu, je vis Edward baisser son regard. Accrochant ses mains fermement au rembourrage du canapé, il plia légèrement ses jambes, signe qu'il allait partir.

Paniquée, je m'emparai rapidement de son poignée plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Je l'avais fait des centaines de fois, tout comme je ressentais des bouffées de chaleurs. Malgré tout le contact invisible qui unissait nos regards me toucha au plus profond de mon être. Pétrifiée à l'idée qui me quitte, je serrais ma poigne pour l'attirer davantage vers le fond du canapé.

Passant mes jambes sous moi, je tournai mon buste dans sa direction pour me donner du courage. Il patienta sagement que je lui réponde mais je ne pouvais me contenter d'entendre sa voix. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je me mis à progresser à quatre pattes sur le canapé pour me rouler en boulle contre son torse.

Il était comme lors du bal. Chaud et agréable au point d'en soupirer d'aise. Je le sentais malgré tout tendu au point qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer. Lui aussi devrait être complètement perdu. Il n'y avait aucune logique à mon comportement tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il me fallait être avec lui. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me plaisais à être égoïste.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour a tous !**

**Mon nouveaux compte : **

** ~huntressdark**

**N'hésité pas à venir, le lien est également sur mon profil !**


End file.
